


The Lost Legacy

by HarukaPai



Category: The 100 (TV), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 80,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaPai/pseuds/HarukaPai
Summary: [CLEXA – Unharted AU]Storia basata sul gioco Unharted l’eredità perduta.India, una ladra di antichi manufatti, Clarke Griffin, ed un ex Comandante di una milizia privata, Lexa Woods, si ritrovano a collaborare alla ricerca di un inestimabile tesoro. Sarà un’avventura epica nel mezzo della giungla su monti Ghati, basata sull’omonimo videogioco della “Naughty Dog”, piena di interessanti scoperte, vari colpi di scena e risvolti inaspettati.Riusciranno Clarke e Lexa a battere sul tempo un altro pericoloso contendente, accaparrandosi il prezioso e leggendario manufatto?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> È passato un bel po’ dall’ultima long story, oggi mi sembrava un buon giorno per ricominciare. Sono passati tre anni da quando Lexa ci è stata portata via, eppure a me sembra ieri.  
> Questa volta vi propongo una storia avventurosa tratta dall’ultimo “Uncharted”, per chi di voi lo ha giocato forse ci saranno poche novità nella trama principale, perciò non spoilerate, ma spero possiate comunque apprezzarne il rifacimento in chiave Clexa e le modifiche che ho apportato rendendola una storia da sfumature più piccanti.  
> Vi lascio alla storia, buona lettura  
> Pai

Aveva viaggiato tanto nel corso degli anni, era stata in paesi sperduti e meravigliosi dispersi per tutto il mondo. Aveva visto cose che mai avrebbe immaginato, e vissuto avventure stupefacenti, alla ricerca di antichi manufatti. Clarke era un abile cacciatrice di tesori sperduti, non si reputava di certo un’archeologa, ma aveva un’ottima base di conoscenza della materia, un buon occhio per notare oggetti di valore ed altrettanta maestria nel riuscire a sottrarli ad altri.

Nel corso della sua carriera si era imbattuta in collezionisti, mercenari, ladri ed archeologi coraggiosi. E, con la maggior parte di loro, aveva preferito non avere niente a che fare. Però, quando qualche anno prima si era imbattuta nel giovane Bellamy Blake, immerso nella ricerca della flotta perduta nel 1292, dal viaggio di ritorno dalla Cina di Marco Polo, non aveva potuto non lasciarsi coinvolgere dal suo ambizioso fascino. Assieme arrivarono in Nepal, e lì Clarke conobbe Echo, una giovane giornalista di talento, che si unì a loro nel viaggio verso ad un villaggio Tibetano, sulla strada per trovare  Shambhala. L’antica città dove Polo, credeva si trovasse uno zaffiro gigante. Le cose per loro, non andarono affatto come previsto. Inoltre Clarke capì che tra l’archeologo e quella giovane ed intraprendente giornalista, c’era molto più che una semplice amicizia, così si fece da parte.

In seguito, le strade di quei tre, si incrociarono ancora svariate volte. Infondo per la bionda, abituata a lavorare in solitaria, lavorare con Blake ed il suo team non era poi così male. Bellamy era sempre stato un uomo intelligente, astuto, intraprendente, coraggioso e ambizioso. Ma rispetto a tanti altri del suo settore, era anche onesto e leale, cosa che non capitava spesso di incontrare in un ricercatore come lui, il suo fidato compagno di avventure Marcus e quella scapestrata di sua sorella Octavia. Con loro aveva vissuto moltissime altre avventure, una tra le più memorabili in Nepal, poco dopo averli conosciuti. Erano poi passati per la Siria, e lo Yemen, arrivando alle porte di Uban. Insomma, con quella squadra, aveva avuto un passato di avventure comuni, almeno fino al momento in cui, il suo amico e collega Bellamy Blake, non si sposò con Echo, e si ritirò dalla pericolosa vita di cacciatore di tesori, costruendosi la sua famiglia felice.

Con Marcus invece, aveva avuto a che fare ancora qualche volta, ma data la sua età prossima alla pensione, l’uomo si era dato a qualcosa di più sedentario e tranquillo. Dopo il ritiro di Bellamy infatti, aveva iniziato a trafficare manufatti antichi per il miglior offerente, commissionandoli ad altri, senza più rischiare la pelle, andando alla loro effettiva ricerca. In quel periodo Clarke aveva spesso sentito parlare della Trikru, un’azienda di milizia privata che seguiva grandi spedizioni archeologiche di ricchi viziati, ossessionati da avventura e mistero. E proprio tramite Marcus, aveva conosciuto anche il suo Comandante, Lexa Woods.

La Griffin aveva vissuto gran parte della sua vita alla ricerca di antiche ricchezze nascoste e, anche quella volta, stava partendo per un lungo, e sicuramente difficile ed emozionante viaggio. Nel quale, per la prima volta, sperava davvero di vivere un sogno ad occhi aperti.

Di tutti i luoghi che aveva visitato durante le sue ricerche, quella zona dell’India, era sicuramente una di quelle che una volta nella vita aveva sperato di poter vedere più di tutte. Si trovava alla periferia di Calcutta, e si stava faticosamente mischiando alla gente che riempiva quel piccolo mercato, appena fuori dall’area circoscritta dei disordini dei ribelli. La sua carnagione chiara, i suoi lunghi capelli biondi ed i suoi occhioni azzurri, spiccavano prepotentemente tra la folla. Clarke Griffin, anche se all’apparenza era ciò che sembrava, non era di certo arrivata fino lì per fare la turista. La giovane donna girovagava per le bancarelle, osservando i movimenti dell’esercito del posto di blocco poco più avanti di lì. Mentre con astuzia, pensava ad un modo per attraversare quel ponte senza farsi vedere, introducendosi nella zona di guerra della città.

Tra tutti i posti in quel mercato, si fermò alla bottega di un mercante a guardare alcuni foulard, forse coprire la sua folta chioma l’avrebbe quantomeno resa un pochino meno appariscente, non che i suoi jeans scuri aderenti e la sua maglietta un po’ scollata color rosso non la facessero sembrare fuori luogo, ma del resto, aveva bisogno di un abbigliamento comodo per affrontare ciò che la aspettava. Afferrò una pashmina di seta di un color rosso ancor più acceso della sua maglietta, la rigirò sul capo, e si guardò nello specchio lì accanto al banco.

 

  * Quella ti sta benissimo. – Disse una vocina di bimba a pochi metri da lei. – Ti mette in risalto gli occhi. – Affermò la piccola quando Clarke la guardò.
  * Tu dici? – Domandò la straniera, ricontrollando dubbiosa il suo riflesso sulla superficie argentea dello specchio.
  * Se ne compri due paghi la metà. – Continuò con insistenza quella bimba dai tipici capelli scuri, e dagli occhi insolitamente chiari per quella popolazione.
  * Wow. – Commentò con sarcasmo la bionda, togliendosi quell’indumento e posandolo sul banco. – Ancora tu? – Chiese ritrovandosela ancora davanti, eppure s’era voltata per andarsene via. – È tuo il negozio? – Domandò quindi, incuriosita.
  * No, è di mio papà. – Spiegò la bimba, dondolandosi sui suoi piedini prima di tornare dietro al banco.
  * Ah. Quant’è? – Chiese quindi la Griffin, ormai convinta di potersela togliere dai piedi facendo quell’acquisto.
  * Ottocento Rupie, grazie. – Affermò sicura la piccola.
  * Ottocento Rupie? – Domandò incredula per la cifra. Non che per lei fossero tante, infondo equivalevano a poco più di una decina di dollari, ma per quella zona del mondo era sicuramente un prezzo elevato.
  * Ok, ok. Per te, cinque e cinquanta. – Trattò la bambina per non farsi perdere l’occasione di vendere quel capo a buon prezzo.
  * Incredibile. – Commentò la bionda, divertita da tanta tenacia e spigliatezza. – Allora… tuo padre ti lascia spesso da sola? – Chiese poi, guardandosi attorno con curiosità.
  * No, è andato a combattere i ribelli. – Fu la risposta di quella piccola bambina spigliata, mentre indicava con orgoglio la foto di un uomo in divisa sulla parete in legno dietro la bancarella.
  * Oh. L’ha obbligato l’esercito indiano, eh? – Suppose dunque la donna.
  * No. È partito volontario. – Spiegò un po’ triste, ma con lo sguardo fiero.
  * Davvero? Beh… se fosse stato per me… non t’avrei lasciato qui da sola. – Disse Clarke con un accenno di sorriso, era dispiaciuta che quella creatura dovesse cavarsela già da sola a quell’età. – Ok. Queste sono trecento… - Proseguì poi, prendendo dalla tasca delle banconote tutte accartocciate e mettendole sul banco, vuotandovi anche il contenuto delle sue tasche.
  * Nuova offerta. – La interruppe quella bimba impertinente. – Quattrocento Rupie, più Ganesh. – Affermò riferendosi alla statuetta dorata che Clarke aveva posato sul banco.
  * Te lo sconsiglio. – Rispose la bionda scuotendo la testa. – È rotto. Vedi? – Disse poi prendendo quell’oggetto tra le mani ed indicandole la zanna mancante della testa da elefante della divinità.
  * Non conosci la storia. – Dissentì la piccola. – Ganesh affrontò Parashurama mentre era a guardia della porta del padre… - Proseguì cercando di sorprendere la turista con quel racconto.
  * Sì, per difendere l’onore del padre, Shiva. – Disse Clarke, interrompendola e catturando la sua attenzione. – E restò con la zanna mozzata per la lotta. – Concluse mostrando così di conoscere perfettamente quella storia.
  * Uhm… interessante. – Valutò perplessa quella piccola peste.
  * Comunque non è in vendita. – Affermò la bionda, rimettendo la statuetta in tasca con cura. – Giusto in tempo. – Commentò la donna a bassa voce, vedendo passare una camionetta dell’esercito che si dirigeva al posto di blocco. – Ok, senti, seicento Rupie, tieni il resto. – Aggiunse lasciando le banconote sul bancone e voltandosi velocemente, uscendo dalla tenda di quella baracca di bancarella.



 

Madi, così si chiamava quella bambina un po’ appiccicosa ed insistente che le aveva venduto il copricapo, l’aveva seguita immediatamente, offrendosi di farle da guida. Le aveva addirittura proposto una camera dove pernottare, ma la Griffin aveva ben altri progetti per quel viaggio in India. La bionda continuava ad avanzare tra le bancarelle, controllando i soldati al posto di blocco. Cercando di non dare troppo nell’occhio, curiosando la merce esposta e destreggiandosi tra la folla. La piccola, con intraprendenza, provò a rubarle quella piccola statuetta di Ganesh che tanto le era piaciuta, ma rubare ad una ladra di tesori non era certamente cosa semplice. Di fatti Clarke se ne accorse all’istante e, facendole dei complimenti per l’impegno, l’aveva richiesta indietro immediatamente. Quella piccola peste non le dava proprio tregua, aveva capito che la bionda non era una semplice turista, e stava ipotizzando a quale agenzia federale appartenesse, mettendola in guardia sulla pericolosità della città. Dicendole che, oltrepassare il ponte ed addentrarsi in centro, sarebbe stato come entrare in una zona di guerra a causa dei ribelli.

Clarke provò in tutti i modi a liberarsi di quella bambina, le promise addirittura che, quando fosse tornata dalla sua avventura, sarebbe tornata a trovarla portandole una cena sfiziosa. Madi però aveva insistito, cercando di farle cambiare idea, non voleva proprio farla andare in centro. Tutti da quelle parti sapevano che era una zona dalla quale non si era mai sicuri di tornare, e proprio nessuno oltre a Clarke, voleva metterci piede. Ma la bionda doveva andare a salvare un’amica, e non si sarebbe certamente fermata così alla prima difficoltà. Proprio quando, ormai sfinita da tanta insistenza, stava per strillare dietro di smetterla, e di togliersi dai piedi prima di cacciarsi in qualche guaio, la piccola si era già esposta per lei, richiamando l’attenzione dei soldati su di sé. Madi aveva finto di essersi smarrita per il mercato, e di avere perso tra la folla il suo papà, dandole la possibilità di intrufolarsi su quel camion in partenza e farsi portare direttamente a destinazione dall’altro lato del ponte.


	2. 1 - La ribellione

Quel vecchio camion militare mezzo sgarrupato al quale aveva scroccato un passaggio era arrivato al centro di Calcutta, nel cuore della zona assediata dai ribelli, che il sole era ormai calato già da un po’. Clarke riuscì a sfruttare lo scuro della sera, e le ombre di fabbricati e macerie, per sgusciare fuori dal cassone e scavalcare un’alta transenna, nascondervisi dietro e controllando il luogo da trovare. Le avevano mandato solo un messaggio con una foto. L’ingresso di un fabbricato dalla porta di colore rosso carminio. Iniziò quindi a girare per le vie deserte e decadenti di quel luogo, chiedendosi perché alcune di quelle case fossero ancora abitate. Di tanto in tanto si udivano gli schiamazzi dei ribelli che aggredivano qualche povero malcapitato ancora intento a rientrare a casa, mentre in lontananza i boati delle esplosioni di alcune bombe riecheggiavano tra i palazzi, talvolta provocandone il tremolio e lo sgretolamento di qualche intonaco piuttosto malconcio. La Griffin avanzava lentamente, in modo guardingo, stando attenta a non farsi prendere dai ribelli che popolavano la zona.

Sotto le rade luci tremolanti di quei pochi lampioni ancora funzionanti del centro cittadino, un furgone arrivò a tutta velocità, mancandola appena per un soffio. Alcuni uomini scesero in tutta fretta ed entrarono in una piccola casa, tirandone fuori con la forza il proprietario. Clarke restò in disparte, ad osservare la scena attonita. Anche se indossavano la divisa mimetica, era chiaro che quelli non facessero parte dell’esercito. Malmenarono l’uomo per un po’, poi lo caricarono nel cassone, legandogli le mani dietro la schiena. Era sola e disarmata, non poteva davvero fare nulla contro quei cinque uomini pesantemente armati e con tutta probabilità ben addestrati. Perciò osservò la scena e, senza dare nell’occhio, si defilò il più lontano possibile, intrufolandosi in un altro vicoletto buio.

Si stava avvicinando sempre più al suo obbiettivo, ne era certa. Il posto di blocco sul fondo della via ne era un’ulteriore conferma. Non c’era alcun modo di passare senza farsi vedere dalle guardie armate, perciò si fece coraggio e si avvicinò. I tre uomini di primo impatto la guardarono appena, ma come li superò si sentì afferrare per una mano e tirare indietro.

 

  * Quanta fretta. – Disse l’uomo alla sua destra, trattenendola. – Chi mi dice che non vendi merce di contrabbando? – Domandò in modo sospetto. – Braccia su. – Aggiunse in maniera piuttosto scortese, bloccandole le mani sopra la testa prima di iniziare a tastarle il corpo, perquisendola.
  * Hey. – Richiamò la sua attenzione l’uomo a capo.
  * È pericoloso uscire a quest’ora. – Sussurrò direttamente al suo orecchio il ribelle che la stava ancora toccando in maniera poco professionale.
  * Hey, dove abiti? Hey, sei sorda? – Domandò già spazientito l’uomo al comando, avvicinandosi in modo minaccioso. Le cose non si stavano affatto mettendo bene, se quei tre uomini avessero deciso di ucciderla, o farle del male, non avrebbe avuto molte chance di cavarsela.
  * Rispondigli! – Ordinò il soldato alle sue spalle, spintonandola in malo modo.
  * Ti ho fatto una domanda: dove abiti. – Ribadì l’uomo al comando in un ringhio.
  * Ad Aravtha. – Rispose spaurita la bionda.



 

La radio iniziò a gracchiare chiamando quell’uomo e la fortuna, per una volta tanto, fu dalla parte di Clarke. Qualcuno di grado più alto di quel ribelle ne reclamò la presenza all’interno, e lei fu lasciata passare senza altre domande, alle quali non avrebbe potuto sicuramente rispondere senza rivelare il suo accento straniero.

Pochi metri dopo aver oltrepassato il posto di blocco, una recinzione metallica lasciava vedere la porta rossa che stava cercando. Aveva appena trovato una delle basi della resistenza, o almeno un punto da dove avrebbe potuto osservarli. Trovò uno strappo nella rete, si accucciò e vi passò sotto. Poi, aggirandosi con lentezza nell’ombra, si avvicinò al cortile sorvegliato da alcuni uomini armati. Il primo di pattuglia lo tirò dietro un muro, stordendolo, poi si incamminò oltre, sorprendendone un altro alle spalle. Arrivò indisturbata a quella porta, estrasse il grimaldello dalla tasca dei pantaloni e forzò la serratura, scivolando immediatamente all’interno di quel fabbricato fatiscente. Prese il telefono e comunicò al suo contatto un semplice “Sono dentro.” Ricevendo la scarna indicazione di andare sul tetto, seguito da un bizzarro “Pink Lotus.” Clarke non aveva davvero idea di cosa significasse, perciò non le restava che salire per scoprirlo.

Le scale erano mezze crollate, ed a giudicare dal quantitativo d’acqua sul pavimento, doveva essere anche esplosa qualche tubatura. Si arrampicò sulle macerie e con cautela si issò al piano superiore. Tre guardie giravano indisturbate a perlustrare il piano. Clarke aveva solo una possibilità per superarli, prenderli di sprovvista uno per volta, in modo silenzioso senza farsi scoprire dagli altri. Attese dietro l’angolo di una parete, all’interno di una stanza priva di luce, afferrò il primo e lo stordì con una presa di strangolamento fino a farlo svenire, adagiandolo delicatamente al suolo. Uscì e si accucciò dietro ai resti di una parete crollata per metà e, quando la seconda guardia passò per il corridoio accanto a lei, la afferrò, sbattendola a terra priva di sensi. Con il terzo fu un po’ più difficile, aveva sentito un po’ di trambusto e si muoveva guardingo, chiamando i suoi compagni. Così dovette affrontarlo in una lotta diretta nella quale, dopo una serie di colpi, ebbe comunque la meglio. Conquistò l’ultima rampa di scale ed uscì dalla porta, ritrovandosi sulla terrazza a copertura del palazzo. In quel momento un aereo volò a bassa quota proprio sopra la sua testa, ed i bagliori delle esplosioni dell’area al centro delle sommosse rischiarò il cielo.

Dal lato sinistro del fabbricato, una luce di color rosa attirò la sua attenzione. Si arrampicò rapidamente su una scaletta in ferro e, salendo su una torretta,  ammirò dal retro la scritta luminosa del Pink Lotus. Saltò giù dall’altro lato e controllò nuovamente il telefono. Stava ricevendo proprio in quel momento dei messaggi che la avvertivano di non salire. Qualcosa era cambiato, i ribelli avevano scoperto la sua presenza nell’edificio, e probabilmente anche quella del suo contatto, ma ovviamente per tornare indietro era troppo tardi. I tre soldati del posto di blocco di poco prima uscirono dalla porta, cogliendola in flagrante, quella volta non avrebbe potuto cavarsela solo con due parole ed un colpo di fortuna. Perlomeno, nessuno dei tre era più armato, così Clarke, non appena il primo provò a trattenerla, reagì. La lotta sarebbe stata decisamente impari. Tre uomini contro una sola donna, quindi cercò di cogliere di sorpresa il primo, stendendolo rapidamente con dei colpi ben assestati. Gli altri due si avventarono su di lei poco dopo in contemporanea, uno la prese da dietro mentre l’altro si stava apprestando a colpirla. Una donna dai lunghi capelli ondulati di un castano scuro, e la postura rigida e fiera, arrivò dal nulla in suo soccorso. Grazie ad un calcio ben assestato della mora il suo aguzzino finì giù dal tetto senza nemmeno sfiorarla, l’ultimo uomo rimasto, invece,  si ritrovò brutalmente steso al suolo pochi istanti dopo.

 

  * Sei in ritardo, Griffin. – Affermò spazientita la Woods, lanciandole uno sguardo severo.
  * Che bello rivederti! – Rispose in modo ironico la bionda per alleggerire la tensione.



 

Altri tre uomini sbucarono fuori da una porta dall’altro lato del tetto, non lasciando alle due donne nemmeno il tempo di aggiungere altro. Subito si ritrovarono coinvolte in un altro combattimento corpo a corpo, la bionda venne sbattuta contro una ringhiera di ferro, costretta in quella precaria posizione da un omone grande e grosso, che fortunatamente era tutto muscoli e niente cervello. Incassò dolorosamente il primo colpo, restando un secondo senza fiato, poi si scansò, quel tanto che bastava per fargli dare il secondo contro la struttura metallica, approfittando subito dopo del suo sbilanciamento per fargli sbattere su quel tubo anche la fronte, stordendolo definitivamente. Clarke gli diede un paio di altri colpi ben assestati, e l’uomo finalmente cadde a terra incosciente. Ancora in affanno, si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere Lexa assaltare l’ultimo ribelle ancora in piedi. Quella donna era veloce, precisa e brutale. In meno di un minuto anche quel soldato si ritrovò al suolo privo di sensi, e Clarke ringraziò il cielo di non doversela ritrovare contro.

Lexa Woods era una donna di bell’aspetto, quei lunghi capelli mossi, che spesso portava legati in una coda alta, le incorniciavano un viso dai lineamenti fin troppo dolci, in contrasto con la freddezza del suo sguardo tagliente. I suoi occhi il più delle volte incutevano un certo terrore e, sicuramente, quello sguardo inflessibile era ciò che l’aveva fatta restare al comando della Trikru per così tanti anni. Aveva un passato nell’esercito, ma poi per motivi che a Clarke ancora non erano noti, aveva iniziato a lavorare per milizie private, fino ad arrivare al comando di una delle più importanti del paese. Da qualche mese aveva sentito dire da Marcus che la Trikru era andata in rovina, e che il suo Comandante prendeva piccoli lavori come freelance per sbarcare il lunario. La fama della Woods l’aveva sempre in qualche modo colpita, persino i suoi amici, i fratelli Blake, che avevano avuto la sfortuna di averci a che fare su versanti opposti, le avevano sempre detto che era una donna della quale bisognava aver paura. Ed effettivamente, ora che l’aveva vista all’opera, aveva capito perché Bellamy e Octavia avevano temuto di rimetterci la pelle quando l’avevano affrontata in combattimento.

 

  * Che accidenti fai? Dovresti essere professionale. – Disse in tono di rimprovero Lexa, ore le era piuttosto chiaro per quale motivo i ribelli si fossero allarmati, Clarke aveva sicuramente fatto più baccano del dovuto eliminandoli dal suo percorso, facendoli così insospettire.
  * Oh, dai rilassati. Vivrai più a lungo. – Ribatté la bionda in modo leggero e spensierato. Clarke era così, a volte non dava proprio peso alle brutte situazioni appena passate se ne usciva indenne.
  * Rilassati? – Domandò stizzita la Woods, come poteva rilassarsi ora che il piano che aveva minuziosamente studiato stava andando a rotoli? – Sono settimane che inseguo Nyko. Quell’uomo è del tutto imprevedibile. – Proseguì con rabbia e serietà, cercando di far entrare in quella zucca bionda la pericolosità dell’uomo che stavano controllando.
  * È solo un guerrafondaio senza una guerra. – Affermò con sufficienza la Griffin, dandole le spalle ed avvicinandosi al parapetto dietro la scritta luminosa.
  * No, tu non lo conosci come me. – Il tono della risposta di Lexa era grave e preoccupato, forse non avrebbe dovuto farsi coinvolgere in una missione del genere, soprattutto non da una persona come Clarke Griffin. – Cambia posizione e comportamenti ogni ora. Per noi sarebbe folle correre rischi inutili. – Spiegò piuttosto seria.
  * Noi? – Domandò la bionda, sorpresa e incuriosita da quel termine. – Mettiamo in chiaro una cosa... allora, qui comando io. Se vuoi la tua parte, “noi” seguiremo le mie regole. – Disse in modo piuttosto saccente, infondo l’esperta del settore era lei, e Lexa, per quanto fosse una donna forte ed autoritaria, era pur sempre un soldato abituato a ricevere ordini da chi la ingaggiava. – Cos’hai deciso? – Domandò dopo alcuni interminabili secondi di silenzio.
  * È quello con la barba. – Affermò la mora, affiancandosi a lei e passandole un piccolo binocolo militare.
  * Così mi piaci. – Disse la Griffin in quel tono punzecchiante, lasciando sbucare un piccolo breve sorriso sulle labbra. – Uhm… carino. – Commentò in modo ironico.
  * Se ami gli psicopatici. – Le fece notare la Woods al suo fianco, smollandosi finalmente un po’ con una risatina.
  * Nessuno è perfetto. – Disse la bionda facendo spallucce. – E il campo base? – Chiese poi, continuando ad osservare la struttura davanti a loro con il binocolo che le aveva gentilmente dato Lexa.
  * Ultimo piano. Il balcone. – In un attimo la Woods era già tornata seria e concentrata, e aveva ripreso a dare informazioni utili a portare a termine la prima parte di quell’avventura assieme.
  * Va bene. Su, andiamo. – Affermò Clarke restituendole il binocolo.



 

Per fortuna loro nessun’altro pareva essersi accorto del loro arrivo, né tantomeno dei nove uomini spariti nel nulla, intercettandole. O almeno non ancora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi finalmente con il primo capitolo, innanzitutto grazie mille per aver letto e commentato il prologo in così tanti, siete la mia carica per continuare a scrivere e non arrendermi mai.  
> Passando a questo capitolo, eccoci all’incontro tra Clarke e Lexa. Le due si conoscono, ma non poi così bene, anzi, quasi per niente. Come inizio di collaborazione forse non è il massimo, sembrano due galli nel pollaio che alzano la cresta in competizione sul comando, ma forse le cose con il tempo miglioreranno.  
> Come sempre se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questa nuova avventura, anche se per chi di voi ha fatto il gioco, per ora di nuovo non c’è davvero nulla. Stiamo per iniziare ad avere azione e movimento in perfetto stile “Uncharted”, perciò preparatevi ad entrare nel vivo della storia.  
> A presto, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	3. 2 - Infiltrazione

Lexa si era già voltata ed incamminata di qualche passo sul lato di quella scritta luminosa, si guardava attentamente in giro, in cerca di qualche cosa che forse poteva esserle sfuggito. Come era abituata a fare dopo anni di servizio, aveva studiato e programmato tutto. Avendo sempre lavorato con persone addestrate come lei, non aveva però considerato il ritardo e gli intoppi creati da Clarke per raggiungerla. Non la conosceva ancora bene, non sapeva quanto potesse essere difficile collaborare con qualcuno del genere, ed infatti, ancora doveva capire come fare.

 

  * Avevo studiato un percorso, ma ora ci stanno cercando. – Valutò ad alta voce la mora. – Cosa suggerisci? – Domandò in cerca di nuove idee.
  * Mi inventerò qualcosa. – Affermò in quel tono privo di preoccupazioni che caratterizzava la bionda. Trovandosi ancora dietro la scritta luminosa, estrasse il telefono e scattò una foto a Nyko ed ai suoi uomini all’ingresso del fabbricato, poi raggiunse Lexa alla ricerca di un percorso alternativo per raggiungere quel balcone. – Andiamo, ti aiuto a salire. – Disse una volta scorta una vecchia scala a pioli di ferro sulla facciata di una torretta. Clarke si mise lì sotto a mani giunte per far arrampicare Lexa fino a quel punto.
  * Andata! – Disse la mora una volta sopra, riuscendo a sbloccare l’estensione arrugginita di quella scaletta malconcia.
  * Grazie. – Affermò la bionda, saltando e arrampicandosi fino a raggiungerla.



 

La visuale da lì sopra non era poi tanto differente, davanti a loro c’era uno spiovente tetto in lamiera dal quale potersi far scivolare quasi fino al fabbricato accanto. Clarke, senza alcun preavviso, saltò giù e si lasciò andare. Una volta arrivata all’estremità fece un balzo e si aggrappò alla ringhiera della terrazza, riuscendo così a issarvisi sopra e a trovarsi dallo stesso lato della strada dell’edificio nel quale dovevano introdursi. Lexa scosse la testa per quella mossa avventata, ma poi si trovò costretta a seguirla a ruota per non restare indietro. Clarke l’aveva ingaggiata per quel lavoro e, se voleva la sua parte, non poteva far altro che seguirla.

 

  * Visto? Era semplice. – Ironizzò la Griffin una volta che anche il Comandante fu al suo fianco.
  * E adesso? – Domandò quindi la mora, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di qualche appiglio.
  * Pazienza. – Affermò Clarke, esaminando rapidamente la piccola terrazza dov’erano arrivate.



 

Clarke camminò sopra un'altra tettoia malconcia, procurando qualche scricchiolio delle lamiere al suo passaggio. Quella zona dell’India, ed in particolare della città, era davvero mal ridotta. Non che prima della guerra iniziata da Nyko e il suo esercito di ribelli fosse un posto di lusso, ma dopo i bombardamenti, le esplosioni, le sparatorie ed i continui assedi, era diventato tutto ancor più fatiscente. La bionda arrivò all’estremità di quel tetto e saltò nel vuoto, aggrappandosi ad un davanzale in pietra, o almeno a quel che ne restava, poi afferrò il pluviale e si arrampicò ancora più in alto.

 

  * Quassù! – Strillò la Griffin, aggrappata a quel vecchio tubo di piombo.
  * Sul serio? – Domandò poco convinta il Comandante Woods, guardandola con incredulità.
  * Sul serio. – Confermò la bionda, continuando la sua avanzata. Clarke si aggrappò ad un’insegna luminosa un po’ pericolante e la scavalcò. Lexa dovette ammettere che, nonostante tutto, quella bionda era più in forma di quel che sembrava. Il fisico comunque snello della bionda, era più morbido e formoso del suo che, invece, era nervoso e dalla muscolatura accentuata dagli anni di addestramento.
  * Credi sia sicuro? – Chiese Lexa, sempre meno convinta di quel percorso alquanto incerto.
  * No. – Ammise l’altra, prima di lanciarsi ad un'altra insegna ed arrampicarsi sulla cima di un altro tetto. – Forza di qua. – Disse strisciando rasente al muro, camminando su uno stretto cornicione.
  * Ci stiamo allontanando dal covo di Nyko. – Le fece notare la Woods.
  * Sì, facciamo il giro lungo. – Disse Clarke, proseguendo senza troppe preoccupazioni e scavalcando un grosso buco nel cornicione che aveva ceduto chissà quanto tempo prima del loro arrivo.
  * Ora so perché ritardi sempre. – Affermò lievemente stizzita Lexa, che però la stava seguendo fiduciosa. Avevano decisamente altri principi, altre abitudini, altre priorità, ma dovevano riuscire in qualche modo a convivere per portare a termine quella missione.



 

Salirono sull’ennesimo terrazzo e si accucciarono nell’erba alta che era cresciuta lì sopra, guardando la palazzina più bassa davanti a loro con uno degli uomini armati di Nyko a sorvegliarla. Presero qualche secondo per analizzare la situazione, infondo avevano fatto un giro dell’oca, ma si stavano davvero avvicinando alla zona sorvegliata di Nyko senza più incontrare ostacoli o essere sorprese. Prendere la strada più lunga che aveva pensato Clarke, alla fine, non si era rivelata affatto una cattiva idea.

Sotto di loro, la copertura dell’altra palazzina era molto simile a quella dov’erano nascoste. Anche lì c’era dell’erba alta su quasi tutta la superficie, una scarsa illuminazione ed una piccola torretta con quella che, probabilmente, era la porta di accesso all’interno del palazzo. Lexa guardò giù, valutando la distanza. C’era un solo uomo che sbuffava alla radio riferendo che era tutto tranquillo. Si stava annoiando a morte, e non faceva davvero nulla per nasconderlo.

 

  * Lo faccio fuori. – Affermò il Comandante avvicinandosi al cornicione, pronta ad entrare in azione.
  * No, ci penso io. – Disse la Griffin stizzita, volendo dimostrare a Lexa di essere in grado di potersela cavare da sola, e di non aver bisogno della sua protezione ogni istante. Buttò una cinghia sopra al cavo elettrico che collegava i due edifici e si lanciò giù senza esitazione.



 

La radio del ribelle iniziò a trasmettere informazioni sulle loro misfatte al Pink Lotus, Nyko doveva essersi accorto della mancanza all’appello di tutti quegli uomini e doveva aver mandato qualcuno a controllare la situazione, oppure, semplicemente, uno di loro si era ripreso ed aveva dato l’allarme. Clarke gli si avvicinò di soppiatto, prendendolo alle spalle e stringendogli un braccio al collo fino a farlo svenire. A quel punto anche Lexa si lasciò scivolare lungo quello spesso cavo, atterrando su quello stesso terrazzo. Si scambiarono un veloce sguardo e, dopo aver controllato che all’interno della stanzetta di guardia non ci fosse nulla, ci si arrampicarono sopra e balzarono attraverso ad una fenditura del palazzo adiacente, ormai ad un soffio dalla loro destinazione finale. Infatti, oltre alla finestra di quel palazzo fatiscente, si vedeva il retro del covo di Nyko. L’unico problema erano le spesse sbarre in acciaio che impedivano loro il passaggio da quel punto. E se, come già avevano visto, non potevano entrare nel palazzo da lì, dovevano salire più in alto. O almeno, questo fu quello che pensò Clarke. Notò una grande cassa al piano superiore e si arrampicò immediatamente per farla cadere giù e riuscire a salire dall’altro lato del fabbricato. La bionda spinse giù la cassa senza preoccuparsi che la botta avrebbe attirato l’attenzione, o che la Woods, rimasta al piano di sotto, potesse essere sulla sua traiettoria. Mancò la mora per un pelo e, subito dopo le sue imprecazioni, la soletta già mezza marcia del pavimento cedette per il peso in più, facendo precipitare sia Lexa che la cassa al piano sottostante.

 

  * Cerchi di uccidermi? – Brontolò giustamente la mora, ancora un po’ stordita dal brusco atterraggio tre metri più in basso.
  * Oh, merda! – Esclamò la bionda, rendendosi conto di ciò che aveva appena combinato. – Mi dispiace. – Farfugliò, scendendo al piano con l’enorme buco della cassa e saltando poi giù, a quello dov’era atterrata in malo modo anche la Woods. – Stai bene? – Domandò preoccupata verso una Lexa ancora seduta a terra un po’ dolorante.
  * Sono ancora tutta intera. – Rispose la mora, tirandosi su e sbattendo le mani sui pantaloni per togliere la polvere del crollo. – Forse è meglio se evitiamo le casse d’ora in poi. – Ironizzò guardandola un po’ di traverso, provocandole un filo di senso di colpa per la sua imprudenza.



 

Per il suo troppo zelo l’aveva davvero fatta grossa, aveva messo in pericolo la vita di Lexa senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Non era certo quel che voleva, ed i sensi di colpa la stavano davvero divorando. Se solo avesse conosciuto meglio la Woods, si sarebbe accorta che non stava infierendo per lo sconcerto o la troppa rabbia, ma piuttosto perché aveva capito quanto si stesse già autopunendo da sola per quell’errore appena commesso. Clarke non ebbe il coraggio di rivolgere lo sguardo alla sua compagna d’avventura, così scrutò la stanza e trovò un passaggio per entrare finalmente nel palazzo dove si trovava il covo di Nyko. Percepì gli occhi di Lexa su di lei così, senza dire nulla, si affacciò dalla grossa apertura sulla parete e saltò in quella che doveva essere la tromba dell’ascensore del palazzo di fronte. Si aggrappò ai ferri delle armature, scoperti dal parziale crollo anche di quell’edificio. La guerra e le sue bombe erano passati anche da lì.

Facendo attenzione a non allertare ancor di più le guardie, sgusciò all’interno di un vecchio ufficio e, seguita da una Lexa silenziosa, afferrò l’uomo di spalle nel corridoio e lo stese facilmente, riuscendo così a proseguire il tragitto indisturbate. Uscirono su di un balcone mezzo distrutto e si ritrovarono la scritta luminosa del “Pink Lotus” proprio davanti agli occhi.

 

  * È proprio sopra di noi. – Constatò Lexa, riconoscendo il luogo che aveva controllato per ore quello stesso pomeriggio.
  * Visto? Non era poi così difficile. – Affermò la bionda con quel pizzico della sua tipica presunzione, che fece alzare gli occhi al cielo alla Woods.



 

Senza attendere troppo, scavalcò il parapetto in pietra e si arrampicò su per la facciata, riuscendo ad arrivare senza altri problemi al balcone di accesso alla stanza dei tesori di Nyko. 

 

  * Ci vorrà solo un attimo. – Disse Clarke e, inginocchiandosi rapidamente davanti alla grande portafinestra, infilò i ferri nella serratura ed iniziò ad allineare il cilindro per scassinarla. Non fece a tempo ad allineare il secondo però, che Lexa aveva già tirato una gomitata al vetro, frantumandolo, e stava aprendo la serratura dall’interno. – O anche così. – Commentò sorpresa e stupita da quell’azione avventata non propriamente tipica del Comandante.
  * Troviamo quel disco. – Tagliò corto la Woods, entrando ed iniziando a guardarsi in giro.



 

Lexa afferrò una lampada a petrolio, facendo luce a Clarke che, senza troppi complimenti, se ne impossessò per scrutare a suo piacimento la stanza. Si mosse di qualche passo, facendo luce sugli scaffali ricolmi di ninnoli e di materiale di contrabbando, per lo più cose antiche e di valore. Nyko aveva una gran collezione, gli andava riconosciuto, sembrava proprio di girare per un negozio di antiquariato e, tra tutta quella roba, non sarebbe stato poi tanto veloce trovare ciò che stavano cercando.

 

  * Accidenti, sembra un negozio di antiquariato. – Affermò la Woods, dando voce anche ai pensieri della sua compagna d’avventura.
  * Si è dato da fare. – Ammise Clarke con sufficienza, ma anche lei era colpita dal quantitativo di quei rari oggetti che le circondavano.
  * Quanto varrà questa roba? – Domandò Lexa, guardandosi in giro sempre più stupita.
  * Abbastanza da continuare la sua piccola rivolta. – Rispose la bionda con una punta di rammarico e disprezzo, mentre osservava una cassa piena di pellicce di animali posta accanto a dei vecchi dipinti ad olio su tela risalenti probabilmente al dodicesimo secolo.
  * È questo? – Chiese la Woods, vedendola armeggiare con un ninnolo di poco conto.
  * No, do solo un occhio. – Disse alzando le spalle e rimettendo sullo scaffale quella specie di copricapo papale.
  * Non ti dà fastidio? Tutti questi manufatti... – Domandò Lexa, valutando per l’ennesima volta quell’infinita collezione.
  * Non è la mia guerra. – Affermò Clarke, rigirandosi tra le mani una moneta raffigurante Sala e la tigre. Forse Nyko era arrivato più vicino di quanto pensasse al grande mistero che anche lei voleva risolvere. Sulla parete di fondo vide un disegno raffigurante una specie di corno decorato da pietre preziose, lo strappò dalla bacheca e se ne impossessò.
  * Uhm…  Griffin. – Disse Lexa, richiamando la sua attenzione.
  * Sì? – Rispose semplicemente, girandosi nella sua direzione.
  * Vieni. – Ordinò il Comandante senza dare altri dettagli. Erano nel cuore del covo del loro nemico e dovevano fare alla svelta se non volevano farsi scoprire.
  * Interessante. – Affermò la Griffin, vedendo la cassetta posata sulla scrivania.
  * È chiusa. – Le comunicò Lexa in uno sbuffo.
  * Non ancora per molto tempo. – Rispose con sicurezza e presunzione la bionda.
  * Cos’è quella mappa? – Chiese la mora mentre l’altra iniziava a sistemarsi per forzare la serratura.
  * Ghati occidentali, territori Hoysala. – Rispose la bionda, guardando la cartina di sfuggita. Aveva visto la mappa della penisola indiana così tante volte nella vita, che non le ci volle più di un secondo a riconoscere quei promontori, spiegandole che quella era la zona dove nasceva l’antico impero che governò per quattro lunghi secoli quei territori montuosi.



 

Finalmente la serratura di quella piccola cassa si sbloccò e Lexa si riavvicinò con impazienza per scorgerne il contenuto. Per l’agitazione e la fretta di andarsene, Lexa rischiò quasi di far cadere la lampada a petrolio, che Clarke aveva preventivamente posato sul tavolo accanto alla sua zona di lavoro per avere un po’ di luce. Fortunatamente la riacciuffarono in tempo, giusto prima che si rompesse e, dopo uno sguardo di rimprovero della bionda, aprirono il coperchio di quella cassa metallica. Il disco che stavano cercando era proprio lì, poggiato sopra tutto al suo interno.

 

  * È magnifico. – Affermò Clarke in un sospiro, ammirando quell’oggetto metallico di due differenti colori, dalle bordure ed i due volti di Ganesh in rilievo al centro, color oro, così come anche altri particolari più esterni e meno rilevanti. Mentre i suoi margini luccicanti erano argentati.



 

All’esterno della stanza si iniziò a sentire movimento, Nyko e i suoi uomini stavano arrivando e le due ragazze, lanciandosi uno sguardo sconvolto, presero il disco e si prepararono a scappare. Non fecero a tempo a spostarsi più di un paio di passi  che  la porta si aprì di scatto ed alcuni uomini, armati di mitra, entrarono puntandoglieli contro. Pochi istanti dopo, Nyko entrò dietro di loro con un’espressione piuttosto compiaciuta per essere riuscito a scovarle prima che potessero fuggire.

 

  * Lexa… Woods.  – Affermò l’uomo, scandendo bene le due parole. – Che piacevole sorpresa. – Aggiunse con sarcasmo. Ed i suoi uomini iniziarono ad avanzare nella direzione della donna. – Ah, ah, piano fratelli. Questa tigre graffia. – Li avvertì Nyko, ricordando quanto quella creatura, apparentemente inoffensiva, in realtà non lo fosse affatto.
  * Nyko. – Lo salutò la Woods in modo un po’ seccato e restio, era parecchio tempo che non lo vedeva, eppure riuscivano a guardarsi con lo stesso disprezzo misto ad ammirazione dell’ultima volta in cui aveva lavorato per lui.
  * Tutti questi anni, ma tu non sei cambiata nemmeno di una virgola. – Osservò lui, squadrandola dall’alto al basso. Non voleva essere un apprezzamento, anzi, lo intendeva nel modo più dispregiativo possibile.
  * Mi mantengo in forma. – Ribatté lei con un sorrisetto spavaldo, fingendo di non aver colto il messaggio.
  * Cerchi lavoro? – Chiese l’uomo cambiando argomento. – So che la Trikru ha cambiato gestione. – Affermò poi, facendosi beffe della perdita di comando della sua milizia privata.
  * Incidenti di percorso, nulla di irrisolvibile. – Rispose a tono Lexa, come se in realtà avesse tutto sotto controllo e potesse riprendersi il suo posto in qualsiasi momento avesse voluto, ma dentro di sé sapeva perfettamente che non era possibile. O almeno non ancora.
  * Ma certo, certo. – La assecondò lui annuendo. – Peccato. A me servirebbe una del tuo calibro. – Affermò poi, provando a lusingarla con complimenti che, per quanto potessero essere veritieri, non avrebbero portato a nulla. Soprattutto perché avevano giurato entrambi che mai e poi mai avrebbero lavorato di nuovo assieme. – Perché sei qui? Questo… non è il tuo ramo di competenza. – Chiese poi, incuriosito dalla sua presenza.
  * È proprio una bella collezione, devo dire. – Intervenne finalmente la bionda, facendo notare la sua presenza fino ad allora completamente ignorata. – Clarke Griffin. Colleziono antiquariato. – Affermò con orgoglio, muovendosi avanti di un passo ed allungando la mano nella direzione del massiccio uomo con la barba.
  * Una ladra. Lavori per una ladra? – Domandò Nyko, ignorando completamente quella donna, e rivolgendosi di nuovo alla Woods con sdegno.
  * Signore? Abbiamo un problema. – Lo interruppe uno dei ribelli porgendogli la radio, dall’altro capo lo stavano avvisando dei disordini al Pink Lotus che avevano creato proprio loro. Nyko non perse tempo e, guardandole con sdegno, tagliò corto con il suo sottoposto dicendo che sarebbe andato subito a controllare.
  * Il disco. – Ordinò in modo imperativo, allungando una mano con il palmo verso l’alto, notandone la mancanza dalla cassetta aperta sulla scrivania.
  * Oh, giusto. – Disse Clarke. – Riguardo a quello. All’inizio ti avevo scambiato per un… semplice… ribelle. – Proseguì in modo un po’ titubante, valutando bene le parole da usare per non offendere quel trafficante che le stava facendo tenere ancora sotto tiro.
  * Oh. – Sbuffò Nyko, dando finalmente a quella sconosciuta la sua attenzione.
  * Ma poi, sei riuscito a trovare l’impero Hoysala. Davvero niente male. – Si complimentò con sincera ammirazione. – Ma il loro grande tesoro, la zanna di Ganesh… non è semplice da scovare. – Aggiunse in modo provocante.
  * Che stai facendo? – Ringhiò tra i denti Lexa con tono basso e a malapena udibile solo dalla bionda.
  * Dopo tre invasioni persiane… tre diverse guerre, e dopo tutti questi anni… nessuno l’ha trovata. – Spiegò rivelando la sua conoscenza dei fatti, nel tentativo di ammaliarlo. Non che volesse veramente conquistare quell’uomo, probabilmente di una ventina d’anni più vecchio di lei, ma perché in passato spesso aveva funzionato farglielo credere per tirarsi fuori indenne da certe situazioni piuttosto scomode.
  * Ci siamo quasi. – Ribatté invece lui con sicurezza.
  * Siete bloccati. – Affermò lei con insolenza. – E la vostra unica speranza di capire quantomeno dove andare a cercarla, è affidarvi a qualcuno che vi possa aiutare a decifrare questo manufatto. – Proseguì la bionda con tutta la sua arroganza. Lexa la guardava di sottecchi senza farsi notare, ma non era affatto tranquilla per la piega che stava prendendo quell’incontro. Se anche Clarke avesse convinto Nyko ad assumerla, non avrebbe mai permesso a lei di collaborare, e tantomeno di spartire.
  * Qualcuno con una profonda conoscenza sulla società Hoysala. – Valutò l’uomo in modo pensieroso, portandosi una mano al mento.
  * Esatto. – Disse la Griffin annuendo.
  * Uhm… un’esperta della loro storia e cultura. – Proseguì l’uomo, dando l’impressione di essere interessato alla proposta sottintesa che Clarke gli stava facendo, mentre la collera di Lexa cresceva sempre di più.
  * La mia parcella è modesta. – Lo informò la bionda con un sorrisetto beffardo.
  * Una parassita… che sa solo sfruttare la nostra lotta, per un suo tornaconto personale. – Sbottò lui, lasciando cadere la maschera posata che aveva tenuto fino a quel momento, mostrando tutto il disprezzo per quella proposta. Come se davvero credesse negli ideali per cui stava creando quelle sommosse in città.
  * Uhm… questo era un no? – Chiese Clarke, dubbiosa ed un po’ strafottente. – Sembrava un no. – Affermò spavalda, incrociando le braccia sotto al seno.
  * Hai coraggio. Lo apprezzo. – Disse Nyko, guardandola con ammirazione. – Ma non mi servono altri sedicenti esperti. – Proseguì, con disinteresse per i suoi servigi. – Uccidetele… e gettatele nel fiume. – Ordinò agli uomini prima di voltarsi per uscire dalla stanza.
  * Non serve. Ci buttiamo da sole! – Esclamò la bionda, calciando immediatamente la scrivania e rovesciandola, facendo così cadere al suolo la lampada a petrolio e provocando l’inizio di un pericoloso incendio come diversivo.



 

Le due donne si guardarono un solo istante prima di abbassare il capo ed iniziare a correre verso la grande vetrata sul fondo, dalla quale si vedeva in lontananza lo scorrere impetuoso del fiume sotto la tempesta che iniziava ad imperversare in quella serata. Pochi secondi dopo iniziarono gli spari, per loro  fortuna riuscirono ad evitare di essere ferite, e gli facilitarono il compito di abbattere il vetro frantumandolo a colpi di mitra. Saltarono nel vuoto, gettandosi da quello che era il terzo, forse quarto piano, atterrando su una copertura in lamiera piuttosto inclinata e scivolosa. Slittarono giù per tutta la sua lunghezza e si buttarono sul tetto della casetta di fronte a loro. Dovevano essere scese un paio di piani, ma erano ancora a portata del fuoco nemico, quindi iniziarono a correre fino ad infilarsi in un localino dall’apparenza sicura, che le scaricò al piano inferiore per il cedimento del legno ormai marcio della soletta.

 

  * Mi spieghi che volevi fare? – Domandò la mora con una certa rabbia. Non poteva credere a ciò che era appena successo in quel palazzo con Nyko.
  * Rozzo, ma efficace. – Rispose la Griffin,  con quel suo modo di fare incurante e divertito.
  * Volevi salvarti e sacrificarmi? – Chiese in modo diretto e piccato. Un paio d’ore di lavoro assieme sul campo e Clarke la stava già facendo fuori, nemmeno Nyko era stato tanto pessimo. Per quanto si detestassero ora, la loro collaborazione era stata lunga e duratura.
  * Sai, si chiama improvvisare. – Si giustificò la bionda, incredula di essere stata fraintesa. – Ora chi è quella poco professionale? – Domandò poi per ripicca, presa dalla delusione di quella completa mancanza di fiducia nei suoi confronti.
  * Che diavolo vorresti dire? – Chiese in modo piuttosto aggressivo il Comandante. Incredibile, quella bionda era proprio incredibile... stava rigirando la cosa per mettere lei nel torto, e questo non lo avrebbe mai sopportato.
  * Che hai permesso a Nyko di sorprenderci. Inizio a chiedermi se vali davvero il cinquanta per cento. – Affermò la Griffin in modo tagliente, non si era mai permessa di usare quel tono con lei, ma quella discussione a caldo, con l’adrenalina ancora in circolo per la fuga, le stava facendo straparlare entrambe.
  * Lo sapevo! Volevi davvero farmi fuori. – Disse Lexa, sdegnata e disgustata da quella donna tanto bella quanto instabile. – Il lupo perde il pelo, ma non il vizio. – Commentò poi con una certa indignazione, ricordando le storie sentite su Clarke Griffin.
  * Tu non sai niente di me. – Ribatté con cattiveria, puntandole un dito contro.
  * Ti avviso… l’ultima persona che mi ha tradita è morta. – Ringhiò la mora tra i denti, poco prima che il rumore di alcuni spari riprendesse a riecheggiare nel quartiere.



 

Ripresero la fuga una accanto all’altra, chiaramente c’erano dei problemi di fiducia dati dal fatto che non si conoscessero quasi per niente, ma non era quello né il luogo, né il momento adatto a risolverli. Il centro di Calcutta era piuttosto malmesso, sembrava di stare in una baraccopoli ulteriormente distrutta dalla guerra, alcune abitazioni erano costruite talmente vicine che per passare dal tetto di una a quello dell’altra, non dovevano quasi nemmeno saltare. La cosa positiva era che, in quell’infinita corsa, stavano scendendo verso il fiume e, una volta raggiunto quello, sarebbero riuscite a mettersi al sicuro.

Proseguivano la fuga tra un’arrampicata, un salto ed una scivolata, ormai sempre più alla fine di quel lungo percorso travagliato, con gli uomini di Nyko sempre alle costole che, di tanto in tanto, si facevano vivi con qualche colpo di fucile. Lexa si buttò giù per un altro tetto spiovente, scivolando fino la sua estremità e, dandosi un colpo di reni, saltò, afferrando la ringhiera del balcone in legno dell’abitazione adiacente. La bionda la imitò qualche istante più tardi, ma qualcosa non andò per il verso giusto. Uno strano scricchiolio catturò l’attenzione della Woods, che a malapena aveva avuto il tempo di voltarsi e vedere Clarke appesa al corrimano, prima di vederlo cedere facendola precipitare.

La mora si lanciò a terra, scivolando con le braccia fuori dalla finestra  e, per un soffio, le sue dita si agganciarono alla mano della Griffin, arrestando la sua inesorabile caduta. Ci fu un solo attimo di stallo, tutto sembrò immobile. Entrambe le mani di Lexa stringevano saldamente quella di Clarke, i loro respiri si erano quasi bloccati, i cuori pompavano all’impazzata e nessuna delle due aveva il coraggio di fiatare.

  * Ce la fai a tirarti su? – Chiese la Woods, reggendo il peso della bionda con la mano destra ed allungando la sinistra verso il basso, per afferrarla dalla maglia. Clarke trovò appiglio a ciò che restava della sporgenza, ne afferrò l’estremità con la mano libera e con l’aiuto di Lexa si tirò su. – Tutto ok? – Domandò poi, una volta che la bionda si ritrovò seduta a terra al suo fianco.
  * Sì, grazie. – Rispose con riconoscenza, liberandosi sia della rabbia, che della spavalderia che aveva mostrato fino a poco tempo prima.
  * Ecco il fiume. – Affermò Lexa, alzandosi in piedi ed indicando un punto dietro di loro.
  * Sì, meglio che il tuo amico sia là. – Disse la Griffin con fare minaccioso, ma questa volta aggiungendovi un lieve sorriso. – Merda! Ora è meglio andare! – Imprecò quando uno sparo colpì il pavimento a pochi centimetri dal suo piede.



 

Ancora una volta ripresero a correre, ed ancora una volta saltarono sul tetto di un altro palazzo, per poi ritrovarsi a scivolare, appese con l’aiuto di una cinghia, lungo un cavo che attraversava il letto del fiume. Il temporale, iniziato in contemporanea alla loro fuga disperata, stava peggiorando e la presa delle mani, tra la stanchezza e il bagnato della pioggia, iniziava a venire meno. Ma ancora una volta non furono i loro corpi atletici ed allenati a tradirle, bensì una vecchia catapecchia che, sotto al loro peso, cedette, scaricandole nelle acque gelate del fiume e portandole a gran velocità verso valle. Non era stata il massimo come uscita di scena, ma almeno a quel modo si e rano liberate dei loro sgradevoli inseguitori armati.

 

Avevano passato tutta la notte sulla barca del contatto di Lexa, un uomo dal capo rasato, dalle vesti povere e dalle sembianze quasi di un monaco tibetano. Clarke lo aveva a malapena visto al momento dell’imbarco, poi si era rifugiata sotto coperta, con una cartina moderna dei Ghati occidentali e dei vecchi documenti di ricerca sulla civiltà Hoysala che li popolava nel passato. Anche se, dopo essere salpate, era chiaro ad entrambe fossero al sicuro dai ribelli di Nyko, né lei, né Lexa, erano riuscite a chiudere occhio per più di pochi minuti. Essere preoccupate era il minimo, infondo erano solo in due contro un esercito, alla ricerca della leggendaria zanna di Ganesh.

Tutto sembrava essere ancora tranquillo mentre imboccavano il corso d’acqua che le avrebbe portate il più vicino possibile agli antichi territori Hoysala, e lei stava ancora studiando i grandi misteri di quel popolo quando sentì un po’ di movimento sul pontile di poppa della modesta imbarcazione. Lexa era  ricomparsa dopo un’oretta di assenza e stava scrut ando l’orizzonte con il binocolo. Le prime luci dell’alba iniziavano a manifestarsi, rischiarando poco per volta il cielo. Dopo qualche minuto in contemplazione, la Woods imboccò il portello già aperto e si affacciò sotto coperta, raggiungendo la bionda.

 

  * Come va là fuori? – Domandò distrattamente Clarke, alzando a malapena gli occhi dal disco che avevano rubato a Nyko la sera precedente.
  * Tutto regolare. – Rispose la mora entrando nella stanza. – Arriveremo tra circa un’ora. – Aggiunse, informandola sulla tabella di marcia del viaggio.
  * Bene. – Rispose la Griffin ancora tutta concentrata sul suo lavoro. Una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli biondi le era sfuggita dalla sua acconciatura raccolta e si era arricciata in un morbido boccolo, che le oscillava al lato destro del viso, catturando l’attenzione del Comandante.
  * La zanna di Ganesh. – Disse Lexa afferrando il disegno che, assieme al disco, Clarke aveva sottratto al suo vecchio capo. – Ora capisco l’attacco alla capitale degli Hoysala. Guarda che roba. – Valutò sedendosi sulla parte del tavolo libera, osservando i dettagli degli ornamenti in oro e pietre preziose di quello che doveva essere il manufatto che stavano cercando. – Ce l’hai fatta? – Chiese dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, scrutando quell’espressione imbronciata e concentrata dell’altra.
  * Non ancora. – Sbuffò fuori in un tono appena udibile, ma comunque piuttosto sicura e fiduciosa di riuscire nell’impresa. Se c’era qualcosa che non mancava affatto alla Griffin, era la presunzione di saper fare in maniera eccelsa il suo lavoro. Lexa pensò che, in quello, sapeva essere quasi odiabile quanto Bellamy Blake. Anche se, quel comportamento irritante, sulla bionda le risultava decisamente più tollerabile.
  * Ci servirà tutta la fortuna possibile. – Affermò la Woods con preoccupazione, rimettendosi in piedi.
  * Pensi ancora a quella specie di “esperto” di Nyko? – Chiese con sufficienza Clarke, che non sembrava affatto preoccupata della concorrenza a caccia del loro stesso tesoro. – Stai tranquilla. – Affermò pacata, armeggiando ancora con quel disco tra le mani.
  * Se Nyko non è già sui Ghati, ci sarà alle calcagna. E in più lui ha armi, veicoli e un sacco di uomini… - Affermò la Woods in modo piuttosto realistico. Nyko ed i suoi uomini sarebbero sicuramente stati una minaccia e, se Clarke non lo voleva vedere, almeno lei doveva tenerlo in conto. Si fermò quando sentì uno scatto metallico provenire dalle mani della bionda.
  * Come ho detto, stai tranquilla. – Affermò posando il disco nel mezzo del tavolo e premendo con teatralità il suo centro, per far scattare verso l’esterno una finissima corona dentata sui suoi lati.
  * Sembra una specie di chiave. – Valutò con ammirazione il Comandante. Probabilmente Clarke non era poi solo una giovane donna spavalda e spocchiosa come si poneva, infondo Lexa stava apprendendo che, dopotutto, sapeva davvero anche il fatto suo.
  * Forse. Vediamo… - Farfugliò la Griffin, alzandosi per andare a cercare qualcosa dall’altro lato della cabina. Si chinò senza troppe cerimonie e iniziò a frugare nella borsa, lasciando, senza nemmeno accorgersene, Lexa ad osservare il panorama del suo fondoschiena piegato a novanta gradi. – Ok. – Affermò ritirandosi su, ignara di quegli occhi che, fino ad un attimo prima, non avevano potuto fare a meno di posarsi avidamente sul suo corpo. – Il tridente, era l’arma di Ganesh. Poi, arco e freccia quella di Parashurama. E… l’ascia, era un dono di Shiva. – Spiegò aprendo una specie di diario illustrato, mostrando alla Woods ogni cosa su quelle divinità. Si fermò poi a riflettere, girovagando per la stanza. Stava mettendo assieme i tasselli della storia ed aveva assunto un’espressione che a Lexa sembrò quasi adorabile. – La grande battaglia. – Affermò con slancio, voltandosi a guardare finalmente Lexa.
  * Cosa? – Domandò la mora, non avendo la più pallida idea di cosa stesse parlando la Griffin. In fondo lei era solo un militare, non aveva certo studiato archeologia, e non sapeva nulla della mitologia induista che era ben distante dalla cultura in cui era cresciuta.
  * La battaglia in cui Ganesh perse la zanna. – Spiegò Clarke aprendo le braccia, come fosse la cosa più ovvia al mondo, ma comunque senza infierire o punzecchiare riguardo l’ignoranza in materia dell’altra. – Se noi troviamo questi simboli, troviamo la zanna. – Concluse poi con semplicità. Non sarebbe stato tanto facile come dirlo, ma almeno stava iniziando a trovare delle idee da dove partire.
  * Niente male, Griffin. – Si complimentò la Woods facendole un sorriso soddisfatto e fiducioso. Sì, decisamente Clarke era in gamba, e iniziava davvero a pensare che avrebbero avuto qualche possibilità di farcela.
  * Sì, beh, ringrazia mio padre. La mitologia induista era il suo pane. – Rispose la bionda con leggerezza, tentando di mascherare una punta di amaro nel tono della sua voce.
  * Segui le sue orme, sarà orgoglioso. – Osservò il Comandante, mostrando un po’ di stima che fino ad allora non aveva mai lasciato trasparire.
  * Il sole è quasi sorto. – La bionda tagliò corto, cambiando drasticamente argomento con una certa freddezza. Suo padre e le sue ricerche non erano un argomento di cui voleva davvero parlare con Lexa, almeno non ancora.
  * Vado a prepararmi. Bel lavoro. – Affermò poi la Woods con più distacco prima di uscire. Avevano ancora da lavorare molto sul loro rapporto lavorativo, sul rispetto e la fiducia reciproca, ma almeno durante la notte, rabbia e risentimento erano sfumati.



 

Non appena Lexa se ne andò, Clarke poggiò il disco sul tavolo, poi tornò a sedersi sulla panca ed estrasse dalla tasca la piccola statuina di Ganesh che portava sempre con sé. La posò su quello stesso tavolo e, con uno sbuffo malinconico, appoggiò la testa al suo pugno osservandola con ammirazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia inizia a delinearsi, siamo arrivati nel covo di Nyko ed abbiamo scoperto che, come noi, sta cercando la “zanna di Ganesh”.  
> L’avventura vera e propria sta per iniziare, Clarke e Lexa hanno decisamente qualche problemino di fiducia e comunicazione, stanno ancora imparando a conoscersi, ma siamo all’inizio e forse ci sarà tempo per sistemare tutto.  
> Grazie di cuore a voi che mi leggete e commentate, le vostre parole mi danno sempre la carica per andare avanti. Allora che ne dite di questo capitolo? Vi piacciono queste Clexa?  
> Ci si rileggerà presto nel prossimo capitolo, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	4. 3 - Ritorno a casa

Una volta giunte il più vicino possibile al territorio degli Hoysala con quella vecchia imbarcazione, Clarke e Lexa avevano caricato le loro cose su una jeep dal rosso sbiadito dal tempo, ed erano partite per i Ghati occidentali. Dopo qualche ora di guida nella foresta selvaggia dell’India meridionale, si erano fermate ed arrampicate su di un punto sopraelevato, dal quale poter ammirare la zona.

  * Ok. Manca poco. – Affermò Lexa, arrivata ormai sulla cima della salita che stavano percorrendo da qualche minuto verso la vetta di quel piccolo promontorio.
  * Ne hai fatta di strada per una semplice ripicca. – Affermò Clarke, inseguendola per gli ultimi metri.
  * È una questione di principio, ok? – Rispose la Woods, arrivata ormai sul piano, voltandosi nella sua direzione per osservarla.
  * Beh… bel panorama. – Commentò la bionda, guardando la vallata davanti a loro. Anche se, infondo, il bel panorama lo aveva avuto anche arrampicandosi per quella salita con Lexa davanti a sé. – E guarda, che strano. – Disse osservando l’orizzonte con il binocolo, indicando un punto ben preciso, passandole poi l’oggetto che aveva tra le mani. – “Scusa se ho dubitato di te, Clarke.” – Borbottò poi simpaticamente, fingendo di imitare la voce della mora.
  * È Hoysala? – Chiese la Woods, non dando corda a quella presa in giro.
  * Hoysala. – Ripeté la Griffin alzando gli occhi al cielo correggendole l’accento. – Non è una struttura moderna, quindi siamo sulla strada giusta. – Disse poi in maniera piuttosto ovvia. Non c’era certamente bisogno di un esperto in materia per fare quell’osservazione. – Che c’è? – Domandò poi la bionda, notando lo sguardo turbato dell’altra.
  * Non mi piace. – Affermò scuotendo la testa e restituendole il binocolo.
  * A te non piace niente. – La canzonò Clarke in modo ironico, mostrandole un mezzo sorrisetto beffardo.
  * No… abbiamo fatto cento chilometri senza una traccia di Nyko. – Fece notare la mora con preoccupazione.
  * Pensa positivo, forse li abbiamo anticipati. – Provò a ribattere la Griffin con la tipica leggerezza di qualcuno che non si preoccupa dei problemi prima del tempo.
  * Ne dubito. – Ribatté seria Lexa.
  * Io cerco la zanna. Nyko è tuo. – Disse in modo imperativo la bionda, ribadendo i loro compiti, ma detta in quel modo, si rese conto di non aver alleggerito affatto il peso che la sua compagna di viaggio portava sulle spalle.
  * D’accordo. – Sbuffò con tristezza e malavoglia la Woods.



Lexa si voltò e tornò sui suoi passi senza più aggiungere altro, i suoi trascorsi con Nyko Green e la sua famiglia la tormentavano più di quanto volesse dare a vedere, non aveva idea che sarebbe stata tanto turbata a prendersi la sua rivincita nei confronti di quell’uomo. Inoltre non aveva alcuna voglia di spiegare a Clarke ciò che davvero era successo, e per quale motivo da collaboratori erano diventati acerrimi nemici. Nonostante il passare del tempo, il ricordo di quel giorno dove tutto cambiò, le faceva ancora male.

La Griffin decise di non fare alcun commento sul triste sbuffo che aveva emesso la mora prima di incamminarsi per tornare alla jeep, diede invece un’ultima occhiata al panorama con il binocolo, scattò una foto e, dopo averle lasciato un discreto vantaggio, la seguì lasciandole i suoi spazi. Le era ormai chiaro che la Woods non le avesse raccontato tutta la storia, che ci fosse molto di più sotto la perdita della Trikru, e che Nyko ne avesse giocato un ruolo decisamente più importante. Le era altrettanto chiaro però, che la mora non si fidasse ancora di lei fino al punto di raccontarle tutti i segreti che la turbavano. Clarke era curiosa di natura, una gran ficcanaso tante volte, ma quella volta non si sentì di infierire ulteriormente. Collaborare con Lexa Woods era la sua unica possibilità di recuperare la zanna e di riuscire ad uscirne sana e salva.

Clarke arrivò sul fondo della piccola discesa e balzò atleticamente sul masso che teneva bloccato il grosso tronco, che avevano precedentemente valicato per attraversare il letto del fiume ad una decina di metri sotto di loro. Uno strano crepitio la fece bloccare all’istante ed il grande tronco cedette davanti ai suoi occhi, fortunatamente prima ancora che potesse metterci piede sopra.

  * Griffin che è successo? – Domandò Lexa, accorrendo dall’altra sponda del corso d’acqua.
  * Il mio albero ha ceduto. – Gridò in risposta la bionda con la solita ironia tagliente che mostrava in ogni situazione difficile.
  * Riesci a passare? – Chiese la Woods, affacciandosi dal precipizio per cercare con lo sguardo qualche appiglio in modo da riuscire ad attraversare in sicurezza.
  * Ora guardo. – Sentenziò Clarke senza scomporsi troppo. – Io sto bene comunque. – Affermò, un po’ stizzita dal fatto che la donna, che era lì per guardarle le spalle, all’apparenza non se ne fosse minimamente preoccupata.



La bionda non mostrò il suo turbamento, non voleva sembrare già in panico alla prima difficoltà. Infondo, lei e Bellamy si erano trovati spesso nella medesima situazione durante le loro caccie al tesoro comuni, e ne erano più o meno sempre usciti a testa alta. Questa volta nulla era diverso, oltre al fatto che, dall’altra parte del fiume, non c’era il suo amico ad attenderla, ma quella mora dal fisico scolpito e dagli occhioni verdi tanto incantevoli quanto taglienti. Doveva riconoscere che Lexa era davvero una gran bella donna, se solo non fosse stata tanto scorbutica e aggressiva con il mondo intero, avrebbe potuto avere una fila di contendenti fuori dalla porta.

Clarke si lasciò scivolare giù per una piccola riva fangosa, giungendo ad una sporgenza più a valle. Da lì riuscì a vedere un appiglio sotto alla sponda opposta del fiume, così lanciò la corda munita di rampino e, dopo un paio di tentativi, centrò il bersaglio con successo. Senza indugiare oltre, si lanciò nel vuoto e si aggrappò alla roccia sottostante, iniziando a scalarla per riuscire a raggiungere il piano dove la stava aspettando Lexa. Non vedendola sbucare dopo l’attraversata con la corda, la Woods le aveva chiesto se fosse ancora viva e, per quanto cercasse di non risultare troppo interessata al suo benessere, non era riuscita a nascondere una nota di preoccupazione nella voce.

  * Forza dammi una mano. – Disse la mora stesa a terra, allungando un braccio nella sua direzione.
  * Non serve grazie. – Rispose con spavalderia Clarke, afferrando la cima della riva di pietra scoscesa ed issandosi faticosamente sul piano accanto al Comandante.
  * Ok. – Farfugliò Lexa, alzandosi in piedi ed andando verso la loro jeep parcheggiata a pochi metri di distanza. – Vuoi che guidi io? – Domandò poi, una volta che la bionda la raggiunse.
  * No. – Affermò secca la Griffin, scansandola ed avvicinandosi al lato del guidatore.
  * Per me è lo stesso. – Incalzò Lexa, cercando di essere solo cortese e disponibile. Aveva capito che Clarke stava cercando di farle vedere che non era una ragazzina bisognosa di aiuto, ma così la stava facendo sentire completamente inutile alla causa.
  * Per me no, Woods. – Ribatté piccata. – Questione di controllo. – Aggiunse in modo imperativo, accomodandosi sul sedile di guida.
  * Certo, Capo. – Rispose con una punta di scherno la mora, sedendosi svogliata dal lato passeggero, guardando il panorama scorrerle accanto.
  * Godiamoci il viaggio in tranquillità, ok? – Ribadì Clarke accendendo il motore.
  * Ho una domanda stupida. – Disse Lexa dopo minuti di interminabile silenzio.
  * Cominciamo bene… - Commentò la bionda con scherno.
  * Come sai che la zanna è ancora lì? – Chiese la Woods, lasciandosi scivolare addosso l’ennesima punzecchiatura di quella bionda tanto irritante.
  * Se qualcuno l’avesse trovata sarebbe finita in un museo, no? E non ricordo di aver mai visto mostre sugli Hoysala. – Le fece notare con tono più che ovvio.
  * Pensa che io non sapevo neanche chi fossero. – Ammise Lexa con una leggera risatina, mentre a passo un po’ più audace proseguivano sulla sponda del fiume.
  * Sì, beh… è colpa del loro ultimo Re. – Osservò la Griffin intenta a guardare quelle acque. – Era giovane, avventato e ostentava le ricchezze dell’impero. Costruì una nuova capitale per ospitare la zanna. Ma questo attirò le attenzioni dei persiani. – Spiegò, sfoderando alcune nozioni sulle sue conoscenze storiche riguardanti quel popolo antico e la sua civiltà.
  * E le nostre. – Osservò la mora, rivolgendole finalmente un sorriso.
  * E ora le nostre. – Accordò subito Clarke, ricambiando il sorriso con genuinità.



Clarke fermò il veicolo accanto ad alcune rocce lisce e scese ad osservare la pozza d’acqua poco profonda che si estendeva davanti a loro, chiusa tra un’alta cascata piuttosto ampia e il prosieguo del fiume che avevano appena costeggiato.

Dei fantastici fenicotteri rosa se ne stavano impalati a godere dei raggi del sole su quel piccolo stagno di acqua fresca e cristallina, così prese il telefono e decise di fare una foto per immortalare quel bel panorama. Infondo, anche se non era un viaggio di piacere, nessuno le vietava di apprezzare le meraviglie della natura che aveva da offrire quel posto. Tornata sul loro mezzo di trasporto avanzarono lentamente per non spaventare quegli animali, ritrovandosi ben presto con le gomme bagnate per metà dall’acqua. Sembrava non esserci alcun proseguimento della strada, ma poi intravide qualcosa dietro al muro d’acqua davanti a loro e senza preavviso vi si fiondò dentro.  Un passaggio nascosto portava dall’altro lato del piccolo promontorio, ed in pochi attimi, riempiti dal borbottio di Lexa per quello stupido passaggio sotto la cascata con la capotte aperta, furono immerse nuovamente nella foresta indiana.

  * Allora, è bello vivere all’aperto, no? Lontani dalla città… - Disse Clarke, tentando di iniziare una conversazione, restando sul vago e generico nella speranza di togliere il broncio alla Woods.
  * È più calmo. – Ammise Lexa con distacco. – Ci sei mai stata da queste parti? – Domandò poi, notando quanto Clarke guidasse con naturalezza per i sentieri sterrati di quella giungla.
  * No, non direi. – Affermò la bionda con la sua solita indifferenza, prendendo una discesa a tutta velocità.
  * Attenta, piano, rallenta. – Gridò Lexa, preoccupata per quell’attimo di guida spericolata della bionda al suo fianco. Clarke fermò la jeep appena raggiunto il piano e, dalla fitta vegetazione di poco prima, videro i primi segni di un’antica civiltà davanti a loro.
  * Chi lo avrebbe detto? Rovine Hoysala proprio in mezzo alla strada. – Affermò con nonchalance la Griffin, come se nemmeno avesse notato il tono preoccupato dell’altra.
  * Riusciamo a passare da quel portone? – Domandò Lexa, sporgendosi dal veicolo per vedere meglio.
  * Controlliamo. – Affermò la bionda, spegnendo il motore e saltando giù. Poi si avvicinò alle due ante in legno massello finemente intagliate e le osservò. – Le capitali antiche. – Disse studiando più da vicino le incisioni di quelle porte.
  * Che cosa abbiamo? – Chiese la Woods, avvicinandosi con interesse.
  * Halebidu… e Belur. – Spiegò indicando prima la raffigurazione dell’anta di sinistra, e poi quella di destra.
  * Pensavo fossero Ganesh e Shiva. – Osservò Lexa, mostrando le due figure ai lati della grande porta.
  * Uhm… vedo che sei stata attenta. – Osservò compiaciuta la bionda, facendo un sorrisetto malizioso. – Ganesh era il guardiano di Halebidu, la più recente delle capitali Hoysala. Shiva il guardiano della capitale precedente, Belur. – Spiegò quindi, indicando le città e le divinità scolpite nel legno della porta e nella pietra dell’alto muro della città.
  * Le incisioni sono magnifiche. – Valutò con ammirazione la mora. – Ma non sembrano mura fortificate. – Aggiunse poi con tono meno lusinghiero. Era chiaro che, anche secoli prima, un muro del genere non sarebbe stato tanto difficile da abbattere per un esercito.
  * Uhm… il rione degli scultori, da quel che vedo. Siamo ancora in periferia. – Affermò con discreta sicurezza la bionda, continuando a studiare le incisioni su quelle mura.
  * Non pensavo che fossi un archeologa. – Disse Lexa in modo colpito. Clarke non aveva davvero fatto nulla per mettere in mostra le sue conoscenze più del dovuto, ed ora iniziava a credere che c’era molto altro dietro alla sua spacconeria ed al suo viso d’angelo.
  * Quello era mio padre, veramente. Io sono solo una ladra, ricordi? – Rispose la bionda in modo un po’ triste e piccato, non prestandole troppa attenzione e valutando come poter aprire quel passaggio.



La porta della città era un po’ malconcia per gli anni, ma comunque bloccata, chiusa in un modo ancora piuttosto saldo. Il legno che la sprangava sembrava essere ancora bello robusto e non avevano alcun attrezzo adatto a scassinarla senza procurare danni. Vedendo che la loro jeep era munita di verricello, Clarke ne agganciò un’estremità alla spranga di legno con l’intento di tirarla fino a romperla con la forza bruta.

  * Griffin, via è un’imboscata. – Ordinò con fare perentorio il Comandante.
  * Merda! – Imprecò Clarke a bassa voce, voltandosi e vedendo un paio di uomini armati sopra alle rovine al loro fianco.
  * Al riparo! – Gridò imperativa Lexa mentre correva in quella direzione.



La Woods si buttò su due soldati, stendendoli in pochi secondi senza nemmeno sfoderare la sua arma, quella donna sapeva davvero essere letale e Clarke la osservò affascinata, mentre si nascondeva dietro al muretto di pietra che costeggiava l’ingresso della città. Dopo un attimo di sgomento a fissare la mora, sfilò la sua 9mm e iniziò a fare fuoco di copertura sui mercenari che aveva già notato sull’alto della costruzione situata appena fuori dalle porte di Halebidu. Lexa si arrampicò agevolmente sulle rovine, i suoi muscoli tesi per lo sforzo e luccicanti per il sudore attirarono l’attenzione della Griffin che, per un attimo, si ritrovò a considerarne la sua perfezione fisica. Poi corse dietro al primo di quei mercenari, ed afferrandolo da dietro, fece fuoco con il suo stesso AK-47 per eliminarne un altro, prima di stenderlo una volta per tutte. L’ultimo colpo le passò alle spalle, ed il tonfo di un corpo senza vita che cadeva al suolo la sorprese. Clarke le aveva appena coperto le spalle con un colpo preciso e pulito, segno che dopotutto sapeva anche sparare in modo piuttosto buono. Dopo aver eliminato i cinque uomini di Nyko, presero qualcuna delle loro armi per non rischiare di restare a secco, controllarono la zona con occhio più attento e poi, finalmente, buttarono giù quelle grandi porte ed entrarono dalle mura più esterne della città Hoysala.

  * Sei silenziosa. – Affermò Clarke, lanciando un’occhiata distratta alla giovane donna seduta al suo fianco. Da quando avevano attraversato le porte della periferia di Halebidu, Lexa non aveva più aperto bocca.
  * Sono solo sorpresa. Mi aspettavo avessi più rispetto per la storia, hai appena distrutto un’antica rovina indiana. – Disse in modo svogliato e poco convinto, senza effettivamente prestare troppa attenzione alla bionda.
  * Nel nostro campo i sentimentalismi possono costare la pelle. – Ribatté la Griffin, sorridendole in modo divertito e beffardo.
  * Ferma! – Esclamò la bruna, afferrandole il braccio che teneva sul cambio. – Nyko… - Sbuffò, facendole cenno con la testa verso quell’antica costruzione oltre al corso d’acqua che avevano davanti.
  * Uhm, ottima vista. – Mugugnò la bionda osservando la scena.
  * Merda. – Imprecò la Woods, sapeva che non sarebbe stata una passeggiata recuperare la zanna, e il suo vecchio capo le stava rendendo il lavoro un vero incubo. – Si è portato dietro un battaglione. E altri potrebbero essere già dentro. – Valutò,  osservando con il binocolo l’arrivo di una camionetta piena di uomini armati.
  * Ehi, sono lusingata che ci prenda tanto sul serio. – Ironizzò la bionda, fingendosi realmente felice di quella calorosa accoglienza.
  * Dobbiamo entrare da quella porta. – Disse poi con serietà il Comandante, studiando la zona.
  * Ok, con calma. Prima pensiamo a questi scimmioni. – Affermò quindi la Griffin, in modo sicuro e ponderato, quasi stupendo l’altra donna.
  * Hai un piano? – Chiese quindi Lexa, incuriosita da tanta tranquillità e sicurezza.
  * Sì. Certo. – Rispose Clarke noncurante, senza aggiungere niente di più.



Chiaramente Clarke non aveva ancora nessun piano, e nessuna idea, per riuscire ad arrivare a quella porta eliminando tutti quegli uomini. Per quanto letale potesse essere Lexa, loro erano in due, con un paio d’armi da fuoco a testa, mentre davanti a loro avevano un esercito ben addestrato. Parcheggiò il veicolo dietro ad un ammasso di roccia e, sfruttando l’erba alta, si avvicinarono in modo furtivo, controllando le posizioni dei mercenari presenti in quell’insediamento.

Bellamy, Octavia e persino Marcus, le avevano sempre detto quanto fosse abile e cazzuta nel suo lavoro Lexa Woods. Era la migliore sulla piazza, lo sapevano tutti. Il Comandante più giovane ed in gamba, disponibile a prendere qualsiasi tipo di lavoro pericoloso se pagata adeguatamente. E poi, il fatto che non fosse un viscido uomo di mezza età, stempiato ed appanzato, ma una bellissima giovane donna dal fisico impeccabile e lo sguardo ammaliante, aveva influito moltissimo sulla scelta di Clarke. Non che Lexa le piacesse in quel senso, ma almeno era piuttosto sicura di non trovarsi in spiacevoli situazioni di avance non corrisposte per tutta la durata di quel lungo viaggio.

Per ora comunque, stava ancora tentando di capire come comportarsi con lei, era sempre tanto seria. E pur continuando a fare battute stupide, era a malapena riuscita a strapparle un paio di sorrisi tirati. Era sempre allerta, preoccupata, taciturna... sembrava quasi spaventata a volte. Eppure aveva notato con grande ammirazione, la facilità e la leggiadria con cui aveva steso tutti quegli uomini armati poco prima. Ne era rimasta piuttosto affascinata a dirla tutta. Proprio non si spiegava però, cosa avesse di tanto spaventoso quel Nyko Green da tenerla così sulle spine. Era sicuramente un uomo sgradevole, lo aveva notato subito nel loro breve incontro in città, e sapeva quasi come schiacciare la Woods con quella lingua tagliente. La bionda era a conoscenza del fatto che avessero dei conti in sospeso, ed ancora non si era azzardata a chiedere spiegazioni, soprattutto perché sicuramente Lexa non gliene avrebbe date. Del resto non la biasimava, nemmeno lei era stata del tutto sincera sull’importanza che aveva quella particolare spedizione, e su cosa c’era in ballo davvero.

Uno degli uomini di guardia all’ingresso di quelle rovine era sceso a controllare sulla riva del fiume che fosse tutto in ordine, Clarke fece per uscire dal suo nascondiglio e prenderlo, ma Lexa le afferrò un polso, bloccandola. Un altro degli uomini lo stava seguendo e lei non se ne era accorta. Attesero che i due mercenari fossero entrambi di spalle e li sorpresero in contemporanea, stendendoli. Un camion militare, tipico dei ribelli che comandava Nyko, era fermo a poca distanza da quel grosso portone delle rovine indiane, proprio sotto al grande albero in centro alla radura, ed altri soldati armati giravano per l’area.

Appena sopra di loro i ribelli si stavano sistemando sulle tre antiche torrette in pietra, che facevano di contorno allo spiazzo. Mentre uno armato di fucile di precisione si stava sistemando sopra le porte dell’insediamento, proprio dove si poteva scorgere l’antico marchingegno per aprirle. La bionda recuperò un paio di granate dai due uomini che ora giacevano inermi ai loro piedi tra l’erba alta e con sorriso beffardo si alzò, pronta a lanciarne una come diversivo, nella speranza di abbattere un paio di uomini. Come poco prima, la Woods le afferrò il polso e la tirò a terra accanto a sé.

  * Ma davvero? Sarebbe questo il tuo grande piano, Griffin? – Domandò il Comandante con incredulità e sconcerto.
  * Improvvisavo. – Affermò con tono dubbioso, che suonò praticamente come una domanda.
  * Quindi facciamo saltare in aria tutto, facendo un gran baccano e attirando tutti gli altri ribelli della valle proprio qui da noi? – Osservò in modo sarcastico e canzonatorio la Woods. Da quando l’aveva afferrata e tirata a nascondersi nell’erba alta non le aveva ancora lasciato il polso e la tratteneva a pochi centimetri dal suo corpo.
  * Nella mia testa sembrava un buon piano… - Sbuffò Clarke, dispiaciuta più per quel rimprovero sensato, che per la sua reale avventatezza.
  * Tu pensa alle cose da ladra, ai piani di assalto ci penso io, chiaro? – Disse Lexa strattonandola per farla voltare nella sua direzione, guardandola con severità e determinazione, e puntandole un dito al petto. Clarke non aveva mai notato quelle pagliuzze azzurre e dorate che facevano brillare le iridi verdi della mora. Da quando la conosceva, non aveva mai potuto osservare da così vicino quegli occhi che ora notava essere tanto intriganti.
  * Ok, ok… - Disse scuotendo la testa ed allontanandosi per riprendere distacco. – Quindi cosa consigli, Comandante? – Chiese poi, inarcando un sopracciglio.
  * Tu vai alla torretta là in fondo, non dovresti avere problemi a far fuori quella guardia senza fare rumore. Io penso a questa. – Spiegò indicandole le due guardie in oggetto.
  * Ti è sfuggito il tizio là sopra con il fucile di precisione? – Domandò la bionda, rendendole noto il fatto che se fosse salita su quella torretta sarebbe stata inevitabilmente sotto tiro.
  * No. – Affermò sbrigativa la Woods, dando un’occhiata all’uomo posizionato più in alto con il fucile tra le sue braccia.
  * E quello della terza torretta? – Chiese ancora, facendole notare che ora stava davvero considerando i pericoli di quell’azione e che forse, dopotutto, l’idea di creare un’esplosione come diversivo non sarebbe stata una pessima idea.
  * Nemmeno. Tu fa quel che ti ho detto. Posizionati e aspetta il mio segnale, attacchiamo assieme. Degli altri due non preoccuparti, ci penso io. – Rispose la mora con estrema serietà e convinzione.
  * Se lo dici tu… - Sbuffò la Griffin, puntando nuovamente lo sguardo in quello del Comandante, alla ricerca di un po’ di conforto. Quel che vi trovò però, fu solo concentrazione ed estrema sicurezza. In quegli occhi dalle sfumature incantevoli, non vi era alcuna traccia di paura né di esitazione.
  * Sempre meglio che distruggere altre rovine Hoysala non trovi? – Domandò Lexa, pungolandola per alleggerire un po’ la tensione che aveva percepito nella donna al suo fianco. Erano solo loro contro un intero esercito, doveva far sentire Clarke il meno sotto pressione possibile se voleva essere sicura di non perderla per strada. La bionda non era certamente addestrata per affrontare quel genere di situazioni come lei.
  * Forse. – Ribatté la bionda con quel suo sorrisetto beffardo ed un’alzata di spalle.



Clarke Griffin non era di certo una persona che si faceva mettere i piedi in testa, e non le era mai piaciuto eseguire gli ordini, anzi, piuttosto era una che  faceva sempre di testa sua. Quella volta però, volle fidarsi della sua compagna di viaggio e fare esattamente ciò che le aveva consigliato. Infondo l’aveva portata con sé proprio per quel tipo di consulenze, era lei la donna d’azione che doveva pensare a tenere al sicuro entrambe e, piuttosto che improvvisare lanciando qualche esplosivo come stava per fare lei, decise di darle ascolto. Si avvicinò il più silenziosamente possibile alla torretta, aspettò il segnale di Lexa per salire, ed appena ebbe il via libera si arrampicò e acciuffò l’uomo di guardia per una gamba, facendolo cadere per poi salire e dargli un colpo alla testa, stordendolo.

Appena terminata l’azione sentì uno sparo. Istintivamente si accucciò dietro ad uno dei pilastri della torretta per restare al sicuro, sfilò la sua pistola e poi controllò nella direzione di Lexa per capire se aveva bisogno di una mano. La Woods era in piedi al centro della torretta, con un braccio teneva per il collo il ribelle che avrebbe dovuto far fuori silenziosamente e con l’altra mano puntava il suo fucile sul tiratore scelto sopra le porte. Si sentì un secondo sparo ed il ribelle appena sopra di lei cadde giù dalla sua posizione, schiantandosi al suolo nello stesso istante in cui Lexa torceva il collo al quello tra le sue braccia, appena usato come se fosse il suo burattino. Solo dopo Clarke si accorse che il ribelle della terza torretta era accasciato al suolo, con un colpo d’arma da fuoco grondante di sangue al centro della sua fronte. La mora li aveva fatti fuori tutti e tre nel tempo in cui Clarke ne metteva fuori gioco soltanto uno. Non erano state completamente silenziose, ma due spari sicuramente avevano più possibilità di passare inosservati rispetto a delle esplosioni.

La Griffin scivolò giù dalla torretta cercando di non lanciare strane occhiate a Lexa che, con disinvoltura, stava controllando se ci fosse qualcosa di utile in giro. Poco dopo la mora richiamò la sua attenzione, indicandole una cassa chiusa a chiave. Così, costretta dagli eventi, si ritrovò obbligata ad avvicinarsi per aprirla. Evitò lo sguardo di Lexa, non perché si sentisse in pericolo, più che altro  si sentiva in colpa per la morte di quegli uomini e di quelli prima all’esterno delle mura, anche se la scelta era stata piuttosto obbligata, tra loro o quei mercenari. Più che altro era piuttosto a disagio per come quell’azione brutale, che le aveva appena visto compiere, l’avesse in qualche modo fatta eccitare. Forse, dopotutto, non disprezzava affatto il fascino e la bellezza di Lexa Woods, anche se fin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva incontrata aveva finto non le facessero alcun effetto.

Nella cassa vi erano svariate armi e munizioni che alle due donne sarebbero potute tornare molto utili, così, mentre il Comandante andava a recuperare la jeep per caricare il loro bottino, Clarke si arrampicò sulla costruzione principale per raggiungere quella vecchia ruota di legno e sbloccare le porte di accesso alle vere rovine Hoysala. Non appena le porte si aprirono, Lexa le oltrepassò con quel ferro vecchio che avevano come mezzo di trasporto. Quando Clarke lasciò la ruota in legno che le teneva spalancate il meccanismo le fece richiudere, perciò dovette trovare una strada alternativa per calarsi dall’altro lato.

  * Fai attenzione. – Disse Lexa vedendola aggrappata ad una sporgenza della parete.
  * Sempre… - Farfugliò Clarke, scendendo ancora un po’ per poi balzare direttamente nel cassone aperto della jeep. – Ok, torna al tuo posto. – Aggiunse poi, facendo segno alla mora di lasciarle la guida ed accomodarsi sul sedile del passeggero.
  * Sono capace di guidare, sai? – Fece notare il Comandante con cipiglio quasi offeso.
  * Certo, Woods, ma preferisco guidare io. – Contestò la bionda, dandole una scherzosa pacca sul sedere per farla spostare più velocemente.



Clarke si mise alla guida, innestò la marcia e partì poco dopo, con uno strano sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra e con la consapevolezza che le cose stavano iniziando ad andare per il verso giusto. Erano ormai arrivate nel cuore dei Ghati, circondate dai residui delle antiche costruzioni dell’impero Hoysala. Probabilmente nessuno era stato tanto vicino alla zanna di Ganesh da secoli, e in più, tra lei e Lexa stava sparendo quella diffidenza, e quella completa sfiducia, che fino al giorno prima teneva entrambe terribilmente tese, scontrose e perennemente sulle spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’avventura vera e propria ha inizio ora. Clarke e Lexa sono finalmente giunte nel cuore della giungla, dove teoricamente dovrebbero riuscire a trovare gli indizi per ritrovare la zanna di Ganesh. Intanto vi ho lanciato qualche briciola che potrebbe mettervi dubbi e mettervi strane idee su cosa potrebbe accadere, o cosa possa esserci dietro a tutto questo… è vero che sto seguendo la trama del gioco, ma comunque ci sto infilando anche del mio. E ormai, anche se le cose sembrano filare per il verso giusto, dovrete sapere che mi piace tenervi sulle spine con tutto.  
> Come sempre se ne avete voglia fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo, intanto ci tengo a ringraziarvi per il grande seguito di letture e commenti che mi state lasciando, siete sempre fantastici.  
> A presto, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	5. 4 Parte I - I Ghati occidentali

Avevano oltrepassato da poco le porte di quelle rovine, punzecchiandosi come sempre a causa della marcata necessità di Clarke di ostentare il suo desiderio di controllo su ogni tappa del loro viaggio. La Woods era stata per molti anni un soldato, ma da quando era finita a capo della Trikru, si era abituata a  darli  gli ordini più che a riceverli. Certo, aveva lavorato spesso per uomini viziati e prepotenti, ma coordinare tutto il lavoro sporco era sempre esclusivamente compito suo e di nessun’altro. Da quando aveva accettato questo incarico ed era partita per l’India però, qualcosa era cambiato. La Griffin non era certamente come tutti gli altri imbecilli con cui aveva lavorato, il più delle volte era avventata, spocchiosa e spavalda, ma per qualche strano motivo Lexa ne era piuttosto divertita.

  * È enorme da coprire. – Commentò il Comandante, vedendo comparire, finalmente, l’avvallamento con al centro la costruzione antica che avevano scorto dal promontorio accanto al fiume appena arrivate nella foresta.
  * Vero, ma a differenza di Nyko abbiamo un vantaggio. – Rispose Clarke fermandosi ad ammirare il panorama.
  * I tre simboli. – Affermò Lexa, non troppo convinta che anche il misterioso esperto del suo vecchio capo non ci fosse arrivato.
  * Guardiamo la mappa. – Disse poi la bionda, estraendo quella cartina dettagliata della zona che faticosamente era riuscita a procurarsi prima dell’arrivo a Calcutta di Lexa. – Ok, vediamo… dovremmo essere, qui. – Aggiunse facendo segno con il dito sulla parte più bassa del foglio. – Controlliamo quella torre. – Concluse poi, mostrando la direzione dell’enorme costruzione di pietra che si ergeva imponente al centro della vallata.
  * Wow, scommetto che si vede tutta l’area da lassù. – Commentò meravigliata, ammirando l’antica struttura.
  * Forse… - Dichiarò la Griffin, ridacchiando con scherno prima di ripartire.



Lexa aveva ragione, quel territorio era davvero immenso da esplorare, ci sarebbe voluto molto più tempo del previsto per scoprirne tutti i suoi segreti e, con Nyko alle calcagna, il tempo non era certamente una cosa che avevano. La cultura indiana aveva affascinato la Griffin sin da quando era molto piccola. Da bambina si intrufolava spesso nell’ufficio di suo padre, restando incantata da tutti i disegni e dai manufatti misteriosi del mondo che era solito studiare. Perciò la sua emozione di essere finalmente lì in quel posto, e poter scoprire cose che ancora nessuno avesse scoperto sulle ricchezze del popolo Hoysala, riuscirono a oscurare ogni possibile preoccupazione data dalla presenza di Nyko e dei suoi uomini.

  * Teniamo gli occhi aperti per Nyko. – Disse Lexa con fare allarmato, guardandosi attorno con circospezione mentre la natura di quella foresta selvaggia scorreva da parte all’impervia strada che stavano percorrendo.
  * Certo, anche se in realtà non mi preoccupa molto. – Rispose la bionda con noncuranza, attraversando un piccolo corso d’acqua ed iniziando ad arrampicarsi su per un sentiero roccioso piuttosto ripido.
  * Invece dovrebbe. Non possiamo più contare sul fattore sorpresa. – Le fece subito notare il Comandante. Ormai Lexa era completamente certa che il signor Green e i suoi uomini sapessero della loro presenza. – Non credo lui si aspettasse tanto da te. – Aggiunse poi, motivando così il fatto che in realtà fino a quel momento non lo avevano avuto nemmeno troppo tra i piedi.
  * Aspetta, era un complimento? – Chiese sbalordita Clarke. – Sembrava quasi un complimento. – Infierì con incredulità la bionda, schernendo l’abituale distacco della Woods con un ghigno compiaciuto.
  * I suoi uomini sono un branco di idioti, ma Nyko è… - Disse Lexa in uno sbuffo. – Dobbiamo stare alla larga da lui. – Affermò poi senza dare spiegazioni, guardando la Griffin con espressione implorante di non chiedere di più.
  * Non ho mai capito il fascino degli uomini come Nyko. – Espose curiosamente Clarke, dopo una breve occhiata ed un sorriso comprensivo.
  * È semplice. Si rivolge ai deboli e li tenta con il potere. Offre loro uno scopo. – Spiegò il Comandante, valutando il lato più ovvio per sé, a cui la sua compagna di viaggio non aveva minimamente pensato.
  * Uno scopo… a me sembrano tutte cazzate. – Affermò con sufficienza la bionda.



Clarke fermò la jeep accanto all’alta torre e spense il motore, poi saltò giù dal veicolo ed ammirò l’imponente costruzione in pietra a base ottagonale. Per prima cosa fece un giro attorno alla sua base, ma purtroppo non vi era alcun punto d’accesso, perciò si munì di corda e rampino e controllò il punto migliore da cui iniziare la sua arrampicata. Alcuni dei pilastri sugli spigoli della torre erano spaccati, così come anche alcune parti delle pareti tra di essi. Fin da terra una pianta simile all’edera impediva un’arrampicata sicura sull’edificio e, più in alto, alcune sterpaglie e piante selvatiche spuntavano qua e là sull’intera costruzione.

  * La scali con me? – Domandò la bionda puntando lo sguardo sulla Woods.
  * Mi piacerebbe, ma… meglio che resti di guardia per gli uomini di Nyko. – Rispose il Comandante, prendendo uno dei mitragliatori dal retro della jeep ed appoggiandosi alla sua fiancata, armandolo con decisione.



Clarke avrebbe decisamente preferito avere compagnia durante la sua arrampicata, ma doveva ammettere che avere Lexa là sotto ad osservarla non le dispiaceva affatto. Un paio di volte, quando ancora non era troppo in alto, guardò giù di sfuggita cogliendola in flagrante mentre la osservava con un certo interesse. Arrivata a poco meno di dieci metri da terra la Griffin trovò le prime difficoltà nella sua avanzata. La parete sopra di lei si sgretolava solo toccandola, non avrebbe mai retto il suo peso, e non riusciva a scorgere alcun appiglio abbastanza vicino sul quale lanciarsi per continuare a salire. Sulla facciata adiacente alla sua però, il ramo di un albero piuttosto massiccio sembrava proprio fare al caso suo. Si assicurò come meglio poté al pilastro sullo spigolo delle due facciate e lanciò il rampino, facendo centro al primo colpo. Poi prese saldamente la corda e si lasciò oscillare, riuscendo così ad arrivare dall’altro lato, atterrando su un ornamento di pietra che sporgeva dalla facciata. Un paio di volte, durante la sua risalita, Lexa le aveva urlato di fare attenzione e le aveva chiesto se andava tutto bene lassù, infondo non era poi così burbera e scontrosa come voleva far apparire, un minimo di interesse almeno in quei momenti lo dimostrava. Ormai giunta sulla cima, si accorse che le due persiane di legno all’ultimo piano presentavano un buco abbastanza grande da permetterle di entrare così, con un ultimo sforzo, le scavalcò lasciandosi cadere all’interno.

Come immaginabile, anche all’interno della torre la vegetazione aveva intaccato la struttura crescendo in maniera selvaggia. Le otto pareti della torre erano provviste di una grande finestra ciascuna e, sul centro delle persiane che le chiudevano, c’erano incisi finemente dei simboli sacri. Clarke venne subito attirata dai tre che stava cercando, se erano davvero la chiave per arrivare alla zanna, c’era voluto molto meno tempo del previsto per trovarli. Andò alla prima finestra, quella con l’arco di Parashurama, la aprì ed il panorama di fronte a lei le mostrò una montagna rocciosa al centro del lago, con le rovine di un’antica fortezza Hoysala sulla sommità.  Si spostò alla persiana con raffigurata l’ascia di Shiva, che le rivelò un'altra antica fortezza incastonata nella montagna. Poi andò all’ultima delle tre aperture che le interessavano, quella con il tridente di Ganesh. Anche da quella finestra si poteva scorgere una fortezza circondata da corsi d’acqua e da alte cascate. Appuntò tutto sulla mappa, ma prima di scendere decise di controllare anche l’unica delle altre aperture che non era bloccata. Non sapeva bene cosa stava vedendo da lì, ma di sicuro le rovine che spiccavano al centro di quel punto di foresta dovevano essere piuttosto importanti. Segnò anche il luogo di quelle ultime tracce di civiltà Hoysala e poi azionò una specie di montacarichi interno alla torre per scendere.

  * Trovato qualcosa di utile lassù? – Domandò Lexa appena i piedi della Griffin toccarono il suolo. La bionda era saltata giù da un’apertura ad un paio di metri dal suolo, che fino a pochi minuti prima nessuna delle due aveva notato.
  * Ovvio. Avevi ancora dei dubbi, Woods? – Rispose con la solita presunzione strizzando l’occhio.
  * Assolutamente no, Griffin. – Affermò la mora alzando le mani in segno di resa. Clarke scherzava anche fin troppo su ogni cosa, e ormai Lexa aveva capito che controbattere con serietà non sarebbe servito a nulla se non a rendere le discussioni ancora più lunghe ed inutili.
  * Tutto tranquillo qui sotto invece? – Chiese la bionda avvicinandosi alla jeep. Il sudore dell’arrampicata le imperlava la pelle chiara rendendola lucente, alcune ciocche di capelli si erano sciolte dalla sua acconciatura e le si erano appiccicate al viso. Aveva l’aria stravolta, eppure gli occhi, quelli brillavano carichi di frenesia per le sue ultime scoperte.
  * Non si è vista anima viva. – Rispose il Comandante, passandole una borraccia aperta dalla quale Clarke prese una generosa sorsata.
  * Ottimo, allora andiamo, abbiamo tre fortezze da esplorare e delle altre rovine piuttosto importanti che ancora non ho capito cosa rappresentino. – Comandò con enfasi la Griffin, saltando nella jeep al suo consueto posto di guida.
  * Non vorrei smorzare il tuo entusiasmo, ma comincia a fare tardi. Il sole calerà tra poco e dovremmo trovare un posto dove allestire un campo base, riprenderemo le esplorazioni domattina. – Fece notare subito la Woods, mostrando razionalità e diligenza, cosa di cui la bionda pareva essere completamente sprovvista.
  * Sei proprio una guastafeste. – Commentò Clarke borbottando, ma infondo sapeva benissimo che il Comandante aveva più che ragione.



In pochi minuti Clarke tornò a costeggiare un laghetto dalle acque poco profonde, per poi risalire la sponda di un fiume puntando verso nord. La foresta sembrava aver inglobato i residui delle rovine della civiltà che, secoli prima, aveva popolato quella valle ora abitata soltanto da alcuni splendidi animali.

  * Come sei finita invischiata con Nyko? Uno scopo? – Domandò Clarke, ormai pervasa dalla curiosità di scoprire cosa ci fosse stato tra Lexa e quell’uomo.
  * Preferirei non parlarne. – Rispose in modo secco e piccato la Woods.
  * A spanne direi che non ti sopporta proprio. – Valutò la bionda, ignorando la richiesta di Lexa di non parlarne.
  * Ma non mi dire… un tempo non era così… - Sbuffò il Comandante in preda ai ricordi. Erano passati un paio d’anni, eppure ricordava tutto come se fosse appena successo.
  * Racconta su. – Incalzò la Griffin nella speranza di riuscire davvero a farla parlare.
  * Meglio di no. – Affermò Lexa in modo piuttosto deciso, continuando a contemplare il paesaggio della foresta, non riuscendo a guardare negli occhi Clarke.
  * Devo farti ubriacare? – Domandò scherzosa la bionda al suo fianco, riuscendo a strapparle una risatina.
  * Non c’è abbastanza alcol al mondo. – Rispose la Woods, divertita dalla curiosità della sua compagna di viaggio.



Erano ripartite da poco più di dieci minuti, quando Il rumore di una cascata attirò l’attenzione di Lexa. La mora fece segno a Clarke di rallentare, osservando con attenzione quel punto. Alcune scimmiette penzolavano dai rami di uno degli alberi a lato del corso d’acqua, ma quando ne vide una correre dietro la cascata, per poi uscire dall’altro lato poco più di un minuto dopo, capì che forse potevano aver trovato il posto giusto per accamparsi.

Dietro alla cascata c’era un’ampia caverna, era piuttosto lunga, e la sua larghezza permetteva alla jeep di passarci in modo agevole. Il terreno era abbastanza pianeggiante e prevalentemente asciutto, a Lexa parve un buon posto dove piantare il loro campo base mentre avrebbero esplorato quella grande vallata e le tre fortezze di cui le aveva parlato Clarke. L’ingresso a quella grotta era ben nascosto dalla cascata, che avrebbe coperto le loro tracce subito dopo il passaggio. Gli animali poco feroci indicavano una zona tranquilla della foresta e, stando sul fiume, avevano buone possibilità di procurarsi del cibo fresco pescando. Perciò sì, per il Comandante Lexa Woods quello era il posto più sicuro e strategicamente migliore che avrebbero potuto trovare per accamparsi qualche giorno.

Per prima cosa il Comandante buttò un paio di nasse sotto l’acqua della cascata, poi iniziò a scaricare la jeep e a montare le due tende che avrebbero usato per dormire. Nel frattempo Clarke andò a prendere un po’ di legna nei dintorni e raccolse della frutta. Non che non avessero portato scorte alimentari per sostenere l’intera durata del viaggio, ma dato che la natura aveva da offrire ottime alternative alle scatolette e alle razioni sotto vuoto, di comune accordo, quando fosse stato possibile, avevano preferito procurarsi del cibo fresco. Il sole era calato poco dopo che Clarke era rientrata e, con l’ultima luce del giorno, Lexa era riuscita ad acciuffare anche qualche pesce da arrostire per la cena. Quella sarebbe stata la prima notte disperse nella foresta dei Ghati occidentali e, dopo essersi scaldate davanti al fuoco, ed essersi riempite lo stomaco, si ritirarono ognuna verso il proprio giaciglio, crollando per la stanchezza.

 

*****

 

La mattina successiva il rumore di un oggetto metallico che ricadeva al suolo svegliò il Comandante di soprassalto, Lexa prese tra le mani la pistola ancor prima di aprire gli occhi e abbassare la cerniera della sua tenda. Poi, completamente allerta, tolse la sicura ed in un lampo scattò fuori per cogliere in flagrante una delle scimmiette scappare via urtando la pentola caduta accanto al fuoco. Qualche istante dopo anche una Clarke assonnata si stiracchiò fuori dalla sua tenda, trovandosi immediatamente la canna della pistola puntata addosso.

  * Che cazzo, Woods, si può sapere cosa stai combinando? Non c’era bisogno di fare quel casino per svegliarmi. – Protestò in modo scocciato la bionda, stropicciandosi gli occhi con i pugni chiusi.
  * Veramente io… - Balbetto Lexa guardando sconcertata la scimmietta che scappava via, verso la giungla, dopo aver fatto tutto quel frastuono.
  * E metti via la pistola. – Affermò Clarke sbadigliando.
  * Lasciamo perdere. – Ribatté in un sussurro il Comandante, infilandosi l’arma nei pantaloni dietro la schiena.



Ormai sveglie fecero colazione con della frutta, riempirono le borracce e una mezzora più tardi lasciarono la caverna, dirigendosi verso la prima delle rovine Hoysala da esplorare. Di tanto in tanto Clarke si fermava ad osservare il panorama, scorgendo qua e là altri piccoli resti di quell’antica popolazione. Lungo la strada scese un paio di volte notando delle specie di lanterne con i simboli di altre divinità, trovando nei loro pressi delle antiche monete dedicate ad esse.

  * Ok. Sei tu l’esperta militare. Qual è la strategia di Nyko? – Domandò la Griffin dopo pochi minuti di viaggio per rompere quel silenzio imbarazzante. Lexa Woods aveva sicuramente mille pregi, ma di sicuro socializzare non era uno di quelli.
  * Ha diviso le sue truppe per bloccare ogni via d’accesso. Pessima mossa secondo me. – Valutò per quel che aveva potuto vedere fino a quel momento il Comandante. 
  * Tu cosa avresti fatto al posto suo? – Chiese spontaneamente la bionda, piuttosto incuriosita da quell’osservazione.
  * Avrei aspettato. – Disse Lexa in modo ovvio e naturale. – Avrei lasciato a te tutto il lavoro e ti sarei piombata addosso una volta trovata la zanna. – Proseguì ad illustrare la sua idea decisamente più subdola.
  * Diabolica! – Commentò di fatti la bionda dandole un’occhiataccia.
  * Pragmatica. – La corresse il Comandante. – Ridurrebbe al minimo i rischi. – Spiegò poi il suo punto di vista. Ed effettivamente Clarke dovette darle ragione, sarebbe un piano decisamente meno rischioso ed impegnativo, oltre che essere più efficace.
  * Non vorrei averti contro. – Osservò in un bisbiglio che provocò un sorrisetto compiaciuto nell’altra.
  * Sì, meglio di no. – Ribatté la Woods a tono, ridacchiando. – Mi stupisce che Nyko non stia facendo lo stesso. Forse il suo esperto sa più di quanto crediamo. – Suppose poi la mora, mostrando un briciolo di preoccupazione per quella persona di cui ancora non conosceva l’identità.
  * Già… un motivo in più per chiudere in fretta la questione. – Farfugliò la bionda, imboccando una salita completamente verde e arrivando così ad un grande prato nel mezzo della foresta.



Per prima cosa Clarke andò ad ispezionare quel luogo ignoto che aveva visto dalla torre il giorno precedente. Parcheggiò la jeep nel bel mezzo della radura, davanti ai vecchi gradoni in pietra sconnessi dell’ingresso di quella costruzione incastonata nella roccia.

  * Cos’è questo posto? – Domandò il Comandante, guardandosi in giro con curiosità ed ammirazione. Le rovine di quel luogo erano abbastanza sconnesse ed il corso del fiume le attraversava a metà.
  * Seguimi. – Rispose Clarke sbrigativa, senza nemmeno voltarsi.
  * Griffin, qui. Guarda! – Esclamò la Woods, cercando di attirare l’attenzione della bionda che si stava incamminando su per un'altra gradinata mezza distrutta.
  * Cosa? Che c’è? – Chiese voltandosi, perplessa di aver perso qualcosa di tanto stupefacente da far restare indietro Lexa.
  * Scimmie! – Rispose la mora con entusiasmo, indicando la parte di rovine dall’altro lato del fiume. Clarke alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa, in quel momento le parve che quella pericolosa guerriera fosse come una bimba allo zoo, eppure le scimmie le avevano anche sulle piante accanto al loro campo base.
  * Cosa abbiamo qui? – Disse la bionda ignorandola ed entrando dalla porta sul fondo di quel cortiletto racchiuso tra le pareti rocciose, i resti di quell’antica civiltà e il dirupo profondo che dava sul fiume. – Vediamo. – Aggiunse, premendo il pulsante in pietra davanti alla parete di fondo finemente scolpita e decorata. Alcuni punti della superficie rientrarono, lasciando dei buchi tondi mentre un passaggio nella roccia al suo fianco si apriva.
  * È solo a me, o questa sembra una mappa? – Domandò la Woods dopo averla raggiunta.
  * Sembra la nostra mappa. – Precisò la Griffin. – Farò uno schizzo. – Affermò poi, prima di dirigersi verso il passaggio laterale che si era appena aperto. – Interessante. Sembra qualche tipo di gettone Hoysala, come quelle che abbiamo trovato prima sparse per la valle. – Sussurrò tra sé e sé rigirandoselo tra le mani.



Una volta aver appuntato i segni sulla mappa ed essere uscite dai resti di quel luogo, Clarke tornò alla guida e, sempre più curiosa di scoprire cosa nascondesse quel posto, si diresse al primo degli undici posti indicati su quella parete scolpita. Undici, quel numero le continuava a stuzzicare la mente. Undici come undici erano stati i Re dell’antico impero Hoysala.  Proprio lì, in quella specie di tempio, aveva trovato una specie di gettone di ottone con incisa Halebidu su una faccia ed un gufo sull’altra, molto simili ai due già trovati in precedenza, che però avevano diversi animali sul retro.

Arrivata nel luogo più vicino appuntato sulla mappa si rese conto che c’era una piccola scultura di un animale in gabbia e, guardandosi attorno, trovò un altro di quei gettoni luccicanti. Se l’idea che si era fatta era giusta, cioè che ognuna di quelle grosse monete raffigurasse un Re dell’impero Hoysala, e che andava posizionata sulla mappa del tempio per sbloccare il passaggio sulla parete di pietra dall’altro lato, doveva assolutamente recuperarle tutte per scoprire dove avrebbe portato quel passaggio segreto.

Trovarono la moneta con l’elefante sul fondo di un pozzo sigillato da un coperchio di pietra, quella con il cavallo era protetta da un enigma ad anelli per comporre la sua stessa figura. L’ippopotamo era sul fondo di una grotta a metà di una parete rocciosa, l’agnello era sbucato fuori dopo aver sbloccato un meccanismo di accensione di dieci fontane vicine alla torre che Clarke aveva scalato il giorno precedente al centro della valle. Ma oltre ai tre gettoni posti in luoghi già presidiati dai ribelli di Nyko, il più difficile da trovare era stato quella con l’anatra. Quel disco, infatti, si trovava in una grotta nascosta sotto la superficie del fiume. Clarke aveva dovuto immergersi e nuotare in apnea per riuscire ad entrarvi.

Terminata la raccolta dei gettoni mancanti, Clarke aveva guidato nuovamente verso le rovine di quel tempio, le aveva poste nelle loro posizioni e, proprio come già aveva immaginato, il rumore stridulo dello scorrere di una parete in pietra svelò il passaggio che le avrebbe portate dall’altro lato del fiume.

  * Che succede? – Domandò Lexa in modo piuttosto sorpreso.
  * Abbiamo trovato un piccolo extra. – Affermò la bionda, raccogliendo un bracciale composto da tre file di pietruzze colorate arancioni, azzurre e nere, con un pendente di rubino scintillante. – Un extra davvero molto carino a dire il vero. Questo ci farà portare a casa un sacco di soldi, sempre se non decido di tenermelo. – Proseguì indossandolo al polso destro.
  * E ora? – Chiese la Woods incrociando le braccia con impazienza.
  * Ora andiamo a vedere cosa c’è dall’altra parte. Potrebbero esserci altri oggetti come questo. – Disse la bionda, facendole cenno di proseguire.



Lo spiazzo dall’altro lato del fiume aveva un’antica costruzione al centro con un piccolo altare e qualche ninnolo di valore che raccolsero come bottino. Alla fine l’idea di curiosare in quel luogo sconosciuto, anche se gli aveva fatto perdere l’intera giornata, aveva portato i suoi frutti. Lexa aveva anche perso qualche minuto nel tentativo di farsi avvicinare da una di quelle scimmiette scapestrate che correvano su e giù dalla pianta, lanciandosi sul tetto del piccolo tempio Hoysala, ma ovviamente quegli animali scappavano via appena lei arrivava ad un niente dall’acciuffarli.

Era stata una giornata lunga ed impegnativa, ma ora avevano iniziato ad orientarsi nella valle e, con l’imminente calare del sole, tornarono verso le loro tende. Come la sera precedente, raccolsero della legna, accesero il fuoco e controllarono le nasse, per vedere se ci fosse stato già qualcosa all’interno in modo da non dover pescare. Ed ancora una volta, dopo cena, crollarono per la stanchezza dell’avventuroso giorno appena trascorso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come avrete notato abbiamo un capitolo 4 parte I, questo perché ho voluto mantenere la numerazione dei capitoli del gioco, perciò qualche volta il capitolo sarà diviso in più parti. Siamo finalmente arrivati alla fase di ricerca ed esplorazione, per ora pare essere tutto tranquillo. I ribelli non si sono visti, le ricerche di Clarke proseguono con apparente successo, e le nostre avventuriere hanno iniziato a chiacchierare un po’ di più.  
> Scrivere per questo fandom è sempre straordinario! Grazie per tutto il sostegno che mi state dando con le vostre numerose letture e le recensioni, se vi va ovviamente fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate anche questa volta.  
> Alla prossima, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	6. 4 Parte II - L’arco di Parashurama

Grazie a ciò che Clarke aveva appuntato sulla mappa quando si era arrampicata sulla torre, arrivarono nei pressi di una delle antiche fortezze Hoysala e subito notarono un camion militare parcheggiato nelle vicinanze dell’ingresso. Oltre a quello però, la zona sembrava essere deserta. Aprirono la grande cassa in acciaio accanto al mezzo e tirarono fuori un paio d’armi nuove di zecca, che subito presero in dotazione prima di avvicinarsi troppo all’ingresso delle rovine.

  * Guarda lassù, l’arco di Parashurama. Corrisponde al simbolo nella torre. – Disse Clarke indicando la volta sopra all’ingresso.
  * Dunque Para-sha-ma… - Farfugliò Lexa, storpiandone il nome in modo piuttosto buffo.
  * Para-shu-rama, Woods… - L’apostrofò la bionda come avrebbe fatto per correggere un bambino, alzando gli occhi al cielo e rivolgendole un sorriso divertito.
  * Parashurama, giusto. – Ripeté con imbarazzo il Comandante. – Chi hai detto che era? – Domandò poi, non ricordandosi assolutamente nulla di quel personaggio mitologico.
  * Eh… - Sbuffò la Griffin portandosi le mani sui fianchi. – È il sesto avatara del Dio indù Visnu, un terribile guerriero. Fu addestrato nelle arti marziali da Shiva stesso, ma prima dovette conquistare il mondo per dimostrare di esserne degno. – Spiegò poi nella versione più semplice e veloce che poteva, cercando di non sovraccaricare Lexa di troppe informazioni.
  * Ah! E io che mi lamentavo… - Sbuffò la mora tornando verso la jeep.



La porta della fortezza era ancora sprangata, segno che gli uomini di Nyko ancora non avevano provato a forzarla per entrare. Così come avevano già fatto sulla porta delle prime rovine Hoysala trovate nel quartiere di periferia, agganciarono il verricello al traversino che le teneva sprangate, azionandolo fino a riuscire a romperlo per poter aprire.

  * Grande! – Esclamò con entusiasmo Clarke, notando che la porta si era aperta, ma non scardinata completamente come quella che aveva abbattuto qualche giorno prima.
  * Andiamo dentro. – Affermò la Woods, saltando fuori dal loro mezzo e incamminandosi per la piccola scalinata verso la porta principale. – Secondo te cos’era questo posto? – Domandò distrattamente, osservando il portone in legno scuro ora spalancato.
  * Difficile dirlo. Una fortezza forse, non ha la struttura del tempio. – Valutò la bionda con incertezza.



Varcarono le porte e saltarono giù da un muretto, finendo su di un piano con del prato verde rigoglioso. La vista della foresta da lì era qualcosa di talmente magnifico da lasciare senza fiato. Gli uomini di Nyko però erano lì da qualche parte, e sicuramente avevano sentito il trambusto che avevano fatto per aprire la porta delle rovine, quindi non si fermarono a lungo a contemplare quello stupendo panorama e iniziarono ad arrampicarsi su una parete rocciosa per arrivare al livello superiore di quella fortezza. Non arrivarono nemmeno a metà di quella salita difficile che iniziarono a sentire, sopra di loro, le voci di alcuni mercenari che parlavano tra loro. Le due ragazze si appiattirono contro la parete e continuarono a salire nel modo più silenzioso possibile, ma arrivate quasi in cima uno dei ribelli si sporse, notandole. Subito quegli uomini si allarmarono e, pochi istanti dopo, una pioggia di proiettili le inseguiva senza tregua. Avevano trovato un punto riparato dove restare appese, dal quale Lexa, dopo essersi accertata che Clarke fosse al sicuro dietro di lei, si sporse con la pistola in mano e fece fuoco, stendendo velocemente i primi due mercenari. Svelte risalirono gli ultimi metri di roccia a separarle dal piano, ed una volta arrivate sulla cima si lanciarono sulla parete di fronte a loro per proseguire la risalita verso la sommità di quell’antica fortezza.

Altri uomini giunsero nella loro direzione attirati da quegli improvvisi spari e, come prima, si ritrovarono appese alla parete rocciosa, in posizioni piuttosto precarie e scomode, a rispondere al fuoco nemico per sopravvivere. Una volta giunte sulla cima due mercenari armati le stavano attendendo, ma con un pugno ben assestato Lexa si liberò del primo in pochi secondi, freddando l’altro con un colpo di pistola.

  * Ok. Non c’è più nessuno. – Affermò Clarke guardandosi attorno.
  * Non sarà l’ultimo, c’era un grosso camion parcheggiato all’entrata. – Valutò Lexa da brava osservatrice.
  * Terremo gli occhi aperti. – Rispose la Griffin con sufficienza, proprio non sembrava preoccuparsi mai per la presenza di mercenari armati fino ai denti.
  * Avrei preferito arrivare prima di Nyko. – Disse il Comandante lievemente rattristata.
  * Che vuoi farci… e comunque conta arrivare in fondo, non partire per primi. – Ribatté la bionda, salendo per la scalinata fino ad arrivare ad un vecchio pianerottolo mezzo demolito dal tempo.
  * Sagge parole. – Commentò la Woods affiancandola. – Cos’è? Un santuario? – Chiese con curiosità, indicando una specie di piccolo tempio su una sporgenza poco sopra a loro.
  * Non credo. Non vedo immagini di divinità. – Valutò Clarke controllando con il binocolo. – Proviamo a raggiungerlo. – Disse poi rapidamente, prima di riprendere il cammino.



Salirono un'altra rampa di scale, si arrampicarono su un’ultima parete rocciosa e finalmente arrivarono al piano più alto di quella montagnola sulla quale era costruita la fortezza. Subito si mimetizzarono nell’erba alta, osservando gli uomini di Nyko appostati tra le torrette delle rovine Hoysala. Da quel che potevano vedere da quella posizione, erano almeno otto mercenari armati fino ai denti. Sicuramente erano in svantaggio numerico, e probabilmente anche tattico, dato che alcuni di loro confabulavano in allerta per aver sentito gli spari dei loro compagni, che avevano eliminato poco prima. Lexa staccò una granata dalla cinta di Clarke e gliela mise in mano indicandole i tre uomini alla loro sinistra, facendole capire poi che lei invece si sarebbe occupata di quello poco distante da loro, sull’altro lato. L’esplosione colse tutti di sorpresa e, in pochi istanti, la Woods aveva strangolato silenziosamente il suo obbiettivo, nascondendone il corpo tra le alte erbacce. Restavano altri quattro uomini tra le rovine di quella fortezza ed ora, ovviamente, stavano cercando chi avesse fatto saltare quella granata. Restarono ferme per quelle che a Clarke parvero ore, invece furono solo pochi minuti, poi Lexa le fece segno di seguirla al riparo dietro al muro della costruzione più vicina a loro. Appena si affacciò con l’arma sfoderata vide uno degli uomini incamminarsi nella loro direzione e girare sull’altro lato del fabbricato, così fece segno a Clarke di stare in guardia e controllare da quella parte, poi si girò, sparò un colpo pulito e preciso su una bombola e fece saltare in aria i due lì vicini. Non fece a tempo a voltarsi per raggiungere Clarke dietro l’angolo che da sopra la costruzione qualcuno le saltò in spalla, atterrandola malamente. Incassò il primo pugno e parò il secondo, ma quell’uomo non aveva alcuna intenzione di darsi per vinto e le afferrò il collo. Lexa boccheggiò nel tentativo di prendere aria, poi con forza colpì l’interno dei gomiti del suo aguzzino facendo diminuire la pressione sulla sua gola e, con un colpo di reni, ribaltò la situazione, raccogliendo una pietra da terra e finendolo con un colpo alla testa.

L’attimo dopo era già in piedi e stava facendo un cenno a Clarke, che nel frattempo era arrivata al suo fianco. Altri due uomini spuntarono dal fondo delle rovine e la bionda fece fuoco senza pensarci troppo. Non le piaceva uccidere, le era già capitato in passato e, ogni volta che partiva per qualche spedizione, sperava di non doverlo fare di nuovo.

  * Bel colpo, Griffin. – Affermò con ammirazione il Comandante.
  * Non male nemmeno il tuo. – Rispose Clarke, cercando di non sembrare impressionata dal suo perfetto centro in piena testa.
  * Che dici proseguiamo? – Chiese Lexa, guardandosi attorno per essere sicura di non ricevere altre sgradite sorprese.
  * Stavo per dirlo io. – Disse la bionda facendole un cenno con il capo.



Clarke salì sulla costruzione vicina al cancello e azionò una ruota, alzandolo e liberando loro il passaggio. Senza indugiare lo oltrepassarono, giungendo finalmente alla struttura che si erano fermate ad osservare lungo la loro risalita. Saltarono la larga rottura del ponte che collegava quel monumento composto da quattro colonne ed un tetto a tempio, al centro uno strano blocco di pietra cilindrico con l’immagine di un arco da ricomporre ed una fessura dove poggiare il disco che avevano rubato a Nyko alla prima sera di lavoro assieme.

  * Ma guarda qua… ti va di scommettere? – Domandò in modo retorico la Griffin, avvicinandosi a quel masso scolpito e posando il disco proprio sulla sua apposita sagoma di metallo, ruotandolo per sbloccare qualcosa.
  * Ho detto che era una chiave. – Affermò Lexa con un briciolo di presunzione.
  * Sei stata brava, ti do uno zuccherino. – La schernì immediatamente la bionda. Non sapeva per quale motivo trattasse la Woods a quel modo, infondo le piaceva, ma non riusciva proprio mai a tenere a freno la sua lingua tagliente e non punzecchiarla con acidità. – Vediamo un po’. – Aggiunse poi, controllando la figura scomposta incisa sul piano. Sembrava divisa in quattro cerchi, uno dentro l’altro, che ruotavano in modo indipendente o combinato.
  * Che cos’è? Un antico enigma Hoysala? – Chiese la mora con interesse, osservando attentamente le mani di Clarke che spostavano quegli anelli di pietra fino a formare la figura di un arco con la freccia incoccata.
  * Guarda chi salta fuori… - Affermò la bionda quando il piano si voltò rivelando il volto del guerriero, mostrando un’espressione piuttosto compiaciuta e soddisfatta di sé.
  * Parashurama. – Dichiarò Lexa con ovvietà. – E adesso? – Chiese guardando la pietra davanti a loro, e scorgendo le due leve uscite ai suoi fianchi.
  * Adesso noi giriamo questo ingranaggio e vediamo che succede. – Rispose la bionda in modo più che ovvio.
  * Non è rischioso? – Domandò Lexa per le troppe incognite che aveva riguardo a tutta la missione.
  * Hai notato che la vita degli avventurieri è costellata di rischi. Vero? – Chiese spavalda e piccata la Griffin, che ancora una volta aveva usato quel tono canzonatorio e spocchioso nei confronti della sua compagna di viaggio.
  * Vale anche per i soldati. Ma se tolgo la sicura a una granata, io so cosa succederà. – Disse in giustificazione il Comandante, abituata a valutare ogni rischio prima di lanciarsi verso qualcosa.
  * Che vita monotona la tua. – Commentò Clarke, facendole il verso e mettendosi in posizione per spingere, attendendo che Lexa facesse lo stesso. – L’hai sentito? – Chiese poi, riferendosi ad un suono piuttosto forte di una pietra che striscia su un'altra.
  * E tu lo senti? – Chiese Lexa, indicando il terreno che aveva iniziato a vibrare come se ci fosse un leggero terremoto ondulatorio.
  * Mmm… - Mormorò la bionda camminando avanti, proprio verso il precipizio. – Oh… - Aggiunse poi stupita, quando da poco più di un metro sotto di loro vide comparire una cascata.
  * Griffin. Guarda là. – Disse improvvisamente il Comandante, indicandole un punto di montagna a qualche chilometro di distanza di fronte a loro.
  * Porca vacca. – Sussurrò Clarke sorpresa. - C’è un enorme rilievo intagliato sul fianco della montagna. – Disse poi, osservando la zona con il binocolo. Anche in quel punto di vallata, proprio sopra a quella parete rocciosa interamente scolpita, era comparsa una cascatella d’acqua. – E tu credevi che saremmo morte solo girando una ruota… - Schernì poi la mora, dandole una leggera gomitata scherzosa.
  * Vantaggi del lavorare con la figlia di un archeologo. – Commentò la Woods guardando il panorama davanti a sé. – Avrai avuto una bella infanzia è?! – Disse poi, sorridendo all’idea di una versione scapestrata e ribelle mignon della donna che aveva al suo fianco.
  * A tratti, diciamo. – Rispose la bionda, tornando indietro di qualche passo. – Ho imparato molto. L’impero Hoysala era la sua specialità. Gli ha dedicato la sua vita. Mentre io, quando cerco tesori, penso solo al guadagno. – Proseguì con nostalgia ed amarezza sul volto, cosa che però non lasciò trapelare dalla sua voce.
  * Ah, sicuro. Se la paga non è buona io non corro rischi. – Rispose Lexa senza alcuna esitazione.
  * Lo immaginavo, come gestire un esercito. Una grossa responsabilità. – Commentò Clarke in un misto di rammarico e stima che aveva iniziato a sviluppare nei confronti di quella donna.
  * È solo istinto. Era l’armata di mio padre, io ho preso il suo posto. – Disse il Comandante, lasciandosi sfuggire qualcosa del suo passato.
  * Azienda di famiglia. – Affermò la Griffin con lo sguardo incuriosito.
  * Già… e l’ho quasi distrutta. – Sbuffò fuori la Woods con un tono colpevole e deluso. – Ma lo saprai, mi pare che tu conosca bene i fratelli Blake. – Aggiunse, ricordando quanto le avessero messo i bastoni tra le ruote quando si erano incontrati pochi anni prima alla ricerca di Libertalia e del suo tesoro nascosto.
  * Sì, beh… ne parliamo un'altra volta. – Tagliò corto la bionda, non volendo proprio tirar fuori gli spiacevoli episodi tra il suo amico e Lexa, con il rischio di irritarla più del dovuto e di mandare a puttane tutta la loro missione.
  * E ora? Dove andiamo? – Chiese quindi la Woods, voltandosi finalmente a guardarla.
  * C’è il forte con il tridente sulle cascate, e poi il forte con l’ascia sulla montagna. – Stilò la breve lista Clarke, indicando i due posti tra la foresta che le circondava.
  * Forse avrei dovuto chiederti dei Blake prima di accettare il lavoro. – Valutò poi la mora, dispiaciuta di aver azzardato quella domanda di poco prima, ma comunque curiosa di scoprire cosa ci fosse davvero tra la sua compagna di viaggio e i fratelli che le mandarono in fumo la prima spedizione che incrinò la sua leadership alla Trikru.
  * Non c’è molto da dire. – Rispose la bionda. – Conosco bene Bellamy. Octavia già meno. È sbucata dal nulla negli ultimi anni e di tanto in tanto sparisce di nuovo. – Spiegò senza entrare nei dettagli, con gli occhi puntati su di lei ad osservarla con interesse.
  * Troviamo un modo per scendere da qui. – Disse il Comandante dopo aver annuito rapidamente.
  * D’accordo, andiamo. – Acconsentì la Griffin, voltandosi in cerca della via più veloce per scendere da quel monte.



Si calarono giù con la corda per un pezzo e poi, arrivate ad una riva scoscesa sull’esterno della fortezza, si lasciarono scivolare giù, fino ad arrivare pochi metri prima dell’ingresso principale, risaltando sulla loro jeep per scappare via il più velocemente possibile.

  * Allora, tu e Blake, avete sempre avuto un rapporto esclusivamente professionale? – Chiese il Comandante con interesse, le risposte evasive di Clarke di poco prima l’avevano decisamente incuriosita.
  * Il più delle volte. – Rispose la bionda, dandole un’occhiata con un ghigno malizioso. – Ora è felicemente sposato. – Aggiunse poi, tornando a guardare la strada.
  * Ah sì, vero. – Asserì la Woods mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Si aspettava che tra i due ci fosse stato qualcosa di più del solo lavoro, ma in qualche modo averne la conferma l’aveva infastidita. – Sta con quella giornalista, no? Com’è che si chiama? – Domandò poi, cercando di sembrare impassibile.
  * Echo. – Affermò la Griffin con sicurezza, e questo fece pensare all’altra che doveva conoscere anche lei. – E tu invece… Nyko Green è? – Chiese in modo civettuolo e punzecchiante Clarke.
  * Non è assolutamente come pensi. – Ribatté Lexa in tono severo ed intransigente.
  * E allora spiegami, Woods, altrimenti continuerò a pensare che tra te e quell’uomo piuttosto sgradevole ci sia stato qualcosa di romantico. – Disse la bionda in modo punzecchiante e spiritoso.
  * Come se Blake non fosse sgradevole. – Commentò il Comandante, ripensando alle volte in cui aveva incontrato Bellamy sul suo percorso e a quanto fosse sempre stato un seccatura.
  * Aveva il suo fascino… - Affermò la Griffin con un’alzata di spalle. – Allora? – Incalzò nuovamente la bionda, sempre più curiosa di capire per quale motivo si odiassero tanto.
  * Nyko aveva una figlia, Costia. – Disse tristemente il Comandante, e Clarke capì immediatamente che a quella ragazza doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di brutto.
  * Cosa le è successo? – Domandò con tono più serio ed apprensivo del solito.
  * Io ero la sua guardia del corpo. – Lexa riprese a parlare dopo qualche lungo istante di silenzio. – Aveva un paio d’anni meno di me. – Proseguì dopo una breve pausa. – Era una ragazza dolce ed affascinante. Sapeva essere provocante e seducente quando voleva. – Spigò quasi a fatica, perdendosi nei ricordi. – Dopo mesi a servizio di quel diavolo tentatore travestito da angelo, una notte, dopo aver ceduto alla tentazione di averla, mi addormentai nel suo letto e la mattina seguente era scomparsa. – Concluse sospirando con una certa vergogna. Clarke non disse nulla, semplicemente rallentò e le rivolse un sorriso dispiaciuto. – È stata rapita mentre era con me, perché non ho fatto il mio lavoro. – Sussurrò la Woods con una certa colpevolezza.
  * Effettivamente non è assolutamente come pensavo. – Ammise la bionda dopo qualche istante di silenzio. Non sapeva davvero cosa dire, Lexa sembrava distrutta per quell’episodio, ed ora finalmente comprendeva l’astio di Nyko Green nei suoi confronti, ma ancora le sfuggiva qualcosa. – L’hanno mai ritrovata? – Domandò in modo cauto, ma interessato.
  * Sì, ma per lei era già troppo tardi. – Rispose il Comandante senza entrare nel dettaglio, non disse che era stata lei a trovarla, e risparmiò alla sua compagna di viaggio il come.
  * Mi dispiace. – Sussurrò Clarke in maniera sentita. – Suppongo che Green ti ritenga responsabile di tutto. – Aggiunse poi con dispiacere.
  * E lo sono. Non è stato affatto professionale andare a letto con sua figlia, se fossi rimasta sulla porta come avrei dovuto non sarebbe successo. – Si colpevolizzò la Woods con ancor più vergogna di quella di prima.
  * Oppure ti avrebbero uccisa per arrivare a lei. – Ribatté la bionda, allungando una mano sul suo ginocchio e dandole una lieve stretta.
  * Ne dubito… comunque non possiamo saperlo. – Sbuffò Lexa, lasciandosi andare contro il sedile.



Ben presto arrivarono al loro accampamento, e nessuna delle due per quella sera proferì più parola. Fino al momento di ritirarsi nella sua tenda, Lexa rimase più imbronciata e pensierosa del solito. La sua notte ed il suo sonno poi, furono piuttosto agitati e tormentati dai sensi di colpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo un po’ di scoperte e di esplorazione. L’avventura delle Clexa continua e la prima fortezza ci ha portato un passo in avanti nella ricerca oltre che a far sbottonare un po’ sul passato quelle due.  
> Come sempre le nozioni sulla cultura e religione induista sono prese dal gioco, mentre la storyline delle protagoniste è mischiata gioco, personaggi della serie e la mia mente impazzita.  
> Grazie per tutte le letture e le recensioni, mi chiedo come facciate ancora a sopportarmi… come sempre se ne avete voglia fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, ci aggiorniamo per il weekend  
> A presto, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	7. 4 Parte III - Il tridente di Ganesh

Quella mattina Clarke si svegliò con il profumo del caffè a pizzicarle le narici, decisamente un risveglio più piacevole del frastuono del giorno precedente. Si stiracchiò e uscì dalla tenda indossando ancora i pantaloncini e la maglietta sgualcita che usava per dormire. Lexa era seduta davanti al fuoco con delle visibili occhiaie, segno che quella notte non avesse dormito molto bene, ed una tazza fumante tra le mani. Appena la vide arrivare l’appoggiò a terra e si premurò di riempirne un'altra con quel liquido scuro, porgendogliela. Si sorrisero semplicemente e rimasero a sorseggiare il caffè in completo silenzio, Clarke aveva paura a chiedere, non voleva toccare qualche altro nervo scoperto del Comandante e farla piombare ancor di più nello stato cupo e distaccato della sera prima, e Lexa gliene fu grata.

  * Coraggio va a prepararti. – Affermò la mora, porgendole la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. Una volta in piedi si trovò a poco più di una spanna dal viso del Comandante, e quasi le mancò il fiato nel vedere quegli occhi sempre pieni di grinta, ora stanchi e un po’ spenti, così vicini ai suoi. – Abbiamo ancora due forti da esplorare. – Aggiunse Lexa lasciando la presa sulla sua mano, ma senza spostarsi di un millimetro.
  * Agli ordini, Comandante. – Rispose la Griffin in quel suo modo ironico e strafottente, che finalmente strappò un accenno di risata alla sua compagna di viaggio.
  * Sistemo qui e ti aspetto alla jeep. – Le comunicò la Woods, facendo un cenno al focolare dove erano state sedute fino a pochi istanti prima.



La bionda fu abbastanza veloce ad infilarsi i suoi jeans stretti e quella maglietta aderente rossa con il generoso scollo a V, che metteva in risalto le curve del suo seno abbondante. Ancora non ne aveva compreso il motivo, ma pur essendo dispersa nella giungla indiana, ci teneva ad essere vestita in modo intrigante.

Qualche minuto dopo, proprio come le aveva detto, Lexa era svaccata sul sedile del passeggero di quella vecchia jeep mezza sgarrupata, con un piede appoggiato sul cruscotto ed il gomito fuori dal finestrino, reggendosi svogliatamente la testa. Le sue iridi verdi si rianimarono vedendo la bionda camminare verso di lei, squadrandola dalla punta degli scarponi e lasciando scivolare lo sguardo lungo le sue gambe magre per poi salire per il suo busto e soffermarsi su quella scollatura abbastanza inappropriata per la missione, e percorrendo quel lembo di pelle scoperta fino ad incrociare l’azzurro brillante di quegli occhi presuntuosi e piuttosto compiaciuti. Clarke sorrise in modo malizioso, per niente infastidita da quello sguardo fin troppo invadente, saltando agilmente al posto di guida e mettendo in moto.

  * Ehi, giusto perché tu lo sappia, Bellamy Blake si è ritirato dalle scene. Non devi più preoccuparti di lui. – Affermò la bionda per spezzare il silenzio e distrarre un po’ i pensieri di Lexa.
  * Avevo dei dubbi. – Affermò il Comandante con un po’ d’ambiguità, e Clarke si chiese se quel riferimento a Bellamy che aveva appena fatto, potesse risultare ambiguo dopo che le aveva confessato di aver condiviso con lui qualcosa di più che una collaborazione professionale.
  * Perché hai accettato il lavoro? – Domandò a bruciapelo la Griffin, senza accorgersi che in quel modo avrebbe potuto riportare il discorso su Nyko e sulla povera Costia.
  * Non mi lascio mai sfuggire un’occasione. – Rispose in modo più che ovvio il Comandante. - Soprattutto quando il mondo intero vuole vedermi finita. – Ammise con un’alzata di spalle. La Woods sapeva essere una gran rompipalle a volte, ma non si lasciava di certo abbattere con facilità, e questo aspetto di lei a Clarke piaceva molto.
  * Lo capisco, ma il lato positivo… - Disse la bionda, cercando di far notare a Lexa il bicchiere mezzo pieno al posto della visione piuttosto pessimista che era convinta avesse.
  * C’è un lato positivo? – La interruppe brutalmente il Comandante.
  * Beh, quando i nemici hanno basse aspettative, è molto più facile prenderli di sorpresa. – Argomentò rivolgendole un sorriso furbo. – Per quanto mi riguarda questo lavoro è fin troppo difficile da soli. Bisogna sfruttare ogni vantaggio possibile. – Spiegò poi, giustificando la necessità di ingaggiare qualcuno per quel lavoro, guadagnandosi un sorriso un po’ imbarazzato della mora al suo fianco.
  * Hai sempre lavorato sola? – Chiese Lexa, sempre più interessata a conoscere di più di quella splendida donna che stava scoprendo essere Clarke Griffin.
  * Più o meno. – Rispose la bionda in maniera misteriosa ed enigmatica.
  * A che età hai iniziato? – Domandò quindi la Woods ancor più incuriosita.
  * Ero giovane. – Disse con un sospiro ripensando ai vecchi tempi. – Ho imparato in fretta ad illudere la gente di essere ad un passo dall’obbiettivo… per poi rovesciare la situazione. – Spiegò ridacchiando soddisfatta Clarke.
  * Troppo sottile per i miei gusti. Io preferisco l’approccio diretto. – Osservò la mora guardandola in modo affascinato.
  * Lo terrò a mente, Woods. – Rispose quindi l’altra in modo piuttosto ammiccante, che lasciava intendere più di quel che volesse.



Chiacchierando spensieratamente e punzecchiandosi un po’, tra sorrisi, sguardi e qualche doppio senso velato, erano giunte in prossimità del secondo forte. Clarke lasciò la strada sterrata ed immerse le gomme del veicolo nelle acque del fiume. L’antica costruzione Hoysala si ergeva sulla montagna, proprio dall’altro lato del fiume, circondata completamente da alte rocce o corsi d’acqua.

  * Facciamo attenzione, i ribelli sembrerebbero essere già qui. – Osservò Lexa, vedendo una camionetta degli uomini di Nyko parcheggiata dall’altro lato del letto dell’impetuoso fiume. Clarke annuì semplicemente, decise di lasciare il loro veicolo dietro a degli alti cespugli e saltò giù, attraversando il gelido corso d’acqua senza batter ciglio.
  * Guarda, il tridente di Ganesh. Io l’ho visto anche sulla torre. – Annunciò una volta arrivata sull’altra riva, vedendo finalmente da vicino l’ingresso della fortezza.
  * Ganesh, distruttore degli ostacoli. – Disse la Woods con sicurezza.
  * Beh, complimenti. – Commentò la bionda con un sorrisetto.
  * Ah, beh… visto che dovevamo cercare la zanna, mi sono informata. – Ribatté la mora, anche se la realtà era che quella mattina si era alzata terribilmente presto e, mentre aspettava il sorgere del sole, si era messa a leggere gli appunti di Clarke accanto al fuoco.
  * Sì, è una divinità interessante. I fedeli si rivolgono a lui per intraprendere cose nuove o liberare la mente dai dubbi. – Spiegò la Griffin, dando così un senso completamente diverso al soprannome di quella divinità.
  * Ah, in quel senso il distruttore degli ostacoli. – Valutò in un sospiro Lexa. – E la testa da elefante? – Chiese poi, incuriosita dall’aspetto insolito di quel Dio.
  * Gliela donò suo padre, Shiva… - Rispose la bionda, snocciolando quella prima informazione.
  * Che gentile. – Commentò la Woods con sarcasmo.
  * Dopo avergli mozzato la testa umana. – Precisò Clarke spiegandole l’intera storia.
  * Ah… - Si lasciò sfuggire il Comandante con una certa sorpresa.
  * Beh, ci siamo passati tutti, no? – Disse la bionda in modo scherzoso, ridacchiando divertita.  Lexa finì per seguirla in quella leggera risata, iniziando a pensare che dopotutto lavorare con Clarke le stava piacendo anche più del dovuto. Forse, conclusa quella missione, avrebbero anche potuto restare in contatto, infondo la sua compagnia non le dispiaceva affatto.



Una volta oltrepassata la soglia si ritrovarono in una radura circoscritta tra la roccia e la parete della fortezza. Un modesto rigagnolo d’acqua fluiva dalla roccia e girava attorno alle torrette presenti nella radura, precipitando poi in caduta libera per decine di metri e finendo nella cascatella laterale visibile da sotto al promontorio.

Come aveva intuito Lexa, i ribelli comandati da Nyko erano già lì. Per loro fortuna la folta vegetazione cresciuta in quel posto le stava tenendo nascoste dagli occhi di quei mercenari in modo piuttosto discreto. Si incamminarono cautamente tra l’erba alta ed i rovi, e non appena il primo dei tanti soldati fu abbastanza vicino, Lexa lo afferrò silenziosamente, stringendogli il collo fino a fargli perdere i sensi. Poco dopo Clarke si avvicinò furtiva ad una delle torrette e vi si arrampicò, cogliendo di sorpresa l’uomo di guardia posto lì sopra, mentre Lexa ne eliminava un altro poco più avanti. Uno dei ribelli di pattuglia nella radura notò del movimento e puntò il fucile sulla cima della torretta, ma fortunatamente la Woods fu più svelta di lui ad aprire il fuoco e lo freddò ancor prima che potesse posare il dito sul grilletto per sparare alla bionda. Il boato del singolo colpo riecheggiò nella radura, se solo avesse tenuto lei la pistola con il silenziatore al posto di cederla alla Griffin, in quel momento non sarebbero ancora state scoperte.

Clarke si posizionò dietro ad una delle colonne della torretta di pietra, da lì sopra aveva una visuale avvantaggiata per l’altezza, e iniziò a fare fuoco appena vide sbucare i rinforzi. Il Comandante avanzava mimetizzandosi il più possibile dietro ad ogni riparo, eliminando i nemici fuori dalla visuale dell’altra, liberando del tutto l’area.

  * Penso siano finiti. Tutto bene? – Gridò la bionda ancora sulla cima della torretta, non vedendo Lexa da nessuna parte.
  * Alla grande. – Sentì la risposta arrivare dalle sue spalle. – Ma pensa a quante cose sarebbero potute andare meglio. – Affermò la Woods a braccia conserte, inarcando un sopracciglio.
  * Preferisco pensare a quante cose sarebbero potute andare peggio. – Ribatté Clarke con quel sorrisetto presuntuoso sul volto. – È un approccio più ottimistico. Credo… - Aggiunse sistemandosi la tracolla del fucile sulle spalle.
  * Certo, Griffin, come dici tu. – Sbuffò Lexa per nulla sorpresa da quell’osservazione, alla quale non era affatto d’accordo. – Ok, ora cerchiamo il nostro rubinetto gigante. – Disse, dirigendosi verso il fondo della radura dove aveva intravisto una porta di pietra chiusa.
  * Wow, e questo cos’è? – Domandò la Griffin fermandosi qualche metro prima, osservando uno strano monolite di pietra con raffigurati cinque raggi, quasi come a formare il timone di una nave.
  * Non lo so, ma ne ho visti altri in giro. – Rispose Lexa, tornando sui suoi passi per affiancarla. La bionda alzò lo sguardo e lo puntò dritto nel suo, affogando in quelle iridi profonde che le tolsero il respiro.



Prima di proseguire raccolsero un paio di caricatori dai corpi di alcuni dei ribelli, poi finalmente si avvicinarono a quella parete distante da tutto il resto, che al suo interno celava una porta che entrambe speravano le avrebbe portate ad aprire l’acqua della seconda cascata. Sulla superficie della porta vi era un disegno circolare a raggiera, che ricordava vagamente quello visto a terra pochi istanti prima. La bionda iniziò ad ispezionare la superficie con curiosità, tastandone alcuni punti.

  * Uhm, non è questo, nemmeno questo… - Disse provando a spingere avanti e indietro un paio di raggi. La mano di Lexa le passò davanti al naso, premendo il centro di quella ruota, ed un rumore stridulo fece girare alcuni punti della superficie scolpita.
  * Cosa? – Chiese alzando le spalle con superficialità la mora. – Pareva un pulsante. – Spiegò poi con un modo di fare che apparteneva più alla Griffin che non a sé.
  * Sì, lo avevo visto, è che.. volevo far provare anche te. – Ribatté Clarke per non ammettere il fatto di non esserci arrivata per prima.



La Griffin si guardò attorno fino a posare gli occhi sulla pietra incastonata al suolo poco distante da lì, qualcosa si era mosso nel suo centro. Vi si avvicinò e, ruotandone la parte centrale, la fece tornare in sede. Un rumore stridente arrivò dalla porta, facendo drizzare i peli del collo alla bionda che, nonostante tutti gli anni passati alla ricerca di tesori sperduti in ogni dove del mondo, a quel suono dissonante di pietra e metallo che  scorrono  l’uno sull’altro, ancora non si era abituata.

  * Uh, rumore promettente. Successo niente? – Domandò curiosamente la bionda, ignorando l’eco di quel fastidioso segnale stridente.
  * Uno dei raggi della ruota si è mosso. – Affermò il Comandante in risposta.
  * Ok, se giro le ruote i blocchi si ritirano. – Valutò quindi Clarke, buttando un occhio alla porta.
  * Quindi devono essere cinque in tutto. – Osservò con logica Lexa. Non era il suo mestiere risolvere enigmi, ma doveva ammettere che iniziava a vederne la parte divertente ed emozionante.
  * Ne mancano ancora quattro. – Ribatté la Griffin scrutando la radura.
  * Dai, ti do una mano. – Si offrì la Woods, lasciandole una pacca sulla spalla mentre la sorpassava per dirigersi verso uno di quei massi che aveva visto in precedenza. Quel piccolo, veloce ed innocente contatto mise ulteriormente la pelle d’oca a Clarke.
  * Ok. – Rispose rapidamente la bionda, ignorando la sensazione bizzarra che le stava mettendo in subbuglio lo stomaco.



La Griffin deglutì a fatica osservando Lexa che, con eleganza, saliva su una torretta alla sua destra per azionare il congegno sulla sua parete superiore. Quella donna era incredibilmente bella, non poteva più negare a sé stessa che le piaceva in un modo che andava ben oltre alla linea professionale. Distolse il suo sguardo, appena prima che il Comandante si girasse ad osservarla, ed andò nella direzione opposta a quella che aveva preso lei, dividendosi avrebbero sicuramente trovato prima gli altri tre ingranaggi da girare per aprire quella porta.

  * Ce l’hai fatta! – Esclamò la Woods quando l’ultimo raggio si mosse e la porta iniziò a tremare, sollevandosi lentamente.
  * Certo che ce l’ho… merda. – Ribatté subito, spocchiosa e spavalda come suo solito, bloccandosi ed imprecando quando, a circa mezzo metro dal suolo, il meccanismo si inceppò, lasciando la porta bloccata. – Andiamo… - Implorò, inchinandosi per guardare all’interno del cunicolo oltre la porta.
  * Dobbiamo passare lì sotto, non è un grosso problema. – Sentenziò la Woods, infondo avevano fatto cose ben più complicate che strisciare sotto a una porta.
  * E va bene. – Acconsentì Clarke, mettendosi a carponi ed oltrepassando quell’apertura. La mora la seguì immediatamente e, appena sentì un rumorino sospetto, si velocizzò a sfilare dall’altro lato, anticipando di un secondo il cedimento della porta che sbatté al suolo ad un niente dai suoi piedi.
  * Per un soffio! – Affermò la bionda, sollevata che la sua compagna di viaggio fosse riuscita a passare indenne.
  * Già… - Sbuffò la Woods tirandosi in piedi. – Ecco la valvola. Dovrebbe essere la volta del tridente. – Affermò poi, uscendo dal cunicolo scuro e ritrovandosi in una struttura a tempio simile a quella dove erano state il giorno precedente per sbloccare la valvola della fortezza di Parashurama.
  * Esatto. – Confermò l’esperta in materia, annuendo con un sorriso appena prima di mettersi al lavoro per risolvere il puzzle con il tridente.
  * È Ganesh. – Disse Lexa non appena la pietra si girò, mostrando il volto da elefante della divinità.
  * Buongiorno. – Ammiccò la Griffin in modo spiritoso. Il Comandante alzò gli occhi al cielo per quelle continue mancanze di professionalità della sua compagna di viaggio, ma prima di tornare ad essere seria si lasciò increspare le labbra da un piccolo sorriso.
  * Ok, apriamo l’acqua. – Disse la mora in modo sbrigativo.
  * No, aspetta. – La fermò con urgenza l’altra. – Stavolta potrebbe essere diverso. Potrebbe uscire del fuoco. – Continuò poi in modo fintamente preoccupato.
  * Mi stai sfottendo, Griffin? – Chiese con ovvietà la Woods guardandola storto.
  * È stato più forte di me, scusa. – Rispose la bionda ridacchiando divertita, l’altra la ignorò completamente e si mise da un lato del marchingegno, pronta a spingere la leva per aprire l’acqua, così da obbligare la bionda a fare lo stesso senza nemmeno dover proferire parola.
  * Ecco fatto. – Affermò Lexa, sentendo il rumore ed il tremolio familiari che anticipavano l’uscita del corso d’acqua dalla roccia sotto ai loro piedi.
  * Uhm… - Mugugnò la Griffin avvicinandosi al bordo del precipizio.
  * Cosa? – Domandò con perplessità il Comandante.
  * A dire il vero speravo nel fuoco. – Disse in modo scherzoso Clarke, pungolando la mora.
  * Non prenderci troppo gusto. – La ammonì, guardandola negli occhi in modo intenso per poi sorriderle. Per la seconda volta in quella giornata a Clarke mancò il fiato, e si perse a contemplare il viso splendido e rilassato di quella donna.
  * Lexa! Un'altra cascata, guarda. – Disse poi per togliersi dall’imbarazzo di quel momento, indicando la parete rocciosa da cui ancora sgorgava anche la cascatella del giorno precedente.
  * Già, e siamo a due su tre. – Affermò quasi orgogliosa del loro operato. Nonostante la mancanza di addestramento e professionalità della Griffin, se la stavano cavando piuttosto bene. – Gli Hoysala hanno fatto di tutto per nascondere la zanna. – Aggiunse poi, stupita dall’imponente lavoro di quell’antica civiltà.
  * Beh, la zanna era il vero simbolo del dominio Hoysala. Della loro ricchezza e della potenza del regno. – Spiegò Clarke, snocciolando un po’ del suo sapere in merito alla storia di quel luogo.
  * Un trofeo ideale per i Persiani. – Osservò il Comandante una volta appresa quell’informazione. Dopotutto, forse, anche Nyko la stava cercando più per ciò che simboleggiava, che non per il suo valore monetario.
  * Già. Mio padre ha sempre pensato che la zanna fosse addirittura qualcosa di più. – Affermò sospirando la bionda. Il giorno prima aveva scoperto qualcosa di sconvolgente sul passato di Lexa, ed ora si sentiva pronta a condividere con lei anche qualcosa del suo.
  * Aspetta. Anche tuo padre cercava la zanna? – Domandò incredula la Woods.
  * Per lui era un’ossessione. Passava giorno e notte a studiare i documenti. Ha sperperato patrimoni per spedizioni del tutto inutili. – Spiegò la bionda con un tono piuttosto ironico.
  * Non è certo il primo. – Commentò Lexa. – E com’è finita? – Chiese, volendo conoscere ancor di più della storia.
  * Non lo so. – Ammise Clarke sconsolata. – Mandò via me e mia madre. Disse che non eravamo più al sicuro. E noi partimmo per l’Australia. – Raccontò con dispiacere e desolazione. La mora certo non si aspettava che l’altra avesse avuto un passato del genere, ma iniziare a scoprirlo le stava facendo capire molte cose su di lei.
  * Uhm…  - Mormorò la Woods in modo appena udibile per non interromperla.
  * E adesso eccomi qui. Ai confini di Halebidu. Un po’… ironico. – La bionda concluse con rammarico quel discorso legato al suo passato. – Ultima fermata, il forte incastonato nella montagna. Resta ancora quello con l’ascia. – Osservò poi, tentando di cambiare argomento.
  * Australia, ora tutto ha un senso. – Commentò il Comandante, comprendendo finalmente da dove arrivasse quel particolare accento imbastardato con quello britannico.
  * Già. – Biascicò semplicemente in risposta Clarke, senza più aggiungere altro al riguardo.



Tornarono indietro fino la porta di pietra, che per poco non aveva intrappolato Lexa quando erano arrivate. La guardarono con un po’ di frustrazione poi, con un cenno d’intesa, si abbassarono e provarono a sollevarla assieme. Riuscirono ad alzare quel blocco fino all’altezza della vita e poi, inter-cambiandosi a sostenerla, uscirono dal cunicolo, tornando nella radura soleggiata.

  * Ok, andiamo via da qui. L’ultima che arriva paga la cena. – Disse la bionda, iniziando a correre giù per i gradini che le avevano portate a quel passaggio.
  * Sai che siamo sperdute nel nulla e, se non vuoi aprire una razione, la cena ce la dobbiamo procurare, vero? – Rispose Lexa, facendo un paio di passi avanti con tutta la calma del mondo.
  * Sei davvero una noia, Woods. – Ribatté Clarke facendole il verso.
  * Griffin, rinforzi in arrivo. – Affermò poi in tono urgente e spaventato il Comandante, riuscendo ad afferrare appena in tempo un braccio di Clarke per bloccare la sua avanzata.



Le due si ritrovarono schiacciate su una parete di pietra, all’interno di una delle torrette infondo alla radura. Lexa era stata tempestiva a raggiungerla, afferrarla e spingerla contro quella superficie gelata, coprendola con il suo corpo. Alla Griffin quella vicinanza mise i brividi, più del freddo che sentiva alla schiena. La Woods le aveva posato due dita sulle labbra in segno di fare silenzio, ed il caldo del suo respiro le solleticava la guancia e parte del collo. Le sue mani istintivamente andarono a cercare la vita della donna che la stava premendo tra sé e la parete, distraendo il Comandante e attirando la sua attenzione. Ben presto si ritrovarono a fissarsi nella penombra della piccola stanza, occhi negli occhi, i nasi accostati e le labbra così vicine che potevano quasi percepirne il sapore l’una dell’altra. Immobili, in un istante che sembrava quasi infinito, indecise se avvicinarsi ancora un po’ o allontanarsi il più possibile, si scrutavano, lasciando sfuggire gli occhi ad osservare le labbra dischiuse ed ansimanti.

Lexa balzò indietro e si voltò all’istante quando sentì lo scatto metallico di una sicura sganciarsi, facendo saltare in aria Clarke per lo spavento. Un colpo di arma da fuoco partì dal mitragliatore di quel ribelle, colpendo la parete di pietra di lato alla bionda mentre la Woods gli bloccava l’arma, deviandone il tiro. Nel giro di pochi istanti si ritrovarono a correre sotto il fuoco nemico, rispondendo con qualche colpo alla rinfusa. I rinforzi appena arrivati sembravano essere ancora di più della squadra iniziale. Coprendosi tra le pareti delle rovine cercarono di affrontarne uno, o al massimo due, per volta. Fu decisamente difficile uscirne illese quella volta, la Griffin sembrava piuttosto distratta, correva da una torretta all’altra ed i suoi proiettili non andavano quasi mai a segno, obbligando Lexa a coprire le spalle ad entrambe con colpi precisi e puliti, sterminando tutti gli uomini mandati da Nyko.

  * Ma che cazzo, ma ce l’hai un minimo di addestramento? Oppure corri in giro come una pazza, sparando a raffica senza nemmeno un obbiettivo preciso? Avresti dovuto stare dietro di me, Griffin, non sulla mia linea di tiro! – Sbraitò Lexa veramente infuriata. Quella volta c’erano davvero andate vicine, anzi, un colpo le aveva anche preso di striscio la maglietta, strappandogliela sulla spalla.
  * Ok… ma è andata bene, no? – Disse la bionda tra il dispiaciuto e lo spaventato.
  * Per poco… - Affermò la Woods, prendendo un respiro profondo e sbuffando spazientita. – E poi siamo in missione, nel bel mezzo della giungla, e tu ti vesti di rosso! Da non credere… - Ringhiò accecata dalla rabbia.



Per la prima volta Lexa si incamminò alla jeep mettendosi seduta al posto di guida, e Clarke non osò obiettare quella sua presa di posizione. Era successo tutto in un attimo, la bionda si era ritrovata assalita dal desiderio di baciare le labbra soffici e carnose del Comandante a pochi millimetri dalle sue, per ritrovarsi dopo pochi secondi a rischiare di rimetterci la pelle. Era stata colpa sua, probabilmente per la gran parte sì, era andata nel panico dopo aver sentito il proiettile scalfire la pietra al suo fianco, ma di certo non si aspettava di essere in grado di destabilizzare la stoica Lexa Woods come invece era appena successo.

*****

Se quella mattina la tensione tra di loro sembrava essere svanita, bè, dopo quello che era accaduto quel pomeriggio mentre uscivano dal forte di Ganesh era decisamente raddoppiata, se non triplicata, rispetto al loro primo incontro. Il viaggio verso la grotta nascosta dalla cascata, dentro la quale avevano piazzato il loro campo base, era stato silenzioso e piuttosto teso. Il Comandante aveva guidato in modo brusco e piuttosto veloce, fregandosene di tutti gli sballottamenti sul veicolo dovuti dal fondo dissestato del tragitto.

Quando arrivarono Lexa saltò giù rabbiosa dalla jeep e fece scappare via un paio di scimmiette curiose che si erano avvicinate alle loro tende. Era davvero infuriata, Clarke non l’aveva mai vista così, le faceva quasi paura. Eppure, in un certo senso, sapeva che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male.

  * Che c’è? – Domandò la Griffin cauta, avvicinandosi per stemperare quella tensione.
  * Ci hai fatto quasi ammazzare oggi! – Sbottò nuovamente il Comandante, guardandola con occhi a dir poco taglienti. Ora la bionda aveva finalmente capito quale fosse lo sguardo di Lexa Woods che tutti temevano.
  * Ma non è successo, no? – Provò a sminuire la questione Clarke.
  * Merda, Griffin! – Esclamò esasperata Lexa. – Ci siamo andate davvero vicine per le tue cazzate. – Affermò scuotendo la testa in modo piuttosto deluso, scalpitando per trattenersi dall’assalire la donna davanti a lei.
  * Siamo vive, Lexa, stiamo bene. – Insistette la bionda, cercando di stemperare la rabbia.
  * Va a farti fottere! – Gridò inferocita la Woods, spintonandola.
  * Perché non mi fotti tu! – Rispose a tono Clarke, fronteggiandola priva di paure, pervasa dalla sua stessa rabbia. Quel giorno, aveva avuto un attimo di irrefrenabile desiderio e tensione, scansato dopo pochi istanti dalla fottuta paura di morire, o di veder morire la donna che aveva fatto breccia nella sua corazza. Non erano certamente cose a cui Clarke Griffin fosse abituata.



Lexa le afferrò la maglietta vicino alla spalla destra e le poggiò l'avambraccio sul torace, spingendola indietro con un ringhio rabbioso. Non sopportava più quella leggerezza da parte della Griffin, non quando potevano rischiare la vita almeno. Solo quando la schiena di Clarke sbatté contro la parete rocciosa, e la bionda gemette, inarcando la schiena per quel contatto brusco e freddo con la pietra, il Comandante mollò un poco la presa, piantando gli occhi severi e minacciosi in quelli azzurro cristallino dell’altra. C’era una tensione che si sarebbe quasi potuta tagliere con il coltello. In quei giorni stavano cambiando molte cose tra di loro, si erano ritrovate spesso così vicine, ed ogni volta Lexa sentiva una certa elettricità. E ora, dopo quella frase di provocazione, non erano di certo in una situazione migliore. I suoi occhi scivolarono per un istante sulle labbra sottili di Clarke, soffermandosi su quel piccolo neo appena sopra alla sua bocca. Non fece in tempo a tornare con lo sguardo in quello della bionda, che Clarke le aveva posato le mani sui fianchi, afferrandole la cintura, e si era protesa verso di lei per catturare le sue labbra in un bacio. Forse, dopotutto, la bionda non stava solo scherzando quella volta. Ci volle un attimo alla Woods per riprendersi, ed istintivamente rispose al bacio, ma la rabbia che aveva covato quel giorno si fece largo e l’iniziale dolcezza di quel contatto svanì, sostituita dalla foga. Ben presto la sua lingua si insinuò con irruenza nella bocca di Clarke, per ritrarsi qualche istante dopo e prenderle tra i denti il labbro inferiore, provocandole un lamento.

Lexa indietreggiò di un paio di spanne, giusto lo spazio per afferrare la bionda e girarla a suo piacimento, come se fosse un burattino. Era arrabbiata, eccitata e Clarke l’aveva deliberatamente provocata, facendo scattare in lei qualcosa di incontrollabile. Il suo corpo tornò a premere su quello della Griffin, che si ritrovò annaspante con il viso schiacciato al muro mentre il tocco rude delle mani del Comandante risaliva il suo busto, fino ad arrivare a strizzare energicamente i suoi seni. Non c’era amore, né passione in quel gesto, c’era solo l’irrefrenabile desiderio di soddisfare degli istinti ben più primitivi.

I denti di Lexa le stavano lasciando segni indelebili sulla pelle della spalla, insinuandosi fino all’incavo del collo, mentre le sue mani affusolate continuavano a tastarle il corpo senza riguardo. In un attimo sentì il bottone dei suoi jeans slacciarsi e la lampo scorrere verso il basso. Non fece a tempo a protestare, o a spostare le sue mani che sostenevano il suo peso contro la parete rocciosa, che le dita di Lexa si stavano già insinuando al di sotto della sua biancheria intima. La pelle calda e umida dell’intimità di Clarke si scontrò con il freddo di quella mano, provocandole un brivido lungo tutta la schiena.

  * Sei così eccitata. – Osservò la mora, mordendole delicatamente il lobo dell’orecchio. Quel sussurro ricolmo di lussuria, ed il fiato caldo di Lexa sul suo collo, le misero altri brividi. La mano sinistra del Comandante tornò a scorrere verso l’alto e, scivolando sotto la maglietta, tornò ad impossessarsi del suo seno, riprendendo a torturarle un capezzolo già turgido e strappandole un gemito. – Rischiare la pelle ti accende sempre così… - Le disse in un sospiro con tono provocante direttamente nell’orecchio, mentre iniziava a muovere le dita in pigri cerchi sopra al suo punto più sensibile. – Vuoi che ti fotta? – Domandò retoricamente, leccandole la parte di collo che aveva morso fino a poco prima, lenendo un po’ di quel dolore che le aveva inflitto. – Immagino proprio di doverti accontentare. – Affermò con sicurezza e, senza ulteriori indugi, le spinse dentro due dita fino alle nocche.



Clarke boccheggiò in mancanza d’aria, il respiro le si era bloccato per quell’invasione tanto rude e decisa che il suo corpo bramava, però, da ormai troppi giorni. Lexa non le diede nemmeno il tempo di abituarsi alla sua presenza dentro di lei ed iniziò a pompare le dita dentro e fuori da lei ad un ritmo incalzante, non lasciandole nemmeno il tempo di prendere fiato. Dopo pochi minuti la bionda lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro sulla sua spalla ed inarcò la schiena pervasa dal piacere, andando ad immergere la mano destra nei lunghi capelli castani del Comandante, graffiandole la nuca. Ormai sul bordo del precipizio, in caduta libera verso il piacere assoluto, voltò la testa verso la donna che la stava possedendo a quel modo tanto impetuoso ed ansimando, con le labbra dischiuse, si sporse alla ricerca delle sue. Il gemito soffocato di Clarke vibrò direttamente nella gola del Comandante che, con spinte più profonde e decise, assaporava sulle sue dita le contrazioni involontarie del piacere che le stava dando. Quando la mano di Lexa scivolò fuori dalla sua biancheria intima quasi le cedettero le gambe, e se non fosse stato per la stretta del Comandante sui suoi fianchi a sorreggerla, probabilmente sarebbe finita per sbattere contro la parete rocciosa davanti a sé. Con il respiro affannato, ancora stravolta dalla sensazione appena provata, la bionda si voltò con cautela, allacciando le mani dietro al collo di Lexa che chiuse gli occhi, poggiando la fronte alla sua. Il cuore di Clarke galoppava così forte da farle percepire le sue stesse pulsazioni fin dentro i timpani, ed il respiro caldo e calmo di Lexa le solleticava le labbra per la troppa vicinanza. La bionda si alzò appena sulle punte e catturò timidamente la bocca della Woods in un soffice bacio a fil di labbra, che venne immediatamente ricambiato dalla mora. Il bacio diventò subito più esigente ed affamato, uno scontrarsi prepotente di lingue e denti. Quella volta fu la Griffin a mordere il labbro carnoso dell’altra che, boccheggiante in cerca d’aria, a quell’azione emise un gemito gutturale.

  * Non ho ancora finito con te. – Ringhiò la Woods, lasciando scivolare i palmi aperti sui glutei della bionda.
  * Speravo proprio di sentirtelo dire, Comandante. – Ribatté Clarke, saltando per agganciarle le gambe in vita e tornando a baciarla con foga.



Lexa si portò tra le braccia il corpo della bionda fino ad arrivare alla tenda, senza mai staccare le labbra dalle sue. Rimise con i piedi a terra Clarke e si aggrappò all’orlo sgualcito della sua maglietta, tirandolo verso l’alto e sfilandogliela rapidamente per poi togliersi anche la sua con la stessa velocità. La prese di nuovo per i fianchi e fece scorrere entrambe le mani all’interno del retro dei suoi pantaloni, schiacciando i loro corpi mezzi svestiti pelle contro pelle, riacciuffando le labbra della bionda con le sue.

Tutta la tensione, la paura e la stanchezza di quella giornata, erano state oscurate dal desiderio e la passione. Non ci volle molto prima che le due donne si ritrovassero completamente nude dentro a quella tenda, avvinghiate sopra lo scarno materassino, dandosi piacere a vicenda finché ne avessero avuto le forze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente abbiamo esplorato il forte di Ganesh… e non solo direi. Questa Clarke sa essere davvero avventata comunque e questo, crea qualche problemino anche a Lexa, ma mi sembra che per ora abbiano trovato un buon metodo per risolvere che ne dite? È stato un fulmine a ciel sereno? Una cosa troppo improvvisa? Ve lo aspettavate che questo capitolo sarebbe finito così? A mia discolpa posso solo dire che la storia di base non è molto lunga, perciò dovevo iniziare a smuovere le acque.  
> Ancora una volta ci tengo a ringraziarvi tutti per continuare a leggermi, commentarmi e sostenermi anche in questa nuova avventura. Siete davvero il miglior fandom del mondo!  
> Per chi sarà al Con-Clave 3 di Milano ci si vede stasera al party e/o domani alla convenction, per tutti gli altri, spero di trovarvi nei commenti o nel finale di capitolo 4 che arriverà la prossima settimana.  
> Un grande abbraccio kru, a prestissimo  
> Pai


	8. 4 Parte IV - L’ascia di Shiva

Un’insolita luce filtrava dalla parete d’acqua, rischiarando l’interno della tenda in un arcobaleno di colori che disturbarono il Comandante durante il suo riposo. Il canto degli uccelli della giungla, i versi acuti del branco di scimmie sempre appese agli alberi lì vicini ed una lieve brezza a carezzarle la pelle nuda fecero il resto, svegliandola. L’inusuale peso sulla parte sinistra del suo corpo le fece tornare alla mente i ricordi delle ultime ore, facendola sorridere ancor prima di aprire gli occhi. Dal respiro profondo della donna sopra di sé sapeva che Clarke stava ancora dormendo profondamente. Aveva la testa sepolta nell’incavo del suo collo, un braccio arpionato al suo fianco e la gamba sinistra infilata in modo contorto tra le sue. Istintivamente la Woods lasciò che le sue mani la cingessero in un abbraccio, carezzandole il fianco e la schiena, lasciò che arrivassero ad intrecciarsi nelle lunghe ciocche bionde arruffate dell’altra donna, scostandogliele delicatamente dal viso.

  * Griffin. – La chiamò dolcemente, lasciandole un soffice bacio sul capo.
  * Mhm. – Mugugnò in risposta la bionda.
  * Sveglia. – Disse la Woods, giocando con una ciocca scompigliata dell’altra.
  * Ancora cinque minuti. – Brontolò Clarke, affondando il viso ancor più contro al collo del Comandante.
  * Forza, Griffin, apri gli occhi. – Affermò in tono un po’ più deciso la mora, lasciandole scorrere il palmo della sua mano sulla guancia e accarezzandole il labbro con la punta del pollice.
  * Cristo, Lexa, siamo ancora completamente nude dopo aver fatto sesso per tutta la notte, potresti anche cominciare a chiamarmi per nome. – Borbottò alzando il viso ed aprendo finalmente le palpebre, svelando l’azzurro cangiante delle sue iridi.
  * Non lo so… mi sembra così poco professionale. – Valutò la Woods in modo dubbioso, per poi scoppiare in una risatina prima di lasciarle un veloce bacio a fil di labbra.
  * Sei proprio un’imbecille. – Ribatté la bionda, sorridendo divertita e schiaffeggiandole il braccio.
  * Non mi offendere, Clarke, o potrei anche decidere di non ripetere mai più l’esperienza. – L’ammonì il Comandante in tono serio.
  * Dillo ancora. – Sussurrò la Griffin con le labbra che le sfregarono sul collo ed un tono tra l’implorante e l’imperativo, che avrebbe fatto accendere chiunque al mondo.
  * Ho detto che, se continui così, non verrò mai più a letto con te. – Ribadì il concetto con differenti modi, cercando di essere convincente. Anche se sapeva bene che non avrebbe mai più potuto resistere a Clarke Griffin dopo averla avuta per una notte intera.
  * Non quello… - Farfugliò la bionda, sollevando la testa e puntando gli occhi in quelli della donna che ancora la stringeva tra le braccia.
  * Allora cosa? – Domandò a fatica il Comandante, perdendosi in quello sguardo magnetico.
  * Il mio nome, ripeti il mio nome. – Precisò la Griffin, facendo scorrere le dita della sua mano sinistra sulla pelle ambrata di Lexa, risalendo il suo intero busto e gustandosi il guizzare sotto pelle dei suoi muscoli al suo passaggio.
  * Clarke. – Disse quindi la mora in un sussurro implorante, facendo schioccare sul palato quel nome come mai nessuno aveva fatto, mentre quelle dita erano ormai giunte ad accarezzarle le labbra in modo seducente.
  * Mi piace come suona detto da te. – Affermò la bionda prima di allungarsi a catturare le labbra di Lexa con le sue.



Approfondirono il bacio con una lentezza e una cura che non avevano avuto fino a quel momento, assaporando i movimenti languidi delle loro lingue che per la prima volta si assaggiavano con passione, senza la frenesia di quella notte. Senza staccarsi dalle sue labbra, se non per riprendere veloci boccate di fiato, Clarke si tirò sui gomiti, mettendosi a cavalcioni del comandante che subito fece scorrere le mani lungo la pelle nivea delle sue cosce, fermandosi ad afferrarle i glutei per tirarla più su. Si staccarono in affanno quando ormai la posizione dei loro corpi risultava troppo sfalsata per poter tenere le loro labbra giuntate assieme, inspirando pesantemente dalla bocca. Lexa sollevò la testa, avventandosi subito sul collo della bionda, lasciando una scia di baci lungo il suo torace fino ad arrivare a prenderle un capezzolo tra le labbra. Un ringhio d’apprezzamento sfuggì dalla gola della Griffin, che inarcò la schiena e spinse avanti il bacino in cerca di un po’ di attrito tra le sue gambe. Il Comandante le afferrò i fianchi, enfatizzandone i suoi movimenti mentre, boccheggiante, si spostava per dare le attenzioni della sua lingua anche all’altro prosperoso seno di Clarke. Ne mordicchiò scherzosamente il lato, lasciando poi che la sua lingua iniziasse a scivolare al centro del torace e poi giù, dalla valle dei seni verso lo stomaco. Clarke annaspò quando sentì il corpo di Lexa scivolarle sotto mentre le sue mani forti la indirizzavano a spostarsi sempre più in alto. Gemette in modo incontrollato quando le labbra della Woods si scontrarono con la sua intimità e la sua lingua iniziò ad assaporarne l’eccitazione. Il suo bacino si muoveva istintivamente avanti e indietro, incalzando i movimenti di Lexa, che rantolò di piacere nel momento in cui la bionda la afferrò per i capelli, indirizzandola dove più ne aveva bisogno, lasciando vagare per i muscoli tesi degli addominali del Comandante l’altra, fino a raggiungerne il suo centro bagnato. Bastarono pochi minuti per portare entrambe al massimo dell’eccitazione e farle esplodere di godimento quasi all’unisono.

  * Dio… - Sussurrò la bionda con il respiro affannato. – Se avessi saputo che lavorare con te avrebbe portato questi benefici, ti avrei ingaggiata decisamente molto prima. – Affermò poi con soddisfazione, incrociando il verde lucente di quelle iridi selvagge al suo fianco, rivolgendole un sorrisetto arrogante e compiaciuto.
  * E ora chi è l’imbecille? – La Schernì il Comandante, voltandosi sul fianco e sostenendo la testa con la mano chiusa a pugno.
  * Ma sentila… - Ribatté Clarke ridacchiando, prima di sporgersi a baciarla percependo il gusto dolce e salato della sua eccitazione sulle labbra di Lexa. - Sarà meglio andare ora. – Disse staccandosi a fatica da quelle labbra un paio di minuti più tardi.



Si lavarono velocemente sotto il getto gelato della cascata, si vestirono e mangiarono qualcosa di sostanzioso per colazione dato che la sera precedente avevano saltato la cena, troppo impegnate a divorarsi a vicenda. Prepararono un paio di zaini con delle provviste, rimboccarono le borracce e si incamminarono verso la vecchia jeep, pronte a partire per il terzo ed ultimo forte, dove la Griffin sperava di trovare qualcosa di utile.

  * Clarke? – La richiamò Lexa ormai a pochi metri dal mezzo. – Promettimi di non fare niente di stupido e avventato oggi. Non corriamo più rischi del dovuto, se ci attaccano stammi dietro e fa ciò che ti dico. Fidati di me. – Le disse poi, in modo ben più calmo di come avrebbe potuto fare la sera precedente dopo il loro ultimo scontro a fuoco, mostrando apprensione e sincera preoccupazione per lei.
  * Mi fido di te più di chiunque altro, Lexa. – Affermò la bionda, intercettando la sua mano mentre sistemava gli zaini nel bagagliaio con le armi. – Ma dopo quello che è accaduto ieri tu ti fidi ancora di me? – Chiese poi nervosa, mordicchiandosi il labbro con ansia in attesa della sua risposta.
  * Non so ancora perché, ma sì. Mi fido di te, Clarke… - Rispose il Comandante ricambiando la stretta. – Cerca di non farmene pentire. – Aggiunse poi, ridacchiando e dandole una spallata giocosa.
  * Non lo farò, Comandante. – Promise la bionda prima di schioccarle timidamente un bacio sulla guancia e scappare via, verso il suo lato del mezzo.



*****

 

L’astio del precedente giorno era sparito completamente, Lexa non era mai stata tanto tranquilla e rilassata. Si guardava attorno con attenzione, ma non aveva più i nervi a fil di pelle come tutti gli altri giorni di quel viaggio.

  * Questo posto è stupendo. – Sussurrò il Comandante osservando il paesaggio della giungla scorrerle accanto.
  * È la tua prima volta in India? – Domandò Clarke curiosa, ricordando quando c’era stata da bambina, durante una delle prime spedizioni di suo padre. Non era stata proprio sui monti Ghati nel bel mezzo della foresta come erano ora, ma aveva visitato qualche città in compagnia di sua madre mentre Jake faceva le sue ricerche.
  * Sì. – Confermò Lexa, incrociando velocemente lo sguardo della bionda.
  * Il nostro lavoro è pieno di fregature, ma almeno possiamo girare il mondo. – Affermò Clarke con entusiasmo. Effettivamente non aveva tutti i torti, sicuramente andare a caccia di tesori era un lavoro che ti permetteva di esplorare luoghi stupendi.
  * Dove sei stata? – Chiese la Woods, improvvisamente divenuta avida di ogni informazione sul passato di quella bellissima donna al suo fianco.
  * Uff… dove NON sono stata… - Ribatté la Griffin ridacchiando.
  * Ok, allora dove non sei stata? – Chiese con un dolce sorriso Lexa, ed i loro sguardi si scontrarono nuovamente per qualche istante mentre continuavano l’avanzata verso l’ultimo forte.
  * Negli Stati Uniti. – Rispose con naturalezza, e indifferenza, la bionda.
  * Davvero? – Domandò sorpresa la Woods, voltandosi a osservare l’espressione seria dell’altra.
  * Vado a caccia di tesori antichi, gli Stati Uniti hanno solo un paio di secoli di storia. – Spiegò in modo piuttosto ovvio il motivo per cui non ci fosse mai stata. Probabilmente Clarke viaggiava talmente tanto per lavoro, che le vacanze preferiva trascorrerle tranquilla a casa, pensò la mora.
  * Vero. – Disse semplicemente Lexa, dandole ragione.
  * Tu, invece? Dove vorresti andare? – La domanda della Griffin fu un pelo diversa, la bionda non voleva parlare di passato, ma di futuro. Cosa alquanto azzardata visto tutto ciò che c’era ancora da fare lì.
  * In Islanda. – Rispose il Comandante di getto.
  * Ottima scelta. È bellissima. – Osservò Clarke, rivolgendole un piccolo sorriso e facendole intendere di averla già visitata in uno dei suoi viaggi passati.
  * Sai, c’è la pace e la natura incontaminata. E poi voglio vedere l’aurora boreale. – Disse la Woods ancora, motivando quella scelta.
  * Beh, è una delle cose da fare nella vita. Sì, dovresti proprio andarci finito qui. – Affermò la bionda, guardandola ancora di sfuggita prima di imboccare una specie di galleria tra le rocce di quella giungla selvaggia.
  * Ho un paio di cose da risolvere prima. – Affermò il Comandante. – Ma un giorno forse, potresti anche accompagnarmi. – Concluse con un azzardo, sfiorando la mano di Clarke poggiata sulla leva del cambio.
  * Forse… - Rispose in modo piuttosto misterioso e ammiccante la Griffin, per poi sorriderle e tornare a guardare la strada.
  * Attenta. Abbiamo compagnia anche oggi. – Disse Lexa, mettendola in guardia sull’ennesimo camioncino dei ribelli.



Clarke avanzò lentamente, il suono dello scoppiettio sordo del motore al minimo dei giri era quasi completamente coperto dagli scricchiolii metallici del vecchio mezzo e dallo stridere delle gomme infangate sulla pietra. Osservarono il fiume, guardandosi attorno completamente in allerta. Controllarono la camionetta ormai vuota e proseguirono sulla rampa erbosa fino ad arrivare all’antica costruzione che stavano cercando. Dei ribelli mandati da Nyko non vi era ancora traccia. Lasciarono la jeep alla base della scalinata, saltarono giù e si avvicinarono a piedi al vecchio portone di legno.

  * Hey, guarda. L’ascia di Shiva. – Affermò la Griffin indicando il simbolo posto sopra all’ingresso, confermando che sì, erano proprio arrivate nel posto giusto. – Ah… fortuna che ho scalato quella torre. – Aggiunse in un sussurro.
  * Shiva, il Dio della distruzione, giusto? – Domandò Lexa, ricordando qualcosa degli appunti di Clarke che aveva letto la mattina precedente.
  * Sì… ma non nel modo che intendi tu. – Confermò la bionda, compiaciuta da quel minimo di conoscenza che la sua compagna di viaggio mostrava di tanto in tanto.
  * Non la distruzione nel senso letterale? – Chiese quindi il Comandante, curiosa di scoprire qualcosa di più. Nelle sue precedenti spedizioni alla ricerca di qualche oggetto misterioso, non si era mai interessata a quelle cose, aveva sempre svolto il suo lavoro senza dare importanza a tutto il resto. Ma con Clarke era diverso, con lei voleva sapere, voleva capire, voleva anche solo sentirla parlare.
  * Sì, certo, ma qui c’è anche un’idea positiva. Come rinunciare all’ego o alle cattive abitudini. – Spiegò la bionda, illustrando i differenti concetti che simboleggiava per quella religione.
  * Liberarsi dei vecchi legami. – Osservò la Woods in maniera più spiccia.
  * Esatto. – Confermò Clarke sorridendole.



Esaminarono la porta, ed anche quella volta la trovarono sprangata. Tornarono alla jeep qualche metro più in basso sul fondo di quella scalinata e, con ormai anche troppa naturalezza, Clarke afferrò il gancio del verricello e tornò all’ingresso della fortezza, assicurandolo al travetto di legno che lo teneva chiuso da secoli.

  * Allontanati, ci penso io. – Gridò Lexa, mettendo in moto quel vecchio rottame dalla carrozzeria rossa mezza arrugginita. Quando vide la bionda scendere qualche gradino ed accucciarsi dietro ad un muretto, inserì la retro e schiacciò l’acceleratore
  * Bene. – Affermò la Griffin controllando il risultato. – Allora ogni tanto fai qualcosa anche tu. – Disse scherzosa girandosi verso il Comandante, che intanto era già scesa dal mezzo e si era incamminata per raggiungerla.
  * Sorprendente, vero? – Le sussurrò all’orecchio Lexa pochi secondi più tardi, dopo aver corso su per la rampa di scale, facendo i gradini a due a due per raggiungerla il prima possibile. Clarke venne pervasa dai brividi nell’esatto istante in cui le mani della mora la afferrarono ed il suo fiato caldo le sfiorò la pelle del collo scoperta.
  * Dai, entriamo. – Disse semplicemente per togliersi dall’impaccio del momento, posando le mani su quelle di Lexa per allontanarle di malavoglia dai suoi fianchi. Se solo non avesse avuto quei mercenari alle calcagna, se solo non avesse avuto il tempo contato, se solo non avesse avuto quel dettaglio importante che non aveva ancora condiviso con quella donna a frullarle per la testa, l’avrebbe trascinata nella prima stanza della fortezza e le avrebbe chiesto molto più di così. Ma nella situazione in cui si trovavano non poteva davvero permettersi di cedere al suo desiderio un'altra volta.



Poco dopo essere entrate, Clarke notò un incisione sulla parete in pietra di fondo del primo corridoio, raffigurante Sala conto la tigre, lo stesso soggetto che aveva visto su quella moneta nella collezione di Nyko Green. Così raccontò a Lexa l’esito inimmaginabile di quella battaglia impari, dove Sala uccise la bestia feroce con un solo colpo per proteggere il suo guru. Spiegandole poi l’origine del nome di quel popolo. Hoysala derivava proprio dall’unione di “hoy”,  _ attacco _ nella loro lingua, ed il nome del prodigioso guerriero.

Salirono una rampa di scale, attraversarono un altro corridoio e finalmente arrivarono ad un’apertura dalla quale filtrava della luce. Quella sembrava essere la prima fortezza ancora piuttosto integra, con la maggior parte delle pareti ancora in piedi che oscuravano loro il tragitto. Non appena misero piede fuori però, notarono che il pavimento aveva ceduto e che avrebbero dovuto saltare dall’altro lato della soletta per proseguire la loro avanzata. La Griffin non si fece troppi problemi, prese la rincorsa e saltò, afferrando la sporgenza davanti a sé che, con l’aggiunta improvvisa del suo peso, si sgretolò, facendola precipitare di sotto.

  * No. – Gridò la bionda, cadendo nelle acque gelide del fiume che aveva invaso l’intero piano sottostante della struttura.
  * Merda! – Imprecò la Woods, guardando di sotto allarmata e vedendo la bionda riemergere con qualche colpo di tosse dalla superficie cristallina. – Griffin, stai bene? – Domandò preoccupata.
  * Sì. Vieni, l’acqua è pulita. – Affermò Clarke, scherzosa come al suo solito nonostante fosse ancora un po’ in affanno. – Cioè, magari evita di berla. – Aggiunse con un altro paio di colpetti di tosse, tirandosi da parte per lasciare a Lexa lo spazio per tuffarsi.



L’acqua era profonda poco più di due metri, tre al massimo, ma era limpida e cristallina come quella di una piscina. Sotto la sua superficie si poteva vedere ogni cosa, un po’ di muschio sul fondale, un angolo popolato da delle bellissime piante di fior di loto variopinte ed alcuni massi crollati della struttura della fortezza. Ben presto videro anche un passaggio sotto la superficie, che le avrebbe portate nella direzione che stavano per prendere prima di cadere in acqua. Così, presero un bel respiro e si immersero per arrivare dall’altro lato del muro.

Una volta tornate in superficie la stanza nella quale si trovarono, completamente circondate da pareti rocciose, sembrava più lo sbocco di una grotta. Clarke si arrampicò per prima sulla parete di fondo, afferrò un vecchio rampino da scalata, rimasto incastrato in una fenditura, e lo lanciò sotto alla Woods, poi estrasse il secondo, usandolo per arrivare sulla cima della parete e tornando finalmente in piedi su una superficie piana. Quando arrivò anche Lexa proseguirono oltre, arrampicandosi su per un altro tratto, per poi ritrovarsi a tuffarsi in un altro laghetto poco più avanti. Nuotarono attraverso un passaggio scavato nelle rocce e vi rimasero nascoste nell’ombra per osservare la stanza della fortezza alla quale portava. I ribelli della camionetta all’ingresso erano appostati lì, in quella grande sala a metà circondata dalle rocce e a metà dalle pareti di pietra ben levigate della fortezza. Era un posto davvero incantevole che la Griffin avrebbe ammirato con molto più entusiasmo se non fosse stato popolato da quegli uomini. Il Comandante prese subito il controllo della situazione, afferrò Clarke per una mano e le fece segno di fermarsi e fare silenzio mentre lei stava valutando attentamente la situazione. Le loro armi, ammollo nell’acqua con loro, con grande probabilità le avrebbero abbandonate in caso di sparatoria, così, una da un lato e l’altra dall’altro, si immersero, avvicinandosi alla prima zona utile dalla quale uscire dall’acqua per sorprendere quella squadra di mercenari.

Si lanciarono un’ultima occhiata prima di iniziare l’azione, e in contemporanea si issarono sulla terra ferma, cogliendo alla sprovvista l’uomo più vicino a loro. Per Lexa fu un lavoro semplice e pulito, del resto era addestrata per quel genere di azioni, ma il ribelle con cui ebbe a che fare la Griffin non fu altrettanto silenzioso nel cadere in acqua con la sua arma, privo di sensi e con un proiettile in pancia, attirando così l’attenzione degli altri su di lei. La Woods si era impadronita giusto in tempo dell’M4 dell’uomo che aveva appena steso, in modo da poter fare fuoco ai due che si stavano avvicinando troppo a Clarke, coprendole così le spalle. Il loro effetto sorpresa era già finito, ma in pochi secondi avevano eliminato 4 uomini. La bionda corse a prendere una delle armi dei due mercenari vicini a lei uccisi da Lexa, poi aprì il fuoco verso gli altri due in avvicinamento, facendoli fuori alla svelta mentre il Comandante affrontava l’ultimo ancora in piedi, in un corpo a corpo piuttosto impegnativo nel quale alla fine ebbe la meglio. Rapide si scambiarono un cenno di assenso con il capo e si diressero a quella che pareva essere l’unica via di uscita da quel posto. Salirono una scala un po’ sconnessa, rovinata dall’usura e dal passare del tempo, ritrovandosi così in una sala piena di statue munite di una grande ascia a difendere il percorso verso la cima del forte.

  * Oddio… - Disse la bionda guardandosi attorno piuttosto stupita.
  * E questo che diavolo è? – Domandò Lexa una volta giunta al suo fianco. Davanti a loro sembrava non esserci un collegamento tra il piano dove si trovavano e la porta d’uscita.
  * Ok, vediamo a cosa serve. – Affermò Clarke, muovendo una leva lì vicina all’ingresso e producendo un gran frastuono.
  * Quella statua si è mossa. – Osservò la Woods sbalordita. Poi la bionda si spostò su una lastra di pietra, in rilievo rispetto le altre, e dei blocchi si innalzarono davanti a loro, mostrando un percorso di piattaforme sospese fino alla porta d’uscita. Lexa aveva già visto cose strane in missioni precedenti, ma mai qualcosa del genere.
  * È un marchingegno complesso, niente male. – Commentò la Griffin saltando sul primo blocco.



 

La statua si mosse ancora e quando Clarke cambiò piattaforma alzò l’ascia, sferrando un colpo al suo salto successivo. Ogni tre salti la statua lasciava cadere l’ascia, colpendo una piattaforma ben precisa, così calcolarono i tempi giusti e trovarono il percorso adatto per oltrepassarla. Quello che non si aspettavano dopo essere uscite da quella stanza però, era di ritrovarsene altre due sempre più grandi, con più piattaforme e più statue a rendere difficile il percorso.

Una volta trovata la strada per uscire illese dalla terza stanza, pur essendo andate un paio di volte piuttosto vicine a prendersi un colpo fatale, si ritrovarono a salire una scalinata esterna dalla quale si poteva godere una vista mozzafiato verso l’intera valle. Clarke scatto una foto e proseguì, arrivando finalmente al solito enigma finale dove inserire il disco e risolvere il puzzle, creando l’ascia e svelando il volto di Shiva.

  * Forza, chiudiamo la questione. – Affermò Lexa sbrigativa, avvicinandosi alla consueta leva comparsa sulla valvola per aprire l’acqua.
  * E va bene. – Acconsentì la bionda, sistemandosi dall’altro lato ed iniziando a spingere. – Merda! – Imprecò la Griffin quando si trovò a terra con la leva spezzata tra le mani.
  * Visto? L’ho detto che era pericoloso. – Disse il Comandante per sdrammatizzare, ridacchiando mentre la bionda si ripuliva grossolanamente dalla terra. – Ti sei fatta male? – Domandò poi, alzandole il viso con due dita per poterla guardare negli occhi ed accertarsi che fosse tutto ok.
  * Solo alla dignità. – Bofonchiò la Griffin, deglutendo a fatica e svicolando per mettersi a spingere sulla stessa leva di Lexa.
  * Ecco fatto. – Affermò il Comandante una volta arrivate a fine corsa della valvola.
  * Ecco che arriva l’acqua. E siamo a tre… - Constatò Clarke, sentendo il consueto rumore ed osservando quella parete rocciosa finemente scolpita, da dove già fuoriuscivano le cascate dei giorni precedenti. – Sai, te la cavi bene a cacciare tesori. – Aggiunse poi, dando alla Woods una gomitata giocosa.
  * Imparo in fretta. – Rispose la mora facendole un sorriso arrogante ed un occhiolino. Compiere quest’avventura con Lexa si stava rivelando decisamente meglio di ogni aspettativa che avesse potuto avere, e non solo per il risvolto decisamente inaspettato del sesso, ma perché quella donna non sembrava affatto la persona che le avevano sempre descritto Marcus, Bellamy e Octavia. No, a Clarke quella donna piaceva, probabilmente anche già troppo, e quello molto presto sarebbe diventato un bel problema.
  * Uhm… ho una domanda. – Disse la bionda, prendendo un po’ di distanza ed iniziando a giocare con la statuetta di Ganesh che si portava sempre in tasca. – Una come te potrebbe fare di tutto nella vita. – Valutò sia per le capacità che per l’aspetto della Woods. – Perché vuoi riprenderti la Trikru? – Domandò poi a bruciapelo, facendo spegnere il sorriso di Lexa all’istante.
  * Sei seria? – Chiese in modo freddo e distaccato il Comandante. Una domanda del genere proprio non se la sarebbe aspettata da nessuno.
  * Uhm… - Mugugnò la bionda, facendo un cenno affermativo con la testa senza nemmeno guardarla, continuando a lanciare per aria la statuetta e a riacciuffarla con disinvoltura.
  * Il mio socio mi aizza contro le truppe. Il mio tenente sparisce con la taglia. Bellamy e Octavia Blake la passano liscia, e mi chiedi perché rivoglio la Trikru? – Domandò con un tono piuttosto disperato per la situazione in cui si trovava in quel momento. L’avevano messa all’angolo e poi l’avevano gettata giù dal ring, a Lexa non piaceva affatto essere scansata a quel modo.
  * Sì. – Affermò Clarke con estrema sicurezza, guardandola dritta negli occhi. Quell’astio nei confronti dei fratelli Blake la fece rabbrividire, ma non lo diede a vedere riuscendo a stare seria e composta.
  * Comandavo io. – Sussurrò la Woods sconfortata. – Eppure ho perso tutto. – Ammise delusa da sé stessa e dalla sua incapacità di restare al comando dell’azienda di famiglia che rivoleva indietro a tutti i costi. – Che diavolo è quel coso con cui giocherelli? – Chiese poi, spazientita dall’indifferenza della bionda.
  * È il mio antistress. – La bionda rispose in quel modo fastidiosamente menefreghista, tipico delle loro prime conversazioni. – È apparso nella posta non appena arrivammo in Australia. – Aggiunse poi in modo più morbido, lasciando trasparire una punta di malinconia nella voce. – Ok, diamoci una mossa. Nyko non deve superarci. – Affermò qualche secondo dopo, rimettendosi l’oggetto in tasca ed incamminandosi sulla via del ritorno. – Sai, anch’io ho combinato la mia sana dose di cazzate. – Disse avvicinandosi a Lexa per sfiorarle la mano in segno di conforto, anche se il Comandante non aveva dubbi in proposito sul conto di quella bionda avventata che aveva imparato a conoscere in quei giorni. – Basta solo rialzarsi e andare avanti. – Concluse poi a mo’ di incoraggiamento.
  * Non mi piace fallire. – Ribatté dunque la Woods, mantenendo la sua serietà.
  * Come tutti, Comandante. – Le fece notare Clarke, dandole una pacca sul sedere e oltrepassandola per fare strada.



Lexa alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma pochi istanti dopo seguì la bionda senza aggiungere altro. Tornarono alla jeep calandosi da una parete rocciosa, evitando così il lungo percorso all’interno della fortezza tra le statue meccaniche armate ed i percorsi in acqua. Avevano ancora addosso gli abiti inzuppati e pesanti, che infastidivano ogni loro movimento e le facevano quasi tremare per il freddo ad ogni spirare del vento. Clarke si era fatta un po’ più silenziosa da quando erano risalite sul loro veicolo, dopo quella mezza sfuriata di Lexa sulle ingiustizie subite negli ultimi tempi si sentiva quasi in colpa per averla trascinata in quella missione.

  * Ora capisco perché Nyko vuole tanto quella zanna. Credevo la cercasse solo per denaro come noi. – Valutò Lexa, spezzando il silenzio che si era creato dopo essere partite dal forte di Shiva.
  * Vuole usarla per reclutare seguaci. Come prova di forza contro il governo. Proprio come le altre volte. – Disse Clarke, affatto colpita da quella realizzazione, come se si aspettasse non fosse solo per soldi che quell’uomo tanto spregevole stesse facendo tutto quel casino.
  * È già successo prima? – Chiese sorpresa Lexa.
  * Oh, sì. Da quando il giovane Re fu sconfitto dai persiani. Molti hanno rivendicato pretese sulla zanna e su queste terre. – Spiegò la Griffin, ben consapevole di quel fenomeno già accaduto svariate volte nel corso dei secoli.
  * E io che pensavo di essere sulle tracce di un tesoro. – Bofonchiò il Comandante per poi farle un tenero sorriso.
  * Infatti. – Affermò la bionda. – Lasciamo combattere la gentaglia come Nyko, la loro guerra non ci riguarda. – Aggiunse illustrando brevemente il suo piano.
  * Per molto tempo ho pensato solo a combattere. – Affermò Lexa in un sospiro. In qualche modo, ora che la sua vita era cambiata, e Clarke era entrata a farne parte mostrandole nuovi punti di vista, si sentiva come se stesse sbagliando tutto.
  * Giusto. Ma lo hai fatto per denaro, insomma, comandavi un esercito. – Disse la bionda, facendole notare la differenza tra la follia di quei ribelli ed il suo vecchio lavoro.
  * Il più delle volte sì, è stato così. Non sempre però. – Ribatté la Woods sovrappensiero, con la mente immersa in vecchi e dolorosi ricordi.
  * Sei stata tu a ritrovare Costia… - Sussurrò la bionda, terrorizzata da quella possibile verità che non era certa di voler scoprire.
  * Quegli animali non avevano nemmeno avuto la decenza di metterle qualcosa addosso. L’avevano legata, torturata per costringerla a rivelargli i dettagli delle ricerche di suo padre. Una volta ottenuto ciò che volevano, l’hanno sgozzata e lasciarla lì a morire da sola, riprendendo con una telecamera ogni istante della sua agonia. – Disse la Woods a fatica, prendendosi qualche pausa e riprendendo fiato, mentre ripercorreva quei ricordi terribili. – Dopo che Nyko ha annullato il contratto con la Trikru, sono rimasta in Africa e sono andata avanti a cercarli. Ci è voluto qualche mese, ma quei bastardi hanno pagato per quel che le avevano fatto. – Proseguì, con l’amaro in bocca di un inutile vendetta che certamente non ha portato indietro il tempo, resuscitando quella ragazza.
  * Io non… non so davvero cosa dire, Lexa. Mi dispiace. – Bisbigliò banalmente la bionda, si sentiva un’idiota per quel che aveva detto, ma dopo aver sentito quella tragica storia era davvero rimasta senza parole.
  * Non è colpa tua Clarke, è passato molto tempo ormai. – Disse con gentilezza il Comandante.
  * La amavi? – Domandò Clarke in modo diretto e invadente, ma Lexa non sembrò badarvi troppo.
  * Non lo so… forse. – Valutò la mora riflettendoci sopra. – Non ho avuto nemmeno il tempo di rendermi conto di avere una possibilità con lei che l’avevano già ammazzata. – Disse poi, facendole notare quanto poco tempo avevano davvero avuto.



Si fermarono davanti all’imponente struttura scolpita nella montagna, dove scendevano le tre cascate che avevano precedentemente aperto dalla cima dei tre forti. All’orizzonte ancora non si vedeva ombra dei ribelli, di Nyko Green, né tantomeno del suo sedicente esperto. Erano le prime ad arrivare in quel luogo incontaminato, per una volta li avevano battuti sul tempo, per una volta potevano davvero essere in vantaggio contro quell’intero esercito.

  * È magnifico. – Bisbigliò stupita la Griffin, osservando l’imponenza di quella parete rocciosa scolpita.
  * Per te quanto ci vuole ad incidere una cosa del genere? – Domandò Lexa affascinata e curiosa. Tutto quel poter capire e valutare, non solo le sue competenze militari durante il viaggio, ma anche tutto il resto, l’avevano indubbiamente fatta diventare più interessata all’intero panorama di quel viaggio.
  * Anni, Decenni, forse. Gli Hoysala erano portati per i lavori in pietra. – Rispose la bionda, ancora in ammirazione di quell’opera.
  * E per la guerra, sembra. – Osservò il Comandante, notando le raffigurazioni di numerose battaglie su quell’enorme bassorilievo davanti ai loro occhi.
  * Sì, anche. Li avranno costruiti per commemorare le loro vittorie sui persiani. – Constatò semplicemente Clarke, ricordando la storia di quel popolo.
  * Hanno lottato strenuamente. – Valutò la Woods, persa nell’osservare quelle figure in parte ricoperte da una grossa pianta d’edera, muschio e qualche liana.
  * Oh, sì. Ma non per molto. Del resto la loro rovina sarà la nostra fortuna, giusto? – Chiese la bionda, tornando scherzosa dopo le conversazioni piuttosto pesanti che avevano avuto in quella giornata.
  * Quell’incisione mi è familiare. – Disse poi Lexa, portandosi una mano sotto il mento.
  * Quell’incisione corrisponde esattamente a questo disco. – Affermò la Griffin, estraendo il disco rubato a Nyko che le aveva aiutate ad arrivare fino a quel punto del loro viaggio.
  * E cosa significa? – Domandò quindi il Comandante.
  * Non lo so ancora. – Rispose Clarke scuotendo la testa. – Ma, secondo me… dovremmo provare con quello. – Aggiunse indicando una ruota di pietra con due leve, simile a quelle che avevano girato per aprire le tre cascate.
  * Cerca di non romperlo questa volta. – Scherzò la Woods, facendole segno di precederla.
  * Davvero divertente… - Affermò la bionda facendole il verso. In qualche modo erano tornate a scherzare tranquillamente, come quella mattina dopo il piacevole buongiorno dentro la tenda, dimenticandosi per un attimo dei vari problemi che di lì a poco avrebbero dovuto affrontare.
  * Ma che diavolo? – Chiese Lexa, voltandosi di scatto mentre la terra le tremava sotto ai piedi ed un rumore assordante e stridente di pietra trascinata riecheggiava nella radura.
  * Ora cominciamo a ragionare. – Affermò Clarke al suo fianco, mentre la parete rocciosa con l’incisione gigante del disco si apriva in due, rivelando un passaggio segreto e, subito dopo, la parte di foresta celata dietro a quella montagna.
  * Uh… questa non me l’aspettavo. – Disse il Comandante con sorpresa. – Pronta? – Domandò poi, osservando la bionda incantata. Non avrebbe dovuto pensare a certe cose in quel momento, ma l’espressione meravigliata che aveva sul volto Clarke era la cosa più bella che Lexa avesse mai visto in vita sua.
  * Sì. Mi sto… godendo il momento. – Sussurrò la Griffin prima di oltrepassare quella porta gigantesca, che pochi istanti dopo si chiuse alle loro spalle.
  * Oh mio Dio. – Esclamò la Woods, lasciandosi sopraffare da quello sprazzo di panorama che si poteva intravedere oltre il precipizio, qualche metro più avanti di loro.
  * Benvenuta nel cuore di Halebidu. L’ultima sede nota della zanna di Ganesh. – Disse in modo teatrale la Griffin, continuando a camminare e strappando una leggera risata all’altra.
  * Spettacolare. – Bisbigliò Lexa, ormai arrivata all’orlo del precipizio, ammirando nella loro interezza quelle due grandissime statue di Ganesh con un enorme cascata a separarle.
  * Uhm… - Sbuffò Clarke sedendosi su un masso.
  * Uhm, cosa? – Domandò la Woods, stranita per quell’improvvisa mancanza di entusiasmo.
  * Non ti sembra che ci sia una specie di diga tra le due statue di Ganesh? – Chiese la bionda, indicando lo spazio invaso dalle acque scoscese tra le due imponenti statue.
  * La cascata l’avrà erosa. – Disse Lexa in modo ovvio con un’alzata di spalle. Infondo, per quel che ne sapevano, erano passati secoli da quando qualcuno era stato lì l’ultima volta.
  * E quindi come entriamo? – Chiese Clarke, per la prima volta senza un bizzarro piano per introdursi in quelle rovine
  * Aspetta. Sì, guarda la corona. Non è l’erosione. – Affermò Lexa, osservando meglio le due statue con il binocolo per poi passarglielo.
  * È vero. Forse era una torre di guardia? – Constatò dubbiosa la bionda, osservando a sua volta da quello strumento.
  * I persiani sono entrati da lì. – Dedusse la Woods data l’inespugnabilità del luogo. Gli Hoysala erano stati maestosamente ingegnosi a trovare un modo per nascondere la zanna.
  * È da una vita che sento parlare di questo posto. È incredibile vedermelo davanti. – Bisbigliò in modo appena udibile Clarke, lasciandosi andare ancora di più contro la roccia su cui era seduta.
  * Scatta una foto. Mandala a tuo padre. – Disse di getto la Woods con una certa enfasi.
  * Bella idea. – Borbottò la bionda in modo cupo.
  * Cosa… è troppo vecchio per usare i computer? E allora scatta, la vedrà di persona. – Provò di nuovo Lexa, non capendo quell’improvviso broncio sul suo viso.
  * No, è che… ormai sono in ritardo di qualche decade. – Spiegò la Griffin guardando a terra, e la mora si maledisse per non esserci arrivata prima. Eppure ne aveva avuto tutti gli indizi, ma non aveva colto che, quel suo parlare al passato del lavoro e dell’ossessione di suo padre per quel luogo, fosse perché ormai lui non c’era più.
  * Senti io… - Iniziò a dire per trovare un modo di chiedere scusa per la sua mancanza di tatto.
  * Oh… oh, no, ti prego no. Tranquilla. – Disse la bionda, alzando una mano per fermare qualsiasi tentativo di scuse o di avvicinamento da parte dell’altra. – Che dici, andiamo ad Halebidu? – Chiese alzandosi in piedi ed iniziando a fare qualche passo verso valle.
  * Sì… - Sussurrò Lexa con un cenno del capo. – Clarke? – Chiamò, afferrandole il polso quando le fu abbastanza vicina.



Gli occhi ricolmi di una tacita richiesta di perdono di una, e quelli imploranti di non mostrare compassione dell’altra, si incrociarono per un infinito istante. Poi il Comandante, con infinita dolcezza, le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, le accarezzò il viso tenendolo a coppa tra le mani e, prima di lasciarla andare, le schioccò un soffice bacio privo di ogni malizia sulla fronte, ma pieno di comprensione ed affetto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona sera a tutti kru! Ebbene eccomi qui con un nuovo aggiornamento dopo essere sopravvissuta al Con-Clave… devo dire che Rhiannon da brava nightblood ha provato a sterminarci tutti con il suo fascino. Se siete curiosi di vedere come sono andati i panel della convenction vi lascio il collegamento al mio nuovo canale YouTube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCa60Ws1M_BmkQJQbk4xRluQ/playlists?view_as=subscriber dove poterli vedere.  
> Tornando al capitolo invece, scopriamo un po’ di altro passato, ma soprattutto abbiamo l’ennesima conferma che la Griffin sta nascondendo qualcosa. Chissà di cosa si tratta? A parte questo, le due sembrano andare piuttosto d’accordo, l’atmosfera è decisamente più serena e rilassata, ma quanto durerà ancora questa pace?  
> Grazie come sempre per continuare a leggere e commentare la mia storia. Spero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, perciò se ne avete voglia, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> A presto, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	9. 5 Parte I - La grande battaglia

Clarke si era subito scrollata di dosso la sensazione di piacevole calore ed affetto che le labbra di Lexa le avevano causato a contatto con la sua fronte. Si era già lasciata andare anche fin troppo a causa dell’innegabile attrazione che provava nei suoi confronti, non poteva permettersi diventasse anche qualcosa di più. Soprattutto non in quel momento, non nel pieno di quella missione. Si sganciò dalla presa della Woods e si girò verso il panorama delle porte di Halebidu, per non dover affrontare il suo sguardo sicuramente ferito da quell’azione.

  * Non mi sembra reale. – Sussurrò la bionda, intenta a guardare i due Ganesh e la cascata scrosciante tra le loro statue.
  * Immagina quanto lavoro avrà richiesto. Quanti artigiani. E ingegneri… - Valutò il Comandante con distacco ed ammirazione per quell’antica popolazione.
  * Già, la loro opera ha sconfitto il tempo. Loro invece… andati. – Disse la Griffin un po’ malinconica. – Il loro Re avrebbe dovuto proteggere i sudditi, invece di costruire un bersaglio di lusso. – Giudicò ancora una volta le azioni del loro ultimo sovrano.



Si incamminarono lungo il sentiero che costeggiava lo strapiombo roccioso, verso le acque impetuose del fiume. Lexa andò avanti per prima, staccando la bionda di qualche metro, probabilmente per non dover trovare qualcosa di cui dover chiacchierare durante quella passeggiata alla ricerca del percorso ideale per entrare nella città.

  * Ho trovato le scale. Quello che ne rimane almeno. – Disse qualche minuto dopo essersi calata su un pianerottolo roccioso sottostante. – Idee su come salire fino alla corona? – Domandò poi, una volta che la Griffin l’ebbe raggiunta per vedere gli ultimi tre gradini della rampa che le avrebbe portate al livello del fiume. Buttarsi in acqua con quella corrente era fuori discussione, si sarebbero trovate in pochi minuti almeno un chilometro più a valle, e non potevano permettersi di perdere tempo.
  * Hai portato l’elicottero? – Domandò Clarke con tono serio.
  * L’ho lasciato a casa, mi dispiace. – Rispose il Comandante in modo piccato, stavano scherzando, eppure sembrava esserci anche dell’astio in quelle poche parole che si stavano scambiando.
  * Che sfiga… allora temo che dovremo arrampicarci. – Osservò la bionda, con quel misto di arroganza e strafottenza che l’aveva sempre contraddistinta. Improvvisamente era cambiato qualcosa, ma la Woods non era sicura fosse proprio tutto dovuto alla conversazione che avevano avuto sul padre di Clarke.
  * Vieni, possiamo attraversare da qui. – Affermò Lexa, trovando l’appiglio giusto per lanciare un rampino ed oscillare dall’altra parte.



Clarke non disse nulla, le fece solo un cenno d’assenso prima di lanciare la fune e strattonarla, per essere sicura si fosse agganciata in modo solido. L’istante dopo si stava già lanciando nel vuoto, per atterrare in pochi secondi sulle rocce alte al centro del fiume. Non attese nemmeno l’arrivo di Lexa, iniziò a scalare la piccola parete davanti a lei per arrivare sul piano superiore.

  * Hey, guarda, si vedono delle strutture sotto la cascata. – Constatò quando si accorse di non essere più sola sulla sommità di quel masso piuttosto grande.
  * Hai ragione. – Affermò la mora, ormai giunta al suo fianco.
  * E vai che si sale! – Esclamò la Griffin, prima di prendere la rincorsa e saltare sulla parete rocciosa di lato. – Ok. – Mugugnò, tirandosi finalmente sul piano poco sopra di lei dopo la breve arrampicata.
  * Sono ancora più maestose da vicino. – Disse Lexa raggiungendola. In qualche modo cercava di conversare, anche se aveva compreso la riluttanza della sua compagna di viaggio.
  * E ci stiamo avvicinando anche di più. – Commentò la bionda con ovvietà, lanciando il rampino e gettandosi sulla mano della statua più vicina a loro. – Quassù. – Disse poi, arrampicandosi sopra al polso della statua. – Di qua. – Aggiunse ancora, aggrappandosi ad una decorazione in rilievo sul busto della divinità.
  * Credi sia sicuro? - Domandò la mora, guardando il tortuoso percorso scelto dalla sua compagna di viaggio. Se avessero perso l’appiglio avrebbero fatto un volo di cinquanta metri buoni, prima di venire risucchiate dalla corrente delle acque gelide del fiume alla base della cascata.
  * Continui a chiedermelo. Risparmieremmo tempo se dessi per scontato che non lo è. – Rispose la Griffin scocciata. – Oh, cavolo! – Imprecò poco dopo, mentre la pietra a cui era attaccata le si sgretolò tra le mani, facendola precipitare di sotto.
  * Clarke! – Gridò Lexa terrorizzata, osservando la scena inerme.
  * Decisamente non è sicura. – Sbuffò la bionda quando riuscì ad arrestare la sua caduta, aggrappandosi ad una sporgenza pochi metri più in basso.
  * Ho notato. – Commentò la Woods, seguendo con cautela il suo percorso, non voleva certamente rischiare di fare la stessa fine, o una ben peggiore, di quella che aveva appena fatto Clarke. – Pensi di riuscire a tornare quassù? – Domandò poi, spostandosi agilmente da un appiglio all’altro.
  * Sì… va avanti, ti raggiungo. – Borbottò la Griffin, arrivata ormai dall’altro lato del torso della statua, alla ricerca di una strada per salire verso il piano sopra di sé.
  * Su, ti aiuto. – Disse Lexa sdraiandosi al suolo ed allungando le braccia nella sua direzione.
  * No, a posto, ce la faccio. – Affermò fredda e sbrigativa la bionda.
  * Dai, fatti aiutare zuccona. – Ribadì in modo canzonatorio la Woods, riuscendo ad afferrare un braccio dell’altra, che a fatica si allungava verso il piano senza riuscire ad arrivarci davvero. – Tirati su. – La incitò poi, afferrandola per la cintura e trascinandola il più possibile verso il piano.
  * Solo perché hai detto per favore. – Sbuffò con il respiro pesante Clarke. Se l’era vista brutta, ed arrampicarsi fino a lì era stato ben più faticoso di quanto avesse preventivato, ma comunque non voleva dare troppe soddisfazioni ed importanza a Lexa per averla aiutata in quell’ultimo passaggio.
  * Non l’ho detto in realtà. – Borbottò il Comandante rialzandosi in piedi. - Ehi, tutto bene? Hai fatto un bel volo prima… - Aggiunse poi, offrendole una mano per alzarsi da terra.
  * Sono qui, no? – Rispose spavalda la bionda, tirandosi su, ignorando quell’ultima offerta d’aiuto.
  * Pensavo che Ganesh fosse il distruttore di ostacoli. – Affermò la Woods con curiosità, pur di colmare quei momenti di inquietante silenzio che si stavano insinuando tra di loro in modo sempre più frequente.
  * Te ne aggiunge altri sul cammino se pensa ti siano utili. – Spiegò la Griffin poggiando la schiena alla statua. Erano giunte sopra l’altra mano aperta di Ganesh, ed anche se non era un piano particolarmente enorme, era sufficiente a far stare comode entrambe.
  * È per questo che lo hanno scelto per Halebidu? – Chiese ancora Lexa, sempre più interessata alla storia di quella cultura e della loro religione.
  * È anche la divinità del buon auspicio. Quella che preghi per avere prosperità e successo. – Disse poi Clarke con indifferenza, guardandosi attorno per vedere come proseguire. Dovevano attraversare la cascata ed andare sull’altra statua per entrare e, da lì, non c’erano molte soluzioni.
  * Capisco. È bello. – Commentò il Comandante, mentre il rampino di Clarke si ancorava ad un ramo dell’unica pianta cresciuta sulla parete rocciosa sotto la cascata. – È davvero l’unica strada? – Domandò perplessa osservando la bionda, che non dava alcun segno di preoccupazione per quell’azione.
  * Sembrerebbe. – Rispose la Griffin, giusto un attimo prima di lanciarsi per arrivare dall’altro lato. – Whoa, fantastico! – Esclamò subito dopo aver messo i piedi a terra.



Le cose non stavano andando affatto come i piani, di certo Clarke non si aspettava di trovare le porte spalancate della città ad attenderla, ma nemmeno due statue enormi su cui arrampicarsi per raggiungere l’unico ingresso visibile dall’esterno. Aveva ancora addosso l’adrenalina della scivolata di poco prima e, nonostante la stanchezza, continuava imperterrita ad arrampicarsi sul secondo Ganesh, cercando un modo per riuscire ad infilarsi in quel buco sulla corona. Per fortuna loro, almeno, non c’era traccia di nessuno dei ribelli comandati da Nyko Green. Anche se, dopo quello che era successo tra lei e Lexa, le cose erano tornate ad essere un po’ pungenti, principalmente per colpa sua e della sua brusca corsa in ritirata.

Proseguirono l’arrampicata arrivando all’altro braccio della statua, quello con in pugno ciò che restava del tradizionale tridente di quella divinità. Clarke continuava a salire imperterrita, non mostrando alcun segno di stanchezza, avanzando sicura e veloce verso la cima di quell’arma. Dava quasi l’impressione di voler scappare il più lontano possibile dalla sua compagna di viaggio, ed in parte forse era anche vero, ma principalmente non vedeva l’ora di riuscire ad entrare in quell’ampia fessura sulla testa dell’elefante, per scoprire cosa si celasse in quella città sotterranea costruita molti secoli prima.

  * Forse ho visto un punto da cui possiamo saltare sulla corona. È appena più avanti. – Affermò in modo pratico e sbrigativo, voltando appena il capo per vedere quanto la Woods fosse indietro rispetto al suo cammino. – Ah! – Gridò quando la pietra sotto le sue dita si sfaldò un'altra volta, facendola cadere nel vuoto.
  * Oh, merda! – Imprecò Lexa, percependo lo spostamento d’aria del corpo di Clarke in caduta libera al suo fianco, e sentendosi arrivare qualche frammento della parte crollata in testa poco dopo.
  * Uff… grazie. – Sospirò di sollievo la bionda, miracolosamente aggrappata alla gamba della Woods che, con estrema fatica, stava reggendo con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo il peso di entrambe.
  * Sbrigati a salire, sto scivolando. – Ringhiò il Comandante con urgenza.



La pietra di quella statua non era affatto sicura, Lexa poteva sentirla scricchiolare sotto le sue dita, ed iniziava a preoccuparsi del fatto che, se non fossero state le sue braccia ad abbandonarle, presto lo avrebbe fatto quell’antica scultura. Sentì le mani di Clarke aggrapparsi al suo corpo per tirarsi su, fino a tornare a riafferrare ciò che restava di quel tridente. Si arrampicò ancora di un metro e riuscì finalmente a tirarsi dritta sopra ad un piano, per ritrovarsi il Comandante accanto poco dopo. Se non fosse stato per Lexa sarebbe morta qualche istante prima.

Una folata di vento sbilanciò appena entrambe, che allungarono la mano l’una in direzione dell’altra per stabilizzare il loro equilibrio, reggendosi a vicenda. Immediatamente quegli occhi verdi, pieni di mille parole non dette, si incastonarono in quelli azzurro brillante della Griffin, ed un brivido pervase l’intero corpo di entrambe.

  * Valeva la pena? – Disse la bionda, distogliendo lo sguardo e concentrandosi sul panorama davanti a loro.
  * Notevole. – Confermò la Woods con tono sognante.
  * Uh, già. – Sussurrò in modo impacciato Clarke, che ancora non riusciva a staccarsi dalla presa di Lexa, pur non avendo più il coraggio di incrociare il suo sguardo.
  * Ora, come ci arriviamo? – Chiese il Comandante togliendole l’impaccio, forse più per il fatto di volersi togliere da quella posizione piuttosto precaria, che non per il voler davvero smorzare la tensione che sentiva arrivare dalla bionda accanto a sé.
  * Di qua… - Affermò la Griffin, seguendo quella stretta linea di pietra che sembrava arrivare quasi fino contro la testa di Ganesh. Improvvisamente la bionda si fermò, estrasse il cellulare e si voltò verso Lexa.
  * Sul serio? – Domandò con incredulità la Woods, ritrovandosi al centro dell’obbiettivo della fotocamera del cellulare di Clarke.
  * Quando pensi di tornare qui? – Rispose la bionda in modo piuttosto pungente e spavaldo, scattando rapidamente la foto per poi proseguire il loro cammino.



Si ritrovarono a fare il giro dall’altro lato della testa dell’elefante, ma fortunatamente per loro, sul retro la pietra era piana e solida, e le portò in pochi secondi vicine all’ingresso. Prima di entrare verso l’ignoto si presero qualche secondo di respiro, si guardarono attorno incantate e controllarono di non avere compagnia indesiderata in arrivo all’orizzonte. Stava diventando un’avventura sempre più avvincente e pericolosa, Lexa sapeva bene che Nyko non si sarebbe messo a scalare quelle statue come avevano fatto loro, ma aveva numerosi uomini, mezzi ed attrezzature più costose e all’avanguardia. Prima o poi sarebbe arrivato, e questa sensazione di averlo sempre alle calcagna o un passo avanti a loro, non la faceva stare affatto tranquilla.

Lo scroscio incessante della cascata a pochi metri da loro, e gli sbuffi continui di Clarke che stava sfogando un po’ della tensione, mista a frustrazione accumulata nella giornata, erano gli unici rumori udibili dalla loro posizione. La Griffin, da quando avevano parlato di suo padre, era diventata ancor più strana del solito, era tornata pungente, spavalda e avventata, rischiando di scivolare giù ben due volte durante l’arrampicata. Il Comandante provò ad avvicinarsi nella speranza di poter essere d’aiuto, ma la bionda si scansò, affrettandosi a proseguire fino all’apertura e saltando velocemente all’interno della testa spaccata della seconda statua di Ganesh.

  * Wow, bel lancio. – Commentò Clarke, vedendo la palla di pietra che aveva causato quel buco nella testa della divinità.
  * I persiani avranno usato un trabucco. – Affermò Lexa saltando dentro nella stanza.
  * Trabucco. Non puoi chiamarlo “catapulta”, come una persona normale? – Osservò in modo infastidito la bionda. Ed ecco che stava di nuovo tornando scorbutica ed insopportabile come i primi giorni, senza un motivo apparentemente valido per esserlo.
  * Il trabucco è un tipo di catapulta. – Disse il Comandante. – È fatto per scagliare proiettili più pesanti, come questo, a distanze maggiori. – Spiegò in modo più dettagliato, mostrando un po’ del suo sapere.
  * Capisco. L’hai imparato al militare? – Chiese Clarke in modo quasi sprezzante.
  * No, l’ho cercato su Wikipedia, come una persona normale. – Rispose con acidità Lexa, facendole un po’ il verso, calcando proprio su quelle ultime parole che aveva detto anche Clarke poco prima.



Fu solo all’udire il tono di risposta della Woods che Clarke capì di star esagerando. Lexa era stata tranquilla, dolce e comprensiva per tutta la giornata, ma lei stava prendendo le distanze da tutto quello nel modo peggiore possibile. Parlare di suo padre l’aveva scossa, e trovare il conforto che cercava da anni tra le braccia di quella donna l’aveva sconvolta completamente. Non che la bionda avesse paura ad andare oltre ad una piacevole nottata di sesso. Anche se non era mai per troppo tempo nello stesso posto, e a casa ci stava davvero poco, aveva avuto qualche relazione duratura, ma in quel momento, e soprattutto con Lexa Woods, sapeva di non poterselo permettere. Non con quella parte della loro spedizione che le stava nascondendo.

Le lanciò un’occhiata di scuse, afferrandole una mano ed intrecciando le dita con le sue, e quando lo sguardo freddo e distaccato del Comandante si ammorbidì, sprofondando nel suo, il cuore le balzò nel petto con prepotenza e seppe con certezza che ormai era troppo tardi per restare impassibili al fascino di quella donna. Un po’ imbarazzata, si avvicinò con l’intento di darle un semplice bacio sulla guancia, non aspettandosi affatto la reazione della Woods alla ricerca di qualcosa di più. Lexa la cinse in un abbraccio, non lasciandola scappare via. Sfregò teneramente la punta del naso contro la sua, facendo crescere l’elettricità ed il desiderio dei loro corpi e poi, con una lentezza disarmante, si avvicinò fino a far congiungere le loro labbra in un bacio lento e profondo, che espresse più di tutte le parole che avrebbero avuto il coraggio di dire in quel momento.

Rimasero racchiuse qualche minuto in un abbraccio di cui entrambe avevano bisogno, perse nella piacevole sensazione confortevole di quel momento, fino a quando l’elettricità e la tensione accumulate non sembrarono svanire completamente. Lexa le diede un ultimo casto bacio a fil di labbra prima di lasciarla dalla sua presa, sorridendole con infinita dolcezza che lasciò la bionda completamente senza parole.

Con un semplice cenno del capo presero le corde, le assicurarono ad una sporgenza ed iniziarono a calarsi nella stanza sottostante, addentrandosi finalmente nell’antica città sotterranea.

  * Incredibile, sono quei due amiconi di Parashurama e Ganesh. – Disse la Griffin una volta rimessi i piedi al suolo.
  * Amici? Sembra si stiano affrontando. – Obbiettò Lexa, notando le posizioni delle due grandi statue all’interno della sala. Parashurama era raffigurato con l’ascia alzata, voltato nella direzione di Ganesh.
  * Gli Dei induisti non combattono solo contro i demoni, a volte litigano anche tra di loro. – Spiegò la bionda, spostandosi nella sala ancora illuminata dalla vetrata, dietro la quale scrosciava l’acqua impetuosa della cascata.
  * Mi sembra una lotta impari. Ganesh non impugna niente. – Commentò il Comandante, osservando attentamente la scena.
  * Mmh, non è nel suo stile immagino. – Valutò Clarke scrollando le spalle.
  * Straordinario, questo posto è interamente scolpito nella montagna? – Domandò la Woods con il naso rivolto verso l’alto, intenta a contemplare la sala attorno a loro.
  * Direi di sì. – Confermò la bionda, iniziando ad esplorare l’area. Da un lato della stanza si era creata una pozza d’acqua di una decina di centimetri, un po’ di muschio ricopriva la parte più bassa delle pareti in pietra, e le foglie verdi delle ninfee riempivano gran parte della pozza. – Di qua. – Affermò poi, trovando una spaccatura nella parete, che permetteva loro di entrare senza dover spostare il pilastro caduto davanti alle porte dell’ingresso principale al cuore della città.
  * Ti seguo. – Disse il Comandante, spostandosi velocemente in quella direzione, immergendo i piedi nell’acqua e seguendo Clarke oltre la fenditura nel muro.
  * Hey, guarda. Armi. Avevi ragione, Lexa. – Constatò la Griffin una volta aver abituato gli occhi alla penombra del cunicolo, notando i resti di alcuni uomini in assetto da battaglia.
  * Ogni tanto mi capita. – Commentò la mora con un pizzico di superbia. – Sono persiani? – Domandò incuriosita, osservando attentamente quegli scheletri accasciati al suolo.
  * Sembrano sia Persiani, che Hoysala. – Valutò Clarke, notando due diverse tipologie di armi ed armature tra i cadaveri.
  * Prima linea di difesa. – Osservò la Woods entrando nella sala sul fondo del cunicolo, dove gli scheletri di quegli antichi popoli, infilzati da vecchie spade, lance e frecce, iniziavano ad essere ben più numerosi.
  * Direi che ci siamo quasi. – Affermò la bionda, sfoderando una piccola torcia e facendo un po’ di luce in quella stanza piuttosto buia. – Ehi, un'altra di quelle porte. – Aggiunse poi con enfasi, illuminando un blocco liscio di pietra con cinque raggi in rilievo, come quello che avevano trovato alla fortezza di Ganesh.
  * Oh, bene. Questa funziona davvero. – Disse Lexa, vedendo che il congegno azionato dalla Griffin aveva fatto sollevare completamente il blocco, non facendole rischiare di rimanerci schiacciate sotto, come era capitato a lei un paio di giorni prima.
  * Ci siamo… e luce fu, finalmente. – Commentò Clarke quando, entrando nella sala successiva, un’enorme lampada ad olio posta al centro si accese in automatico, svelando altri cadaveri ed un altro passaggio per proseguire la loro avanzata nel cuore di Halebidu.
  * Questo posto sembra una cripta. – Osservò Lexa avanzando di qualche passo, valutando l’enorme quantitativo di resti umani completamente scarnificati che si trovavano in quella stanza. Se solo si fosse concentrata avrebbe potuto sentire ancora il tanfo di morte di cui quel luogo era indubbiamente impregnato secoli prima.
  * Cripte e sepolture non sono una tradizione induista. Preferivano la cremazione. È una bella cerimonia chiamata _“Antyesti”_ , in sanscrito significa _“ultimo sacrificio”._ – Spiegò Clarke, illuminando il Comandante di quella tradizione ancora in uso nella religione induista.
  * Sacrificio? – Chiese curiosamente il Comandante.
  * Il concetto è che i nostri corpi sono strumenti da restituire perché altri possano beneficiarne. – Approfondì meglio il concetto la Griffin, incrociando lo sguardo colpito di Lexa.
  * Molto romantico. Per questi poveracci è troppo tardi. – Commentò la mora, indicando l’ammasso di cadaveri che le circondava.
  * Hei, quassù. – Incitò Clarke, arrampicandosi sopra alla porta sprangata che le avrebbe portate nella stanza successiva. – Santo cielo… - Commentò quando i suoi piedi atterrarono dall’altro lato, frantumando il resto di alcune ossa.
  * Gesù. È successo qui. L’ultima resistenza. – Disse Lexa colpita da quella scoperta. La stanza dove si trovavano era molto più grande, e c’erano talmente tante ossa sparse ovunque, che alla fine della battaglia non doveva vedersi nemmeno un pezzetto del pavimento su cui a fatica riuscivano ad avanzare in quel momento.
  * Ugh, ma non bastò a salvare il loro impero. Peggio per loro, meglio per noi. – Valutò la bionda, avanzando tra i cadaveri di quell’esercito, alla ricerca di un passaggio per proseguire ulteriormente in quell’antica città. – Ecco la nostra entrata. – Disse poi, arrivata in cima ad una scaletta in pietra, vedendo un corpo per metà bloccato in una fenditura sulla parete. – Lexa, mi dai una mano con questo? – Chiese indicando proprio quello scheletro ancora vestito della sua armatura, che impediva loro il passaggio.
  * Certo. – Rispose il Comandante, affiancandola ed aiutandola a tirare via quei resti, di modo da poter proseguire oltre. Non appena il corpo di quel persiano fu a terra, Clarke strisciò contro la parete in quella fenditura, seguita subito dopo da Lexa. 
  * Via da lì vecchio mio. Ecco fatto. Permesso, scusa. – Disse la bionda in modo sarcastico, spingendo fuori dall’altro lato un altro scheletro. All’interno della stanza, un grosso braciere acceso rischiarava l’ambiente, mostrando altri residui della battaglia.
  * Ci stiamo avvicinando. – Affermò la Woods, standole dietro ed avanzando cautamente nella sala, fino ad arrivare alla sua uscita.
  * Spero prima di quei tizi. – Commentò Clarke, mostrando per la prima volta un briciolo di preoccupazione nei confronti dei ribelli di Nyko. – Questo congegno mi è familiare, speriamo non faccia inondare la sala d’acqua. – Continuò poi, trovando un blocco provvisto di leva, simile a quelli usati come valvole nelle tre fortezze. – Uh, questo è decisamente diverso. – Commentò poi, dopo averlo girato.
  * Che cos’è? – Domandò Lexa, allibita per l’ennesima volta dall’ingegno degli Hoysala. Quattro strutture scolpite in bronzo si erano sollevate dalla fontana centrale della sala, proiettando delle ombre sulle pareti affrescate.
  * Il mio istinto mi dice che è una sorta di meccanismo per aprire quella porta. – Rispose spavalda la Griffin, indicando la porta sul fondo della sala, e sorridendo con presunzione. – Ok, a sinistra abbiamo… Shiva, che offre l’ascia a Parashurama. Mentre a destra… c’è Parashurama, che taglia la zanna a Ganesh. – Analizzò poi le pitture sulle pareti della stanza.
  * Aspetta. Con l’ascia? – Chiese la Woods sbigottita.
  * Sì. – Affermò non curante la bionda.
  * Quella che Shiva, il padre di Ganesh, gli aveva offerto? – Domandò ancora dubbiosa la mora, forse sperando di non aver compreso bene l’atroce coincidenza.
  * Esatto. – Confermò Clarke senza indugio.
  * È incasinato… - Borbottò Lexa, valutando la situazione.
  * È una famiglia. – Disse la Griffin con un’alzata di spalle. – Forza, apriamo quella porta. – Affermò poi, iniziando a pensare a come risolvere quell’ennesimo enigma rimasto del passato.
  * Quindi come funziona? – Chiese il Comandante, cercando di comprendere i pensieri frenetici di Clarke, e il funzionamento di quello strano congegno.
  * Beh… immagino che l’unica sia provare. – Ammise la bionda senza troppi problemi.



Clarke iniziò a muovere le leve esterne alla fontana, spostando così quelle figure in bronzo al suo interno, facendo in modo che le loro ombre coprissero esattamente le raffigurazioni di Shiva, Ganesh, Parashurama, della zanna e dell’ascia. La tensione di qualche ora prima era calata, e Lexa si perse ad osservare sognante la donna che la stava accompagnando in quella folle avventura. Per un attimo ripensò a Costia, a quanto poco tempo avessero avuto, e a quanto in più ne avesse già vissuto con Clarke, facendola riflettere sul significato di ciò che davvero stava accadendo tra di loro. Innegabilmente, quella bionda dalle curve mozzafiato, la attraeva moltissimo ed il suo modo di fare, inizialmente indigesto, iniziava a piacerle e a strapparle molti più sorrisi di quelli che ricordasse aver fatto negli ultimi anni della sua vita.

  * Forse ci siamo. – Sussurrò la Griffin dopo una buona mezz’ora di tentativi andati male, tirando per un’ultima volta una delle leve.
  * L’hai risolto! – Gridò la Woods con entusiasmo, immediatamente catturata dal suono profondo e graffiante di quella voce roca. – La porta è aperta. – Disse notando che le due ante si erano rumorosamente spalancate.
  * Già, e senza nessun aiuto da parte tua. – Commentò con orgoglio ed indignazione, scoccandole un’occhiataccia.
  * È stato un piacere. – Replicò Lexa sorridendole, divertita da quella punzecchiata appena ricevuta.
  * Sala e la tigre. – Osservò Clarke, vedendo l’imponente statua al centro di quell’ultima stanza raggiunta dopo così tanta fatica. – Ci siamo. – Aggiunse con gli occhi pieni di speranza, fermandosi davanti ad un congegno poco più avanti. – Incrociamo le dita. – Concluse poi, guardando Lexa negli occhi e inserendo il disco nel suo apposito spazio.
  * Questo era previsto? – Domandò la Woods preoccupata, sentendo la porta richiudersi alle loro spalle, facendole restare completamente al buio. Pochi istanti dopo due bracieri si accesero, rischiarando di nuovo l’ambiente e permettendo alle due donne di vedersi di nuovo.
  * Non lo so. – Ammise Clarke alzando le spalle.
  * Non farci ammazzare. – Sbuffò la Woods in un sospiro.
  * Non sei divertente. – Ribatté la bionda con acidità. – Pronta? – Domandò poi, cercando una conferma in quello sguardo fiero e sicuro, prima di ruotare il disco nella sua serratura. – Oh, oh, oh… - Sussurrò, allontanando velocemente la mano dal congegno e ritraendosi di qualche passo.
  * Attenta. – Disse Lexa in modo protettivo, mettendosi al suo fianco.
  * Magnifico. – Bisbigliò la Griffin, affascinata dall’incredibile ennesima trasformazione del disco, che stava rivelando sulla sua superficie una figura completamente diversa da quella che aveva avuto fino a quel momento. – Che Shiva mi fulmini… - Commentò una volta che la figura intera di quella divinità comparve in posizione di meditazione.
  * Mmh, stavo per dirlo io. – Ribatté la Woods sarcastica.



Clarke estrasse il disco ormai fermo e completamente trasformato, il rumore assordante di qualche marchingegno in movimento rimbombò per la sala. Uno spiraglio di luce entrò dal soffitto, che lasciò cadere polvere, terra e qualche scaglietta di pietra. Il pavimento vibrò in modo decisamente fuori dal normale, dando degli scossoni poco piacevoli alle due donne, e i bracieri si spensero all’improvviso.

  * Griffin? – Chiamò decisamente allarmata la mora, afferrando il braccio di Clarke che ricambiò immediatamente la stretta sul suo.
  * Woods. – Disse la bionda in modo poco preoccupato, come se ancora non si fosse accorta che quella stanza stava iniziando a cadere a pezzi. – Ah, no. No, va bene. Penso che andrà tutto bene. – Proseguì poi con tranquillità, osservando il soffitto che si stava aprendo lentamente, e sentendo il meccanismo sotto al pavimento spingerle verso l’alto, un po’ come se fossero su un ascensore.
  * Bene? Dove diavolo è la zanna? – Domandò Lexa quasi scocciata.
  * Non lo so. – Ammise Clarke scrollando le spalle. – Tutto questo non ha alcun senso. – Valutò in modo sconfortato. Avevano fatto tutta quella strada convinte di aver trovato la zanna, ed invece, all’orizzonte non se ne vedeva nemmeno l’ombra.
  * Sì, ce l’ha. Gli Hoysala vogliono farci girare a vuoto. – Ribatté il Comandante, pensando più da stratega che da ricercatrice di tesori.
  * Forse hai ragione. – Concordò la Griffin con ritrovata sicurezza.
  * Ottimo. – Disse Lexa, quasi incredula di sentire quelle parole.
  * No, stammi a sentire. Ganesh è il simbolo di… - La bionda iniziò a illustrare la sua teoria con enfasi, fermandosi a guardare la sua compagna di viaggio.
  * Halebidu. – Concluse Lexa, catturata dall’irrequieto avanti e indietro dell’altra a pochi passi da lei.
  * E Shiva era il simbolo di… - Chiese ancora la Griffin, interagendo con il Comandante.
  * Belur. – Disse semplicemente la mora.
  * Che poi era l’antica… - Proseguì Clarke sempre più entusiasta.
  * Capitale. – Rispose Lexa in modo sicuro, iniziando ad unire anche nella sua testa tutti i pezzi del puzzle.
  * Esatto. – Affermò la bionda con enfasi. – Forse il Re fece costruire questa città sontuosa per offrire ai persiani un magnifico bersaglio. – Continuò ad illustrare quella sua teoria, spiegandone il suo punto di vista non poi così assurdo.
  * E la capitale antica fu dimenticata. Quindi questa città era un’esca. – Dedusse la Woods, iniziando a comprendere completamente il ragionamento e a trovare un senso in quelle parole.
  * E se la fecero saccheggiare per proteggere Belur. – Concluse Clarke, ormai arrivata alla fine del suo ragionamento.
  * E il tesoro. – Concordò la mora, sorridendo per il modo in cui si stavano completando le frasi a vicenda.
  * Potrei scommettere che la zanna non è mai stata qui. Mai. – Ipotizzò la Griffin con entusiasmo.
  * E dov’è Belur? – Chiese quindi il Comandante, guardandola dritta negli occhi con impazienza, pronta a partire per quel posto non appena fossero uscite da lì.
  * Oh, merda. – Imprecò la bionda quando il pavimento si bloccò in modo brusco.
  * Questo invece non era affatto previsto! – Commentò Lexa, allarmata da quello scossone seguito da strani tremori della lastra di pietra sotto ai loro piedi.
  * Cadrà! Afferra il bordo ora! – Esclamò Clarke con urgenza e preoccupazione.
  * Griffin! – Chiamò la Woods quando il pavimento si inclinò e la donna al suo fianco scivolò verso il basso.
  * Sto bene, vai! – Rispose la bionda aggrappata al fondo di quella lastra.



Accadde tutto velocemente. Il pavimento cedette sempre di più, fino a spostare la lastra in verticale, iniziando a scivolare verso il passo tra le mura di pietra in cui era scavata la stanza. Lexa era più in alto e riuscì a saltare su un pianerottolo laterale ancora ben ancorato alla parete, issandovisi sopra ed arrampicandosi per gli ultimi metri prima di riuscire ad uscire da quel posto. Per Clarke le cose furono un pochino più complicate, ma quando la lastra si ruppe, precipitando a peso morto fino al suolo, si lanciò su una scala laterale, riuscendo a mettersi in salvo. C’era qualcosa di strano però, le pareti vibravano, il suolo tremava e la stanza sotto di lei si stava riempiendo d’acqua rapidamente. La sua salita dalla scala venne interrotta più di una volta da violenti getti d’acqua che stavano fuoriuscendo dalle pareti, facendole rischiare ogni volta di capitolare di sotto, e quando finalmente saltò verso il bordo più alto della struttura per uscire, la mano di Lexa la afferrò, aiutandola a reggersi e ad uscire.

  * Oh, porca puttana. – Commentò il Comandante strisciando a terra sfinita.
  * Stai bene? – Chiese la Griffin sdraiata al suo fianco.
  * Com’è che siamo ancora vive? – Ribatté Lexa, ridendo in un misto di adrenalina e tensione.
  * Puro talento e un pizzico di fortuna. – Rispose la bionda mostrandole il disco. – Ehi, bel lavoro, Lex. – Aggiunse poi in modo spontaneo.
  * Bel lavoro. – Confermò la Woods.
  * Qua la mano. – Disse Clarke dandole il cinque, come se fossero vecchie amiche. – Gesù… e questo cos’era? – Domandò allibita dalla mancanza di forza e decisione con cui si erano scambiate quello stupido gesto.
  * Che schifo. – Commentò il Comandante, continuando a ridacchiare della goffaggine di quel gesto.
  * Dovresti vergognarti in eterno, sai? – Infierì la Griffin, sedendosi sul bordo di pietra della diga.
  * Ehi, correggimi se sbaglio, ma qui non c’era un’enorme cascata? – Domandò Lexa, trascinandosi al suo fianco e buttando giù le gambe a penzoloni allo stesso modo.
  * Sì, c’era. – Confermò la bionda. – E quello che diavolo è? Un acquedotto… è attraversato dall’acqua delle cascate. – Valutò indicando il corso d’acqua che scorreva sospeso sopra un ponte di pietra.
  * Fantastico. – Disse affascinata la Woods, facendosi pian piano più vicina. – Ed è merito nostro, vero? – Domandò poi in cerca di conferma.
  * Beh… tecnicamente mio. – Rispose in modo presuntuoso Clarke, lanciando un’occhiatina all’altra che ridacchiò.
  * Stronzetta. – Sussurrò il Comandante, prendendole il viso tra le mani e dandole un leggero bacio a fil di labbra. – Senti, scusa se prima sono stata poco delicata. – Aggiunse poi, riferendosi alla conversazione avuta su suo padre, quella da cui poi avevano iniziato ad avere nuovamente qualche attimo di tensione tra loro.
  * Ah… tranquilla. – Ribatté la bionda malinconica. Non poteva certo dire che non era stato quello a metterla di cattivo umore. Non poteva certo ammettere che stava cercando di mettere distanza tra loro per rendere meno pesante il momento della verità. – Sai, voi due sareste andati parecchio d’accordo. Anche lui era un bastardo con la testa dura. – Disse poi, ridacchiando e trascinando Lexa con sé, che allo stesso modo di poco prima le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò. – Senti è difficile che nessuno si sia accorto di nulla. – Sussurrò ancora sulle labbra della mora. – Dovremmo andarcene. – Aggiunse prendendo un briciolo di distanza.
  * Hai ragione. – Confermò la Woods, alzandosi in piedi e porgendo una mano alla donna accanto a sé.



Si incamminarono seguendo il muraglione della diga, verso la parte di foresta di lato al fiume, chiacchierando dell’avventura pazzesca appena vissuta e delle teorie strampalate sulla zanna e su come quell’antico popolo era svanito nel nulla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi chiedo scusa se vi ho fatto attendere un po’ di più per questo aggiornamento, ma purtroppo ho avuto problemi con la connessione e non ho potuto pubblicarlo prima. Detto ciò passiamo al capitolo.  
> Clarke e Lexa sono riuscite ad introdursi nella città di Halebidu, ma colpo di scena, la zanna di Ganesh non c’è! Pare proprio non ci sia mai stata in realtà. A distanza di secoli gli Hoysala sono riusciti a prendere per i fondelli ancora tutti, ed ora le ragazze dovranno partire per l’antica capitale di Belur.  
> So che in realtà a voi interesseranno più altri aspetti della storia, come l’evoluzione del loro rapporto e cosa nasconde Clarke… prima o poi tutti i nodi verranno al pettine, ma c’è ancora un po’ di tempo.  
> Grazie a tutti voi dell’immenso supporto, come sempre se vi va lasciatemi un commento.  
> Alla prossima, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	10. 5 Parte II - L’acquedotto

Avevano passato la giornata tra la fortezza di Shiva e le rovine di Halebidu, ed ora si ritrovavano a scappare via il più velocemente possibile da lì, stanche e completamente inzuppate dalle acque della cascata che aveva sommerso l’intera città per mantenerne il suo segreto. Il Re aveva usato l’intero esercito come esca, li aveva lasciati lì a sacrificarsi per proteggere la zanna. Sicuramente anche gli uomini di Nyko non conoscevano affatto i piani del loro capo, e lo stavano servendo in onore di una causa che credevano giusta, senza sapere quali cose si celassero dietro. Costeggiarono le acque di lato alla diga, stando ai margini della giungla e risalendo le correnti del fiume. Ad un tratto udirono delle voci, poco più avanti di loro c’erano due uomini armati che, voltati di spalle, osservavano la distesa d’acqua. Subito si nascosero nell’erba alta dietro di loro, avvicinandosi senza fare rumore.

  * Ok, tu a sinistra, io a destra? – Bisbigliò la Griffin, in tono appena udibile da Lexa al suo fianco. L’istante dopo il Comandante scattò in avanti e afferrò per la gola l’uomo a sinistra, tirandolo indietro e facendolo ruotare con sé. Poi calciò l’amico ribelle al suo fianco, facendolo precipitare nel fiume, prima di finirlo. – Oppure anche così. Ben fatto. – Disse con tono più deciso Clarke una volta giunta al suo fianco.
  * Shh… forse ce ne sono altri. – Le fece notare la Woods, zittendola all’istante e proseguendo il cammino in modo furtivo.
  * Giusto. – Concordò la bionda, raccogliendo l’arma di uno dei ribelli rimasta a terra.



Altri resti dell’antica civiltà Hoysala sbucavano qua e là lungo quel tratto di giungla e, poco dopo, sulla cima di una costruzione scorsero un altro uomo armato, ancora ignaro della loro presenza. Questa volta fu Clarke ad avvicinarsi di soppiatto, arrampicandosi sulla struttura e trascinando giù quell’uomo, facendogli fare un bel volo. Il Comandante attese al di sotto, per controllare che anche quel ribelle non desse problemi. Poi si arrampicò, arrivando alla sommità di quella struttura giusto in tempo per veder franare il terreno sotto i piedi della bionda, che scivolò rumorosamente verso un altopiano sottostante, attirando l’attenzione di tutti i loro nemici.

Clarke riuscì ad estrarre la pistola e a far fuori l’uomo più vicino a lei, mentre Lexa si buttava giù da quella riva ad armi sfoderate per darle copertura. Era accaduto tutto in una frazione di secondo, nessuno si aspettava quel risvolto, né loro che si erano ritrovate a scivolare, attirando l’attenzione, né tantomeno quegli uomini. Dopo tutto quel frastuono ed i primi spari, Clarke e Lexa si ritrovarono l’intero esercito di ribelli di Nyko su di loro. Improvvisamente, in quel tratto di giungla, sbucarono fuori pericolosi uomini armati in ogni angolo delle rovine Hoysala. Si ripararono dietro ad un muretto e, dandosi il cambio, risposero al fuoco nemico, avanzando lentamente tra quelle vecchie costruzioni decadenti, svuotando un caricatore dopo l’altro e raccogliendo le armi dei ribelli passati a miglior vita.

Il muro che stavano usando come copertura si sgretolò sotto i colpi pesanti di mitraglia di un corazzato, Green era arrivato fin lì con l’artiglieria pesante, e la Woods era sicura al cento per cento che su quel veicolo blindato ci fosse proprio lui in persona. I corsi d’acqua che convogliavano nel fiume principale, le rive scoscese, i resti fatiscenti delle piccole case in pietra di quell’antico popolo e la giungla, non erano di certo un aiuto per la situazione delle due donne, sole e male equipaggiate contro un intero esercito. Il Comandante Lexa Woods era una perfetta macchina da guerra, addestrata per tutta la vita proprio per combattere in situazioni estreme come quella, ma Clarke, lei era solo una ladra di tesori un po’ maldestra, con un buon destro ed un’ottima mira. I proiettili presto scarseggiarono, ed i muretti dietro i quali nascondersi dai colpi di arma da fuoco anche.

Lexa notò un movimento alla periferia del suo campo visivo, un ribelle stava giungendo al loro fianco sinistro, e fece appena in tempo a girarsi con la pistola in mano che l’uomo aprì il fuoco. Fortunatamente quei proiettili le passarono accanto senza colpirla, ed ebbe il tempo di freddarlo prima di essere uccisa. Afferrò la mano di Clarke e rapidamente la strattonò via da quel misero riparo, correndo verso altre rovine, cercando un riparo più solido dal fuoco incrociato del nemico. Saltarono il piccolo corso d’acqua, che si immetteva nel grande fiume che le separava dal corazzato di Nyko e, non appena furono dall’altro lato, la Woods stese un uomo a mani nude in pochi secondi, prima di andare a ripararsi dietro al muro di una costruzione di pietra. Sembrava che l’esercito intero dei ribelli assoldati da Nyko Green, stesse piombando tutto in contemporanea su di loro con l’ordine di fermarle ad ogni costo. Forse si stavano davvero avvicinando alla zanna, forse anche l’esperto di cui aveva accennato Nyko lo stava facendo e, forse, si stavano davvero accorgendo che Lexa Woods e Clarke Griffin potevano davvero essere delle avversarie difficili da battere.

Corsero un centinaio di metri sotto il fuoco nemico, stendendo un mercenario dopo l’altro tra quelli che si ritrovavano lungo il cammino. Clarke aveva seguito Lexa senza alcuna obiezione, ed altrettanto diligentemente aveva eseguito ogni suo ordine di correre in una direzione piuttosto che nell’altra, trovando il percorso migliore per mantenere la copertura più adatta su quel terreno impervio. Quei maledetti ribelli parevano essere ovunque, e quel dannato corazzato continuava ad avanzare, distruggendo ogni cosa si trovasse davanti. Salirono su un ponte dai parapetti massicci in pietra, avanzando col capo chino per non farsi colpire, ma una volta giunte dall’altro lato, la loro avanzata venne arrestata bruscamente da Nyko ed il suo mezzo blindato che gli sbarrarono la strada, costringendole a tornare verso valle.

\-           Griffin, qui. Aiutami con la porta! – Gridò Lexa, trovando l’ingresso di una di quelle antiche costruzioni, sperando, una volta entrate, di poter avere un attimo di tregua.

Assieme presero a spallate il legno di quel portone a due ante che, al terzo colpo, cedette, aprendosi di botto e facendole cadere all’interno dell’edificio malconcio, su un pavimento pericolante che qualche attimo dopo crollò, scaraventandole al piano di sotto.

Una decina di centimetri d’acqua attutirono il colpo, che comunque fu brusco ed inaspettato, lasciando per un attimo entrambe le donne senza fiato per la botta.

  * Stai bene? – Domandò la bionda, tirandosi a sedere a fatica.
  * Credo di sì. – Rispose la Woods alzandosi in piedi. – Tu? – Chiese a Clarke, offrendole una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi e, quando anche lei fu in piedi, annuì semplicemente per poi lasciarsi andare in un rapido abbraccio.
  * Oh, merda. – Commentò la Griffin, illuminando la stanza con il piccolo fascio di luce della torcia, rendendosi conto immediatamente di non poter più tornare indietro.
  * Dove siamo? – Domandò Lexa, guardandosi attorno con la stessa curiosità e preoccupazione.
  * Non ne ho idea, ma almeno non siamo sulla linea di tiro. – Rispose la bionda con lo spavaldo ottimismo che sempre la contraddistingueva. – Speriamo ci sia un'altra via d’uscita. – Commentò poi, raccogliendo un antico pugnale da terra e notando uno scheletro a poca distanza da loro.



La stanza nella quale si trovavano era buia ed interrata, la sue pareti erano scolpite finemente con scenari macabri di ossa, cadaveri e morte, che rendevano il posto ancor più tetro e lugubre. Gran parte della pavimentazione era ricoperta d’acqua sporca e fangosa, la stessa nella quale erano cadute pochi istanti prima, e nella soletta superiore si notava il grosso buco che avevano causato con il loro peso entrando. Non c’era modo di tornare al piano superiore, ma forse, vista la fragilità della struttura, era anche meglio così. Il Comandante avanzò di qualche passo, mettendo finalmente gli scarponi all’asciutto e portandosi così dietro l’angolo, allontanandosi dalla visuale della porta. Poco dopo anche la Griffin la seguì in quella direzione, dopo una veloce panoramica, quella sembrava essere l’unica strada da poter prendere.

  * Quella specie di blocco intagliato… che cos’è? – Domandò Lexa, accucciandosi accanto a quel monolito provvisto di catene e di alcune scanalature.
  * Niente di buono. Vedi quei canali? Dubito fossero per l’acqua. – Commentò la bionda, insinuandone l’antico utilizzo per qualche sacrificio, tortura o esecuzione. – Quassù, c’è un passaggio. – Affermò poi, scavalcando un pilastro caduto ed arrampicandosi fino ad un buco sulla sommità della parete. – Che brutta fine. – Commentò una volta dall’altro lato, scorgendo svariati scheletri incatenati alle pareti di una cella.
  * Non lo so. Preferirei marcire in una cella che essere torturata. – Valutò la Woods, raggiungendola poco dopo.
  * Terrò presente. – Ribatté la Griffin con scherno. – E ora come diavolo usciamo da qui? – Domandò poi, osservando i cadaveri e le pareti rocciose della cella, dalle quali non sembrava esserci via di fuga.
  * Guarda su. – Affermò Lexa, indicandole la cima delle sbarre, alle quali subito si aggrapparono, iniziando ad arrampicarvisi sopra. – Lo senti? – Chiese il Comandante una volta atterrate nella stanza accanto, dove uno spiraglio di luce del sole si insinuava all’interno, dall’alto della parete che dava verso l’esterno.
  * Certo. – Confermò la bionda, addentrandosi verso quel forte scrosciare d’acqua. – Sì, ecco l’acquedotto. – Disse poi, sbirciando da un buco sulla parete di fondo, dal quale poteva vedere chiaramente il canale che avevano aperto loro più o meno un’ora prima. – Vieni qui, c’è una fenditura. – Affermò Clarke con enfasi, iniziando ad arrampicarsi sul muro per uscire da lì, con l’idea di riuscire finalmente a tornare alle loro tende per riposare un po’.



Clarke era già arrivata quasi alla cima di quel muro, mentre Lexa ci si stava avvicinando con più calma. Avevano avuto una lunga, lunghissima giornata. Prima erano state alle prese con le asce della fortezza, poi di volata erano corse all’ingresso di Halebidu. Si erano addentrate nel cuore della città, scoprendo il segreto degli Hoysala e della loro farsa sul posizionamento della zanna e, in fine, si erano ritrovate a scappare di corsa dallo scontro con l’esercito dei ribelli di Green, e ora erano allo stremo delle forze.

Lo scrosciare dell’acqua copriva quasi ogni rumore e, quando sentirono il rombo di un motore in avvicinamento, era ormai troppo tardi. La parete sulla quale si stava arrampicando Clarke venne sfondata dal cofano del blindato, facendola rimbalzare sul vetro del mezzo e buttandola al centro della sala. La Woods, invece, fece appena a tempo a buttarsi di lato per evitare l’impatto diretto, ma un discreto quantitativo di macerie rocciose della parete le finì addosso, tramortendola.

Dal corazzato appena comparso nella stanza scesero due uomini in mimetica, che subito si avventarono contro Lexa ancora a terra, inerme. Clarke riuscì appena a sollevare il capo dal suolo fangoso per vedere il primo dei due tirarle un potente calcio al fianco, sollevandola da terra, per poi lasciare spazio al suo collega che, tenendola per la maglia, gli sferrò un pugno in pieno viso. Soddisfatto e ridacchiante, Nyko Green in persona uscì dal mezzo, ed ignorando sia il Comandante che i suoi uomini, si diresse oltre la Griffin, afferrando il disco che gli avevano rubato la settimana prima al suo deposito di Calcutta, ora trasformato in qualcos’altro.

  * L’occhio di Shiva. Notevole. – Disse con ammirazione, osservando quel pezzo di metallo tra le sue mani. – Il mio esperto l’ha cercato per una settimana. – Commentò, infastidito dalla bravura di quella bionda arrogante.
  * Beh, forse hai assoldato l’esperto sbagliato. – Ribatté Clarke, puntellandosi sugli avambracci nel tentativo di sollevarsi da terra.
  * Può darsi… - Borbottò infastidito quell’uomo barbuto, così brusco nei modi quanto innocuo nel suo aspetto, mentre apriva ancor di più la fenditura nella parete per vedere meglio l’acquedotto. – Sai che, un poeta Hoysala, tempo fa, scrisse di un giovane Re che cedette alla pietà e poi sospese i nostri riti. Ma gli antichi sovrani sapevano bene che il progresso richiede sacrifici. – Raccontò saccente, con superbia.
  * Dici questo ai tuoi uomini? – Domandò la bionda, mettendosi finalmente a sedere. Sentiva dolore ovunque, la stanza le girava attorno come dopo la peggior sbronza della sua vita e Lexa era ancora accasciata al suolo mentre quei due continuavano a prenderla a botte non appena tentava di sollevare la testa e tirarsi sù.
  * D’accordo. – Sibilò Nyko, sfoderando la pistola dalla fondina al suo fianco. Si accucciò all’altezza della bionda, sfilando il caricatore, controllò i proiettili e lo rimise al suo posto con enfasi, caricando il colpo in canna. – Bene… in tempo di guerra, questi acquedotti si tingevano di rosso nella capitale. Chiunque si rifiutasse di combattere, veniva usato per ispirare l’ardore dei guerrieri. – Aggiunse, insinuando la fine che di lì a poco avrebbe fatto fare anche a loro.



Nyko si alzò di scatto puntando l’arma dritta alla testa di Clarke che, ritrovando un po’ di forza nella sua voglia di vivere, gli colpì la mano e provò a disarmarlo con successo. Intanto Lexa era finalmente riuscita a liberarsi dalla presa dei due mercenari, e a fatica si era alzata per combattere contro di loro. Rincuorata dal fatto che anche la Woods stesse reagendo, Clarke provò a sferrare un pugno a Green, che lo afferrò, contrattaccando e stendendola con un poderoso destro. L’uomo non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di riprendere fiato che un calcio gli colpì il costato, facendolo indietreggiare di un passo. La Woods, seppur stanca e malridotta, era piombata su di lui infuriata come una belva.

Quell’uomo, all’apparenza mite e poco combattivo, era invece ben addestrato e piuttosto forte. Di fatti, dopo lo scambio di qualche colpo, afferrò Lexa per il collo e, bloccando il suo calcio, la sollevò di peso, gettandola malamente contro un vecchio scaffale di legno che andò in frantumi. Nel mentre, alle sue spalle, Clarke si rialzò e, mettendosi in posizione di difesa, aveva attirato la sua attenzione per dare all’altra donna il tempo di riprendersi. Aveva sottovalutato Nyko e solo in quel momento, barcollante e malconcia, stava realizzando che, disarmata e senza l’aiuto di Lexa, non avrebbe mai potuto batterlo. Doveva giocare d’astuzia, fargli perdere tempo ed energie, schivando i suoi colpi il più a lungo possibile. Perché, per quanto sapesse incassare, era già troppo mal messa per poterne sopportare ancora molti. La sua tecnica stava funzionando, lo lasciava attaccare mandando a vuoto i suoi pugni e, quelle rare volte in cui riusciva a scivolargli affianco, prendendolo alla sprovvista, gli assestava un colpo o due per indebolirlo.

Lexa era ancora accasciata al suolo, era quasi svenuta per il duro colpo inflittole da Green dopo le percosse dei suoi due tirapiedi, e rantolava per il dolore nel tentativo di mettersi di nuovo in piedi. Nyko infieriva con le sue strampalate teorie tiranniche di governare la nazione, ed incassando senza problemi gli attacchi della Griffin, ormai sfinita, se ne prendeva gioco. Anticipando la mossa della bionda, si girò di scatto e la afferrò per il collo, nel tentativo di soffocarla e liberarsene una volta per tutte. La morsa di quelle mani attorno al collo le stava bloccando quasi completamente il respiro, la vista iniziava a venirle meno e sentiva che il suo corpo la stava abbandonando miseramente mentre tentava di liberarsi da quella presa ferrea. Un attimo prima che tutto potesse diventare nero, Lexa comparve nel suo campo visivo, prendendo Nyko per il collo ed iniziando a colpirlo con una furia incredibile.

Nonostante il suo pessimo stato, la Griffin si unì alla zuffa, colpendo quell’uomo massiccio con un paio di calci, fino che i due ribelli che si era portato appresso non si ripresero e non l’afferrarono, bloccandola. Green si liberò della Woods alle sue spalle, e ricambiò il suo attacco con la stessa moneta, spingendola al muro con una mano al collo e assestandole pugni nel costato con l’altra, sotto lo sguardo infuriato e preoccupato della bionda alle prese con i due ribelli. Non appena Clarke si liberò corse in soccorso di Lexa, colpendo Nyko alle spalle per darle un po’ di respiro, ma l’uomo riuscì a sovrastarla facilmente, senza nemmeno staccare la mano dalla gola della Woods. Pochi attimi dopo, entrambe le donne si ritrovarono scaraventate contro la parete che le separava dall’acquedotto, che si sfaldò del tutto, facendole cadere nell’impetuoso corso d’acqua.

  * Aggrappati! – Gridò Clarke, arrancando nelle acque gelide di quel torrente.
  * A cosa? – Domandò la Woods, non riuscendo a vedere alcun punto d’appiglio e continuando ad essere trascinata verso valle dalla forte corrente.
  * A qualunque cosa! – Rispose la Griffin annaspando. Il rumore dello scroscio diventava ogni secondo più forte, segno che di lì a poco ci sarebbe stata una cascata ad attenderle. Lanciò il rampino ad un ramo, nella speranza di fare centro e non cadere nel vuoto, attutendo quel salto. – Oh, merda! – Imprecò quando la sporgenza a cui era riuscita ad aggrapparsi franò. Clarke sentì la pietra sgretolarsi sotto le sue dita e sgranò gli occhi, incrociando per un brevissimo istante quelli della Woods, iniziando a precipitare verso il basso. Urtò violentemente il fianco sinistro sulla roccia a metà della caduta, poi sentì il brutale impatto con il suolo che le tolse i sensi.
  * Griffin! – Urlò Lexa terrorizzata, vedendo la bionda rimbalzare sulla roccia e precipitare ancora più giù.



Sulla sommità della struttura in pietra da cui era appena precipitata la Griffin, il Comandante guardava verso il basso con sgomento. Clarke era distesa al suolo, inerme sulla riva pietrosa del fiume, e per un attimo a Lexa sembrò di morire. Si era buttata a terra, allungando le braccia nel tentativo di afferrarla evitandole quel volo, ma non aveva fatto a tempo, mancando di un soffio le mani di Clarke. Si alzò di scatto e saltò a due a due i gradini che portavano sulla riva del corso d’acqua dell’acquedotto, fermandosi solo dopo essersi buttata con le ginocchia a terra accanto al corpo privo di sensi della bionda.

  * Griffin. – La chiamò di nuovo, posandole le dita sulla carotide per controllare il battito, che le risultò debole, ma costante. – Griffin. – Disse di nuovo, spostandole dal viso i capelli che si erano sciolti dalla sua consueta pettinatura raccolta. – Dannazione, Clarke, apri gli occhi! – Imprecò con disperazione, osservando le ferite visibili sul suo corpo.



La maschera di incredibile freddezza che indossava sempre si stava sgretolando completamente, Lexa stava iniziando a perdere il controllo, stava improvvisamente rivivendo il giorno in cui aveva ritrovato il corpo esanime di Costia, e non voleva credere che qualcosa del genere potesse capitarle di nuovo. Era da poco tempo che lavoravano assieme, troppo poco, eppure quella bionda era già riuscita a farle mischiare lavoro e piacere in un modo che il Comandante aveva giurato di non fare mai più. Era esausta per la pesante giornata, spaventata da ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere se i ribelli le avessero trovate, incapace di abbandonare la bionda per mettersi in salvo e senza le forze necessarie a portarla via con sé, ma soprattutto, emotivamente parlando, era più vicina al crollo di quanto non lo fosse mai stata. Per quanto volesse fingere che il sesso della notte precedente con Clarke fosse stato solo un piacevole passatempo, in cuor suo, Lexa sapeva che c’era già molto di più di quello. Quella bionda arrogante, spericolata, maldestra e sicura di sé, aveva fatto breccia nella sua corazza ancor prima di finirci a letto assieme e l’idea di perderla la stava terrorizzando.

Ancora una volta controllò il suo respiro, le carezzò la guancia e le diede un affettuoso bacio sulla fronte, poi guardò verso l’alto, ricomponendosi, e si alzò. Nella caverna in cui si trovavano c’erano più vie d’accesso, la prima era quella da cui erano arrivate anche loro, ma Lexa dubitava fortemente che Nyko, o uno dei suoi uomini, sarebbe stato tanto pazzo da inseguirle attraverso la corrente del fiume che scorreva nell’acquedotto. La seconda via d’accesso era anche più improbabile, era quella da cui l’acqua impetuosa scorreva fuori, dirigendosi con irruenza a valle, con tutte le probabilità verso l’antica città di Belur. La terza ed ultima invece, era poco più in alto del piano da cui era caduta la Griffin, ed anche se a malincuore, Lexa decise di risalire la rampa di gradini per andare a controllare che anche da lì non avrebbe ricevuto alcuna sorpresa. Una volta giunta sulla sommità vide gli ultimi raggi del sole sparire all’orizzonte, dietro al manto selvaggio dei grandi alberi della giungla, e si rasserenò nell’apprendere che l’unico modo per giungere a quel piano era arrampicarsi a mani nude sulla parete rocciosa sottostante. In realtà non era una gran notizia il fatto che avrebbero dovuto scalare per andarsene da lì, ma con l’arrivo imminente della notte e Clarke in quelle condizioni, era felice che anche per gli altri sarebbe stato quasi impossibile raggiungerle.

Una volta apprese quelle informazioni tornò velocemente dalla Griffin, che era rimasta esattamente nella stessa posizione in cui l’aveva lasciata. Recuperò la torcia, controllò il caricatore della pistola legata alla sua coscia e si sedette, poggiando la schiena sulla pietra vicino alla bionda per poi sollevarle il capo con delicatezza ed appoggiarselo in grembo. Non passò molto prima che la poca luce che filtrava dalle due aperture della grotta dove si trovavano svanisse, immergendo il Comandante nell’oscurità e trascinandola in un sonno senza sogni, mentre continuava ad intrecciare le sue lunghe dita affusolate nelle ciocche di capelli bagnati della donna di cui si stava inevitabilmente innamorando.

*****

 

Un impercettibile movimento della mano stretta alla sua svegliò immediatamente Lexa dal suo sonno leggero. Aprì gli occhi di scatto, cercando di farli adattare al buio pesto della caverna per vedere qualcosa, ma presto dovette arrendersi all’idea di accendere la torcia posata al suo fianco per poter controllare le condizioni di Clarke. Il vento che spirava in quel tunnel aveva asciugato quasi completamente i vestiti che indossavano, ma il freddo umido di quel posto le si era insinuato comunque nelle ossa, portando la bionda ancora priva di sensi a tremare. La Woods guardò l’orologio da polso di Clarke e si rese conto che ormai era notte fonda, non si era nemmeno accorta di essersi addormentata. All’ennesimo brivido della donna di cui si stava prendendo cura decise di spostarla, sollevando il corpo inerme e facendole posare la testa sulla sua spalla, stringendola a sé in modo da scaldarla, cullandola fino a quando non si addormentò un’altra volta.

La luce della prima mattina rischiarava l’ambiente, filtrando timidamente dall’apertura sul fondo della grotta, da dove le acque di quel torrente scrosciavano fuori. Nonostante la situazione decisamente pericolosa e preoccupante, Lexa non poté fare a meno di sorridere quando si accorse che Clarke si era aggrappata alla sua maglietta verde militare, stringendosi a lei come una bimba spaventata e bisognosa della sua protezione. Non potevano restare in quel posto ancora a lungo, dovevano tornare alla jeep per recuperare armi e viveri, prima che Nyko e i suoi uomini potessero trovarle. Anche se a malincuore, doveva svegliare Clarke, sperando fosse abbastanza in forze per rimettersi in marcia.

  * Clarke. – Sussurrò la mora, accarezzando il viso della donna tra le sue braccia.
  * Uhm… - Mugugnò in risposta la Griffin.
  * Clarke, ehi. – Disse ancora Lexa, baciandole il capo.
  * Uhm… - Rantolò la bionda in modo assonnato e confuso.
  * Stai bene? – Chiese il Comandante, ritraendosi un po’ per riuscire a guardarle il viso.
  * Sì. Credo di sì. – Bisbigliò un po’ incerta la bionda. – Uhm… - Gemette di dolore, portandosi una mano al fianco mentre si tirava su a sedere.
  * Ehi, fai piano. – Affermò con premura la Woods, alzandosi per aiutarla. – Sei rimasta priva di sensi tutta la notte. – Aggiunse con dolcezza, sistemandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.
  * Come tutta la notte? – Domandò sbalordita Clarke. Non poteva crederci che fosse svenuta tanto a lungo in un momento come quello.
  * Già… - Sussurrò il Comandante, lasciando scorrere il pollice sulla sua guancia in una leggera carezza.
  * Oh, merda. Merda. Nyko ha preso il disco. – Imprecò la Griffin alzandosi di scatto, restando in equilibrio a malapena.
  * Aspetta un momento. – Ribatté Lexa, parandosi davanti a lei.
  * Dobbiamo andare subito. – Aggiunse furente e con urgenza la bionda.
  * Ehi, rilassati, ok? – Disse con calma la Woods, afferrandola per le spalle e facendo un respiro profondo per tranquillizzarla. – Pensi di farcela? – Domandò poi, una volta che i loro occhi si incrociarono, restando fissi gli uni in quelli dell’altra.
  * Sì, ho passato delle notti peggiori. – Affermò ridacchiando la bionda, tirando fuori quel suo lato gradasso che faceva sempre impazzire Lexa.
  * Non voglio sapere. – Rispose il Comandante, alzando gli occhi al cielo ed imitando la sua risata. – Sono felice ti sia ripresa. – Affermò poi, afferrandola per i fianchi e facendo scontrare la fronte con la sua. Per qualche attimo il mondo intero sembrava essere improvvisamente sparito e, attratte inconsciamente, le loro labbra si giunsero in un bacio casto e leggero.
  * Ok. – Disse la Griffin, scostandosi pochi istanti dopo. Avevano fatto sesso per un’intera notte e dormito abbracciate per quella seguente, eppure Clarke si ritirò imbarazzata per quel piccolo ed innocente bacio a fil di labbra. – Andiamo a prendere il disco. – Affermò sbrigativa, prendendo definitivamente le distanze.
  * E delle armi. – Aggiunse la Woods, facendo notare all’altra che effettivamente erano rimaste solo con la sua pistola.
  * E delle armi… - Confermò la bionda. - Sto anche morendo di fame. – Ribatté in uno sbuffo, del resto avevano saltato la cena.
  * Appena arriviamo alla jeep ti offro la colazione. – Rispose con leggerezza Lexa, iniziando ad incamminarsi su per la scala.
  * Ah… posso dire che… avevi ragione su Nyko? Insomma… Wow! Sembra il classico tipo alla mano. – Disse ironica Clarke, prendendo fiato tra un gradino e l’altro. Il fianco le faceva davvero male, sollevò la maglietta di lato per dare un occhio, mentre Lexa era di spalle per non farla preoccupare, ed un bell’ematoma gigante la copriva dal bacino fino sotto al costato.
  * Vero? Ed è quello che vuole. – Replicò la Woods, arrivando al piano con l’uscita, fermandosi un attimo in attesa della bionda qualche scalino dietro di lei.
  * È per sembrare innocuo o geniale? – Chiese quindi Clarke, cercando di capire di più il loro nemico. Lexa lo conosceva piuttosto bene, ma voleva riuscire a capirlo un po’ di più anche lei.
  * Entrambi. Ma è sveglio, era dottore prima di passare alla causa. – Spiegò il Comandante, ricordando il passato di quell’uomo che le aveva raccontato Costia.
  * Ha rinunciato a una carriera rispettabile per questo? – Domandò la Griffin con sgomento, se lei fosse stata brava a fare qualcos’altro di più convenzionale, forse non avrebbe mai scelto la vita della clandestina cacciatrice di tesori.
  * Gli sembrava la cosa più giusta, all’inizio. – Spiegò la mora alzando le spalle. – Ehi, ce la fai a proseguire? – Chiese poi, una volta uscite dalla grotta, mostrando all’altra con lo sguardo il percorso da percorrere in arrampicata sulla parete.
  * Sì, ce la faccio. Non preoccuparti. – Confermò la bionda, aggrappandosi alla roccia e tirandosi su per quei primi metri prima di riuscire ad arrivare ad un pezzetto di pino. – Di qua. – Aggiunse poi, proseguendo il meno goffamente possibile.
  * Va piano. – La ammonì la Woods, preoccupandosi per lei. Anche se faceva la stoica, le era ormai chiaro che Clarke non stesse affatto bene.
  * Il cancello… è fatta! Apriamo quell’affare. – Esclamò allegra la Griffin, ignorando i commenti della sua compagna di viaggio. Erano riuscite a tornare all’ingresso principale della vallata, dove avevano lasciato il loro mezzo di trasporto prima di entrare ad Halebidu.
  * Porca vacca. – Esclamò il Comandante quando le due grosse porte in pietra si aprirono, mostrandole una prospettiva differente di quel terreno che avevano già esplorato.
  * In realtà, quella vacca è sacra. – Affermò Clarke, indicando quella grande montagna dalle sembianze bovine. Tutto lì sui monti Ghati sembrava avere un nesso con la cultura degli Hoysala e la religione induista. – Quello è Nandi. Il custode di Shiva. – Spiegò meglio la bionda. – Quello dev’essere l’ingresso della vecchia capitale. – Suppose poi, seguendo la logica del suo pensiero. Se Shiva era il simbolo di Belur, il suo custode Nandi doveva essere nelle immediate vicinanze di quel luogo.
  * Gli acquedotti l’avranno attivato. – Valutò Lexa, stando al passo con il ragionamento.
  * Già. – Concordò la Griffin, voltandosi a guardare il profilo di Lexa illuminato dai raggi del sole, mentre scrutava l’orizzonte con il binocolo.
  * Ah, merda. Nyko sta già per entrare. – Imprecò il Comandante, controllando proprio la zona di cui stavano parlando.
  * Allora è il caso di raggiungerlo. Dai. – Affermò Clarke con enfasi. Non poteva permettere che qualcuno come quell’uomo le portasse via da sotto il naso l’antico manufatto più prezioso di tutta l’India.
  * No. – Disse in modo secco la Woods, ancora con il binocolo tra le mani.
  * In che senso “no”? – Chiese la bionda, cercando di capire perché quel cambio improvviso nella sua compagna d’avventura.
  * Octavia Blake. – Esclamò Lexa. – Il suo “esperto” è Octavia Blake?! – Rimarcò il concetto con rabbia, mettendo via il binocolo con un certo nervosismo.
  * Già… - Borbottò Clarke, incrociando le braccia al petto con una certa preoccupazione.
  * Pezzo di… - Ringhiò la Woods furente di rabbia. – Sai che c’è? – Chiese in modo retorico con il tono piuttosto alterato. – Forse è meglio così. Prenderò due piccioni con una fava. – Valutò poi, accecata dalla sete di vendetta.
  * Lexa. – Chiamò la bionda in uno sbuffo abbattuto.
  * Cosa? – Domandò il Comandante, voltandosi a guardarla. – Cosa? – Chiese di nuovo, fissando quegli occhi verdi improvvisamente freddi nelle iridi azzurre dell’altra, facendole gelare il sangue.
  * Octavia è più o meno il motivo per cui siamo qui. – Disse Clarke, abbassando lo sguardo con vergogna.
  * No, non puoi dire sul serio. – Ribatté la Woods scuotendo la testa.
  * C’era un accordo. Octavia è andata in avanscoperta per indagare sul disco. – Iniziò a raccontare la bionda, cercando di spiegare la sua posizione, diventata ancor più scomoda del previsto dopo essere andata a letto con lei.
  * Oh, merda… - Commentò incredula Lexa, non voleva davvero crederci. Era stata davvero così ingenua da non accorgersi affatto di essere stata presa per il culo in quel modo?
  * Ma poi è scomparsa, e io non potevo abbandonarla… - Continuò la Griffin, ignorando quell’imprecazione appena sussurrata con disprezzo.
  * Sapevi del mio passato con Octavia, e mi hai trascinata qui! – Gridò infuriata il Comandante, indicando prima la direzione in cui si trovava la Blake, e poi il suolo. Era talmente arrabbiata che il suo viso aveva cambiato colore, e le vene sul collo le si erano gonfiate.
  * Eri la scelta più ovvia per il tuo rapporto con Nyko… - Ribatté Clarke, giustificando il senso della sua scelta e, se solo Lexa fosse stata lucida in quel momento, gliene avrebbe dato atto. Invece la sua furia incontenibile le fece fare qualcosa che non credeva sarebbe stato possibile. Senza preavviso chiuse il pugno e colpì la Griffin in pieno viso, mandandola al tappeto. – Sfogati, non trattenerti. – Affermò la bionda, ripulendosi il labbro dal sangue.
  * Ah, l’ho fatto. – Ringhiò il Comandante, inchinandosi per guardarla con disgusto prima di voltarle le spalle.
  * Sai una cosa, Lexa? – Chiese Clarke per attirare l’attenzione. – Questo non cambia niente. Avrai comunque la tua fetta. – Affermò in modo convinto.
  * Sì? O forse, trovata la zanna, tu e Octavia mi taglierete fuori. – Ribatté lei, ricordando esattamente quello che successe l’ultima volta che aveva incrociato Octavia e suo fratello sul suo cammino. Se le erano date di santa ragione, ed avevano tentato più e più volte di farsi fuori a vicenda.
  * No, dai, non è così che lavoro… - Disse la Griffin con tono implorante, quasi pentito. Lo aveva fatto per salvare un’amica, e non si aspettava di certo di affezionarsi al temibile Comandante Woods a quel modo, rischiando così di ferire i suoi sentimenti.
  * È esattamente così che lavorano quelli come te. – Le sbraitò dietro la mora senza più alcun ritegno. – E pensare che io mi fidavo… - Aggiunse poi, sconfortata, in un borbottio sommesso.
  * Ascolta… ti avrei detto tutto riguardo a Octavia. Te lo giuro. – Disse Clarke, realmente dispiaciuta di come le era sfuggita di mano la situazione. Si era comportata male, sfruttando le capacità di Lexa per arrivare fino a lì illesa, ma non aveva minimamente considerato i suoi sentimenti. – Stavo solo aspettando il momento giusto per… - Proseguì a spiegare, trovando finalmente il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo da terra, accorgendosi che la Woods non c’era più. Vide la sua schiena, ormai accanto alla jeep, che montava al posto di guida e se ne andava via, lasciandola lì. – D’accordo! Un po’ di esercizio mi farà bene! – Gridò in modo spocchioso, fingendo di non starci male per quella reazione piuttosto sensata. – Merda! – Imprecò in un sussurro abbattuto, una volta che il veicolo fu fuori dalla sua vista.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti kru!  
> Un capitolo di azione, scontro e confronto. Prima la fuga, poi Nyko e i suoi due ribelli, seguita dalla nottata nell’acquedotto piena di preoccupazione e affetto e per concludere la comparsa di Octavia.  
> Come dicevo prima o poi tutti i segreti vengono a galla, ed ecco finalmente che scopriamo ciò che stava nascondendo la Griffin. Ve lo aspettavate?  
> Volevo ringraziarvi tutti per il supporto che mi state dando con letture e commenti a questa storia che ormai ha passato la metà della sua trama.  
> Se ne avete voglia fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate anche di questo capitolo, a presto, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	11. 6 - Il custode

La bionda era rimasta lì fuori dalle porte della valle per Halebidu atterrita e sconcertata, aveva fatto un gran casino. Per tentare di salvare Octavia, e prendere la zanna, aveva ferito Lexa. E ora il Comandante, piena di risentimento, l’aveva giustamente abbandonata nel bel mezzo della giungla indiana. Se lo era meritato, era stata una stupida ad assoldare la Woods e a portarla in soccorso della Blake, sapeva perfettamente dei loro trascorsi, eppure non aveva trovato nessun’altro da trascinare in quella folle avventura, o almeno nessuno qualificato quanto lei.

Da pochi minuti aveva iniziato a piovere, era piuttosto dolorante, affamata, debole ed infreddolita, eppure l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che avrebbe dovuto seguire Lexa ad ogni costo. Saltò giù dal sopralzo su cui si trovava e subito si portò una mano al fianco, piegandosi in due per il dolore. Una volta ripreso il fiato si rimise dritta ed iniziò ad avanzare a passo più spedito che poteva in direzione di Nandi. Il pugno in piena faccia che aveva preso dalla Woods poco prima l’aveva stordita anche più di quanto non lo fosse già per la caduta nell’acquedotto, ma la cosa che più le bruciava era l’orgoglio.

Scese i gradoni naturali della parete rocciosa a fatica, la pioggia battente le aveva inzuppato i vestiti, mettendole freddo e rendendo il terreno ancor più impervio e scivoloso, soprattutto per qualcuno che si stava trascinando avanti a fatica come lei . Si maledisse per non essere riuscita a dire prima la verità a Lexa, aver visto il disprezzo ed il disgusto in quello sguardo, che fino a quella mattina l’aveva guardata con preoccupazione e affetto, le aveva fatto più male che una pugnalata in pieno petto.

Continuò a camminare faticosamente, pensando a come tutto fosse improvvisamente andato a puttane, a come l’ossessione di suo padre fosse diventata un po’ anche la sua. Era partita per l’India assieme a Octavia, con il sogno di trovare quel tesoro che aveva distrutto la sua famiglia, ma le cose avevano iniziato ad andare male poco dopo che i contatti con la Blake si erano interrotti bruscamente. Non avevano calcolato di dover competere con un colosso come Nyko Green per riuscire ad accaparrarsi la zanna di Ganesh. Il Comandante Lexa Woods era stata l’unica soluzione che Clarke aveva trovato, di certo non si aspettava che, passando del tempo con lei, l’avrebbe apprezzata come persona, e che ci si sarebbe affezionata. Eppure era andata proprio così. Per quanto la Griffin potesse nasconderlo dietro al suo pungente sarcasmo, provava decisamente qualcosa per quella mora dagli occhi verdi e selvaggi, che come un’idiota era riuscita a ferire nel profondo.

Appena mise piede sulla discesa sterrata, resa sdrucciolevole dall’acqua, si ritrovò a scivolare per terra fino al fondo del pendio, ruzzolando maldestramente in una pozza. Ai lividi e le botte precedenti, sfortunatamente per lei, ne dovette aggiungere qualche altro.  Clarke si rialzò sempre più a fatica, ancor più dolorante di prima, con i vestiti tutti infangati e laceri che lasciavano intravedere tagli e graffi di quelle ultime disavventure . La sua maglietta rossa aveva uno strappo dietro la spalla destra che mostrava due tagli di modeste dimensioni, che nemmeno sapeva quando avesse fatto, per non parlare della lacerazione profonda sul gomito. La sua testa girava dandole un leggero senso di vertigine, le gambe le cedevano continuamente, rischiando di farla cadere di nuovo, e lo stomaco vuoto le brontolava sonoramente. Avrebbe pagato qualsiasi cifra per avere qualcosa da mettere sotto ai denti ed una dose di antidolorifico, ma purtroppo la Woods si era portata via tutto quello che c’era nella jeep, lasciandola sola, dolorante, affamata e disarmata.

Continuò a camminare verso la sua destinazione che,  pur non essendo tanto distante, le sembrava non si avvicinasse mai. Si fermò solo un attimo, quando fu vicina al fiume, per raccogliere qualche frutto da sgranocchiare mentre proseguiva il cammino. Di certo un mango ed una manciata di alchechengi non l’avrebbero saziata, ma almeno per qualche tempo avrebbero placato uno dei suoi malesseri.  Attraversò il corso d’acqua, incurante di doversi immergere fino la vita, tanto la pioggia le era già entrata fin dentro le ossa. Una volta giunta dall’altro lato trovò una scala in pietra, che conduceva ad una porta finemente intagliata che nascondeva una modesta rientranza. Entrò qualche istante per ripararsi dal forte acquazzone, e con sua sorpresa vi trovò una cassa di metallo dei ribelli  ben  fornita di armi. Prese una pistola, infilandola nella fondina dietro la sua schiena, mise a tracolla un fucile e si agganciò degli esplosivi alla cintura prima di inoltrarsi in quella fenditura tra la roccia.

Poco più avanti fece saltare ciò che restava di un muro malconcio e trovò l’uscita della piccola galleria, dall’altro lato del promontorio. Era sulla cima di un pendio piuttosto scosceso, dal quale poteva vedere la piana sottostante, nella quale notò un veicolo rovesciato divorato dalle fiamme. Le si gelò il sangue quando, guardandolo meglio, si accorse che quella era la jeep rossa che avevano usato in quei giorni per girare l’intera giungla. Senza pensarci un secondo di più si lanciò giù per il pendio, scivolando fino al piano e nascondendosi nell’erba alta, per avvicinarsi il più possibile al veicolo senza essere vista.  Il respiro era corto ed affannato, il cuore le batteva prepotentemente nel petto al solo pensiero di poter trovare il corpo agonizzante della Woods ancora tra le fiamme di quel rottame.

Un corazzato, uguale a quello che le aveva inseguite il giorno prima, arrivò a tutta velocità. Clarke si appiattì al suolo per nascondersi ancora meglio e, quando il grosso mezzo militare se ne andò, notò alla base della torre Lexa, che combatteva abilmente contro uno dei ribelli. Sospirò di sollievo vedendo che il Comandante Woods fosse ancora viva e vegeta e, facendo attenzione per non farsi notare, si avvicinò di soppiatto alla sua posizione. Le aveva nascosto quell’importante informazione, ma di certo non voleva che le capitasse niente di male, quindi, che avesse voluto o no il suo aiuto per cavarsela contro quel gruppo di ribelli, Clarke non avrebbe esitato a darglielo. Non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di impedirle di appianare le sue divergenze con Lexa,  tantomeno agli uomini di quel pazzo di Nyko Green.

Presa dalla foga di raggiungere la Woods, Clarke si fece scoprire da uno degli uomini appostati sopra una delle torrette, e subito si ritrovò sotto il fuoco nemico, con il corazzato alle calcagna pronto ad abbattere qualsiasi riparo potesse utilizzare. In una cassa dei ribelli trovò un panetto di C4 con il suo detonatore, lo raccolse e scappò dietro ad una torretta per avvicinarsi a quell’enorme mezzo pericoloso. Non appena fu a portata lanciò il C4 già innescato, creando una forte esplosione che iniziò a incrinare la struttura di quel  grosso veicolo. Appena voltato l’angolo per fuggire, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con uno dei ribelli, istintivamente lo colpì con il calcio del fucile in piena faccia e lo stese con un calcio alle parti basse. Gli staccò dalla cinta una granata e corse via,  lasciandolo lì dolorante, alla ricerca di un riparo dal corazzato. Si arrampicò sulla cima di una torretta, dopo di che lanciò la bomba, colpendo per la seconda volta quel mezzo. Del fumo iniziava a fuoriuscire dalla massiccia carrozzeria, ma purtroppo il mitragliatore di grosso calibro sopra ad esso era ancora in funzione e puntato verso di lei.

La Griffin corse al fondo della radura, proprio sotto alla costruzione dove aveva notato esserci il Comandante alle prese con un paio di uomini.

  * Lexa, tutto ok? – Domandò la bionda, scassinando un grosso baule posto dietro ad una delle torrette di pietra.
  * Non riesci proprio a non sollevare un vespaio, eh, Griffin? – Rispose Lexa con un certo sarcasmo.
  * Può darsi, ma non avremmo fatto niente con questi tizi in giro! Forza! – Replicò Clarke, alzando la voce per farsi sentire sopra al rumore degli spari.



Nella cassa che aveva appena aperto la Griffin c’era uno splendido RPG carico, così, senza rifletterci un istante di più, lo mise in spalla e, armandolo, uscì dal suo riparo, mirando e facendo fuoco sul corazzato. L’esplosione rimbombò per l’intera vallata, ed il mezzo finalmente andò in pezzi, lasciando alle due solo qu alche altro ribelle appiedato di cui liberarsi. Presto si ritrovarono dietro lo stesso pilastro una di spalle all’altra nonostante tutto, pronte a coprirsi a vicenda. Con una sintonia e un coordinamento mai avuti prima si sporsero a turno, sparando con estrema precisione un colpo dopo l’altro, riuscendo così a sterminare gli ultimi uomini di Nyko Green.

Senza dire niente, una volta fatti fu ori tutti i ribelli, il Comandante andò a posizionarsi al marchingegno per aprire l’ingresso, pronta a farlo ruotare per spalancare le porte ed inseguire Nyko e Octavia all’interno della statua di Nandi.

  * Serve aiuto? – Domandò retoricamente la bionda, mettendosi dall’altro lato della leva e spingendola. Il masso ruotò e, come di consueto, dopo qualche istante il meccanismo di apertura scricchiolò ed aprì loro il passaggio. Lexa non la degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo e si incamminò verso quella porta. – Prego, comunque. – Affermò Clarke piuttosto scocciata, facendola bloccare all’istante.
  * Mi hai mentito spudoratamente. – Esclamò a tono piuttosto alto il Comandante, voltandosi di scatto e puntandole un dito contro in modo accusatorio.
  * Non ti ho mentito. – Affermò la bionda scuotendo la testa. – Ho solo tralasciato la parte su Octavia. – Aggiunse sbuffando.
  * Incredibile. – Commentò la Woods alzando gli occhi al cielo, incredula di quel continuo negare l’evidenza della donna che l’aveva circuita per tutto il loro viaggio.
  * Senti, Nyko è in vantaggio. E noi dobbiamo correre… - Disse Clarke in modo sbrigativo, oltrepassandola per entrare nella struttura.
  * “Noi”? – Domandò Lexa allibita. – Non c’è nessun “noi”. – Aggiunse con una risatina nervosa. – E dubito fortemente che per te ci sia mai davvero stato! – Concluse con disprezzo e vergogna anche solo per averci creduto un istante.
  * Oh, merda. – Sbuffò la Griffin, non era proprio il momento migliore per affrontare quel discorso. E sicuramente, con la rabbia che mostrava il Comandante, non sarebbe mai riuscita a convincerla del contrario, anche se lei ci teneva davvero a quella donna e non avrebbe mai voluto ferirla a quel modo. – Senti io… - Sussurrò con timore, cercando le parole giuste da dire.
  * Dai, dimmi tutto, Clarke, prenditi ancora gioco di me. – Incalzò la Woods con astio sovrastandola, non dandole la possibilità di parlare.
  * Ok. – Affermò la bionda, facendo un passo verso di lei e bloccando la sua avanzata. – Sarò del tutto sincera. – Disse con estrema sicurezza, fissando dritta negli occhi Lexa. – Ho bisogno di te. – Ammise in un bisbiglio sconfortato. Quelle parole fecero trasalire il Comandante, che ebbe il forte dubbio non si riferissero solo alla ricerca della zanna, ma questa volta ci sarebbe andata con molta cautela, non si sarebbe certo fatta fregare un'altra volta dalla bellezza disarmante di quella donna.
  * Avresti dovuto pensarci un po’ prima. – Ribatté la mora in un ringhio, scansandola per oltrepassarla.
  * Lexa, ti prego. – Implorò disperatamente Clarke, afferrandole la mano. – Tu hai bisogno di me per la zanna. Lo so che ho sbagliato, d’accordo? – Disse disperata con un’espressione dispiaciuta.
  * E queste le chiameresti scuse? – Domandò in modo acido e scortese la Woods, realmente decisa a non fargliela passare liscia. Aveva abbassato la guardia, si era lasciata ammaliare da quegli occhi brillanti come degli zaffiri, si era fatta sedurre da quelle curve mozzafiato e da quell’irritante spavalderia che rendeva quella bionda ancor più intrigante. Non avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore un'altra volta.
  * Mi dispiace, ok? Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, hai ragione. – Ammise la Griffin in un modo apparentemente sincero. – Senti, la situazione mi è sfuggita di mano e adesso, se non lavoriamo assieme, abbiamo fin troppo da perdere. Lo sai anche tu che è così! – Continuò ad illustrare il lato pratico della cosa, non tentando nemmeno di tirare in ballo i sentimenti per non complicare ulteriormente le cose. Ma ormai per lei era piuttosto chiaro di tenere a Lexa Woods, più di quanto avesse mai potuto immaginare, doveva solo trovare il modo per convincere anche lei.
  * Perché, sia chiaro, la mia priorità è la zanna. – Affermò Lexa secca. – Non Octavia Blake. – Aggiunse sprezzante. – E di certo non tu. – Concluse delusa, puntandole un dito al petto e chiudendo la conversazione freddamente, incamminandosi per la strada verso Belur.
  * E va bene. – Sbuffò al vento la bionda, accontentandosi al momento di quel misero compromesso.



La pioggia continuava a cadere incessante ed il cielo, sempre più grigio, rifletteva a pieno lo stato d’animo della Griffin che, prima di seguire Lexa nel passaggio che le avrebbe portate tramite Nandi alla città di Belur, raccolse un paio d’armi da terra per sfilargli i caricatori e rimpiazzare un po’ la scorta di proiettili. L’interno della statua portava subito al sottosuolo, tramite una lunga scalinata. Presto, la luce fioca che rischiarava l’interno svanì, costringendo la bionda ad accendere la sua torcia per potersi guardare attorno.

  * Che stai facendo? – Domandò curiosa Clarke, notando la mora armeggiare con un marchingegno sul fondo della scala.
  * Mi assicuro che non ci seguano. – Rispose il Comandante, facendo scattare l’ingranaggio che richiuse la porta e svelò loro il passaggio per proseguire.
  * È una buona idea. – Confermò la bionda, guardandosi attorno con estrema curiosità. Il passaggio all’interno del custode di Shiva era decorato con bassorilievi e statue lungo tutte le pareti che lo rendevano davvero regale ed elegante. – Cos’è stato? – Chiese sentendo un rumore provenire dal fondo del tunnel.
  * Esattamente quel che sembrava. – Disse Lexa seguendola giù per le scale, arrivando in uno spiazzo illuminato cosparso da rigogliosa vegetazione.
  * Che diavolo combinano? – Domandò la Griffin, sentendo in lontananza il rumore sordo di un’altra esplosione.
  * Prendono una scorciatoia. – Ironizzò il Comandante, proseguendo a camminare.



Entrarono in un altro corridoio buio e poi giù, da un'altra scala.  Clarke continuava ad andare a rilento, il fianco le faceva davvero male e, adesso che l’adrenalina del combattimento era passata, lo sentiva anche più di prima. Non voleva assolutamente che Lexa se ne accorgesse, perciò si fermava sempre più spesso ad osservare con ammirazione le pareti scolpite di quel posto. A vevano appena visto tutta la magnificenza di Halebidu, ma nulla era in confronto a ciò che stava osservando ora. Le statue delle divinità adornavano angoli e nicchie in modo decisamente più raffinato. E, nonostante i tremolii ed i rumori inquietanti provocati dai ribelli, la bionda proprio non riusciva a non perdersi ad ammirare incantata la bellezza di quel luogo.

  * Che mi prenda un colpo! Oh, wow! I Re facevano entrare i loro sudditi da queste gallerie. – Farfugliò per l’ennesima volta Clarke, soffermandosi davanti ad una rappresentazione in pietra raffigurante proprio il popolo Hoysala che percorreva esattamente la stessa strada che stavano seguendo loro.
  * Cosa? – Domandò la Woods, non riuscendo a sentire le parole di quel bisbiglio incomprensibile.
  * Non abbiamo trovato l’ingresso… abbiamo trovato la porta di servizio! – Esclamò la bionda, voltandosi verso di lei con un sorriso. Non era affatto semplice per lei, ma stava davvero provando ad esporsi per riguadagnare la fiducia del Comandante. – Ok, sembra un pozzo a gradini. – Valutò poi ad alta voce, scendendo un'altra rampa e ritrovandosi immersa nella vegetazione. – Non ti interessa. – Sbuffò poi in tono appena udibile, notando che Lexa non le stava dando la minima attenzione.
  * Shhh… hai sentito? – Disse improvvisamente la mora, bloccandosi di colpo.
  * Sì, ora sì. – Affermò la Griffin, annuendo ed avanzando in un altro corridoio mezzo crollato, ormai ridotto alle dimensioni di un cunicolo. – Non badate a noi. – Affermò quando tre pipistrelli, infastiditi dalla luce della sua torcia, si staccarono dal soffitto, volando sopra le loro teste e fuggendo via. – Shhh… che cos’è? – Chiese sentendo nuovamente un forte lamento sofferente.
  * Qualunque cosa sia è vicina. – Rispose il Comandante senza mostrare alcun segno di timore.



Quel rumore era decisamente preoccupante e spaventoso, eppure Lexa non mostrava alcuna paura. Si guardò attorno, in quella parte di caverna con alcuni pilastri stesi al suolo, muschio ed erbacce cresciuti ovunque e un raggio di tenue luce ad infiltrarsi dal soffitto. Udirono un altro lamento che immediatamente attirò la loro attenzione, Lexa dovette trattenersi dal non afferrare Clarke per tenerla dietro di sé e precederla, pronta ad intervenire qualunque fosse stato il pericolo ad attenderle. Anche se le aveva detto che lei non sarebbe stata più una sua priorità, nella sua testa proprio non riusciva a seguire quelle sue parole tanto dure.

Si accorse di essersi bloccata solo quando vide la chioma bionda di Clarke oltrepassarla, andando nell’unica direzione percorribile, nonché quella da cui provenivano quei  lamenti  misteriosi. Il Comandante la seguì immediatamente con la mano già pronta sull’arma, ma quando sfociarono nella stanza adiacente ciò che si trovarono davanti le fece subito calmare i nervi. Alcuni pilastri erano crollati, ed un  giovane elefante era rimasto bloccato sotto ad uno di essi.

  * Oh, no. Calma cuccioletta, calma… - Disse la bionda all’ennesimo barrito agitato di quell’animale. - Oh… ehi, ehi, ehi, va tutto bene. – Continuò a parlare con tono rassicurante, accarezzandole la schiena. La dolcezza della Griffin con quella bestia strappò un mezzo sorriso al Comandante.
  * È intrappolata. Ma non credo sia ferita. – Constatò Lexa, facendo il giro completo dell’animale per esaminarlo meglio.
  * Cavolo, quelle esplosioni devono aver causato il crollo. – Valutò Clarke, osservando quel grosso pilastro rotto in due che schiacciava il costato dell’animale, costringendolo a terra. - Calma, calma, shhh… va tutto bene. – Disse sistemandosi sopra all’elefante, studiando meglio la situazione. - Scusa cara, ti tireremo fuori. – Affermò poi, dandole qualche carezza dietro al collo, lasciando che anche Lexa si mettesse al suo fianco e la aiutasse a spingere con i piedi quel blocco di pietra. – Oh... no, no, no, aspetta un attimo! – Supplicò spaventata quando l’elefante, ormai libero, si alzò di scatto, portandosele via maldestramente aggrappate sulla sua groppa.
  * Dobbiamo saltare giù! – Affermò la Woods, cercando di sistemarsi sulla schiena dell’animale, ritrovandosi però a scivolare inesorabilmente in avanti contro al corpo della bionda.
  * Mantieni la calma! – Affermò Clarke più tranquilla, reggendosi, stranamente con più maestria, sulla bestia.
  * Stai parlando con me o all’elefante? – Chiese Lexa, tentando inutilmente di mettere spazio tra lei e la bionda, ma continuando a ritrovarsi schiacciata sulla sua schiena.
  * Entrambi?! – Disse la Griffin, in un tono tra la domanda e l’affermazione. - Piano, piano, con calma… - Sussurrò la bionda, accarezzando dolcemente la spessa pelle del collo del cucciolo di elefante, che poi tanto piccolo non era affatto. - Ok... - Sbuffò quando l’animale finalmente iniziò a camminare in modo piacevolmente tranquillo.
  * Ma dove ci porta? – Domandò il Comandante, poggiando le mani dietro la schiena ed osservando curiosamente il percorso dell’animale.
  * Beh, dove vuole. – Fu l’inutile risposta divertita della Griffin, che strappò una frasca da un albero ed iniziò a staccarne i fiori. – Hey, vuoi assaggiare? – Chiese all’elefante che, come se avesse compreso la domanda, in tutta risposta si voltò, allungando la proboscide. – Tieni. – Affermò la bionda, porgendogli il cibo. - Ancora uno? – Domandò staccandone un altro dalla frasca. – Buon appetito. – Augurò, ridacchiando allegra quando l’animale le portò via dalla mano anche l’ultimo fiore. Il ritrovamento ed il salvataggio di quel cucciolo aveva smorzato un po’ di tensione. – Senti io… non sono portata per i rapporti interpersonali. Quando mi importa di qualcuno faccio sempre un gran casino. – Balbettò Clarke, gettando la frasca a terra e voltando un poco la testa per dare un colpo d’occhio alla donna dietro di lei.
  * Sei un’idiota egoista. – Affermò la Woods schietta e tagliente.
  * Già… è vero. Sono un’idiota egoista. – Sbuffò la bionda abbassando lo sguardo, cercando consolazione dando qualche distratta carezza all’animale.
  * Sì. – Confermò Lexa ridacchiando. – Almeno lo ammetti. – Aggiunse, divertita da quel comportamento timido e colpevole che non aveva mai visto assumere alla Griffin.
  * Sentito papà, infondo ho preso qualcosa da te. – Disse la bionda, sfilando dalla tasca la statuetta dorata di Ganesh ed alzando lo sguardo al cielo.
  * Che è successo con tuo padre? – Trovò il coraggio di domandare la Woods, sedendosi più dritta sulla groppa dell’elefante, tornando così ad avvicinarsi un po’ a Clarke.
  * Era il tipo di persona che non si arrende. – Ricordò la bionda, ripensando al grande archeologo Jake Griffin. – Il Ministero della Cultura si offrì di finanziare la sua ennesima spedizione. Perché quella volta, diceva lui, aveva trovato qualcosa di grosso. – Raccontò l’inizio di quella memorabile spedizione, proprio lì in India dov’erano anche loro e, proprio come loro, alla ricerca della zanna. – Trovava sempre qualcosa di grosso… - Commentò con sarcasmo, giocando con quella statuetta. – Ma i banditi assalirono il suo campo e… - Si bloccò a corto di parole. Erano passati tanti anni, eppure le prendeva sempre una certa malinconia a ricordare quella storia. – Le autorità locali l’han trovato tempo dopo. – Spiegò tristemente, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. – E questo coso è tutto ciò che mi resta di lui. – Affermò, sollevando la statuetta e ricacciando faticosamente indietro le lacrime, che già da qualche frase stavano velando l’azzurro brillante dei suoi occhi.
  * Mi dispiace. – Disse sinceramente Lexa, poggiandosi alla sua schiena e cingendole la vita con un braccio. Avrebbe voluto avere la forza di trattenersi, di restare impassibile, di non correre a consolare quella meravigliosa donna, ma al cuore non si comanda e la Woods non poté impedire al suo di ordinarle di prendersi cura di Clarke.
  * Oh, no. Aveva fatto la sua scelta. – Affermò la bionda facendo scorrere le dita sul braccio che la stringeva, andando a coprire la mano della Woods con la sua. - Quindi… - Sussurrò lasciandosi andare, poggiando la testa a quella del Comandante.
  * Senti, Griffin. – Bisbigliò la mora, scostandosi appena per girare il capo e guardarla, ritrovandosi pericolosamente ad un soffio dalle sue labbra, con la punta del naso a sfiorare quello della bionda. Era difficile restare lucidi con la donna dei tuoi desideri così vicina, ma c’erano ancora molte questioni irrisolte che avrebbero dovuto chiarire, prima che le cose potessero evolversi in quella direzione. – Adesso non… - Lexa provò ad iniziare il discorso, prendendo faticosamente le distanze.
  * Aaah! – Strillò Clarke quando quel tenero elefante decise di partire al galoppo, rovinando così quel momento in cui la bionda aveva sperato davvero di poter sistemare la situazione con il Comandante.
  * Che sta facendo? – Chiese Lexa, preoccupata da quel cambio improvviso della bestia che, fino a quel momento, si era comportata in modo più che mansueto, portandole piacevolmente a spasso in quei larghi sentieri scavati tra le rocce e la foresta.
  * Caricando, credo. – Rispose la bionda, serrando la presa delle gambe sull’animale e aggrappandosi ai lati del suo collo con le mani.
  * Digli di fermarsi! – Ordinò la Woods, trovandosi costretta a tenersi a Clarke per non cadere.
  * Perché? Parlo elefantese? – Domandò in modo infantile e sarcastico la Griffin.



Se non fosse stato per il fatto che erano sballottate sulla schiena di quel grosso mammifero in corsa, probabilmente, anzi sicuramente, Lexa le avrebbe dato della stupida per quella battuta, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensarlo, perché la strada davanti a loro finì e l’elefante si lanciò nella pozza d’acqua al livello sottostante, disarcionandole. Riemersero boccheggianti qualche attimo dopo, riuscendo ad arrivare sulle rive per tirarsi in piedi mentre l’animale correva via da loro.

  * Guarda là. – Disse Lexa, scrollandosi un po’ d’acqua di dosso ed indicandole il fondo della grotta.
  * Ah… ecco perché era così agitata. – Affermò Clarke sorridendo. Dall’altro lato della pozza, un piccolo branco di elefanti bivaccava nelle fresche acque cristalline dov’erano cadute. – Riguardo alla storia di Octavia. – Disse poi facendosi seria.
  * Ah, senti, ti capisco, ok? Anch’io ho le mie rogne da risolvere. – La interruppe la Woods, sotterrando per un attimo l’ascia di guerra. – Non lasciamoci distrarre dalle idiozie, ok? – Aggiunse in modo tranquillo. Dopotutto, come la Griffin, anche lei voleva arrivare alla zanna e sapeva di non poterlo fare da sola.
  * Ok. Ci sto. – Acconsentì la bionda annuendo. Quel bagno inaspettato aveva lavato via tutto il fango dai vestiti e dalle ferite, riuscendo persino a darle un po’ di sollievo per le percosse subite nelle ultime ventiquattro ore.
  * Andiamo. – Affermò il Comandante, incamminandosi sulla riva della pozza in direzione dell’unica via d’uscita visibile.
  * Beh, se il resto dovesse andare male, almeno abbiamo riunito una famiglia. – Disse Clarke con un dolce sorriso, riferendosi al salvataggio di quell’elefantina appena effettuato.
  * Sì, ma non ti avvicinare. C’è un cucciolo tra di loro. – La avvertì la Woods con fare protettivo. Per quanto ci provasse, proprio non riusciva a togliere il benessere di quella bionda dalle sue priorità.
  * Lexa? – Chiamò la Griffin una volta arrivate a metà strada. – Quello che c’è stato tra di noi. – Disse con un filo di inquietudine nella voce.
  * Va bene così, Clarke, non c’è davvero bisogno che mi dai spiegazioni. – La fermò il Comandante, togliendola dall’imbarazzo. Erano due persone adulte e consenzienti che si erano divertite, non c’era bisogno di rendere la cosa ancor più imbarazzante. – È stato piacevole anche per me, ma non c’è bisogno di accampare patetiche scuse per farla finita. – Proseguì la mora, tagliando corto il discorso, non le andava davvero di rendere le cose ancor più difficili. Soprattutto perché, dal loro risveglio, dopo aver trascorso la notte a fare sesso, si era già resa conto di quanto per lei fosse molto di più del solo piacere fisico.
  * Io non voglio che finisca. – Affermò Clarke con sicurezza, puntando gli occhi nei suoi.



Per un istante, che sembrò infinito, rimasero entrambe immobili e senza fiato, una ad annegare nello sguardo dell’altra. Senza nemmeno accorgersene, il Comandante aveva percorso quel passo che le separava, afferrando la bionda per i fianchi e poggiando teneramente la fronte alla sua. Fu Clarke ad agganciare le braccia dietro al suo collo, tirandosi in punta di piedi per posare le labbra su quelle di Lexa. Si baciarono lentamente, senza foga e con estrema dolcezza, chiarendo la situazione tra di loro più con quell’azione che con mille parole. Nessuna delle due era davvero pronta a dire ciò che stava diventando l’altra, nessuna delle due avrebbe ammesso ciò che provava davvero, almeno non a parole. In quel bacio, però, riuscirono a trasmettere perfettamente quel sentimento sconvolgente che gli riempiva il cuore.

Si staccarono, sorridendosi imbarazzate dopo quelle che erano sembrate ore, solo a causa della loro elefantina che le aveva schizzate dispettosamente con la proboscide per attirare la loro attenzione. Si diedero un altro bacio a fil di labbra, guadagnandosi un lamentoso barrito che le fece staccare di nuovo. La Griffin si avvicinò cauta all’animale, che le allungò la proboscide annusandola e facendole il solletico. Il branco non sembrava affatto preoccupato per l’intrusione di quelle due estranee, così la bionda estrasse il suo telefono sgocciolante dalla tasca, ringraziando di averne preso uno resistente all’acqua, ed inquadrò gli elefanti.

  * Dai qua, la scatto io. – Disse Lexa, porgendole la mano aperta.
  * Oh… ok, grazie. – Rispose con imbarazzo la bionda.
  * Spostati un po’. Bene, allunga il braccio e accarezzala dai. – La esortò la Woods, inquadrando la scena. Mai avrebbe pensato di ritrovarsi a fare una fotografia in un luogo spettacolare come quello. L’acqua della pozza era di un azzurro soprannaturale, le piccole cascatelle sullo sfondo alzavano una nube di nebbiolina che, illuminata dai raggi del sole che vi si rifrangeva contro, creava un piccolo arcobaleno. Le verdi fronde delle piante, cresciute in quell’insenatura nascosta del monte, davano un tocco di colore al grigio delle rocce. Poi c’era quel branco di grossi mammiferi imponenti a dare una straordinaria maestosità al panorama, ma a far diventare quella foto davvero stupefacente era il radioso sorriso di Clarke, che la guardava allegra ed emozionata.
  * Grazie mille. – Affermò la Griffin, tornando da lei e dandole un bacio sulla guancia. Salutarono con un’ultima carezza l’animale, dopo di che si incamminarono verso il sentiero che le avrebbe portate all’uscita.



 

Una statua di Sala che affronta la tigre indicò loro fossero sulla strada giusta, ma le casse d’acciaio che trovarono poco più avanti sul sentiero, gli dissero anche che presto avrebbero avuto compagnia. Clarke si inginocchiò davanti a quella ancora chiusa e, con il suo inseparabile grimaldello, forzò la serratura. Presero un paio di fucili d’assalto nuovi di pacca, e qualche panetto di esplosivo al plastico gentilmente offerti da Nyko Green e la sua armata di ribelli, poi proseguirono la loro avanzata.

Si arrampicarono sulla cima di una roccia ed ammirarono l’alta cascata, che si intravedeva sul fondo dell’insenatura. Timidamente la mano della bionda andò a cercare quella del Comandante, che senza esitare la strinse alla sua, sorridendole. C’era molto da chiarire ancora, ma chiaramente entrambe le donne avevano la volontà di sistemare le cose. Le rocce sconnesse del percorso le obbligarono a saltare da una all’altra per arrampicarsi su piani più alti, immergendosi nella natura selvaggia di quel posto, ammirando i resti delle statue raffiguranti Re e divinità di quell’antica cultura. Una scimmietta se ne stava appesa alla lancia di una di quelle tante sculture e, quando le vide arrivare, saltò sul piano opposto al loro, correndo via spaurita. Come spesso gli era capitato in quei giorni, si ritrovarono davanti ad un precipizio che non mostrava nessuna possibilità di attraversarlo, così lanciarono il rampino, assicurandolo a metà strada e, oscillando sulla corda, balzarono dall’altro lato.

Davanti a loro si estendeva una lunga scalinata, con dei rivoli d’acqua a percorrerla e qualche pilastro caduto ad intralciarne la risalita. Videro la luce del sole rischiarare la cascata che copriva l’apertura sul fondo e, non appena passarono sotto l’ultimo blocco di pietra, uscendo all’aria aperta, si ritrovarono ad ammirare estasiate la bellezza della città di Belur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti gente, eccomi con un altro capitolo. Che ne dite, troppo affrettato il più o meno riappacificazione delle Clexa? La verità è che non mancano molti capitoli per arrivare al termine di quest’avventura, perciò non potevo certamente tenerle separate molto a lungo.  
> Clarke non è al massimo della forma, ma ridendo e scherzando sono arrivate alle porte di Belur, l’antica città Hoysala, chissà se ora riusciranno a trovare quella fantomatica zanna?  
> Grazie per il vostro infinito supporto anche in questa avventura, come sempre sarò ben felice di leggere il vostro parere su questa storia che, vi ricordo essere quella dell’omonimo videogioco della saga “Uncharted” semplicemente riadattato alle Clexa.  
> Ora che ho finito con i miei consigli vi saluto e vi auguro una buona Pasqua.  
> Ci si legge presto con un altro aggiornamento, un grande abbraccio  
> Pai


	12. 7 Parte I - L’eredità perduta

Il panorama davanti ai loro occhi era davvero qualcosa di inimmaginabile. La roccia della montagna era alta più delle costruzioni, formando una voragine al suo interno contenente l’antica città. Gli Hoysala avevano trovato un modo davvero ingegnoso di nascondere la loro capitale più antica, infatti, mentre Halebidu mostrava il suo ingresso dalla diga tra quelle due maestose ed imponenti statue di Ganesh, Belur se ne stava completamente nascosta in questo cratere nella montagna che la proteggeva da occhi indiscreti.

La città, completamente costruita in pietra, mostrava i segni dell’erosione del tempo. Attaccati alle pareti della montagna c’erano dei palazzi piuttosto raffinati di modeste dimensioni, che giravano lungo il contorno di quel cratere arrivando fino alle mura del palazzo reale. Le torri tonde e dai tetti a punta di quell’enorme edificio al centro della conca nella quale si trovavano, erano splendidamente decorate e di poco più basse della montagna attorno, rendendole così invisibili da chiunque percorresse la vallata circostante. Dell’acqua scorreva attorno al palazzo e, grazie al sole che filtrava all’interno della montagna, la vegetazione all’interno di quella voragine era piuttosto rigogliosa.

  * Ciao Belur. – Disse la bionda con tono ammiccante. – Non capita tutti i giorni di trovare una città nascosta che nessun altro vede da secoli. – Valutò poi, guardando il panorama di quel maestoso palazzo reale.
  * Nessuno tranne Nyko. – Precisò Lexa con indifferenza.
  * Nessuno tranne Nyko. – Acconsentì in uno sbuffo la Griffin.
  * E i suoi uomini. – Aggiunse il Comandante in modo pungente.
  * E i suoi uomini. – Confermò la bionda scocciata, tirandole un’occhiataccia.
  * Pronta? – Domandò come se niente fosse la Woods.
  * Hai rovinato la poesia del momento. Lo sai, vero? – Ribatté Clarke borbottando infastidita. Lexa aveva ragione, ma per una frazione di secondo avrebbe anche potuto concederle l’illusione di quel momento magico.
  * Non ti facevo un tipo sentimentale. – Commentò dandole una leggera spallata giocosa.
  * Stupida. – Sussurrò ancor più imbronciata la bionda.
  * Come entriamo? – Domandò Lexa, osservando i resti dei ponti che collegavano quel piano alle altre costruzioni.
  * Non lo so… ci sono edifici sul crinale… io dico di salire. – Ipotizzò la Griffin, tornando a valutare seriamente la zona. Prima di proseguire prese il telefono ed immortalò il panorama di fronte a loro. Belur era davvero meravigliosa da lì. – Nessuno crederà mai che sia vera. Ma… non m’importa. – Disse in uno sbuffo nervoso riferendosi alla foto.



La Griffin prese lo stretto sentiero che portava agli ultimi pilastri ancora in piedi del ponte per arrivare al palazzo, saltò verso quello più vicino, aggrappandosi alla sommità e, faticosamente, vi si tirò sopra.  Qualche attimo dopo Lexa la imitò, anche se non aveva detto nulla il Comandante aveva notato la fatica che la bionda stava facendo nell’avanzare lungo quel percorso. Sapeva che la caduta nell’acquedotto non era stata assolutamente uno scherzo e che, probabilmente, tutto ciò che ne era venuto dopo non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione. La Woods decise di aspettare ancora un po’ prima di chiedere qualcosa, ormai aveva capito quanto fosse cocciuta e orgogliosa la sua compagna di viaggio, perciò decise semplicemente di starle accanto, pronta ad intervenire in suo soccorso ogni qualvolta fosse stato necessario.

Balzarono con calma da un pilastro all’altro, avvicinandosi sempre più alle costruzioni laterali, fino quando non videro sbucare il punto rosso di un mirino laser. L’esercito dei ribelli di Nyko era già lì, e loro avrebbero dovuto cercare di farsi notare il meno possibile. Arrivarono sotto la prima balconata senza farsi vedere, Lexa si allungò verso la sommità di quel piano, afferrando il piede dell’uomo armato sopra ad esso e facendolo volare di sotto. Con indifferenza aiutò Clarke a salire sul piano e la raggiunse immediatamente, mettendosi al riparo dietro ad una cassa. L’intero edificio brulicava di uomini armati, alcuni con semplici pistole, altri con fucili di precisione, altri ancora con mitragliatori pesanti e tute anti proiettile. Entrare a Belur sarebbe stato decisamente più complicato del previsto.

Nella sala, oltre la balconata, tre uomini armati giravano perlustrando la zona. La Woods si appiattì immediatamente contro il muro, tirandosi dietro anche Clarke che per il brusco movimento si lasciò sfuggire un lieve lamento. Il ribelle più vicino alla portafinestra, insospettito dal rumore, decise di uscire a controllare, ma non appena mise piede fuori Lexa lo afferrò saldamente per il collo, rompendoglielo, per poi buttarlo di sotto nelle acque del fiume.

  * Tutto bene? – Chiese in un bisbiglio il Comandante, non era il momento ideale per avere quella conversazione, ma Lexa doveva sapere quanto fosse grave la ferita che le stava nascondendo la bionda.
  * Sì. – Rispose con uno sbuffo la Griffin.
  * Clarke. – La richiamò a mo’ di rimprovero la mora, fissando lo sguardo nel suo.
  * Non è niente, davvero. – Affermò Clarke sbrigativa, distogliendo lo sguardo.
  * Fa vedere. – Disse Lexa, poggiando la mano al muro per bloccare la fuga della sua compagna di viaggio.
  * Ti ho detto che non è niente. – Borbottò infastidita la bionda. – Ahi! – Ringhiò tra i denti quando il Comandante la afferrò per i fianchi, lasciando scivolare le mani all’altezza della vita.
  * A me sembra qualcosa. – Ribatté la Woods in tono di rimprovero inarcando un sopracciglio. – Fammi dare un occhiata, ok? – Aggiunse in modo più morbido, afferrando l’orlo della maglietta per tirarla verso l’alto. L’addome di Clarke si contrasse per il tocco di quelle dita fredde sulla sua pelle, facendole trattenere il fiato in attesa del verdetto. – Merda, Griffin, ma perché cazzo non me lo hai detto? – Domandò Lexa con preoccupazione. La macchia livida sul fianco della bionda era di dimensioni piuttosto estese, se solo glielo avesse detto prima forse avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per aiutarla, ma lì, alle porte di Belur, senza nemmeno uno degli zaini di rifornimenti che aveva preparato, si sentiva impotente.
  * Dovevamo inseguire Nyko, non c’era tempo per questo. – Si giustificò la Griffin in modo deciso, trovando il coraggio di fissare di nuovo gli occhi smeraldini del Comandante.
  * Sei davvero una testa di cazzo, lo sai? – Chiese Lexa in modo retorico, poggiando la fronte alla sua e accarezzandole una guancia.
  * Sì, me lo dicono spesso. – Ribatté con insolenza la bionda, facendo sì che il Comandante alzasse gli occhi al cielo e le sorridesse.
  * Sta dietro di me, cerchiamo di non farci scoprire. Più uomini facciamo fuori senza fare rumore e meglio sarà per noi. – Bisbigliò poi la Woods, riprendendo le distanze e preparandosi accanto all’ingresso per partire con l’azione.



Lexa prese il controllo della situazione, afferrò la pistola silenziata e si sporse a controllare l’interno. Un uomo armato stava sulla cima della scalinata ad angolo al piano superiore, e sul balcone dall’altro lato della stanza se ne vedeva un altro. La Woods sparò un colpo preciso alla testa, freddando quello all’interno, poi rapida e silenziosa si addentrò fino contro la parete interna dov’era situato l’alto balconcino. Picchiettò sul muro per attirare l’attenzione del ribelle all’esterno e appena provò ad entrare lo acciuffò, strangolandolo silenziosamente. Al piano di sopra qualcuno notò il corpo steso al suolo e corse a prestare supporto al compagno, Lexa non poteva vedere cosa stesse accadendo sopra di lei, ma fortunatamente Clarke se ne accorse e sparò prima che potesse lanciare l’allarme. Il posto era grande, le guardie erano tante e sicuramente non sarebbero riuscite a mantenere l’anonimato ancora a lungo.

Si incamminarono su per la scala fianco a fianco, per quanto la Griffin fosse ammaccata e dolorante, proprio non voleva saperne di stare indietro un passo e fare la parte della damigella indifesa bisognosa di protezione. Si accucciarono contro il muretto basso della balconata che dava sulla sala sottostante e sbirciarono verso ciò che le aspettava. C’erano un paio di uomini con caschi e tute antisommossa armati di mitraglia di grosso calibro. Sicuramente con il peso spropositato di quell’arma non sarebbero riusciti a muoversi velocemente, ma sarebbero anche stati molto duri da abbattere. La balconata sopra al grande salone adiacente era interrotta da scalinate, o da parti crollate in svariati punti, e sopra ognuno dei piani vi era un uomo armato a fare la guardia. La Woods ne contò ben otto, senza considerare il fatto che potevano essercene altri sotto di loro.

Si alzarono in contemporanea e spararono il primo colpo praticamente in sincrono, i primi due uomini caddero al suolo privi di vita, ma pur avendo i silenziatori sulle loro armi, il tonfo di quei due corpi attirò l’attenzione. Fecero giusto in tempo a mirare e fare fuoco sull’obbiettivo successivo, che una pioggia di proiettili arrivò nella loro direzione.

  * Ce l’hai una granata? – Domandò la Woods, rannicchiandosi dietro al parapetto per coprirsi dagli spari.
  * Tu sì che sai cosa chiedere a una donna per fare colpo. – Ironizzò la Griffin, staccando una bomba a mano dalla cintura e mostrandogliela.
  * Che ne dici di liberarti di quello che si sta avvicinando alla nostra sinistra? – Chiese il Comandante, riferendosi a quell’omaccione rivestito di protezioni da testa a piedi, che camminava sulla balconata trascinandosi appresso un’enorme mitraglia pesante.
  * Coprimi, Comandante. – Fu la risposta diretta e coraggiosa della bionda, pronta a riprendere l’azione.



Ormai erano state scoperte, muoversi in sordina e non fare rumori non era più necessario. Lexa prese l’AK-47 che aveva sulla schiena e iniziò a sparare agli uomini di sotto, mentre la bionda strappava la spoletta della granata e la lanciava verso quel colosso corazzato in avvicinamento sulla balconata. L’esplosione fu abbastanza potente da farlo balzare indietro di qualche metro, sganciandogli il caschetto e procurandogli qualche ferita grave. La Woods non perse tempo, si abbassò per coprirsi con il muro di pietra della balconata, oltrepassò Clarke e iniziò a correre per finire quell’uomo ed impossessarsi della sua arma tanto letale.

Il Comandante raccolse da terra il DShK, lo poggiò sopra al parapetto di pietra ed aprì il fuoco sull’altro uomo a possedere la stessa arma al piano inferiore. I bossoli da 12,7mm dell’arma saltavano fuori fumanti da un lato, mentre i proiettili intaccavano e scalfivano ogni superficie sulla quale sbattevano, scheggiando la pietra e trapassando anche la corazza anti sommossa del ribelle sottostante. All’udire spari ed esplosioni, altri uomini accorsero dall’esterno e dalle sale adiacenti, Clarke imbracciò il fucile di precisione di uno degli uomini di cui si erano precedentemente liberate e colpì alcuni dei nuovi arrivati in maniera chirurgica. Una volta scaricati tutti i colpi del grosso mitragliatore, Lexa si riparò dietro la balconata, attese qualche istante e poi si lanciò giù, sopra uno dei ribelli appena accorsi per il frastuono, stendendolo. Quando si rialzò dalla veloce zuffa con il primo dei malcapitati sparò ad un altro che arrivava da sotto la balconata di Clarke, che a sua volta le coprì le spalle facendo fuori i due che sbucarono dalla balconata opposta.

Una volta fatti fuori tutti i ribelli, la Woods guardò in alto, trovando subito gli occhi azzurri della bionda a fissarla, dopo di che raccolse qualche caricatore pieno, abbandonò le sue armi per alcune migliori e si incamminò sul fondo della sala.

  * Griffin, qui c’è una porta, potrebbe giusto fare al caso nostro. – Affermò il Comandante, salendo la mezza rampa di scale che portava a quel grosso portone a due ante.
  * Ok, andiamo. – Disse la bionda una volta arrivata al suo fianco ad esaminare la porta chiusa.
  * Ce la fai? – Domandò Lexa con preoccupazione. Quella porta era da buttare giù a spallate, o con dell’esplosivo, non c’erano altre soluzioni, ma non voleva che Clarke peggiorasse le sue condizioni già piuttosto malridotte.
  * Vedi perché non te l’ho detto? – Chiese di rimando la Griffin, guardandola storta.
  * Scusa se mi preoccupo di farti arrivare alla zanna ancora tutta intera. – Borbottò la Woods con disappunto, voltandosi.



Il più delle volte a Clarke dava fastidio essere trattata con i guanti, essere protetta, essere trattata come se avesse bisogno che qualcuno dovesse prendersi cura di lei. In quel momento, però, realizzò che il Comandante Woods lo stava facendo perché a lei ci teneva davvero, e ciò la fece sorridere all’istante. A lei importava di quella donna, all’apparenza fredda e distaccata nei confronti di tutti, e sentirle pronunciare quelle parole la fece sentire amata. Le afferrò la spalla per farla girare di nuovo nella sua direzione e, senza aggiungere una parola, posò le labbra sulle sue.

Lexa si irrigidì, stupita da quel gesto, ma dopo un attimo l’abbracciò e si lasciò andare contro la porta, travolta dal trasporto e dalla dolcezza di quel momento. Le parole non erano di certo il loro forte, soprattutto quando dovevano chiedersi scusa o esternare ciò che significavano l’una per l’altra, ma almeno avevano trovato un modo silente per comunicare ciò che ancora non riuscivano ad esprimere.

  * Dai, vediamo dove porta. – Sussurrò ancora sulle labbra del Comandante, riferendosi alla porta contro la quale si erano scambiate quel lungo bacio, ritrovandosi subito dopo le labbra della Woods ancora incollate alle sue. Non si era mai sentita a quel modo, Lexa la faceva stare bene, stare tra le sua braccia la faceva sentire al sicuro pur essendo circondate da un intero esercito. Ed ogni volta che si baciavano, nessuna delle due avrebbe mai davvero voluto smettere. Un paio di minuti dopo ripresero il controllo e trovarono la forza di staccarsi per abbattere quella porta, diedero un paio di spallate ben assestate prima di sentire qualche scricchiolio di cedimento e, alla terza, finalmente, la porta si aprì. – Siamo ancora qui. Dev’esserci un modo per entrare nella città. – Commentò la bionda, arrivando al fondo del corridoio che le portava nuovamente all’esterno, in un punto dal quale si vedevano i pilastri mezzi crollati del ponte che avevano percorso poco prima.
  * Là in alto. La sporgenza con le scale, di là si può proseguire. – Disse la Woods, indicando un punto del palazzo reale non molto distante da loro, poi lanciò il rampino ed oscillò fino alla sporgenza dal lato opposto, avvicinandosi alla meta. Una volta che Clarke la raggiunse, si infilarono in uno stretto corridoio, sbucarono su un altro spiazzo ed iniziarono ad arrampicarsi verso la cima di quelle mura.
  * Nyko non trovava l’ingresso, così ne ha creato uno nuovo. – Osservò la Griffin, vedendo del fumo fuoriuscire dalla sommità della loro arrampicata. – Credevo che Green rispettasse questo posto. – Aggiunse poi, proseguendo l’arrampicata.
  * Nyko rispetta solo sé stesso. – Affermò Lexa, restando di poco indietro a lei per poterla afferrare nel caso in cui avesse perso la presa per il dolore al fianco. Si stavano arrampicando a mani nude, con il solo aiuto di quella punta da scalata mezza arrugginita che avevano trovato un paio di giorni prima. – Non credevo esistesse una città più spettacolare di Halebidu. – Disse tirandosi su quel piano poco sotto alla loro meta.
  * Già, peccato che Belur sia nascosta agli occhi del mondo. – Commentò la bionda, dispiaciuta per il resto del mondo che, molto probabilmente, non avrebbe mai visto quel luogo incantevole.
  * Ora sappiamo perché.  – Ribatté Lexa facendole un sorriso. – Quello è un altro Dio? – Domandò la mora, riferendosi ai resti della testa di una statua di dimensioni piuttosto notevoli.
  * Immagino sia solo un Re Hoysala. – Rispose Clarke, non riconoscendo nessuna delle divinità di quella religione.
  * Sono stati undici, vero? – Chiese ancora Lexa in cerca di conferma, memore delle storie che la bionda le aveva raccontato nei giorni precedenti.
  * Sì, la dinastia ebbe fine con il giovane Re. – Spiegò la Griffin sorridendole compiaciuta. Il fatto che Lexa fosse interessata a conoscere la storia e si ricordasse le informazioni che lei le dava, le faceva davvero piacere.
  * Beh, il suo piano ebbe successo… salvò la città dai persiani. – Osservò il Comandante, mostrando stima per l’ingegno strategico di quel ragazzo al comando.



Si avvicinarono alla nuova parete da scalare e la Woods, come prima, lasciò passare avanti la bionda, seguendola subito dopo. Arrivarono su una roccia dalla quale si vedeva la scala che aveva precedentemente notato Lexa, lanciarono il rampino e si lanciarono sulla piccola sporgenza, dopo di ché risalirono quell’ultima tratta di parete in pietra delle mura, arrampicandosi sulla sommità.

  * È fatta. Su, andiamo. – Affermò Clarke sfinita, riprendendo fiato.
  * Questi scorci sono sempre più spettacolari. – Constatò il Comandante, osservando il panorama dall’alto una volta arrivata alla cima delle spesse mura del palazzo reale.
  * E se avessi dubbi sul fatto di trovarti a Belur… ecco qui Shiva. – Disse la Griffin, mostrando la statua al centro delle due scalinate.
  * E Nandi… e scommetto che quello è Ganesh… prima che gli appioppassero la testa da elefante. – Aggiunse Lexa, notando la vacca qualche metro davanti al Dio e un bimbo seduto sulle sue gambe.
  * Potrebbe anche essere Karttikeya, il primogenito di Shiva. È il Dio indù della guerra. – Spiegò la bionda, illuminando il Comandante su quella parte di storia che ancora non aveva sentito.
  * Pare abbiano scelto strade diverse… - Osservò la Woods, proseguendo in su per la scala.



Lì sopra, oltre alle statue, c’era una specie di giardino e qualche altare. Come di consueto non mancavano due rigagnoli d’acqua a costeggiare la vegetazione, ormai era ben chiaro che quell’antico popolo amava usare quell’elemento per adornare, abbellire e nascondere i loro segreti. Oltre lo spiazzo con al centro un grande albero ed un piccolo stagno, un'altra scalinata portava alle porte di Belur che, purtroppo per loro, Nyko Green e la sua squadra avevano già trovato e distrutto.

  * Cercano di rallentarci. – Osservò in un sussurro la Griffin, notando le macerie ancora fumanti di polvere a sbarrare loro la strada.
  * Già. – Sbuffò piuttosto abbattuta Lexa. Se non potevano passare dalla porta avrebbero dovuto trovare un altro modo per entrare in quella città costruita come un’enorme fortezza.
  * Qui dentro, Lexa. – Disse Clarke, avvistando un cunicolo pochi metri accanto alle macerie. - Ugh… da vomito. – Affermò, inalando la polvere al suo interno che la fece tossire.



L’odore di esplosivo, aggiunto alla polvere della pietra e al bruciato di legno, in quel cunicolo era davvero nauseabondo, ma fortunatamente per loro il passaggio era corto e ben presto uscirono a respirare aria pulita. Dall’altro lato delle mura, la stanza dove arrivarono aveva una vasca quadrata ricolma d’acqua cristallina al suo centro, contornata da una passatoia provvista di un parapetto in pietra, interrotta a metà per lasciare accesso all’acqua tramite dei gradoni. Ed ovviamente, in quell’incantevole posto, oltre a loro, c’erano già dei ribelli.

Clarke e Lexa si nascosero dietro a quel misero muretto, osservando i due uomini dall’altro lato della sala. Stavano armeggiando con qualcosa sui lati della porta, ed il Comandante non ci mise molto a comprendere ciò che stavano mettendo in atto. Quei folli, pur di tenerle lontane, stavano facendo saltare ogni passaggio per non essere seguiti. Non appena i due uomini entrarono dalla porta Clarke si alzò per seguirli, ma la Woods le afferrò una mano e la ritirò giù, tenendola al riparo dietro al muretto fino quando, pochi secondi dopo, non udirono l’esplosione seguita da una pioggia di piccoli detriti schizzati fino a lì. Non potevano averle bloccate davvero in quella stanza, quella era una grande città, doveva esserci un’altra strada.

Esaminarono le pareti, i soffitti, ma non sembrava esserci alcuna via d’uscita oltre al cunicolo da cui erano arrivate, ed anche quello sarebbe stato un problema utilizzarlo dato che si trovava troppo in alto e la parete liscia non dava appigli di alcun tipo. Ad un certo punto, però, la Griffin notò alcune bollicine salire al centro della vasca d’acqua, doveva essere un pozzo e con tutta probabilità aveva un passaggio sotto la superficie dell’acqua per arrivare alla sua sorgente. La bionda entrò quindi in acqua, scansò le ninfee che ne coprivano qualche porzione in superficie e scese qualche gradone del pozzo. Al centro della vasca l’acqua era molto più fredda e profonda così, richiamando l’attenzione di Lexa, si immerse e trovò un passaggio.

Lo stretto condotto sott’acqua portava in un cenote di grandi dimensioni. Le pareti in roccia grigio chiaro erano aperte su un lato, lasciando che i raggi del sole entrassero a rischiarare il suo interno in modo incantevole. L’acqua era di un azzurro brillante, quasi surreale, ed il piccolo scorcio sulla vegetazione rigogliosa e selvaggia della giungla rendeva il quadro ancor più mozzafiato. Se solo non si fossero trovate disperse tra le rovine di un’antica città, con degli uomini armati alle calcagna pronti a farle fuori, quello sarebbe stato il luogo perfetto per una vacanza da sogno in mezzo alla natura. Una scalinata e delle antiche statue in pietra erano l’unico segno del passaggio dell’uomo nel corso dei secoli. La Griffin fece qualche foto, ammirò i due splendidi Ara rossi, che curiosi le osservavano dalle fronde di un albero poco distante, e solo dopo prestò attenzione alla parte di caverna che mostrava tracce della cultura Hoysala.

  * Oh, guarda… la Regina e le sue ancelle. Forse erano i bagni reali. – Disse la bionda, salendo i primi gradini per uscire dall’acqua.
  * Statue di donne, per una volta. – Commentò la Woods, apprezzando quel cambio.



Salirono la rampa ed oltrepassarono la porta già aperta, percorsero il breve corridoio ed entrarono in una stanza piuttosto singolare. Il centro era a cielo aperto, pareva essere un luogo di spettacolo, celebrazione e culto tutto insieme. Sulle scaffalature ancora intatte trovarono degli antichi scritti in kannada, probabilmente dovevano essere poesie. Alcuni barattoli contenevano incenso ed erbe varie, c’erano vasi sparsi un po’ ovunque, come se fosse di abituale uso di quel luogo festeggiare. In alcune rientranze sui lati trovarono ciò che restava di qualche tamburo tabla e di un vina, un antico strumento indiano a corde antenato del sitar, appartenente alla famiglia dei liuti.

  * Guarda qui. – Disse Lexa, attirandola sul rialzo al centro dell’area scoperta.
  * Incredibile. – Sussurrò con ammirazione la Griffin, avvicinandosi. – È senza dubbio un altare. – Constatò osservando quell’opera d’arte. Era la raffigurazione di alcuni uomini sotto attacco di frecce nemiche, protetti sui lati da alcuni scudi che portavano in spalla un enorme corno.
  * Sembra che i Re avessero a cuore la loro gente. – Constatò il Comandante guardando quella scultura del colore dell’ebano, munita di alcuni particolari dorati.
  * Non stavano solo proteggendo la zanna. – Affermò Clarke riflettendo. – Gli storici l’hanno sempre considerata un simbolo di potere e dominio, ma… credo che si sbagliassero. – Proseguì, spostandosi indietro di qualche passo per ammirare l’altare nella sua completa grandezza. – Era un simbolo del loro popolo. Della loro cultura. Era un simbolo degli Hoysala. – Concluse la sua deduzione con grande ammirazione verso quell’antico popolo.
  * E questi cosa sono? – Chiese la Woods esaminando l’altare, tra polvere e ragnatele si intravedevano dieci punte incastonate sulla sommità. Soffiò via un po’ di sporco e scoprì delle statuette dorate raffiguranti le divinità indiane, simili in tutto e per tutto a quella statuetta di Ganesh che di tanto in tanto aveva visto tra le mani della bionda. Clarke, incredula, si avvicinò per osservarle meglio. Ognuna della statuette risiedeva nel suo apposito spazio intagliato sopra l’altare e, tra di esse, ce n’era uno vuoto. Quello proprio destinato al “suo” Ganesh.
  * Mio padre è stato qui. – Bisbigliò incredula la Griffin, posando la statuetta e rivolgendo uno sguardo orgoglioso e distrutto alla donna al suo fianco. – “Qualcosa di grosso” davvero…  - Sbuffò malinconica, trattenendo le lacrime a stento. – Perché quell’idiota non me l’ha detto? – Domandò faticosamente lasciandosi cadere al suolo, sedendosi con la schiena appoggiata a quell’altare e tenendosi la testa tra le mani con disperazione.
  * L’hai detto anche tu… - Sussurrò Lexa, attirando la sua attenzione. Gli occhi lucidi di Clarke scattarono su di lei all’istante in cerca di spiegazioni. – Voleva tenerti al sicuro. – Disse il Comandante con più sicurezza, cercando di consolare con quelle poche parole quella donna forte e coraggiosa, che in quel momento stava scoprendo cose impensabili del passato della sua famiglia.
  * Non posso lasciare che Nyko trovi quella zanna. – Affermò la bionda ricacciando indietro le lacrime.
  * No, non possiamo. – Confermò la Woods, inginocchiandosi alla sua altezza e abbracciandola. Clarke non aveva ceduto fino a quel momento, si era trattenuta in ogni modo per non cadere nella disperazione che aveva provato alla scoperta della perdita di suo padre, ma quando sentì le forti braccia del Comandante stringerla in quel modo tanto protettivo non poté più trattenere quelle lacrime che già da qualche minuto le stavano facendo pizzicare gli occhi.
  * Grazie. – Sussurrò qualche minuto dopo la Griffin, asciugandosi le guance in malo modo. Lexa le portò una mano al viso e con una tenera carezza cancellò via i rimasugli salati di quelle lacrime.
  * Ringraziami una volta uscite vive. – Affermò la Woods, rivolgendole un dolce sorriso ed alzandosi in piedi  per poi porgerle la mano, aiutandola ad alzarsi.
  * Hai ragione. – Concordò la bionda accettando quell’aiuto senza brontolare, ritrovandosi a sorridere a sua volta.
  * Non scordare Ganesh. – Le ricordò Lexa, sistemandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e lasciandole un affettuoso bacio sulla fronte. La Griffin non amava parlare di suo padre, ed ancora meno amava far vedere quanto ancora fosse sconvolta da quella perdita di tanti anni prima, ma era felice di averne parlato con Lexa. Sapeva che nessun’altro al mondo sarebbe riuscito a consolarla a quel modo, facendole tornare il sorriso in così poco tempo. Un po’ imbarazzata dalla situazione, fece un piccolo cenno di assenso ed afferrò la statuetta per rimetterla in tasca.
  * Oh… fortuna che ce l’ho. – Disse con stupore Clarke quando la porta principale della stanza  si aprì improvvisamente.



 

Oltrepassarono la porta, percorsero il corridoio mezzo crollato e sbucarono in uno scorcio meraviglioso tra roccia e antiche costruzioni Hoysala bagnate dalle consuete acque sorgive di quella montagna. Le pareti rocciose della sala erano ricoperte quasi interamente di rampicanti e liane, lo stagno sottostante sembrava piuttosto profondo e, come sempre, adornato dalle grosse foglie verdi delle piante acquatiche e qualche fiore di loto. Tutto quello splendore, racchiuso in quella città sperduta lontano dagli occhi del mondo, fece venire voglia a Clarke di scattare una delle tante foto di quel viaggio.

Per proseguire oltre a quel luogo si tuffarono un'altra volta in acqua, ritrovandosi a percorrere cunicoli angusti quasi completamente allagati e, di tanto in tanto, sbarrati dalla vegetazione. Entravano e uscivano da grotte maestose e bellissime, nuotando in apnea in piccoli corridoi sommersi e scalando pareti rocciose. Stando accanto a Lexa, in poco tempo, la Griffin ritrovò la sua spensierata avventatezza, rischiando di scivolare rovinosamente giù da una parete rocciosa. Ormai erano entrambe esauste, ma almeno avevano ritrovato la sintonia tra di loro ed appianato i dissapori di quella grande divergenza su Octavia Blake.

Passarono l’ennesima fenditura nella roccia e si ritrovarono su un piano, proprio davanti a quelli che sembravano i bagni reali. Lanciarono il rampino e, oscillando a mezza altezza di quell’alta caverna, atterrarono finalmente nella stanza con la grande vasca dei bagni. Le colonne erano finemente adornate e, sulla parete di fondo, un elegante raffigurazione di Shiva ed alcuni suoi adepti dimostrava l’importanza di quel luogo. Proprio sotto a quelle statue, un passaggio sotto al filo dell’acqua collegava alla caverna adiacente che, a sua volta, portò le due donne al cuore dell’antica città.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti kru! Eccoci giunti al capitolo che dà il nome alla storia che, per la sua incredibile lunghezza ho spezzato in tre parti.  
> In questo capitolo tanta azione, esplorazione, fluff e passato. Insomma non mi sono fatta mancare quasi nulla. Le Clexa hanno ritrovato sintonia e complicità e con tanta fatica sono arrivate nel cuore di Belur. Chissà cosa le aspetta nel prossimo capitolo? Che fine avrà fatto Nyko? E Octavia sarà ancora lì con lui?  
> Vi ringrazio per tutte le letture i commenti e l’interesse che state dimostrando per la rivisitazione Clexa di questa storia, siete davvero la mia carica più grande per continuare a scrivere.  
> Al prossimo capitolo, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	13. 7 Parte II - Il terzo occhio di Shiva

L’enorme sala nella quale si trovavano era qualcosa di davvero incredibile. Le pareti rocciose si integravano alla perfezione con le antiche costruzioni degli Hoysala sui lati, e con l’imponente statua di Shiva sul fondo. Della luce filtrava dal soffitto e, come ormai consuetudine, della vegetazione selvaggia compariva qua e là donando a quel luogo di magnificenza un aspetto trascurato e trasandato.

  * Dio mio! – Esclamò la Griffin tirandosi fuori dall’acqua.
  * Hai visto che roba? – Domandò il Comandante al suo fianco con ammirazione.
  * Sai, a questo punto… non ho più parole. – Bisbigliò la bionda, voltandosi a guardare Lexa e ritrovandosi a sprofondare nel verde vivace dei suoi occhi.
  * Che accidenti è questo posto? – Chiese dopo qualche attimo la Woods, distogliendo faticosamente lo sguardo dagli occhi azzurri di Clarke.
  * Una sala del trono? – Ipotizzò la figlia dell’archeologo che anni prima era arrivato vicinissimo alla loro imminente scoperta. – O magari il nascondiglio di una splendida zanna! – Aggiunse con un ghigno predatorio e compiaciuto.
  * Speriamo. – Affermò il Comandante sorridendo a sua volta. – Vedo delle scale che salgono, ma sono impraticabili. – Disse poi, guardandosi attorno per capire come proseguire.
  * Serve un'altra via. – Confermò la Griffin, iniziando a camminare nell’acqua bassa in direzione della grande statua al centro.



Clarke sentiva di essere ormai vicina, quella volta non poteva essere un altro trucco del giovane Re per proteggere la zanna, no, quella volta dovevano essere arrivate nel posto giusto. Guardò la sala con attenzione, sia dal lato destro che dal sinistro, alcune ruote di legno parevano comandare qualche bizzarro marchingegno che, con tutta probabilità, avrebbe guidato l’acqua all’interno della stanza in qualche punto ben specifico per mostrare loro il percorso.

Incantata dall’enorme statua di Shiva, prese il telefono e scattò l’ennesima foto a documentare le loro scoperte, impedendosi di fare la stessa cosa con l’altra bellezza al suo fianco. Lexa inzuppata dalle acque attraverso le quali avevano nuotato fino poco prima, ferma accanto a lei ad ammirare quel luogo con tale stupore, era davvero una delle cose più belle che avesse mai visto.

  * Merda, ho appena realizzato una cosa. – Imprecò la bionda ormai giunta a pochi passi dall’imponente basamento su cui si trovava Shiva.
  * Credo di sapere cosa stai per dire. – Ribatté la Woods pensierosa.
  * Che presto ci servirà quel disco? – Chiese Clarke in modo piuttosto retorico.
  * Esatto. – Confermò il Comandante con sicurezza.
  * Non possiamo fare molto se non troviamo Nyko. – Ammise la Griffin con dispiacere. Era colpa sua se avevano perso il disco ed ora, arrivate ad un passo dalla meta, era sicura che non avrebbero potuto farne a meno.
  * O finché lui non troverà noi. – Le fece notare Lexa, distogliendola dai suoi sensi di colpa. Clarke la guardò e le sorrise ringraziandola tacitamente, poi riprese a guardarsi attorno.
  * Facciamo un giro per trovare un punto da cui si può salire.  – Affermò sbrigativa, con Nyko e i suoi ribelli alle calcagna non voleva proprio perdere altro tempo.



Raccolsero un paio di antichi ninnoli, abbandonati attorno alla base della maestosa statua, e proseguirono la ricerca del percorso ideale per arrampicarsi. La Griffin trovò finalmente un pilastro con degli appigli piuttosto buoni e, dopo aver chiamato il Comandante, iniziò a salire goffamente per tutte le dolorose percosse subite di cui il suo corpo soffriva ancora. Dal piano appena raggiunto una lunga scalinata ad angolo un po’ sconnessa portava al livello superiore, lasciandogli da scalare solo l’ultimo breve tratto di parete per arrivare al piano degli ingranaggi. Azionarono il primo marchingegno ed il braccio più basso dal lato dove si trovavano si mosse, aprendosi nella loro direzione.

  * Questa statua è davvero enorme. – Commentò Lexa, constatando di essere salita almeno due piani di altezza ed arrivare a malapena all’altezza delle ginocchia di quella divinità seduta nella tipica posizione di meditazione. – Ho notato solo ora che Shiva ha un cobra reale al collo. – Osservò il Comandante, stranita dalla presenza di quell’animale.
  * Quello è Vasuki, un Re dei Nāga. – Disse Clarke con sicurezza. – Sono entità che prendono forma di cobra reali. Mostra il suo controllo sulla paura e sulla morte. – Spiegò velocemente, ricordando la pericolosità di quegli esseri in grado di togliere la vita persino ad un Dio.
  * Uhm… i cobra sono sempre stati i miei serpenti preferiti. – Affermò seria Lexa, continuando ad ammirare quel grosso rettile attorcigliato alla statua.
  * Non penso di avere un serpente preferito. – Disse la bionda sovrappensiero, storcendo un po’ il naso. – Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero? – Domandò quando si accorse della leggera risatina della Woods. – Stupida. – L’ammonì sghignazzando e dandole una spinta giocosa alla spalla, guadagnandosi così un buffetto sul naso. Le risate le si smorzarono in gola, una morsa le attanagliò lo stomaco ed istintivamente afferrò il collo della maglia del Comandante per non farla scappare via. Si trovavano in uno dei luoghi più spettacolari esistenti al mondo, ma la cosa che le toglieva davvero il fiato era la vicinanza di quella mora che la stringeva tra le braccia. Le bastò sporgersi impercettibilmente in avanti per catturare quelle soffici labbra carnose in un dolce bacio, dal quale si staccarono entrambe di malavoglia. – Uhm… che cosa c’è lassù? – Chiese poi, notando qualcosa oltre la spalla di Lexa.
  * Una cosa alla volta, Clarke. – Ribatté la mora dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata nella sua stessa direzione. Effettivamente sembrava esserci un altro piano con un altro ingranaggio da muovere, ma era piuttosto in alto e al momento non avrebbe saputo come raggiungerlo. Si voltò ancora verso Clarke e le accarezzò delicatamente la guancia, lasciandole un altro soffice bacio a fil di labbra.
  * Giusto. – Acconsentì la Griffin annuendo. Erano braccate da un intero esercito di ribelli, eppure quello scambio di battute e di effusioni l’avevano tranquillizzata.
  * Ok, e adesso che facciamo? – Domandò Lexa, guardandosi attorno per comprendere a cosa fosse servito spostare il primo braccio della statua.
  * È chiaro che ci sta sfuggendo qualcosa. Dobbiamo solo capire cosa… - Farfugliò Clarke valutando l’ambiente attorno. – Ah, lì c’è un'altra ruota. – Esclamò poi, indicando un piano poco sopra li loro, ad una distanza ragionevole dal braccio più alto di Shiva. Si buttò sulla mano vicina al loro livello, percorse tutto il braccio e si arrampicò rapidamente sull’altro.
  * Piano, Griffin. – Disse il Comandante, saltando sulla mano ed osservando il percorso sul quale l’altra donna stava agilmente transitando. Clarke arrivò al piano e girò la ruota, senza nemmeno badare al fatto di essere sola là sopra, carica di impazienza di scoprire cosa sarebbe accaduto.
  * Wow! – Sospirò meravigliata la bionda, osservando il movimento del braccio munito di tridente.
  * L’hai visto? – Chiese la Woods, osservando dal basso la scena con stupore.
  * Sono qui anch’io, sai? – Ribatté con ironia la Griffin, iniziando ad arrampicarsi su per una scaletta a pioli per arrivare alla sporgenza superiore e riuscire a lanciarsi sull’arma di Shiva.
  * È incredibile! – Commentò il Comandante, tenendo lo sguardo puntato su di lei.
  * Lo so! – Affermò la bionda, saltando sul bastone ed iniziando a correre verso la sua punta, perdendo qualche secondo per scavalcare la mano di quella divinità.
  * Attenta, aggrappati! – Urlò con preoccupazione Lexa, vedendo il braccio iniziare a muoversi per rimettere il tridente in posizione verticale.
  * Grazie per il consiglio.  – Disse in modo piccato la Griffin, non tanto perché non avesse apprezzato la premura di Lexa, ma più che altro per la sua paura di finire davvero da basso. – C’è mancato davvero poco. – Sussurrò poi, appesa alla fine del manico dell’arma, scalandone l’ultimo metro a braccia per tirarcisi sopra.



La bionda lanciò il rampino e saltò sull’ultimo piano provvisto dell’ennesimo marchingegno. Quella volta si trovò davanti una di quelle ruote a cinque raggi che avevano già trovato in precedenza, sia in una delle fortezze, sia ad Halebidu. Tirò la maniglia al centro, ruotò i raggi e pochi attimi dopo dell’acqua gorgogliò fuori, riempiendo i due canaletti accanto a lei e scivolando lungo il braccio di Shiva, creando una piccola cascata dalla sua mano.

  * Sei stata tu? – Domandò il Comandante sentendo il familiare rumore scrosciante dell’acqua.
  * Colpevole! – Ammise Clarke, ammirando i due canali convogliare in quell’unico corso e sfociare in una cascata tra le dita di Shiva. – Scendo subito. – Affermò poi, seguendo il flusso d’acqua fino a scendere sul braccio inferiore.
  * Fa attenzione. – Si premurò di dirle Lexa, andandole incontro ed aiutandola ad atterrare dall’ultimo balzo dall’alto, prendendola direttamente tra le sue braccia.



Lexa all’apparenza poteva sembrare dura, stoica e tutta d’un pezzo, ma ultimamente la maschera che aveva sempre indossato si stava sgretolando, mostrando che sotto di essa ci fosse tutt’altra persona, completamente diversa da quella che tutti si sarebbero aspettati.  La bionda non era di certo abituata alla premura di quella meravigliosa donna, ed ogni volta che si poneva in questo modo gentile e galante si sentiva quasi in imbarazzo per la sua immancabile goffaggine e la mancanza di finezza. Rimasero abbracciate per qualche secondo prima di dirigersi dall’altro lato della statua, dove la Woods aveva già notato ci fossero altri ingranaggi da azionare per muovere anche le braccia da quella parte. Si lanciarono sulla costruzione di lato e si divisero, andando ognuna al proprio comando da azionare. Come in precedenza, il braccio inferiore si aprì avvicinandosi al loro piano ed il superiore si mosse, spostando l’oggetto che reggeva in mano in una posizione più semplice da raggiungere e scalare. Saltarono entrambe sul braccio più basso, poi da quello balzarono sul tamburo a clessidra del braccio superiore, iniziando ad arrampicarsi mentre uno strano ticchettio decretava lo spostamento sempre più prossimo dello stesso nella posizione originale. Ben presto riuscirono ad arrivare all’ultima ruota per azionare l’acqua anche da quel lato, aprendo una porta accanto la testa della statua per rivelargli un passaggio nascosto verso la sua sommità. Salirono velocemente quella scala sconnessa e trovarono un altro ingranaggio da azionare. Clarke si avvicinò e girò quella grossa ruota di legno. Le mani della statua conversero al centro, spostando le cascate d’acqua in una vasca centrale ed il terzo occhio di Shiva si illuminò, proiettando la sua luce su una piccola statua sulla parte opposta della sala e azionando la discesa di un imponente lampadario in ottone.

La Griffin capì subito di dover raggiungere quella statua, perciò lanciò la corda munita di rampino e la agganciò al lampadario per poi lanciarsi nel vuoto ed oscillare sopra la stanza lanciandosi sulla balconata di fronte a loro. Non appena atterrò dall’altro lato anche Lexa la seguì, chiaramente non avevano ancora finito con gli intricati giochetti degli Hoysala a protezione di quella zanna, così si rimboccarono le maniche e cercarono la soluzione di quell’ennesimo misterioso enigma. La statua di modeste dimensioni, illuminata dai raggi arcobaleno dell’occhio di Shiva, reggeva sopra la testa un prisma e, ruotandola su sé stessa, Clarke riuscì a dividere e reindirizzare quel fascio luminoso sul soffitto ed ai lati opposti. Il loro nuovo mistero da risolvere si stava rivelando essere un ingegnoso sistema di luce e specchi. Partirono dal lato sinistro di Shiva, dove un'altra statua provvista di uno specchio rifletteva in un punto indefinito quella luce. La ruotarono assestandone la traiettoria, poi passarono alla statua successiva che, a sua volta, rifletteva quel raggio verso ad uno specchio sul soffitto e successivamente al lampadario centrale. Alla destra di Shiva la situazione fu decisamente più complicata, la prima statua era stata distrutta completamente, mentre la seconda si trovava su una balconata piuttosto precaria. Lexa si offrì di reggere il primo specchio ed indirizzare il fascio luminoso al secondo, che Clarke stava faticosamente centrando per riflettere correttamente la luce sul soffitto.

La luce proiettata dal terzo occhio di Shiva rimbalzava per l’intera stanza dividendosi in tre raggi di differenti colori; il primo, color verde, arrivava alla sua destinazione sul lampadario grazie al prisma della prima statua. Il secondo, sul lato sinistro della sala, rifletteva sugli specchi delle due statue precedentemente posizionate, illuminando poi quello sul soffitto e giungendo fino al lampadario con un fascio rosso. Mentre il terzo ed ultimo, di colore blu, rimbalzava sui due specchi che Clarke e Lexa stavano reggendo, per poi andare ad unirsi agli altri due sul lampadario centrale, formando un raggio di luce verso il piano inferiore che azionò un nuovo marchingegno.

  * Posso metterlo giù? – Domandò il Comandante, affaticata dal reggere sopra la testa il peso di quel massiccio specchio.
  * No, aspetta. – Rispose la Griffin, riuscendo a bloccare il carrellino sul quale si trovava la sua statua.
  * Che succede? – Chiese Lexa, sentendo dei rumori al piano inferiore. – Non vedo nulla da qui! – Brontolò ancora, incuriosita da quel trambusto.
  * Dammi solo un secondo, stai lì… - Le ordinò la bionda, affacciandosi dalla balconata mezza distrutta per riuscire a vedere cosa stesse accadendo. – Tutta quest’acqua, è un rito di purificazione. – Valutò poi, osservando il movimento di una piattaforma dorata al centro della sala che, lentamente, affiorava dall’acqua svelando un nuovo interruttore.
  * Ma che succede? – Domandò un'altra volta la Woods, cercando di allungare il collo per riuscire a vedere qualcosa.
  * Oh, ora puoi metter giù lo specchio! – Rispose Clarke noncurante, ricordandosi improvvisamente di quel particolare. Era così concentrata su ciò che era appena successo, che a malapena si accorse di aver risposto alla mora.
  * Oh, merda… ci hanno trovate! – Sentì imprecare Lexa ormai quasi alle sue spalle. – Stai pronta! – Esclamò il Comandante, notando il quantitativo di ribelli che si stava riversando nella stanza.
  * Merda! – Esclamò la Griffin, vedendo arrivare un siluro di un RPG che esplose proprio sotto alla parte già pericolante di balconata dove si trovava. – Oh, no, no, no! – Imprecò, ritrovandosi stesa al suolo con la statua a scivolare nella sua direzione ed il pavimento a inclinarsi verso il vuoto, facendola rotolare giù.
  * Clarke! – Urlò la Woods, lanciandosi su quella lastra di pietra e riuscendo ad afferrare la bionda per un soffio. – Tirati su. – Disse, facendo leva sul pavimento malconcio. – Stai bene? – Chiese preoccupata sotto il fuoco nemico, una volta che la Griffin riuscì ad afferrare il piano per rimettersi in piedi da sola.
  * Me la caverò, vai! – Rispose la bionda, più preoccupata di essere colpita da qualche sparo che non di cadere di sotto. Vista la precaria situazione, Lexa imbracciò il fucile che portava sulla schiena e risalì di corsa il piano, aprendo il fuoco sui i primi uomini che si trovò davanti.
  * Dobbiamo andarcene! – Disse il Comandante, nascondendosi dietro ad un pilastro per proteggersi da quella pioggia di proiettili.
  * Ci serve il disco! – Ribatté la Griffin, mettendosi al riparo dietro ad un muretto. Raccolse il fucile di uno degli uomini già eliminati da Lexa ed aprì il fuoco dall’altro lato della sala per eliminare il mercenario con il lanciarazzi.
  * Ci sono altre priorità! – Commentò la Woods, abbattendo in un corpo a corpo un altro di quei ribelli.
  * Lexa, possiamo uscire da quella porta. – Constatò la bionda, vedendo la loro possibile via di fuga proprio sulla balconata di fronte a loro.
  * Andiamo. – Affermò sicura, sparando una raffica di colpi di copertura per spostarsi al riparo successivo.



Ripercorsero la strada fino ad arrivare alla statua centrale con il prisma, nascondendosi dietro a muretti e pilastri, avanzando lentamente senza correre rischi. Solo a quel punto arrivarono altri rinforzi dei ribelli con artiglieria pesante. I colpi di arma da fuoco di grosso calibro aumentarono, seguiti dall’esplosione causata da un altro lanciarazzi. Il Comandante si rannicchiò dietro al grosso basamento della statua, tenendo giù in modo protettivo anche la testa di Clarke. Altri colpi arrivarono dal lato, perciò la Woods afferrò una delle granate rubata ai caduti di Nyko, la liberò della sua spoletta e la lanciò verso l’angolo da cui stavano arrivando quei tre ribelli, tornando a proteggersi dall’esplosione accanto alla bionda. Dopo quel boato ci fu un attimo di completo silenzio e, con un cenno di intesa, Clarke e Lexa entrarono in azione, coprendosi a vicenda ed avanzando fino all’angolo della stanza, trovando riparo dietro ad un pilastro caduto.

Un altro colpo di RPG esplose vicino a loro facendogli rimbombare l’esplosione nella testa ed assordandole per qualche istante, dovevano far fuori quell’uomo alla svelta se non volevano rischiare di saltare per aria anche loro. Il Comandante diede le sue direttive, passando una granata a Clarke e preparandosi con il fucile per eliminare il suo obbiettivo. La Griffin aveva buona mira, ma quella volta Lexa preferì assumersi la responsabilità di quel colpo difficile. Una volta liberate di quegli ultimi ribelli uscirono dal loro riparo e saltarono sulla sporgenza dove si trovava la porta. Erano davvero vicine all’uscita di quella sala ed ancora non avevano individuato Nyko Green, Octavia Blake o il tanto desiderato disco. La soletta in pietra sotto ai loro piedi scricchiolò e l’attimo dopo iniziò a cedere, inclinandosi verso il basso e staccandosi dalla parete portandosele giù con sé entrambe.

L’acqua profonda sotto di loro attutì la caduta stordendole solo un po’. Si trascinarono faticosamente verso la piattaforma appena affiorata e strisciarono fuori dall’acqua ancora boccheggianti e a corto d’ossigeno. Non fecero nemmeno a tempo ad emettere un sospiro di sollievo, tossire e buttare fuori tutta l’acqua dai polmoni, che la punta degli stivali pesanti di Nyko entrò nel loro campo visivo, mentre due dei ribelli sotto al suo comando le presero sottobraccio, rimettendole in piedi e ammanettandole senza fare troppe cerimonie.

  * Beh, è stato davvero un bel salto. – Affermò l’uomo con disinvoltura. – Ero preoccupato. – Proseguì falso e beffardo, sorridendo in modo arcigno. – Su, un’amica vi aspetta. – Aggiunse, facendosi da parte e liberando alle due la visuale sulla Blake. – Non vi ha mai tradite… e dire che ho provato a convincerla. – Concluse con disprezzo, guardando uno dei suoi ribelli malmenare la ragazza stesa al suolo, costretta con le braccia dietro la schiena, ammanettata proprio come loro.
  * Oh, Octavia… - Sospirò la bionda inginocchiandosi al suo fianco. – Dio santo. – Commentò, osservando il suo volto tumefatto dalle numerose percosse subite in quei giorni.
  * Ehi, ce l’hai fatta. – Bisbigliò la giovane Blake con un sorriso tirato, tentando di mettersi a sedere.
  * Senti… - Esordì Clarke nel tentativo di scusarsi e spiegarle la situazione.
  * Tutto bene. – La interruppe la morettina dagli occhi azzurri. – Picchia come una donna. – Commentò con la sua spavalderia, sminuendo l’uomo che l’aveva appena maltrattata.
  * Davvero? – La voce di Lexa Woods alle sue spalle la fece trasalire. – Toglimi queste manette e vedrai come picchia una donna. – Minacciò il Comandante, costretta in ginocchio da due ribelli armati.
  * Che diavolo ci fa lei qui? – Domandò Octavia sconcertata, cercando lo sguardo colpevole della Griffin.
  * Hai detto di trovare aiuto. – Disse la bionda alzando le spalle.
  * Sì, ma… - Brontolò immediatamente l’amica appena ritrovata. Clarke sapeva perfettamente a cosa sarebbe andata incontro assoldando Lexa per salvare la più giovane dei fratelli Blake dalle grinfie di Nyko Green e portarsi a casa la zanna, ma era l’unica soluzione possibile. Ora doveva solo farlo capire anche a Octavia.
  * Devo ammetterlo… tu sei fin troppo scaltra. – La voce sicura e ferma di Nyko interruppe i loro bisbiglii. – Prima rubi il mio disco. Poi mandi la tua “esperta” per farmi girare in tondo, eh?! – Affermò, elencando quelle doti della bionda che lo avevano colpito. – Astuto. Forse in te c’è davvero del talento. – Disse con un tono compiaciuto e ammirante, ma al contempo infastidito dal modo in cui quella donna lo aveva fregato.



Green estrasse il disco e, sbandierandolo davanti al naso delle sue tre prigioniere, si avvicinò al comando sulla piattaforma dorata che, per merito di Clarke e Lexa, era emersa dall’acqua. Ne osservò la sommità, poggiò il disco nell’incavo tondo e subito dopo lo ruotò in senso orario, come fosse una chiave. Qualcosa si mosse immediatamente. Davanti a loro la parte pavimentata appena sotto al filo dell’acqua si aprì, inghiottendo gran parte di quel liquido limpido e cristallino, svelando un lungo corridoio con una grande porta sul fondo. Solo dopo qualche istante, quando il rumore scrosciante dell’acqua si fermò, la piattaforma dorata sulla quale si trovavano iniziò a scendere, allineandosi al corridoio sottostante.

  * Certo. È merito mio, ok? – Mormorò la Griffin, indispettita dal fatto che, arrivata fino a quel punto, avrebbe voluto avere il controllo sugli ultimi passi di quell’avventura alla ricerca della zanna.
  * Ah… - Sospirò Octavia, scuotendo la testa a quel commento piccato della bionda al suo fianco.
  * Bene, chiudiamo la questione. – Affermò Nyko Green incamminandosi per il corridoio.
  * Va bene, va bene. – Borbottò la morettina quando uno di quei mercenari la strattonò maldestramente per il braccio, facendola alzare. – Allora… Lexa Woods. – Disse ritrovandosi accanto al Comandante.
  * Non mi parlare. – L’ammonì con cattiveria la Woods, non degnandola nemmeno di uno sguardo. Sapeva benissimo che presto si sarebbe trovata faccia a faccia con Octavia e, pur avendo perdonato Clarke per averle nascosto quell’informazione, proprio non aveva intenzione di seppellire l’ascia di guerra con la piccola Blake.
  * Dicevo solo che ti trovo bene. – Continuò imperterrita l’altra, fingendo interesse solo per punzecchiarla fastidiosamente come fossero cane e gatto.
  * Che cos’ho detto? – Domandò Lexa lanciandole uno sguardo minaccioso e tagliente. Erano in pericolo di vita, ammanettate e con un gruppo di uomini armati a tenerle sotto tiro, eppure bruciava dalla rabbia e dalla voglia di prendere a botte quella ragazzetta impertinente. – Cos’è questa puzza? – Chiese poi con disgusto.
  * Oh, scusa. Negli ultimi giorni ho avuto un po’ di difficoltà a trovare sapone e acqua corrente. - Affermò la Blake in modo teatrale e beffardo, ovviamente quell’odore tremendo non veniva affatto da lei, doveva essere fuoriuscito dagli ingranaggi di quel passaggio segreto. – Dio, tra tutte le persone che avresti potuto portare… - Borbottò poi, girando il capo verso la bionda che le seguiva un passo più indietro.
  * Mi ha salvato il culo più di una volta, sai? – Disse la Griffin prendendola in contropiede. Era vero che tra quelle due non correva buon sangue, ma semplicemente perché non si erano mai ritrovate a combattere nello stesso schieramento.
  * Sì, ma forse non ricordi che ha anche cercato di uccidere Bellamy e me, molte, molte più volte? – Sibilò tra i denti la giovane Blake, rinfrescando a Clarke le storie che le avevano accennato sul Comandante Woods e la sua spietatezza.
  * E a dirla tutta, voi due avete fatto lo stesso con lei. – Rispose la bionda, difendendo quella donna che in poco tempo era diventata per lei piuttosto importante.
  * Ah… sì, ma non è questo il punto. – Ribatté Octavia aggrottando le sopracciglia. – Il punto è che non appena noi le volteremo le spalle lei ci ficcherà dentro un pugnale. – Aggiunse in un ringhio infastidito.
  * Ehi, ti sento benissimo. – Fece notare il Comandante, rivolgendole una di quelle sue occhiate così fredde e taglienti da mettere paura.
  * Lo so. – Ringhiò tra i denti la Blake.
  * Io… mi fido. – Disse sinceramente la bionda. Sarebbe morta per Lexa e dopo quei giorni in missione assieme, era ormai sicura al cento per cento che anche la mora avrebbe fatto lo stesso per lei.
  * Sai cosa? Va bene. Forse sono solo un tantinello seccata perché ce ne stiamo andando a mani vuote. – Spiegò Octavia con quel fare buffo ed imbronciato, girandosi indietro per guardare verso la bionda. – Ma immagino che tu sappia cosa si prova. – Aggiunse poi, rivolgendosi alla mora al suo fianco che, ormai spazientita da quelle provocazioni, le assestò una spallata bella decisa. – Uff… - Sbuffò infine, mantenendo a stento l’equilibrio.
  * Oh, mio… - Borbottò Clarke alzando gli occhi al cielo. Quelle due si stavano comportando peggio di due bambine dell’asilo, e se non fosse stato per il fatto che erano ammanettate e prigioniere di un folle, la cosa avrebbe anche potuto farla ridere.
  * Di gran classe. Grazie. – Commentò l’ultima arrivata con fare superbo e scocciato. – Ci vediamo dopo scuola. – Aggiunse a mo’ di rimprovero, dandole nemmeno troppo velatamente della ragazzina.
  * Non è il momento, bambine. – Le ammonì entrambe la Griffin, cercando di porre fine a quel ridicolo ed infantile battibecco. Se solo avessero messo da parte l’orgoglio per un attimo quelle due, avrebbero potuto collaborare e trovare un modo per uscire dalla situazione di merda nella quale si trovavano.
  * Se vuoi ne ho ancora. – Le ringhiò la Woods a denti stretti, guardandola in modo minaccioso.
  * Ci vediamo dopo aver finito qui. – Rispose in modo deciso e sbrigativo Octavia, che proprio non voleva essere la prima a lasciar correre.
  * Su sbrigati. – La voce di Green riportò tutti con i piedi a terra.



Nyko si fermò di colpo e guardò dritto negli occhi azzurri di Clarke, attendendola davanti alle alte ante del portone. Rimase fermo immobile per qualche secondo, invitando la bionda a precederlo nell’apertura di quel passaggio. Il ribelle sul fondo della fila le puntò la canna del fucile alle spalle, spingendola a camminare in avanti verso il suo capo. La Griffin, incespicando sul primo passo, si ritrovò a passare tra Lexa ed Octavia che continuavano a guardarsi in cagnesco, affiancare Green ed aprire il pesante antone finemente decorato con una spallata decisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti gente! Eccomi di nuovo qui con un altro capitolo, vi chiedo davvero scusa per le tempistiche di aggiornamento, ma il tempo libero è quello che è e purtroppo non riesco a velocizzare la cosa. Intanto vi ringrazio per la pazienza e il grande supporto che mi date con commenti e numerose letture, siete davvero fantastici.  
> Passando al capitolo, pian piano ci stiamo avvicinando al momento della verità, Clarke e Lexa esplorano anche questa stanza scoprendo tutti i suoi segreti e risolvendo i suoi enigmi avvicinandosi sempre più al ritrovamento della zanna. Torna Nyko in compagnia dei suoi uomini e non solo, ecco la reunion con Octavia Blake! Cosa ne dite, lei e Lexa riusciranno a non ammazzarsi e comportarsi come persona civili?  
> Manca davvero poco alla parola fine di questa avventura, 3 massimo 4 capitoli e dovremo salutare anche queste Clexa. Spero che il finale che ho in mente vi piacerà quanto sta intrigando me al solo pensarlo.  
> Alla prossima, un grande abbraccio a tutti  
> Pai


	14. 7 Parte III - La vera storia di Ganesh

L’interno della stanza era illuminato da dei bracieri posizionati qua e là lungo il suo perimetro. La luce esterna non filtrava da nessuna apertura oltre quella porta, che si chiuse alle loro spalle non appena furono tutti all’interno della grande sala. Davanti a loro c’erano due statue meccaniche alte all’incirca quattro metri, a destra Parashurama, che si mosse alzando la sua grande ascia, mentre a sinistra c’era Ganesh, che restava immobile, stringendo con una delle sue quattro mani il tridente. Al centro delle due figure, invece, sbucava l’ennesimo marchingegno provvisto di uno spazio circolare dove inserire il disco.

  * Whoa… non promette bene. – Sussurrò Octavia preoccupata osservando la scena.
  * I Re ci sottopongono ad un’ultima prova. – Affermò Nyko con solennità, avanzando qualche passo in più rispetto ai prigionieri ancora trattenuti dai suoi soldati.
  * Mi sembra tu non abbia più bisogno di noi, quindi ce ne andiamo. – Disse sbrigativa la Griffin, voltandosi di spalle ed accennando qualche passo verso la porta.
  * No, al contrario. – Tuonò l’uomo ed immediatamente uno dei ribelli afferrò per un braccio la bionda, trattenendola. – Tu conosci la storia. – Proseguì Green con tono quasi di stima, invitandola ad avvicinarsi a lui, mentre lo stesso mercenario che la stava trattenendo le liberò i polsi da quelle fastidiose manette. – Vedi, Shiva donò a Parashurama la grande ascia che colpì Ganesh in pieno volto e mise il figlio di Shiva, uno degli Dei più potenti, in ginocchio. L’ennesima vittima di guerra. – Valutò, raccontando ciò che tutti conoscevano di quello sfortunato episodio.
  * Non farlo. – La supplicò la Woods.
  * È vero, Clarke. – Disse Octavia, condividendo per la prima volta in vita sua le parole di Lexa. – Finirà comunque per ucci… - Provò ad aggiungere, venendo zittita da un colpo in pieno viso del calcio del kalashnikov di uno dei ribelli.
  * Ha ragione. – Ammise Nyko senza pudore. – Ma se ti rifiuti… - Continuò facendo un cenno con la mano ai suoi uomini. – Le vedrai morire molto lentamente. – Aggiunse con un ghigno malefico mentre i suoi soldati iniziarono a colpire con calci e pugni le due donne dietro di lei. – Non aveva mai sentito Lexa lamentarsi per il dolore, ma quei tre bastardi ci stavano andando giù davvero pesante.
  * D’accordo! – Gridò, acconsentendo per farli smettere quando sentì un rantolo provenire dalla donna che l’aveva accompagnata lungo tutto quel viaggio. Poi prese il disco che Nyko le stava porgendo e si incamminò verso il comando centrale.
  * Clarke, no! – La pregò Octavia alzando faticosamente la testa da terra. Anche lei non era certo messa meglio della Woods, che la guardava con la medesima supplica di fermarsi negli occhi. I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un lungo istante, comunicando silenziosamente parole mai dette. Solo dopo la bionda poggiò il disco nella sua apposita sede con decisione. Non poteva vederle soffrire, figuriamoci vederle morire.
  * Uff... d’accordo, vediamo che abbiamo. – Borbottò azionando il congegno.



Si udirono rumori stridenti di pietra e metallo in movimento, ma sembrò non accadere nulla. Clarke provò ad avvicinarsi a Lexa per accertarsi che stesse bene, ma subito venne richiamata da Nyko e spintonata via da uno dei ribelli. Solo dopo scorse due leve all’interno della stanza che non ricordava di avere visto prima, forse il disco le aveva sbloccate, perciò si avvicinò alla prima e la tirò. Sopra ad essa la ricorrente raffigurazione di Shiva che dona l’ascia a Parashurama comparve. Si spostò alla seconda leva dall’altro lato della massiccia porta d’ingresso e la azionò, un altro affresco con Ganesh inginocchiato privo della sua zanna per mano di Parashurama venne scoperto su quella parete.

  * Clarke, non dare a questo idiota ciò che vuole. – Disse la Blake vedendola avvicinarsi nuovamente al comando centrale della stanza.
  * Silenzio! – Ordinò immediatamente Nyko, facendo sì che il soldato più vicino alla brunetta le desse un pugno ben assestato per zittirla.



Sopra la porta d’ingresso era apparso uno di quegli enigmi ad anelli da ricomporre per creare un'altra illustrazione, o più probabilmente era lì già da prima, ma nessuno di loro lo aveva ancora notato. La Griffin girò il disco e trovò i controlli per risistemare quella raffigurazione ora scomposta. Le ci volle qualche minuto per allineare ogni anello nella giusta posizione, ma alla fine ottenne qualcosa di davvero inaspettato.

  * Aspetta un attimo… si sta arrendendo. – Bisbigliò la bionda ad un volume a malapena udibile persino da sé stessa.
  * L’ascia sta per cadere. – Affermò con preoccupazione la Woods, vedendo la statua di Parashurama compiere un ultimo movimento per caricare il colpo.
  * Silenzio. – L’ammonì Nyko perentorio.
  * Ganesh, hai deciso di mettermi alla prova. – Borbottò tra sé e sé la Griffin, ruotando ancora il disco in cerca di altri possibili comandi.
  * Che fai? – Domandò Green, incuriosito dal fatto che Clarke stesse ancora armeggiando con quell’antico marchingegno.
  * Guarda e impara. – Rispose la bionda con la sua spavalda presunzione, facendo muovere anche la statua di Ganesh, posizionandola come nell’ultimo affresco apparso. – Ecco la chiave. – Affermò dopo aver abbassato le quattro braccia della divinità in segno di resa, poi spinse il disco e l’ascia di Parashurama, come anticipato dalla Woods, scese fulminea in un colpo letale, bloccandosi a meno di una spanna dalla sua gola.
  * Eh? – Farfugliò incredulo Nyko, osservando l’impassibilità di quella donna a mani alzate che aveva appena rischiato una decapitazione.
  * Stai bene? – Chiese Lexa inquieta ed allarmata per quella mossa pericolosa ed azzardata. Per un istante aveva temuto il peggio, aveva avuto paura di veder morire Clarke proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, ma fortunatamente non era successo.
  * Sì… - Sospirò la Griffin. – Non me lo aspettavo. – Aggiunse poi con voce lievemente tremante facendo un passo indietro.
  * Porca vacca. – Borbottò Octavia stupita. – Quella ragazza ha le palle, eh? – Domandò, cercando conferma della sua ammirazione nei confronti degli uomini che le tenevano prigioniere.
  * Ah… io, io… io non capisco. – Farfugliò confuso Green. Quella donna aveva appena fatto qualcosa di incredibile e, pur avendolo visto in prima persona da pochi passi di distanza, non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi e comprenderne a pieno il significato.
  * È un modo di dire. – Puntualizzò la Blake per il gusto di prenderlo ancora un po’ in giro, conscia del fatto che non si stesse riferendo assolutamente alla sua affermazione.
  * È perché hai interpretato male la storia. – Rispose Clarke guardandolo. – Ganesh si fece colpire dall’ascia di sua volontà. – Spiegò ciò che ormai per lei era diventato ovvio.
  * Ma non ha senso. – Disse Nyko, incapace di comprendere la sottomissione di quel potente Dio.
  * Non per uno stronzo egoista, no. – Affermò la Griffin con la sua lingua tagliente. – Vedi? Ganesh avrebbe potuto sconfiggere Parashurama… tranquillamente. – Disse mentre uno dei ribelli armati la afferrava in malo modo. – Ma la sua vittoria avrebbe fatto sembrare l’ascia di Shiva più… debole… senza poteri. – Proseguì mentre il metallo freddo delle manette le circondava il primo polso.
  * Ganesh si sacrificò per l’onore del padre. – Intervenne la Woods, concludendo la deduzione della bionda come spesso era capitato in quei giorni, prima di essere strattonata verso la ringhiera metallica che circondava la statua di Ganesh.
  * Visto? È chiaro anche a lei, e non è decisamente un’esperta in materia. – Dichiarò Clarke ritrovandosi con le mani dietro la schiena, ammanettate alla stessa ringhiera tra Lexa ed Octavia. Le statue di Parashurama e Ganesh scesero fino a sparire sotto al piano del pavimento, che si chiuse sopra di loro con dei portelli metallici. L’enigma era stato risolto, il meccanismo si era ormai attivato e non c’era modo di fermare i movimenti di quell’antico e complesso marchingegno che contemporaneamente stava sollevando una grossa porzione di pavimento al centro della sala, rivelando un altare contenente il più grande tesoro degli Hoysala. 
  * Oh, cielo… è magnifica non è vero? – Domandò con ammirazione Nyko, afferrando tra le mani la zanna. – Non hai niente da dire ora? – Chiese ancora mostrandole quello zaffiro lucente tagliato a forma di corno, ricoperto per metà d’oro e  adornato di svariate pietre preziose variopinte.
  * Se vuoi ti dico dove puoi ficcartela. – Affermò la Griffin con disprezzo, nonostante la bellezza della zanna la stesse completamente rapendo. Era arrivata fino lì dove nessuno aveva messo piede per secoli, aveva superato tutte le prove di quella valle sui monti Ghati, aveva compreso a pieno la profezia della grande battaglia trovando la zanna. E ora doveva guardare inerme quel bastardo di Nyko Green portargliela via da sotto il naso. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto impadronirsi di quell’oggetto tanto importante per la cultura di quell’intero stato.
  * Bene, miei cari… preferirei uccidervi con le mie mani, ma non voglio irritare gli Dei. Voi mi avete consegnato un grande tesoro. – Disse in modo alquanto epico il capo dei ribelli.
  * Ok, quindi che pensi di fare? – Domandò con perplessità la Blake mentre provava a valutare la situazione.
  * Vuoi allagare l’intera sala. – Disse Lexa, vedendo i tre mercenari al suo comando posizionare delle cariche di esplosivo sulle pareti della stanza.
  * Mi mancherai. – Affermò Green ridacchiando in modo maligno e soddisfatto, per niente dispiaciuto di far fuori il Comandante che, a parere suo, era stata la sola ed unica responsabile della vergogna e della morte di sua figlia.
  * Andiamo, non ti sembra di esagerare un po’? – Chiese la Griffin agitandosi e strattonando inutilmente le manette.
  * Nulla si distrugge davvero. Si purifica e rinasce. – Disse poeticamente, rimandando alla credenza nella reincarnazione di quella cultura. Prese il disco, si girò e raggiunse i suoi uomini per andarsene da quella stanza prima di demolirla per sempre con le cariche di C4.
  * Perché non ci spari e basta? – Domandò Lexa, stizzita dalla scelta di quella sgradevole morte che Green aveva deciso di riservare loro.
  * Giusto… - Acconsentì Octavia, trovandosi d’accordo ancora una volta dopo poco tempo con la Woods.
  * Mentre l’acqua vi riempirà i polmoni, riflettete sulle scelte che vi hanno portato qui. Forse nelle prossime vite avrete miglior fortuna. – Rispose in modo maligno ed appagato l’uomo, contemplando compiaciuto il tesoro che stringeva tra le sue mani.
  * Stronzo. – Bisbigliò Clarke guardandolo andare via.
  * Non so voi, ragazze, ma io ho la testa bella piena di un sacco di rimpianti. – Affermò la Blake con rammarico.
  * Non dirlo a me. – Esclamò Lexa in un ringhio. – Io non vedevo l’ora di spaccarti il culo un'altra volta. – Aggiunse rabbiosa voltandosi di lato per guardare la brunetta oltre a Clarke che, sconsolata, alzava gli occhi al cielo incredula di quel battibecco.
  * Ehi, senti, neanch’io sono proprio entusiasta all’idea di affogare accanto a te. – Ribatté Octavia, spazientita dal comportamento piccato ed infantile del Comandante.
  * Potete darci un taglio? – Domandò la bionda con uno sbuffo, snervata da quella situazione assurda. – Sto cercando di concentrarmi. – Aggiunse scocciata, armeggiando con qualcosa tra le mani.
  * Ma che fai? – Chiese Lexa provando a guardare dietro le sue spalle.
  * Ti faccio vedere che ho studiato… - Sbuffò fuori con ironia la bionda.
  * Ah-ah, sì, Griff! – La incitò la Blake capendo ciò che stava facendo, conoscendo bene le sue doti da scassinatrice. – Ahhhh… - Gridò quando la carica esplosiva più vicina a lei detonò.
  * Merda! – Imprecò la Griffin, notando le grosse dimensioni di quello squarcio nel muro che stava facendo entrare grossi quantitativi d’acqua da quella parete ormai sgretolata.
  * Il grimaldello! – Capì il Comandante, intuendo finalmente le intenzioni della bionda.
  * Ce l’ho, aspetta! – Rispose Clarke, riuscendo finalmente a liberarsi una mano.
  * Ora le mie. – Ordinò la giovane Blake, strattonando i polsi agganciati alla ringhiera.
  * Arrivo. – Disse la bionda, coprendosi la testa quando una seconda carica di C4 saltò.
  * Ok… va bene. – Acconsentì Octavia abbassando appena il capo.
  * Cavolo! – Inveì la Griffin con l’acqua già alle ginocchia, passando dall’altro lato della ringhiera per mettersi alle spalle delle altre due.
  * Ah! – Borbottò la morettina piuttosto nervosa, ma Clarke, dopo averle lanciato un’occhiata, si voltò verso Lexa ed iniziò a lavorare sulla serratura delle sue manette.
  * Prima le persone importanti! – Affermò il Comandante punzecchiando la Blake.
  * Ah, Clarke, tesoro, non vorrei metterti fretta, ma… potresti darti una cazzo di mossa? – Sbraitò sempre più impaziente la Blake con l’acqua ormai quasi giunta al collo.
  * Fa un bel respiro. – Rispose invece la bionda, prendendo l’ultima boccata d’aria prima di ritrovarsi sommersa.



Pochi istanti dopo la Griffin riuscì a liberare le mani del Comandante, che nuotò immediatamente in superficie e lei si spostò dietro alla sua amica per liberarla. L’esplosione della terza carica la sorprese, rovesciandola sottosopra e facendole cadere di mano il grimaldello. Clarke provò a cercarlo sul pavimento per qualche istante, senza alcun risultato e ormai quasi a corto di ossigeno tentò di abbattere la ringhiera a pedate per liberare Octavia. Lexa sapeva bene quanto quello che c’era stato tra lei e Clarke avesse influito sulla scelta di salvare lei al posto della Blake e, per quanto l’idea di azzuffarsi nuovamente con quella moretta tutto pepe le aveva fatto gola dal primo istante in cui l’aveva rivista, si sentì in colpa a porre fine alla sua vita in quel modo. Prese una boccata d’aria e si immerse nuovamente, acciuffò dal fondo una grossa pietra ruzzolata fino lì per le esplosioni, e nuotò fino alle altre due donne, colpendo con decisione la catena di quelle vecchie manette riuscendo a liberarla. Tutte e tre nuotarono verso la superficie tra i detriti del crollo della stanza causato dalle esplosioni, e qualche secondo dopo affiorarono senza fiato in un’immensa pozza d’acqua ai margini della foresta.

  * Tutto a posto? – Chiese la Woods tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro, mentre sputavano fuori tutta l’acqua ingerita accidentalmente.
  * Umidità a parte. – Rispose Clarke scherzandoci su.
  * Sto alla grande. – Affermò la piccola Blake, iniziando a tirarsi verso riva. – Giuro, basta sigarette. – Aggiunse a mo’ di battuta per il fiato corto, tentando di tirarsi su.
  * Giù! – Ordinò il Comandante, sentendo il rumore di un motore in avvicinamento. – Ci avrà visti? – Chiese poi, osservando allibita quel veicolo volante.
  * Spero di no. – Sbuffò la Griffin mettendosi finalmente in piedi.
  * Come fa Nyko ad avere un elicottero? – Domandò borbottante Lexa.
  * Forse è dei compratori. – Rispose Octavia di getto.
  * Che intendi? – Domandò la bionda incuriosita, voltandosi verso la sua amica.
  * Ho sentito che Nyko ha un incontro, tra due giorni, con dei trafficanti d’armi al deposito dei treni. – Spiegò la morettina avanzando di qualche passo.
  * Venderà la zanna. – Sussurrò la Woods ancor più allibita dal comportamento folle del suo vecchio cliente ricco.
  * Altro che proteggere la sua cultura… - Commentò Clarke, schifata dalla decisione di Nyko ed arrabbiata per non essere riuscita a liberarsi di lui, rubandogli quell’artefatto da sotto il naso come aveva programmato. Si avvicinò alla roccia da cui si scorgeva l’intera vallata e notò una carovana di veicoli militari sgombrare ordinatamente il luogo.
  * Aspetta un secondo. – La voce titubante di Octavia fermò l’avanzata della Woods che stava raggiungendo la bionda su quel masso. – Ascolta, ehm… prima… grazie per… - Farfugliò in modo sconnesso nel tentativo di ringraziare il Comandante per averle salvato la pelle. Era la prima volta che si trovavano a giocare nella stessa squadra e non avrebbe mai pensato che Lexa potesse compiere un gesto simile nei suoi confronti.
  * Cortesia professionale. – Disse freddamente la Woods.
  * Certo. – Borbottò stizzita Octavia, non aspettandosi tutta quella freddezza. – Quindi pace fatta? – Provò a domandare con un briciolo di presunzione e speranza di sistemare le loro divergenze.
  * No. – Rispose con sicurezza il Comandante raggiungendo Clarke.
  * Ecco lo sapevo. – Brontolò la Blake sbuffando, seguendola in direzione della Griffin.
  * Se corriamo li intercettiamo prima che chiudano l’affare. – Disse la bionda, controllando le truppe che lasciavano una volta per tutte quella vallata. – Ah! Abbiamo un passaggio. – Affermò vedendo una sola jeep ferma a caricare le ultime casse del vecchio accampamento dei ribelli.



 

C’era poco tempo per agire e non potevano farsi scappare l’ultimo mezzo di trasporto ancora funzionante nella vallata. Andarsene a piedi, con gli zaini in spalla, dal bel mezzo della giungla sui Ghati occidentali sarebbe stata un’impresa lunga e davvero difficile, soprattutto considerando le condizioni fisiche di Clarke. Il Comandante valutò la situazione in una manciata di secondi, una sola jeep, un solo ribelle intento a caricarvi svogliatamente delle casse di legno dopo averle chiuse con cura.

  * Ci penso io. – Si offrì Lexa, lanciando un’occhiata veloce alle altre due donne. – Riprendete fiato, vi aspetto là. – Aggiunse incrociando gli occhi della bionda per pochi attimi poi, senza dare il tempo a nessuna delle due di replicare, si lanciò giù per la riva di corsa per raggiungere quell’unico mezzo verso la salvezza.
  * Ma che cavolo! – Protestò immediatamente la brunetta, rimasta imbambolata ad osservare la Woods che correva via. – Oh, no. – Borbottò ancora con il respiro in affanno. – Non ho nessuna intenzione di restare bloccata qui, mentre quella si spartisce il nostro bottino con Green. – Sibilò ancora la Blake.
  * Non lo farà. – Affermò Clarke senza alcun dubbio. Era piuttosto stremata dopo quell’ultima impresa in apnea per aprire le manette di tutte e tre, proprio non aveva voglia di fare queste stupide discussioni con la sua amica.
  * Come puoi esserne sicura? – Chiese Octavia, ancora incredula di tutta quella fiducia.
  * Te l’ho detto, mi fido di lei, O. – Ribadì la bionda, ricordandole ciò che si erano dette poco prima di entrare nella stanza con la zanna.
  * Devi aver preso una botta in testa bella forte, Griffin. – Commentò incredula la mora, proprio non poteva concepire come ci si potesse fidare a quel modo del Comandante.
  * In effetti l’ho presa… - Ammise Clarke portandosi una mano dietro alla nuca. – Ma mi fidavo già di Lexa. Se non fosse stato per lei non sarei mai arrivata fino a qui. – Proseguì in modo obbiettivo. – Forse i primi giorni è stato un po’ complicato e… strano, ma è dannatamente brava nel suo lavoro e mi ha sempre protetta anche quando non ce n’era bisogno. – Analizzò con imbarazzo, ricordando alcuni momenti dei giorni appena passati, in cui si era ritrovata a sentirsi al sicuro tra le braccia di quella donna, pur essendo immerse nel pericolo.
  * La botta in testa ti ha fatto davvero male, inizio a pensare che ti stai innamorando di quel soldato senza scrupoli. – Disse la Blake in modo secco. – È così assurdo, non trovi? – Domandò poi, ridacchiando per la sua stessa battuta.
  * Già… - Borbottò Clarke con indifferenza. Octavia non aveva davvero idea di quanto quella sua affermazione scherzosa si avvicinasse alla realtà. Con Lexa era stato tutto così veloce, improvviso, ed ancora non aveva realizzato del tutto ciò che provava davvero per lei.
  * Seguiamola, dai. – La spronò la Blake dandole una pacca sulla spalla.



Octavia si incamminò per il sentiero dal quale poco prima aveva visto sparire la Woods, non era ancora convinta di potersi fidare, a lei il Comandante sembrava sempre una donna piuttosto tagliente, spaventosa ed ostile. Proprio non capiva come la bionda potesse fidarsi così di lei per quel poco tempo che avevano trascorso assieme durante l’esplorazione di quella vallata, eppure lei e Bellamy le avevano raccontato più di una volta degli scontri avuti con il capo della Trikru e di quando, più di una volta, fossero stati vicini a morire per mano sua. Durante la loro ultima avventura alla ricerca della colonia pirata di Libertalia e del suo grande tesoro, i fratelli Blake si erano ritrovati Lexa contro a lavorare per la concorrenza e per loro era stato davvero difficile uscirne vivi.

Durante il tragitto la Blake si accorse dell’andatura un po’ goffa e dolorante di Clarke e si chiese se il Comandante le avesse lasciate indietro di proposito entrambe per non far affaticare ulteriormente la bionda, ma quello non era certamente un pensiero che la Lexa Woods che aveva conosciuto lei avrebbe mai potuto fare. Arrivarono a quello spiazzo dove risiedeva l’accampamento di Green circa un quarto d’ora dopo all’arrivo di Lexa, ed Octavia fu sorpresa di vederla ancora lì a controllare il contenuto delle casse e a caricare sulla jeep solo le cose interessanti.

  * Che belli. – Affermò la Blake, prendendo gli occhiali da sole attaccati al taschino della mimetica del ribelle steso al suolo.
  * In queste casse ci sono un po’ di antichi manufatti da aggiungere alla nostra collezione. – Disse Lexa mostrando il contenuto dell’ultima cassa rimasta aperta. – Una gentile donazione del signor Green. – Aggiunse con un ghigno divertito, sollevandola per caricarla sul loro nuovo mezzo di trasporto.
  * Sarà sicuramente felice di scoprire di averli regalati a noi. – Ribatté Octavia con un sorriso soddisfatto.
  * Forza, finiamo di caricare quella roba, dobbiamo seguirlo subito. – Disse la bionda in modo sbrigativo. La carovana di Nyko era avanti a loro di una buona mezz’ora e non voleva sprecare un secondo di più prima di partire al suo inseguimento.
  * Senti... – Bisbigliò il Comandante, posando la cassa e voltandosi nella sua direzione.
  * Cosa? – Domandò smarrita Clarke. Già solo sentendo il tono di quella parola aveva capito che Lexa non era d’accordo con lei.
  * L’incontro è tra due giorni, il sole sta calando, siamo completamente inzuppate e disarmate. – Spiegò cautamente la situazione la Woods, immergendo lo sguardo nell’azzurro incredulo e sconcertato degli occhi davanti ai suoi. – Dovremmo tornare all’accampamento e ripartire domattina. – Concluse dopo essersi presa una lunga pausa.
  * Non se ne parla nemmeno. – Disse la Griffin scuotendo la testa. – Dobbiamo seguirlo prima che venda la zanna! – Affermò con gli occhi lucidi. Lexa sapeva quanto fosse importante per lei la zanna, conosceva la storia di suo padre e non poteva credere che le stesse chiedendo di aspettare.
  * Il Comandante ha ragione. – La voce di Octavia al suo fianco la riportò alla realtà. – Dio, non credevo l’avrei mai detto… - Borbottò stupita di sé stessa per aver difeso la Woods.
  * No, non possiamo perdere tempo o ci sfuggirà. – Ribatté Clarke piuttosto disperata. Era stanca e dolorante, affamata e priva di forze, ma proprio non voleva mollare così. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di arrendersi e lasciare quel manufatto nelle mani di quel contrabbandiere. La zanna era il simbolo più importante di tutta quella nazione e avrebbe dato la vita piuttosto che lasciarlo nelle mani di quell’usurpatore.
  * Sei ridotta piuttosto male bionda. – Le disse Octavia con quel suo modo schietto e privo di ogni riguardo. – L’ho notato sai che ti tieni il fianco mentre cammini. – Aggiunse facendo un cenno del capo verso la mano che ancora poggiava su quella parte del corpo dolorante.
  * Ma... – Borbottò inutilmente in protesta la Griffin. Octavia era già saltata sul sedile posteriore della jeep a giocherellare con i suoi nuovi occhiali da sole dalle lenti a specchio.
  * Clarke, è solo una notte. Arriveremo per tempo, promesso. – Sussurrò Lexa con le labbra tirate in un sorriso rassicurante.
  * Ok… va bene, andiamo all’accampamento. – Acconsentì la bionda abbassando il capo sconfortata e sbuffando.
  * Ehi. – La richiamò la mora afferrandole distrattamente la mano. – Mettiti comoda e rilassati, Griffin, guido io. – Aggiunse facendole segno di salire dal lato del passeggero. Sperando che Clarke capisse che il motivo reale per cui lo stava facendo non era per portarle via il controllo, ma piuttosto per lasciarla riposare il più possibile come le aveva appena detto.



Per una volta tanto la bionda le diede ascolto e non controbatté più, salì sulla jeep rimanendo silenziosa e sovrappensiero per tutto il tempo. Sapeva perfettamente che Lexa aveva ragione, che ormai era allo stremo delle forze, ma da sola non era stata nemmeno lontanamente in grado di ammetterlo.

Poco più di mezz’ora più tardi arrivarono nei pressi del loro accampamento, entrarono nell’accogliente grotta dietro la cascata e trovarono le cose esattamente come le avevano lasciate due mattine prima. Octavia si guardò attorno notando le due tende disposte vicine al focolaio, una sembrava essere ordinata ed immacolata, mentre all’interno dell’altra regnava il più completo caos. Era sicurissima che quella fosse la tenda della Griffin, Clarke era sempre stata estremamente disordinata e disorganizzata, perciò quella non poteva che essere sua. Si stupì quando, dopo aver mangiato qualcosa davanti al fuoco, la Woods, stiracchiandosi, ci si infilò dentro borbottando, sistemando un po’ di quegli indumenti appallottolati in malo modo al suo interno.

  * Hai trovato qualcuno più disordinato di te, Griff. – Osservò con scherno la giovane Blake.
  * Eh? – Mugugnò Clarke sovrappensiero, non ascoltando nemmeno le parole dell’amica e restando incantata ad osservare da lontano ogni movimento del Comandante. – Oh… - Sussurrò distogliendo lo sguardo da Lexa ed apprendendo finalmente ciò che le aveva detto Octavia. – No, siamo scappate via in fretta l’altra mattina, è da due giorni che non rientriamo qui. – Si giustificò distrattamente, cercando di non far trapelare il suo imbarazzo. Ricordava bene per quale motivo la tenda di Lexa fosse sotto sopra, era stata indubbiamente la notte migliore della sua vita da qualche anno a quella parte.
  * Quindi, immagino che dovrò dormire nella jeep… - Bofonchiò la morettina dopo interminabili minuti di silenzio ad osservare la sua amica persa tra i suoi pensieri.
  * Prendi la mia tenda, non c’è problema. – Rispose la Griffin con estrema naturalezza.
  * E tu? – Ribatté immediatamente Octavia, alzando il sopracciglio ed osservandola con circospezione.
  * Non preoccuparti. – Affermò la bionda, alzandosi di scatto con noncuranza.
  * Ma che fai? – Domandò perplessa la Blake, ottenendo in risposta solo uno sguardo veloce di Clarke in direzione della tenda del Comandante. – Vai a letto con il nemico? – Chiese sempre più allibita sgranando gli occhi.
  * Lexa non è il nemico. – Rispose sicura di sé la bionda, puntando lo sguardo in quello dell’amica.
  * Cristo, Griffin, ma fai sul serio? – Borbottò la mora, sempre più incredula del comportamento della sua amica che sembrava dare sempre più confidenza e fiducia a quella donna esageratamente pericolosa.
  * Ora va a dormire, Blake! – Affermò Clarke, voltandosi ed incamminandosi verso la tenda della Woods.



Il Comandante aveva tirato a metà la cerniera della tenda ed in pochi minuti aveva risistemato completamente il suo interno. Quando sentì movimento alle sue spalle, ed il rumore della cerniera dell’ingresso aprirsi, istintivamente la sua mano corse alla pistola poggiata a terra accanto a sé afferrandone l’impugnatura.

  * Ehi. – Esordì con la voce bassa e graffiante la bionda.
  * Clarke… - Bisbigliò sorpresa di udire quella voce, rilassandosi immediatamente e mostrandole un sorriso radioso.
  * Posso dormire qui? – Chiese la Griffin, entrando nella piccola tenda e richiudendosela alle spalle, andando a sedersi al suo fianco. – Ho lasciato la mia tenda a Octavia… - Aggiunse a mo’ di giustificazione per quella richiesta. – Ma se ti dà fastidio vado a dormire con lei. – Proseguì non ottenendo risposta se non per uno sguardo perplesso.
  * Resta. – Si affrettò a dire il Comandante, posando una mano su quella della donna davanti a sé quando si accorse dello smarrimento e la preoccupazione nel suo sguardo. – Scusa è solo che con la Blake qui non me lo aspettavo. – Aggiunse con un filo di insensato imbarazzo abbassando lo sguardo.
  * Octavia non può cambiare questo. – Sussurrò la bionda avvicinandosi per lasciarle un leggero bacio a fil di labbra.
  * Ora togliti quella dannata maglietta, Griffin. – Soffiò a mo’ di ordine la Woods ancora a pochi millimetri dalla sua bocca. Il cuore di Clarke iniziò a martellare freneticamente nel petto, il respiro le si bloccò in gola, certamente non si aspettava una reazione del genere dalla mora che era rimasta il più possibile in disparte, non mostrando alcun segno d’affetto davanti alla nuova arrivata. – Sarà meglio medicare quelle brutte ferite dietro la tua spalla. – Bisbigliò, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso prima di baciarla a sua volta.



Per un attimo la bionda aveva frainteso tutto. Panico ed eccitazione si erano impossessati di lei con prepotenza in un solo istante, lottando tra di loro per sopraffarsi e determinare il futuro immediato di quella serata. Quando il Comandante si girò per recuperare la borsa medica, Clarke fece quanto le aveva appena ordinato, sfilò faticosamente quella maglietta aderente che tanto le piaceva e lasciò che La Woods si prendesse cura di lei. I due tagli profondi dietro la sua spalla si stavano già rimarginando, pur essendo chiaramente sporchi e inviperiti, e Lexa si apprestò subito a pulire e disinfettare l’area per poi applicarvi una pomata antibiotica, prevenendo così la possibile infezione e coprendo il tutto con una benda. Spalmò un altro unguento fresco sul fianco tumefatto della Griffin, massaggiando delicatamente per non farle male fino a farlo assorbire. Il Comandante mise via tutto il materiale medico, porse un cambio pulito alla bionda e, dopo aver infilato qualcosa di comodo per dormire, si infilò nel sacco a pelo in attesa che anche la Griffin si coricasse al suo fianco. Clarke avrebbe avuto anche voglia di fare l’amore con Lexa, ma oltre al fatto che sarebbe stato estremamente imbarazzante e fuori luogo con Octavia nella tenda accanto alla loro, si sentiva davvero esausta e malconcia. Perciò, dopotutto, addormentarsi semplicemente stretta tra le braccia della donna di cui si stava inesorabilmente innamorando, cullata da dolci carezze innocenti e dal suo respiro tranquillo, non le sembrò un compromesso affatto male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti e ben ritrovati, l’avventura di queste Clexa prosegue piena di adrenalina, misteri svelati, nuovi obbiettivi e un po’ di dolcezza.  
> La zanna esiste! E come ben avete visto Clarke ha risolto anche l’ultimo enigma che la nascondeva, ma Nyko è riuscito a fregarle e portarsela via. Ora che hanno anche Octavia con loro come andranno le cose? Riusciranno a fermare lo scambio e impossessarsi del manufatto?  
> Sto andando un po’ a rilento ma sto lavorando al finale di questa storia, che sto tentando di rendere più complesso ed avvincente del finale originale del gioco. Abbiate un po’ di pazienza perciò che gli ultimi 3, forse 4 capitoli arriveranno.  
> Grazie a tutti voi per continuare a leggere questa storia, un grande abbraccio, a presto  
> Pai


	15. 8 - Insieme

Alcuni borbottii all’esterno della tenda svegliarono la Woods che, riconoscendo la voce imbronciata di Octavia, ancora mezza addormentata sorrise, stringendo a sé la bionda che le dormiva sopra per metà. Le dispiaceva svegliare Clarke, ma il sole era già sorto, la Blake era già in piedi e lei proprio non poteva muoversi da lì senza che l’altra non se ne accorgesse. Passò delicatamente una mano sulla schiena nuda della Griffin, durante il sonno la maglietta che le aveva prestato le si era alzata fin sotto al seno e Clarke le si era avvinghiata completamente, sistemandosi comodamente con la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. La bionda mugugnò appena qualcosa quando percepì le labbra di Lexa lasciarle un tenero bacio sulla tempia, trascinandola fuori dal mondo dei sogni nella maniera più dolce possibile. In modo pigro, la Griffin, lasciò scivolare la sua mano verso l’alto, fino ad insinuarsi dietro al collo, tra le ciocche dei capelli della mora. Clarke sollevò il capo ed aprì svogliatamente le palpebre, trovandosi immediatamente rapita dalle iridi verde chiaro della donna con la quale aveva passato la notte. Passarono secondi a guardarsi con intensità, senza dire nulla, perdendosi semplicemente in quell’attimo intenso pieno di emozioni non dette. Gli occhi azzurri della Griffin scivolarono sulle labbra carnose del Comandante per poi tornare ad immergersi nelle sue iridi, come a chiederle tacitamente il permesso di avvicinarsi ulteriormente. L’atmosfera rimase elettrica ed intrisa di irrefrenabile tensione fino a quando l’insufficienza di respirare la stessa aria affannosamente, con le bocche a pochi millimetri di distanza, non le fece avvicinare ancora, sciogliendosi finalmente in un bacio di pura passione.

  * Clarke è senza speranze, lo so, ma non ti facevo tanto dormigliona, Woods! – Disse improvvisamente la Blake, abbassando la cerniera della tenda ed aprendola l’istante dopo. – Oh, porca puttana… - Bisbigliò con incredulità per ciò che si trovò davanti. – Vai davvero a letto col nemico, Griffin! – Commentò sconcertata, lasciando cadere la stoffa della tenda per richiudere l’apertura ed oscurare così la vista di ciò che stava accadendo al suo interno.
  * Lexa non è il nemico. – Borbottò sbuffando infastidita la bionda.
  * Vaffanculo, Blake, la prossima volta ti lascio crepare. – Ringhiò il Comandante in modo decisamente più scorbutico e udibile dalla ragazza all’esterno.
  * Perché non prepari il caffè al posto che rompere le palle, O? – Domandò Clarke, esasperata dall’astio ricomparso tra le due, lasciando ricadere la testa nell’incavo del collo di Lexa e riaccoccolandocisi per qualche altro istante.
  * Peccato, la giornata sembrava essere iniziata bene… - Sussurrò la Woods, immergendo le dita di una mano tra le morbide ciocche bionde dell’altra.
  * Pensiamo a riprenderci la zanna, una volta a casa non mi dispiacerebbe affatto iniziare qualche giornata così. – Ammise la Griffin in un tenero borbottio contro il collo del Comandante.
  * Possibilmente senza la Blake fuori dalla porta. – Affermò Lexa, chiaramente infastidita da quella scomoda presenza.
  * Assolutamente senza la Blake fuori dalla porta! – Esclamò Clarke, rialzando poi il capo per guardarla negli occhi ridacchiando.
  * Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa, Griffin. – Confessò con dolcezza il Comandante accarezzandole il viso, guadagnandosi così un veloce bacio a fil di labbra.



Una volta uscite dalla tenda, Clarke e Lexa se ne guardarono bene dal dire qualcosa in proposito a quel bacio, e la Blake ebbe la decenza di non chiedere alcuna spiegazione. Sbaraccarono velocemente il campo, sorseggiando il caffè più o meno in silenzio, e poi partirono dalla giungla in direzione della civiltà. Avevano mezza giornata di ritardo sulla partenza di Green, ma la Griffin dovette ammettere che quella pausa per il suo fisico era stata davvero necessaria.

  * Laggiù. Ci sono dei binari. – Osservò Lexa, indicando con la mano la direzione.
  * Mi fermo qui. – Disse Clarke, accostando la jeep al sentiero sterrato che stavano percorrendo. Nonostante fosse quella più malmessa, come sempre aveva voluto guidare lei per avere il controllo sulla situazione. Rapidamente scesero dal veicolo, si addentrarono tra la vegetazione e saltarono giù, verso uno spiazzo da cui si poteva vedere esattamente ciò che stavano cercando.
  * Nyko avrà sentinelle ovunque. Meglio essere prudenti. – Valutò il Comandante arrivando al fianco della bionda.
  * Già, già, già. Ed è allora che perdiamo la zanna. – Commentò la Blake, in disaccordo sull’eccessiva prudenza mostrata dalla Woods.
  * Se vuoi puoi aspettarci qui, sai? – Domandò Lexa infastidita.
  * Sto solo dicendo che magari – Cominciò a ribattere Octavia, pronta ad aprire un inutile discussione data dalla sfiducia verso quella donna che, non molto tempo prima, aveva tentato di ucciderla.
  * Va bene, va bene, va bene, meno parlare più camminare. – Intervenne Clarke fermando quel battibecco sul nascere, incamminandosi verso il ciglio di quel promontorio per valutare bene ciò che avrebbero dovuto affrontare.
  * Quindi, tutto quel tempo con Nyko, e non hai informazioni sui compratori? – Chiese il Comandante in modo pungente.
  * Beh, ho provato. – Ribatté subito la Blake, infastidita da quell’osservazione. – Nyko è un tipo evasivo. Non parlava mai d’affari davanti a me. – Specificò con un briciolo di rammarico.
  * Chissà perché… - Commentò con sarcasmo la Woods alzando le spalle.
  * Si fidava abbastanza da credere io fossi un’esperta in questa roba Hoysala. – Disse Octavia, ignorando la frecciatina dell’altra.
  * Hoysala. – Lexa la corresse con fare saccente sulla pronuncia un po’ storpiata del nome di quell’antico popolo, proprio come svariati giorni prima aveva fatto Clarke con lei.
  * Sì, anche quelle. – Bofonchiò la Blake con sufficienza e disinteresse.
  * A proposito, grazie per avercelo tenuto occupato. – Intervenne la Griffin, infilandosi in quel buffo teatrino che stavano mettendo su le altre due.
  * Sì, beh. Volevo… farvi guadagnare tempo. Nel caso… foste tornate a prendermi. – Rispose la Blake, titubante ed incerta.
  * Certo che l’avremmo fatto. – Ribatté immediatamente Clarke, pur non essendo così sicura che Lexa al suo fianco non fosse poi dello stesso avviso.
  * Sul serio, grazie. Pensavo di essere spacciata. – Ammise Octavia, voltandosi a guardarla con l’accenno di un sorriso riconoscente.
  * Non l’avrei mai permesso. – Affermò la Griffin. – Tuo fratello non me l’avrebbe mai perdonato. – Aggiunse poi prendendola in giro, come se davvero lo avesse fatto solo per l’amicizia che c’era con Bellamy e non le importasse niente della più giovane dei Blake.



La ferrovia spiccava davanti a loro sul fondo della vallata, elevandosi su di un vecchio ponte in legno sospeso sopra al fiume. Ormai erano ben lontane dalla giungla sui Ghati, dove avevano trascorso tutti quei giorni di ricerca, ma il panorama non sembrava poi essere variato di molto. Il corso d’acqua poco più a valle si interrompeva di tanto in tanto con piccole cascate, circondato dalla rigogliosa vegetazione selvaggia. Da dove si trovavano in quel momento potevano scorgere i resti di antichi binari piuttosto malmessi, così decisero di seguire il percorso dismesso del treno per arrivare alla stazione dove Nyko Green avrebbe concluso l’affare.

  * Dopo le rovine Hoysala, non mi aspettavo costruzioni moderne. – Affermò Clarke dopo pochi minuti di cammino nel bel mezzo della natura su quei binari malconci.
  * Sono di origine britannica o portoghese. XIX secolo. – Spiegò la Blake, dopo una veloce valutazione dei resti di quell’opera. – Non proprio moderne. – Commentò in modo punzecchiante verso la sua amica. – Merda, lo sentite? – Domandò poi, bloccandosi sotto ad un grosso albero.
  * L’elicottero! – Esclamò il Comandante, scorgendo il veicolo tra le frasche di quella stessa pianta.
  * Sta facendo il giro. – Osservò la bionda, vedendolo virare sulla vallata per poi puntare alla stazione dietro al promontorio.
  * Nyko ci crede morte. Lasciamoglielo credere. – Valutò la Woods con calma, tranquillizzata dal fatto che l’elicottero non sembrava affatto stesse cercando qualcuno.
  * Allora, Lexa… - Disse Octavia una volta scampato il pericolo di essere viste dall’elicottero.
  * Non ti ho detto che puoi chiamarmi per nome. – Ribatté immediatamente il Comandante in modo secco e scontroso.
  * Ok, scusa. – Affermò la giovane Blake, alzando le mani in segno di resa. Chiaramente non si fidavano l’una dell’altra, e non avevano nessuna intenzione di farlo a breve, ma Clarke si fidava di entrambe e solo per questo motivo avevano accantonato i dissapori e cercato di collaborare pacificamente. – Ho sentito che hai lavorato anche tu per Nyko, comunque… come hai sopportato la tortura? – Domandò seria ed imperterrita, nel tentativo di fare conversazione.
  * Che? Che vuoi dire? Ti ha torturata? – Chiese leggermente allarmata e sconvolta la Woods, Nyko Green non era sicuramente uno stinco di santo, lo sapeva bene, ma non credeva sarebbe arrivato a torturare una delle sue risorse.
  * Uh. Non smetteva di blaterare di sé stesso e della sua causa. Intendo: ci siamo capiti amico. Non devi convincermi. Sono qua solo per fare due soldi. – Rispose la giovane brunetta con quella sua tipica superficialità. Lexa ne rimase interdetta per un attimo, sì, i fratelli Blake erano davvero troppo sbruffoni, sarcastici e scherzosi per i suoi gusti, e faticava proprio a tollerarli.
  * Non reggo le persone che chiacchierano di continuo. – Sbuffò il Comandante alzando gli occhi al cielo, riferendosi un po’ anche al blaterare della sua attuale interlocutrice e seguendo immediatamente Clarke lungo il sentiero.
  * Serviva il mio machete. – Sbuffò la bionda, giunta ad un passaggio quasi completamente ostruito dalle piante. – Una mano! – Gridò sovrastando i borbottii delle altre due.
  * Arrivo. – Disse Lexa sbrigativa, accennando qualche passo di corsa. Il Comandante si posizionò al suo fianco e, come già avevano fatto in quei giorni all’interno della giungla, prese alcune fronde e le tirò dal suo lato per aprire un varco. – Passa. – Le disse con la gentilezza e la cavalleria che mostrava solo nei confronti di quella bionda.
  * No. Prima tu. – Ribatté Clarke, facendole un cenno con il capo.
  * Troppo gentili. – Disse Octavia, infilandosi nel varco e passando dall’altro lato.
  * Wow… - Commentò con sconcerto la Woods, facendo poi cenno alla donna al suo fianco di precederla.



Il tempo di oltrepassare quell’ostruzione ed Octavia era già saltata sulla roccia di fronte, proseguendo il percorso, evitando accuratamente di passare per il sentiero ripido e fangoso lì sotto, dal quale sicuramente sarebbe scivolata giù fino al precipizio. Clarke sospirò, guardando la Blake noncurante di loro proseguire imperterrita per la sua strada, e quando la mano di Lexa si posò delicatamente sulla sua quasi trasalì per la sorpresa di quel piccolo gesto di conforto a cui ancora non si sera abituata a ricevere. Istintivamente alzò lo sguardo, immergendolo nelle iridi verdi del Comandante, e le sorrise con dolcezza. Rimasero incantate a guardarsi per qualche secondo e, dopo un piccolo cenno d’intesa, sciolsero il contatto, pronte a saltare sulle rocce lì davanti ed inseguire la Blake.

La Griffin prese la rincorsa e saltò agilmente, aggrappandosi alla sporgenza oltre al sentiero scivoloso, seguita immediatamente dalla Woods un paio di metri più a monte. Quegli appigli erano fragili e scivolosi ed il Comandante si issò sulla roccia all’istante, prima di rischiare di cadere giù, ma non andò altrettanto bene a Clarke che, ancora stanca e provata dalle botte ricevute nei giorni precedenti, perse la presa e cadde un paio di metri sotto, sul sentiero scosceso ed infangato che, in un istante, la fece scivolare a valle fino al precipizio. Per fortuna la botta non la stordì, ed ebbe la prontezza di lanciare il rampino ed agganciarsi ad una roccia per fermare la caduta verso il basso. Lexa ed Octavia le domandarono subito con preoccupazione se stesse bene, e se riuscisse a raggiungerle, prima di dividersi per percorrere ognuna un sentiero differente. La Blake non aveva una corda, e la Woods non aveva alcuna intenzione di spartirla con lei, costringendola così a fare la strada più lunga per arrivare al punto d’incontro con la bionda.

Il Comandante non voleva ammetterlo, ma il suo cuore aveva iniziato a martellarle freneticamente nel petto dal momento in cui Clarke aveva perso la presa, e non si era calmato fino al momento in cui non si erano trovate nuovamente una davanti all’altra. Non le era mai capitato di preoccuparsi a quel modo per qualcuno, soprattutto non qualcuno che conosceva da così poco tempo, ma con quella donna tutto era diverso. Con Clarke Griffin la sua corazza protettiva di distacco e disinteresse non aveva mai funzionato molto bene e ora non funzionava proprio più. Si trattenne a stento dal correrle incontro per andare ad abbracciarla, solo perché sentì il borbottare della Blake poco distante da loro. Dopo quella mattina in tenda non voleva certo mostrarle quanto quella bionda riuscisse a renderla debole.

In quel breve tratto gli antichi binari erano un po’ più integri, ma di lì a poco sarebbero giunte all’ingresso della galleria, ostruita ormai da tempo per un crollo.

  * Andiamo, quassù siamo troppo esposti. – Affermò la Woods, guardandosi attorno per trovare un percorso alternativo.
  * Sai, con lei nei paraggi mi sento molto più sicura. – Borbottò la giovane Blake con sarcasmo.
  * Non ti avrei mai trovata senza il suo aiuto, è chiaro? – Precisò Clarke nell’ennesimo tentativo di far capire alla sua amica quanto Lexa fosse indispensabile in quella missione, per lei.
  * Ok. Peccato che voglia uccidermi, tutto qui. – Commentò Octavia in uno sbuffo arreso.
  * Non dargliene motivo allora. – Ribatté la bionda con noncuranza, oltrepassandola. – Lexa, guarda se lassù c’è qualcosa di utile. – Disse poi rivolgendosi all’altra, mettendosi sotto ai resti di una vecchia scaletta arrugginita.
  * Dai, ci penso io. – Si propose Octavia già al suo fianco.
  * No, facciamo noi. – Affermò sicura la Griffin. – Vieni, Comandante, ti faccio salire. – Aggiunse declinando l’offerta dell’amica.
  * Ok, era per essere gentile. – Borbottò in modo arrendevole la brunetta tirandosi indietro.
  * Guarda e impara. – Sibilò la Woods passandole accanto per poi farsi dare una spinta verso l’alto da Clarke, saltare sul muro dandosi un ulteriore slancio ed arrivare ad afferrare l’ultimo piolo di ciò che restava della scala.
  * Su, così! – La incitò la bionda, guardandola con interesse ed ammirazione. Senza nemmeno accorgersene stava cercando di mettere in luce le qualità di Lexa agli occhi di Octavia, sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile farle andare d’accordo, ma almeno doveva fare in modo che professionalmente si rispettassero ed imparassero a collaborare.
  * Ci sono. – Affermò il Comandante, tirandosi su a braccia fino a strisciare sul piano per tornare a mettersi in piedi.
  * Vedi niente su cui arrampicarsi? Una cassa, o robe così? – Domandò speranzosa Clarke con lo sguardo puntato verso l’alto, proprio dove aveva visto sparire Lexa poco prima.
  * Questo dovrebbe andare. – Disse la Woods, spingendo oltre il bordo un tubo metallico, reggendone un’estremità dall’alto ed arrivando ad appoggiarne l’altra a terra.
  * Perfetto! – Affermò con enfasi la bionda.
  * Tirati su. – La esortò il Comandante, puntando lo sguardo nel suo.
  * Vai tu, O, prima gli anziani. – Disse invece la bionda, prendendo in giro la sua amica più vecchia di lei di pochi mesi.
  * Ah, troppo buona. – Ribatté con ironia la Blake, prima di afferrare il tubo con entrambe le mani ed iniziare la sua arrampicata verso la cima.
  * No, ha solo paura che lo butti giù a calci abbandonandoti lì. – Bisbigliò la Woods una volta che Octavia la raggiunse.
  * Bene. – Sbuffò la moretta in risposta. – Uhm… che dite se vado in avanscoperta? – Domandò poi, quando anche l’altra le raggiunse su quel piano, e senza attendere risposta si infilò in uno stretto cunicolo, anticipandole.
  * Non la abbandonerei davvero. – La rassicurò Lexa, scontrandosi con l’azzurro cangiante delle iridi di Clarke che la guardava con cipiglio.
  * Sii più gentile allora. – Disse la Griffin in uno sbuffo, alzando gli occhi al cielo spazientita. Erano entrambe donne adulte e sì, c’erano dei precedenti piuttosto complessi ed ingombranti da superare, ma a volte si comportavano proprio come due bambine fastidiose.
  * C’è modo di proseguire, O? – Chiese Clarke riprendendo l’avanzata.
  * Ci serviranno sicuramente i rampini. – Rispose l’altra, valutando la situazione dall’altro lato.
  * Ok, ok, arrivo. – Affermò la bionda affrettando il passo.



Pochi minuti dopo si ritrovarono tutte e tre davanti ad una parete rocciosa piuttosto bassa, che le separava dal piano successivo da cui proseguire il loro cammino. Octavia iniziò a salire, dirigendosi verso sinistra per girare verso il proseguimento del sentiero, ma come aveva preventivato c’era bisogno di lanciare un rampino e lei non lo aveva. Lexa le fu dietro poco dopo, ma la scavalcò con noncuranza, andando per la sua strada lanciandosi sul piano senza lasciarle la corda. Toccò a Clarke condividere l’attrezzo, fissò il rampino, seguì la Woods e rilanciò indietro la corda alla Blake.

  * C’è una grotta lì sopra. Potrebbe condurci ai binari. – Disse il Comandante una volta che furono tutte lì. Ormai erano vicine alla stazione, o almeno lo speravano. Lexa lanciò la corda, agganciandola alla cima di quella sporgenza, e pochi istanti dopo si arrampicò su senza indugio.
  * Credo vada lei per prima. – Osservò in modo ironico la Blake, squadrando quella figura muscolosa ed atletica salire velocemente per quella fune.



Octavia non esitò oltre, ed appena il Comandante fu in cima, lanciò il rampino della Griffin e la seguì. Fu Clarke l’ultima ad arrivare sul piano all’interno di quella grotta, ed effettivamente i binari sembravano essere dismessi da molto meno tempo di quelli che avevano incontrato fino a quel momento, ma la cosa brutta era che, per la prima volta in quella giornata, avevano anche trovato compagnia spiacevole.

In silenzio corse verso una fila di casse, dietro la quale aveva visto le sue due compagne di viaggio, c’era tensione, nervosismo ed un’attenzione incredibile verso quei due soldati armati che chiacchieravano di spalle a pochi metri da loro.

  * Ma dove siamo… – Tentò di domandare Octavia, venendo zittita dall’ultima arrivata che si era infilata tra lei e la Woods che, tesa come una corda di violino, si sporgeva dalle casse per osservare la scena. – Va bene, dai, sono solo una manciata, per me possiamo… - Borbottò la Blake, prendendosi la libertà di pianificare una strategia di attacco per proseguire.
  * Aspetta. – La fermò il Comandante, zittendola per sentire meglio ciò di cui parlavano quei due mercenari. – Figlio di puttana. – Ringhiò, ascoltando i discorsi di quei due uomini che si lamentavano sui mancati pagamenti di alcune precedenti missioni, e di quanto Green sembrava volesse fare le cose in grande.
  * La Trikru? – Chiese sbalordita Octavia realizzando la situazione. – Che cavolo ci fanno qui? Ce ne eravamo liberati. – Commentò di getto la morettina.
  * Dai, O… - L’ammonì la Griffin, dandole una leggera gomitata al fianco, fermandola prima che potesse aggravare ulteriormente la situazione tesa tra lei e Lexa.
  * Era per dire… - Farfugliò la Blake grattandosi distrattamente la nuca.
  * Ehi, tutto bene? – Chiese qualche istante dopo la bionda, rivolgendosi al Comandante alla sua sinistra.
  * Sì, apposto. – Affermò sbrigativa Lexa senza nemmeno guardarla.
  * Perché mi serve che tu sia calma. – Disse Clarke con dolcezza, posando delicatamente una mano sul braccio teso di Lexa.
  * Sono calma. – Ribatté la Woods, guardandola negli occhi per una manciata di secondi.
  * Allora, signore. – Disse Octavia, attirando l’attenzione della Griffin ed interrompendo il momento. – Ora vi spiego che faremo. – Proseguì, prendendo il comando della situazione sotto lo sguardo perplesso dell’amica. – Io penso a quello sulla destra, voi due avanzate e poi… - Continuò imperterrita, senza preoccuparsi dell’occhiata di Clarke che chiaramente non credeva fosse in grado di pianificare un attacco efficace per quella situazione piuttosto precaria.
  * Merda. – Imprecò la Griffin, vedendo movimento al suo fianco. – Diceva di essere calma! – Ringhiò in direzione della Blake quando realizzò ciò che stava per fare Lexa.



Da quando si erano incontrate a Calcutta per iniziare quella missione, la Woods era sempre stata cauta e attenta in ogni azione, non aveva mai messo a rischio sé o Clarke più di quanto non fosse stato strettamente necessario. Ora invece stava correndo agguerrita verso quei due uomini, cogliendoli di sorpresa alle spalle, senza avere un piano ben preciso in mente. Rapidamente afferrò per il collo il primo, torcendoglielo come se niente fosse per poi passare all’altro che, nell’ultimo sprazzo di vita, premette l’indice sul grilletto del fucile, sparando alcuni colpi per richiamare l’attenzione.

Poco dopo un forte boato riecheggiò per la caverna, una di quelle pallottole vaganti aveva colpito una bombola, causando un’esplosione vicino all’uscita e facendo crollare alcuni massi, ostruendo così il passaggio. Ovviamente quei rumori attirarono l’intero schieramento di uomini che presidiavano quel luogo, e ben presto si ritrovarono nel bel mezzo di un epocale scontro a fuoco. Quelli che stavano convergendo su di loro non erano semplici ribelli come quelli che avevano affrontato fino a quel momento. No, quelli erano veri e propri mercenari, addestrati per la guerriglia ed armati di tutto punto. Octavia rimase ben nascosta fino che il primo non le arrivò abbastanza vicino da poterlo finire, prendendolo di sorpresa, mentre Clarke era corsa verso i due uomini uccisi da Lexa per rubare uno dei loro fucili e nascondersi dietro ad uno dei carrelli abbandonati sui binari dove poter rimproverare la sua compagna di viaggio per quella mossa stupida.

  * Ti è piaciuta la mia mossa a sorpresa? – Ironizzò la Woods, prendendola in giro una volta che le fu accanto.
  * Come no, ti meriti una medaglia! – Affermò la bionda spazientita da quel comportamento, mentre una raffica di spari raggiungeva il loro riparo precario.



Indubbiamente Lexa aveva perso la sua freddezza e iniziava ad agire d’istinto, guidata dalla rabbia per la perdita della sua milizia, ma per fortuna loro anche in quello stato riusciva ad essere un’eccezionale soldato. Aspettò qualche secondo ed appena il fuoco cessò si alzò, iniziando a sparare colpi precisi verso i mercenari che avanzavano, freddandone qualcuno. Lasciò che gli altri scaricassero i loro caricatori e solo dopo uscì allo scoperto, avanzando per farne fuori altri, seguita da Clarke e Octavia verso altri gruppi di mercenari ancora agguerriti.

  * Credo siano finiti. – Constatò la Blake, scaricando la cartuccia del fucile a pompa che aveva rubato a uno di quei mercenari.
  * Lexa, facciamo due chiacchiere? – Domandò la bionda con tono di rimprovero affiancandosi al Comandante.
  * Che c’è, stavo seguendo il tuo esempio. – Rispose la Woods con sufficienza ed un’alzata di spalle, proprio nel modo in cui aveva spesso fatto lei.
  * Sì, ma… - Brontolò immediatamente la bionda, pronta a protestare anche se, dopo tutto quello che aveva combinato, si rendeva perfettamente conto di essere l’ultima persona al mondo a poterle fare la predica per una cosa del genere.
  * Forza, non ho intenzione di lasciare la zanna nelle mani della Trikru. – Ribatté il Comandante smorzando la discussione sul nascere.
  * L’esplosione avrà distrutto l’uscita. – Commentò la Blake, ricongiungendosi con le altre due.
  * Non è detto, meglio controllare. – Disse quindi Clarke, decidendo di non infierire ulteriormente su Lexa che sembrava essere ancora piuttosto irrequieta. – Uhm… forse si può passare da qui. – Valutò poi, avvicinandosi alle macerie e scorgendo un varco bloccato da un travetto di legno. – Mi aiuti? – Domandò lanciando un veloce sguardo al Comandante.



 

La Woods accorse subito in aiuto della bionda con la quale alzò quella trave di legno, liberando il passaggio. Poco dopo le tre donne strisciarono tra le rocce crollate a causa dell’esplosione e uscirono dall’altro lato della grotta, ritrovandosi nuovamente a seguire i binari dismessi della linea ferroviaria. Non mancava ancora molto al deposito ferroviario dove era stato fissato l’incontro tra Nyko Green e il suo misterioso compratore. La presenza delle truppe della Trikru, però, era stata una scoperta davvero inaspettata per tutte ed ora Lexa voleva assolutamente capire quale fosse il ruolo dell’azienda che stava cercando di riprendersi.

  * Quindi Nyko non ha mai parlato della Trikru? – Domandò il Comandante mentre seguivano il sentiero.
  * Giuro su Dio. – Rispose Octavia con estrema serietà. – Ho sentito solo che l’esercito indiano gli aveva tagliato gli approvvigionamenti e cercavano aiuto dall’esterno. – Disse, esponendo le informazioni che era riuscita a carpire dai giorni di prigionia a lavorare per quell’uomo.
  * Nyko dev’essere disperato. – Commentò la Woods con una punta di sarcastico disprezzo.
  * Già, e la Trikru prende tranquillamente soldi da chiunque. – Si lasciò sfuggire la giovane Blake, che come sempre non riuscì a tenere a freno la sua spontanea linguaccia impertinente. – Volevo dire… - Borbottò cercando di arrancare una scusa.
  * Lascia perdere. – La interruppe subito il Comandante. – È la verità. – Affermò poi, ammettendo la mancanza di integrità morale della compagnia di famiglia.



La galleria davanti a loro era stata murata appena dopo uno scambio ferroviario, così si ritrovarono nuovamente bloccate. Non avevano esplosivi con loro e, anche se li avessero avuti, arrivate lì non potevano certamente attirare l’attenzione facendo saltare in aria tutto. Con l’aiuto di un carrello su i binari abbatterono parte del muro nel modo più silenzioso possibile, ed entrarono nella galleria per scoprire che purtroppo era un altro vicolo cieco. L’unico modo per proseguire erano i resti di una vecchia scala in corda che, mezza distrutta, penzolava giù dal piano superiore fino a circa tre metri dal suolo. Dal basso Clarke esaminò la situazione e con l’aiuto del Comandante alzarono Octavia fino la scala che, al suo passaggio, si sbrindellò completamente, togliendo alle altre due ogni possibilità di utilizzo.

  * Gli ultimi giorni sono stati deliranti, eh? – Domandò Clarke in modo vago ed imbarazzato. Avevano così tante cose di cui parlare lei e Lexa, ma non avevano ancora avuto la possibilità o il coraggio di tirarle fuori.
  * Beh… non mi aspettavo che Octavia Blake tornasse nella mia vita. – Ammise la Woods con un’alzata di spalle. Da quella bizzarra missione erano tante le cose successe che non si sarebbe mai aspettata.
  * Sai com’è… all’inizio non ero sicura di potermi fidare di te. – Bisbigliò la Griffin abbassando timidamente lo sguardo.
  * E ora? – Domandò il Comandante, avvicinandosi di un passo per sollevarle il mento e poterla guardare dritta negli occhi. Le mani di Clarke si aggrapparono timidamente ai suoi fianchi, poco prima che la bionda si alzasse sulle punte per rispondere a quella domanda senza dover parlare. Per una volta tanto era stata lei ad avere l’iniziativa, era stata lei a cercare di dimostrare ciò che non riusciva a dire.
  * Dovevo metterti alla prova. – Sussurrò ancora sulle labbra di Lexa che, lasciando scivolare la sua mano nelle ciocche bionde dell’altra, la attirò a sé per catturare nuovamente con dolcezza quelle labbra di cui non poteva più fare a meno.
  * Uhm… tipo farmi aspettare due ore in una zona di guerra? – Borbottò il Comandante sciogliendo il contatto. – Di certo hai messo alla prova la mia pazienza fin da subito. – Disse scherzosamente, fingendosi ancora irritata per la mancanza di professionalità dimostrata dalla Griffin all’inizio di quella spedizione.
  * No, in quel caso ero solo in ritardo. – Rispose Clarke con un sorriso divertito. – C’era una ragazzina al mercato, voleva vendermi una sciarpa e non accettava un no come risposta. – Aggiunse ripensando alla piccola Madi.
  * Tsk… credibilissimo. – Commentò la Woods, dandole una giocosa spinta sulla spalla per farla indietreggiare, cosa che non le riuscì affatto però dato che Clarke, ridacchiando, la abbracciò, trascinandola con sé contro la parete. Lexa poggiò le mani al muro, attutendone l’impatto, e trovandosi di nuovo ad un soffio dalle labbra di Clarke azzerò lo spazio, approfondendo subito il bacio. Per un attimo si erano dimenticate della zanna, di Nyko e persino di Octavia. In quel momento l’unica cosa a cui riuscivano a dare importanza era la sensazione che quel contatto dolce e deciso, sicuro eppure delicato, stava scatenando ad entrambe.
  * Tornate ai binari, io ho trovato una cosa che potrebbe essere utile. – La voce della Blake risuonò prepotente nella caverna, giungendo però in modo ovattato alle loro orecchie che non prestavano certamente attenzione a ciò che stava accadendo attorno a loro.
  * Eccoci, arriviamo. – Affermò sbrigativa e con sicurezza il Comandante, riprendendo il controllo di sé, pur restando immobile a fissare incantata le iridi piene di desiderio dell’unica donna che dopo tanto era riuscita a farsi strada sotto la sua corazza.



Fu difficile uscire dal loro mondo e tornare alla realtà, ma ormai avevano capito perfettamente che per i loro sentimenti non ci sarebbe stato tempo fino a quando non sarebbe terminata la missione e non si sarebbero impossessate una volta per tutte della zanna di Ganesh. Clarke fece strada, tornando sui suoi passi, ed uscì dalla grotta ritrovandosi nuovamente allo scambio di poco prima, dal quale si poteva scorgere l’uscita del tunnel al piano superiore dal quale era sparita la Blake.

Octavia aveva trovato una cassa di grosse dimensioni da buttargli di sotto per farle salire e proseguire oltre a quella galleria bloccata, ma si resero immediatamente conto che solo quella non sarebbe mai bastata per farle salire fino a quel piano, perciò spinsero il carrello indietro, oltre lo scambio, e lo portarono sul binario a ridosso della roccia per avere quel mezzo metro di piano in più ad aiutarle nell’arrampicata. Una volta che la Blake spinse giù la cassa ci volle poco per Clarke e Lexa a raggiungerla, ed assieme proseguirono, facendo il giro esterno della galleria fino a scivolare all’interno di una vecchia catapecchia di lamiere che dava proprio sul deposito ferroviario che stavano cercando di raggiungere.

  * Beh, ma qui le cose vanno di bene in meglio. – Brontolò la Blake, sbirciando da una finestra. – Tra gli uomini di Nyko e la Trikru, ci saranno almeno venti soldati. – Valutò in uno sbuffo sconfortato. Per quello che potevano vedere la situazione era davvero piuttosto brutta, ed Octavia non aveva alcuna intenzione di nascondere la sua preoccupazione.
  * Aspetta… che c’è in quella cassa? – Disse la Woods, osservando più attentamente i movimenti di quegli uomini.
  * Munizioni… armi, forse? – Ipotizzò la morettina con sufficienza.
  * Forse. – Ammise il Comandante, accorgendosi di quanto potesse essere logicamente stupida quella domanda.
  * Io pensavo che la Trikru non commerciasse armi. – Affermò la Blake senza remore.
  * Noi… - Ringhiò quasi con rabbia Lexa. – Loro, non lo facevano. – Si corresse in modo più gentile. Fino quando l’azienda era stata sotto il suo comando avevano preso lavori discutibili, ma non avevano mai fatto nulla di tanto riprovevole come vendere armi a ribelli fomentando la rivoluzione di un pazzo verso un’intera nazione.
  * Lascia stare la cassa, dov’è la zanna? – Domandò Clarke, cambiando bruscamente argomento nel tentativo di tenere a bada la collera del Comandante.
  * Beh, là c’è Nyko con… - Affermò la Woods, osservando con un binocolo la direzione dell’elicottero. – Gustus. – Aggiunse con sorpresa quando l’interlocutore di Green si voltò.
  * Chi? – Chiese la Griffin perplessa non avendo mai sentito quel nome prima d’allora.
  * Il mio ex braccio destro. – Spiegò Lexa con una certa delusione.
  * Mi ricordo di lui. – Esclamò Octavia divertita, prendendo anche lei il suo binocolo tascabile per poter dare un’occhiata. – Sì, eccolo lì, orgoglioso del suo mullet. Vero? Ah… Lei ha capito. – Commentò, schernendo con entusiasmo l’acconciatura retrò del mercenario.
  * Ok, lo scambio è concluso. – Disse Clarke osservando la scena. – Il tuo amico Gustus ha la zanna. – Aggiunse, voltandosi per guardare Lexa ed accertarsi che quella volta fosse davvero calma e concentrata.
  * Togliamogli quel peso. – Affermò il Comandante con astio e disprezzo.
  * Ehi, no, no, no, no. – Intervenne Octavia, bloccando la loro imminente iniziativa. – Tutto senza un piano? Ve l’ho detto, ci saranno una ventina di soldati. – Aggiunse, mostrando per la prima volta un briciolo di serietà e preoccupazione per ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere.
  * Rilassati, vivrai più a lungo. – Ribatté Lexa con leggerezza, scansandola ed iniziando ad addentrarsi tra l’erba incolta del deposito ferroviario.
  * Sei il mio orgoglio. – Disse Clarke alla Blake con un sorrisetto compiaciuto sulle labbra, dandole una pacca sul braccio prima di seguire il Comandante.
  * Che mi sono persa? – Si domandò con perplessità Octavia, che certamente non poteva capire quanto la sua amica avesse visto cambiare l’atteggiamento di Lexa che pian piano stava diventando più libero e sciolto, somigliando più al suo.



I ribelli di Nyko si apprestavano a salire sul treno con fare cauto e guardingo, mentre i mercenari della Trikru passeggiavano tra i binari ben armati, tenendo d’occhio la situazione come se fossero consapevoli di poter ricevere un attacco da un momento all’altro. Lexa ne afferrò uno per il collo, strangolandolo silenziosamente e trascinandolo nell’erba alta per non farsi scoprire. Solo quando in quella zona di binari sembrò tutto tranquillo, fece cenno alla bionda di controllare una cassa con il marchio della Trikru per ispezionare quale fosse il suo contenuto mentre lei e Octavia le guardavano le spalle. Il rotore dell’elicottero prese a girare, iniziando a muovere lentamente le pale ed il rumore del motore di quel mezzo mise in allerta le tre donne. Gustus se ne stava per andare via, e stava portando via con sé la zanna.

Con sua grande sorpresa Clarke sfoderò dalla cassa un RPG, lo armò velocemente e non appena l’elicottero si alzò da terra, entrando nella sua visuale, sparò un colpo, danneggiandolo gravemente. Come sempre la discrezione non era stata il suo forte, ma del resto era l’unico modo per non farsi portare via la zanna da sotto al naso. Lasciò lì l’arma, imbracciando il fucile e, spalleggiata da Lexa ed Octavia, si aggirarono per il deposito affrontando tutti gli uomini che gli si paravano davanti. Arrivarono sopra alla passerella sospesa di attraversamento dei binari, e con un colpo preciso e pulito freddarono l’uomo di guardia appostato là sopra. Per loro fortuna quel ribelle stringeva tra le mani un altro RPG, così, mentre le due more si voltavano una di schiena all’altra, sparando per coprirsi le spalle a vicenda, Clarke corse verso quell’uomo e gli rubò l’arma. Ancora una volta mirò all’elicottero, che dopo il primo colpo non era riuscito ad alzarsi di molto da terra senza barcollare troppo, e aprì il fuoco. La seconda esplosione fece scendere ulteriormente di quota il velivolo, permettendo alla Griffin di avvicinarsi ad esso. La bionda corse sul tetto del capannone, lanciandosi poi nel vuoto e riuscendo ad aggrapparsi ad uno dei pattini d’atterraggio. Pochi attimi dopo anche Lexa la seguì, non riuscendo però a salire a bordo ma rimanendo appesa al suo rampino qualche metro più in basso. Vedendo la bionda alle prese con l’apertura del portellone iniziò la sua arrampicata, conosceva piuttosto bene Gustus, sapeva che avrebbe fatto di tutto per uccidere Clarke e questo non poteva proprio permetterlo.

La Griffin sparì all’interno dell’abitacolo, ritrovandosi davanti quel colosso dalla lunga barba e quella pettinatura bizzarra che stringeva ancora tra le mani la zanna. Non persero nemmeno tempo con battute inutili, l’elicottero faticava a stare in volo, il pilota sembrava non avere quasi più il controllo così, dopo essersi lanciati uno sguardo in cagnesco, si avventarono l’uno sull’altra. Dopotutto Clarke non se la stava affatto cavando male, era riuscita a mandare a segno un paio di pugni e qualche ginocchiata, ma Gustus sembrava essere ancora molto forte e combattivo.

Ci volle meno di un minuto alla Woods per risalire la corda e strisciare all’interno dell’elicottero, ma si ritrovò comunque nel vivo di una scazzottata accanita per aggiudicarsi il prezioso manufatto. L’elicottero si inclinò verso sinistra e Lexa fece appena a tempo ad afferrare il portello per non essere scaraventata dall’altro lato del velivolo, cosa che non andò altrettanto bene a Clarke e Gustus che continuavano la loro zuffa sballottati da un lato all’altro dell’abitacolo. Il vecchio braccio destro del Comandante estrasse la sua semiautomatica da dietro la schiena, sperando di chiudere più velocemente la questione, ma tra la spinta di Lexa ed il pugno di Clarke, il colpo che partì dalla sua arma peggiorò solo la situazione, uccidendo il pilota.

Il velivolo iniziò a precipitare senza controllo, oscillando da un lato all’altro, scaraventando le due donne contro la parete laterale e facendo perdere l’equilibrio a Gustus che cadde a terra. Stavano per schiantarsi al suolo, l’elicottero virò bruscamente dall’altro lato e le sbalzò sulla parete opposta, proprio accanto al portello aperto. La Woods fece a malapena a tempo a lamentarsi per il dolore della botta ricevuta, che si ritrovò il corpo della bionda a sbattere contro il suo. D’istino Lexa la cinse con un braccio in modo protettivo, mentre con l’altra mano si aggrappava al portello per non essere nuovamente sbalzate da una parte all’altra dell’abitacolo. Ci vollero solo una manciata di secondi per essere ormai così vicine al suolo da poter saltare giù senza farsi troppo male e, nella speranza che il relitto su cui si trovavano non gli cadesse poi sopra, schiacciandole, si lanciarono dal portello, rotolando nell’erba.

  * Porca vacca! – Esclamò la Woods, dopo essersi ripresa dal brusco atterraggio sul terreno con Clarke stretta tra le sue braccia.
  * Cazzo! – Imprecò la Griffin senza fiato, cercando di sollevarsi dal corpo di Lexa sotto di sé. – Prendiamo la zanna, o si fonderà! – Disse, rimettendosi in piedi e correndo verso i resti dell’elicottero che stavano iniziando a prendere fuoco.
  * Ehi… ehi! Attenta! – La mise in guardia Lexa, rimettendosi in piedi per raggiungerla, mentre dal portello dell’elicottero l’uomo che avevano affrontato poco prima strisciava fuori, tossendo per il fumo inalato. – Fermo. – Ordinò la Woods, puntandogli la pistola contro quando si accorse che stava tentando di recuperare la sua arma.
  * Madame… - Salutò in maniera alquanto strafottente Gustus, tirando indietro la mano e mettendosi a sedere poggiato alla carcassa del velivolo. Il Comandante si avvicinò lentamente per calciare via la semiautomatica al suolo, allontanandola da quell’uomo piuttosto letale. – Beh, ti vedo in forma. – Proseguì lui ironico, squadrando la donna che fino a poco prima gli impartiva ordini.
  * Che diavolo hai fatto alla mia compagnia? – Chiese Lexa a denti stretti, carica di sdegno e disprezzo.
  * L’ho portata in attivo, prima di tutto. – Rispose l’uomo in modo presuntuoso ed arrogante.
  * Mi sa che era una domanda retorica. – Sottolineò la Griffin, che intanto si era riavvicinata a loro puntando su quell’energumeno anche la sua calibro nove.
  * Avrei dovuto spararti su quell’isola sperduta. – Affermò la Woods in un ringhio.
  * Ma magari. – Ribatté Gustus ridacchiando. – Ci avresti risparmiato lo spettacolo di vederti scappare via. – Proseguì sfrontato, accusandola di essere stata codarda.
  * Ehi, perché non risolvete le vostre beghe in privato, eh? – Si intromise la Blake, comparendo alle spalle di Lexa. C’erano anche lei e suo fratello su quell’isola e non ricordava affatto che Lexa Woods si fosse tirata indietro davanti al pericolo. – Mh, la zanna, grazie. – Aggiunse, avanzando di un passo con la mano protesa verso quell’uomo.
  * Voi due? Insieme? – Chiese quasi divertito per la strana accoppiata che si trovava davanti. – O hai una memoria di merda, oppure sei più disperata di quanto pensassi. – Aggiunse con strafottenza e superiorità.
  * Che cazzo, ce l’hanno tutti con me, oggi. – Brontolò Octavia, sbuffando e voltandosi per allontanarsi di qualche passo.
  * Non sono io quella ridotta a vendere armi a dei ribelli male assortiti. – Ribatté il Comandante, mostrando il suo disappunto per quel terribile modo di riportare le casse della Trikru in attivo.
  * Già, ecco, al solito. Come al solito. Sei sempre stata così limitata. – Commentò il mercenario in modo alquanto irrispettoso. – Pensi davvero che mi avrebbero ceduto questa roba in cambio di munizioni? – Domandò poi, alzando la zanna stretta nella sua mano sinistra.
  * Non me ne frega niente. – Gridò la Woods, zittendolo. – Dammi la zanna. – Ordinò, sventolandogli davanti la pistola in modo minaccioso.
  * Che peccato. Ti perderai i fuochi d’artificio. – Commentò Gustus, indicando il treno che partiva dal deposito, attirando la curiosità di Clarke che si voltò ad osservarlo con una strana preoccupazione dipinta sul viso.
  * Non farmelo ripetere. – Ringhiò con ancor più rabbia il Comandante.
  * Come vuoi. – Disse in modo menefreghista il suo vecchio braccio destro. – Tieni. – Affermò, spostando avanti il busto e portandosi una mano dietro la schiena.
  * Pistola! – Urlò Octavia, lanciandosi su Lexa per atterrarla ed evitare che si prendesse un proiettile. La Woods fu altrettanto reattiva e veloce, premendo il dito sul grilletto a sparando dritto alla fronte del suo vecchio amico. – Bel colpo. – Si complimentò la Blake, alzando appena il capo per controllare il risultato di quell’azione.
  * Grazie. – Sussurrò il Comandante con la pistola fumante tra le mani ed un filo di incredulità.
  * Certo non proprio precisa… - Brontolò poi la giovane Blake in quel modo presuntuoso e seccante, tipicamente suo, mentre se ne stava ancora comodamente sdraiata per metà sopra al corpo della donna che aveva appena salvato.
  * Levati di dosso. – Affermò Lexa, zittendola e spintonandola via in modo burbero per riprendere quell’atteggiamento di astio che aveva sempre tenuto nei suoi confronti.
  * Sì, certo. – Borbottò la morettina, rialzandosi e ripulendosi i vestiti dalla polvere.
  * Ehi. – Sussurrò la bionda, avvicinandosi trionfante con il manufatto che cercava da tutta la vita tra le mani, porgendolo poi con gioia ed orgoglio al Comandante che la afferrò, guardandola con incredula ammirazione. Ce l’avevano fatta, la zanna di Ganesh era finalmente nelle loro mani, eppure Clarke gliela stava cedendo senza problemi, quasi senza interessarsene. Infatti, la bionda si girò ed andò verso il corpo di Gustus ed i resti dell’elicottero in cerca di qualcosa, lasciando il suo prezioso tesoro nelle mani della persona di cui più si fidava al mondo.
  * Ti spiace se le do un’occhiata? – Chiese Octavia affiancandoglisi. – Uhm… ehi, un terzo è anche mia. – Commentò non ricevendo risposta.
  * Dividerai la parte con Clarke. – Ribatté con il solito astio la Woods.
  * Ok. – Affermò la morettina in modo fin troppo tranquillo. – So che sei nuova dell’ambiente, ma non è così che funziona… - Proseguì, motivando la pretesa sulla sua parte del bottino.
  * Consideralo un onere di servizio. – La interruppe il Comandante sprezzante.
  * Stammi bene a sentire. – Ribatté Octavia, pronta a bisticciare su quell’assurda spartizione.
  * È una bomba. – Affermò Clarke qualche metro più lontana da loro.
  * Questa… - Continuò a contrattare la Blake, non dando peso alle parole della sua amica. – Cosa? – Domandò dopo aver realizzato quella frase.
  * Oddio, Nyko ha scambiato la zanna con una bomba. – Disse la bionda, terrorizzata da quella spiacevole informazione appena acquisita.
  * Fuochi d’artificio. – Commentò Lexa collegando ogni cosa.
  * A-ah… questa… è bella grossa. – Valutò Octavia, strappando il foglio dalle mani di Clarke ed osservando il disegno della testata appena barattata con il manufatto.
  * Già… quei binari attraversano la città. E il mercato. – Disse la Griffin, pensando all’enorme danno che avrebbe causato un’esplosione di quel tipo se fosse accaduta nel posto sbagliato.
  * Allertiamo le autorità nella città più vicina. – Suggerì il Comandante in modo pratico e sensato.
  * Sarà troppo tardi. Se esplode, farà migliaia di vittime. – Protestò la bionda, pensando ai luoghi che aveva visitato e alle persone con cui aveva condiviso qualche chiacchiera futile mentre attendeva il momento opportuno per entrare nella zona sotto assedio di Calcutta.
  * E… è veramente una tragedia… ma ora abbiamo quello che cercavamo. – Commentò la Blake in modo freddo, passandosi il foglio tra le mani senza lasciarsi coinvolgere da quella terribile notizia. – Io… - Proseguì, nel tentativo di fermare l’avanzata della sua amica che con disgusto la oltrepassava scuotendo la testa. Sotto lo sguardo stupito e preoccupato delle altre due, la Griffin raccolse un fucile da terra, tolse la sicura e caricò il colpo in canna.
  * Cosa? – Chiese Lexa allarmata da quel comportamento. – Non vorrai inseguire davvero quel treno. – Disse, spaventata dall’idea folle della bionda che sconsolata abbassò lo sguardo a terra e raccolse un po’ di caricatori di scorta. – Ok, bene. Almeno, hai un piano? – Domandò quindi il Comandante.
  * Mi sembra un dettaglio alquanto superfluo per la nostra squadra. – Rispose la Blake in modo piccato, ricordando ciò che le aveva risposto Lexa quando era stata lei a parlare di un piano per affrontare tutti quei mercenari.
  * E tu non fai niente per fermarla? – Chiese quindi la Woods, voltandosi verso la morettina che non sembrava minimamente interessata al guaio in cui stava cercando di ficcarsi la sua amica.
  * No, io… per me, in fondo, un po’, ha ragione. – Rispose Octavia, facendo rimbalzare lo sguardo da una all’altra. – Merda, non lo so, ok? – Farfugliò in giustificazione sotto lo sguardo stupito di Lexa.
  * Questa non è la nostra guerra. – Affermò il Comandante. – E l’hai detto anche tu. – Le fece notare con disperazione puntandole un dito al petto. – Se anche raggiungi il treno che cosa fai? Disinnescare la bomba è impossibile. – Valutò poi in modo piuttosto sensato, considerando le loro scarse conoscenze da artificieri.
  * È vero. – Ammise la bionda.
  * Bene. Bene, quindi… chiamiamo le autorità e… - Si affrettò a dire Lexa, recuperando un briciolo di speranza.
  * Non è la nostra guerra. – Affermò la Griffin. – È la mia. – Proseguì, puntando gli occhi in quelli verdi della donna davanti a sé. – Se quella bomba esplode, in città sarà la guerra civile. Non posso ignorarlo. – Spiegò, cercando di non cedere a quello sguardo pieno di preoccupazione. – Sono stanca di fuggire. – Concluse in un sussurrò, ricordando le innumerevoli volte in cui si era tirata indietro, fuggendo per salvarsi la pelle.
  * Morirai. – Bisbigliò Lexa con lo sguardo umido ed implorante, avvicinandosi di un passo per poterla afferrare.
  * L’ho messo in conto. – Riuscì a rispondere Clarke con la voce tremante prima di indietreggiare e voltarsi. – Ehi… tieni da parte la mia fetta, ok? – Proseguì dopo aver ricacciato giù il groppo che aveva in gola. – Non si sa mai, no? – Ironizzò come suo solito quando le cose si mettevano male.



Quella poteva essere l’ultima volta che avrebbe visto Lexa e non voleva scoppiare a piangere, perciò ricacciò indietro le lacrime e salì sulla jeep più vicina. Sistemò il fucile tra i sedili, mise le mani sul volante e l’attimo dopo qualcuno si accomodò sul sedile accanto al suo.

  * Cosa? Non puoi abbandonarmi con lei. – Protestò Octavia con fare ovvio, come se non le importasse di altro se non di allontanarsi il più possibile dal Comandante.
  * Fuori. – Ordinò la voce ferma ed autorevole della Woods.
  * No. – Ribatté immediatamente la Blake, opponendosi in modo sprezzante.
  * Sto io davanti. – Aggiunse Lexa in modo serio.
  * Ah… ok. Io starò dietro. – Affermò incredula Octavia, alzandosi in piedi per scivolare sul sedile posteriore, lasciando il posto alla Woods.
  * Bhe? – Domandò Lexa dopo essersi messa comoda, guadagnandosi il sorriso dalla donna più importante del suo mondo.



 

L’attimo dopo Clarke stava mettendo in moto, pronta per affrontare anche quell’ultima folle sfida contro il tempo. Avevano davvero tutto ciò che volevano, anzi, avevano anche di più, ma non avrebbe mai e poi mai potuto ignorare quella vocina nella sua testa che le chiedeva di salvare quella gente innocente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci alla fine di questo capitolo infinito, è il più lungo di tutta la storia ma proprio non avrei saputo come dividerlo… senza considerare che qualcuno, tipo la mia beta, mi ha consigliato vivamente di non azzardarmi a spezzarlo.  
> Spero di non avervi annoiato con tutte queste parole e che invece questo aggiornamento vi abbia trasportato e coinvolto in ogni sua parte, dagli attimi di azione a quelli di dolcezza alle battute punzecchianti e le scoperte di qualche altro tassellino di passato sulla Trikru.  
> Per vostra gioia, almeno spero, ci saranno ancora tre capitoli per arrivare alla parola fine e sono già a buon punto con la prima stesura. Intanto voglio ringraziarvi ancora una volta per tutto il supporto che mi date con letture e commenti, siete davvero fantastici.  
> Ci si legge presto, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	16. 9 Parte I - L’inseguimento

Le gomme della jeep scivolarono sul fango per la brusca partenza della Griffin, che si era lanciata all’inseguimento di quel treno con l’intento di fermarlo senza avere un piano ben preciso in testa. Lexa aveva velocemente valutato il rischio di quell’azione, determinandone la quasi completa impossibilità nella sua riuscita, ed egoisticamente aveva provato a fermarla. Non poteva accettare di perdere ancora qualcosa nella sua vita, non dopo aver ritrovato la voglia di andare avanti, tantomeno qualcuno di importante per lei come era diventata quella bionda cocciuta e presuntuosa, che si era fatta spazio nel cuore del Comandante fino a conquistarla completamente.

  * Qualcuno vede una strada? – Domandò la Blake con un briciolo di preoccupazione per quella partenza repentina tra boscaglia e radura di Clarke all’inseguimento del treno.
  * La strada la invento io. – Ribatté la Griffin scansando bruscamente una pianta ed infilandosi tra i resti di due piccole catapecchie costruite per metà in legno e lamiera, voltandosi poi a guardare l’amica per rassicurarla sul fatto che aveva tutto sotto controllo.
  * Tieni gli occhi su dove stai andando allora. – L’ammonì Octavia facendole segno di girarsi.
  * Ehi, O, vuoi guidare tu? – Domandò la bionda senza dare alcun cenno di rallentare.
  * Sì, perché no? – Rispose di rimando la Blake.
  * Peccato, allaccia le cinture! – Consigliò Clarke, accelerando per abbattere una staccionata in legno già piuttosto malconcia.
  * Almeno non è la mia auto. – Commentò il Comandante, che fino a quel momento non aveva detto nulla, reggendosi saldamente al veicolo.
  * Laggiù vedo il treno, ci avviciniamo! – Esclamò con entusiasmo la Griffin, arrivando finalmente a costeggiare i binari.
  * Non rallentare. – La esortò la Woods con grinta, ormai carica e pronta all’azione.
  * Merda, moto in arrivo! – Imprecò Octavia vedendo quei veicoli in avvicinamento da dietro.
  * Spingili fuori strada. – Suggerì il Comandante, sfoderando la pistola ed iniziando a colpire qualcuno di quei numerosi motociclisti mentre Clarke si infilava in un sentierino parallelo ai binari nel bel mezzo della boscaglia.
  * Il treno. Ecco il treno! – Gridò la morettina sopra agli spari, scorgendo uno sbocco alla fine di quella vegetazione per ricongiungersi al veicolo che stavano inseguendo, che ora era davvero vicino.
  * O, occupati della zanna! – Si raccomandò la Griffin, accostandosi a quel ferro vecchio che correva ignaro ed indisturbato sui binari.
  * D’accordo. – Affermò la Blake con sicurezza. Alla fine le sarebbe spettato il compito che avrebbe voluto, proteggere l’antico manufatto con il quale avrebbero realizzato la loro fortuna.



Erano sempre più convinte e determinate a compiere quell’ultima follia. La jeep era ormai ad un soffio dalla coda del treno che, sotto il controllo della Griffin, correva affiancata ad esso alla stessa velocità. Lexa ringraziò che il veicolo che avevano rubato al deposito ferroviario fosse privo di capote, con una mano si attaccò alla sommità del parabrezza e con l’altra afferrò saldamente il roll-bar, posizionandosi rivolta verso il treno con i piedi sopra al sedile e alla portiera. Non appena furono abbastanza vicine al treno la Woods saltò e si aggrappò al balconcino sul finale dell’ultima carrozza, scavalcando agilmente la ringhiera e ritrovandosi così a bordo. Clarke guardò indietro verso la sua amica, mollò il volante e scivolò sul sedile del passeggero per poi alzarsi e seguire l’esempio di Lexa, mentre Octavia scavalcava prendendo posto alla guida. Chiaramente la jeep ebbe un leggero rallentamento e la Blake dovette premere l’acceleratore a tavoletta per riprendere la coda del treno, perdendo così un po’ di stabilità nell’andatura e qualche secondo prezioso di tempo.

  * Forza, ti tiro su io. – Affermò il Comandante, sporgendosi ed allungando le mani verso la bionda ormai pronta a saltare, ed acciuffandola prontamente appena sbatté su quella misera ringhiera. Ancora una volta Lexa si era dimostrata l’alleata più leale, qualificata ed affidabile che avrebbe mai potuto scegliere. Ed ancora una volta l’aiutò trascinandola a bordo, stringendola così per un brevissimo attimo tra le sue braccia.
  * Ci sono, ci sono. – Affermò la Blake dalla macchina, un po’ scossa dal terreno impervio – Dateci dentro signore. – Gridò prima di prendere un pochino di distanza dall’ultimo vagone. – Oh, merda! – Imprecò tra sé e sé, vedendo l’avvicinarsi di un precipizio e sterzando bruscamente per tornare sul sentiero che scendeva al di sotto dei binari qualche metro più a sinistra.
  * Buona fortuna. – Gridò la bionda affacciata al balconcino del vecchio treno, vedendo la jeep della sua amica allontanarsi dai binari e scomparire nella vegetazione.
  * Pensi se la caverà? – Domandò Lexa aggrappandosi al parapetto ed appoggiandosi alla schiena della Griffin che, per quell’improvviso contatto inatteso, ebbe un brivido.
  * Allora ti importa. – Affermò Clarke in tono pungente con un sorrisetto beffardo stampato sulle labbra.
  * Beh, ha lei la zanna. – Replicò con voce suadente ancora al suo orecchio il Comandante, scostandosi poi con un’alzata di spalle ed entrando nell’ultima cabina lasciando la Griffin intontita da quel contatto.
  * Ehi, hai capito dove hanno messo quella cassa gigante? – Chiese Clarke qualche istante dopo, seguendola all’interno.
  * Alla locomotiva. – Rispose sicura e sbrigativa Lexa.
  * Giusto, dobbiamo raggiungerla. – Disse poi, incamminandosi sul fronte della carrozza per uscire sul lato destro, seguendo la Woods su per le scalette che conducevano al tetto della carrozza.



Quel treno merci era uno dei più lunghi che Clarke avesse mai visto, si faticava a contarne i vagoni e la locomotiva era un punto quasi sfocato verso l’orizzonte. Saltarono sulla carrozza vicina e proseguirono l’avanzata, poi dovettero scendere sulla piccola balconata che separava i due vagoni e guardarsi attorno per capire da quale parte passare per proseguire la risalita senza dare nell’occhio.

  * Merda, non ci sono appigli. – Borbottò la Woods controllando il fianco destro del treno.
  * Di qua. – Disse la bionda, camminando rasente alla carrozza per un paio di metri per poi infilarsi al suo interno dal portello laterale già aperto.
  * Fa attenzione. – Si raccomandò in modo protettivo il Comandante, scaturendo in Clarke un sorriso lievemente imbarazzato.
  * Sì, proviamo dall’altro lato. – Rispose la Griffin, scavalcando delle casse al centro del convoglio per affacciarsi dal portello sulla fiancata opposta del treno. – Ok, bene, facciamo progressi. Qui fuori, Lexa. – Chiamò, strisciando sulla stretta pedana rasente al treno per arrivare alla testa di quella carrozza. Procedettero indisturbate, senza nessuno dei ribelli di Green alle calcagna, ma la risalita del treno era piuttosto lunga e faticosa, e le cose stavano per cambiare. – Oh, merda. Abbiamo compagnia! – Affermò poi, vedendo comparire qualche jeep qua e là con a bordo degli uomini all’inseguimento, ed affiancamento, del treno.
  * Uomini di Nyko. – Valutò il Comandante, osservandoli attentamente mentre si lanciavano sul vagone scoperto poco più avanti. – Forse abbiamo ancora l’effetto sorpresa. – Aggiunse con un po’ di speranza, schiacciandosi sul fondo della carrozza seguente per non farsi vedere fino al momento giusto.



 

Effettivamente l’effetto sorpresa lo avevano ancora, ma sicuramente non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo considerando che quei quattro uomini armati, che si erano lanciati sul treno da un veicolo in corsa proprio come avevano fatto loro, stavano camminando nella loro direzione e presto avrebbero dovuto affrontarli. Lexa si appiattì alla parete esterna del vagone, proprio accanto alla porta, e non appena il primo ribelle si affacciò lo agganciò con un braccio al collo, rompendogli la colonna vertebrale e buttandolo giù dal veicolo in movimento. Sbirciò all’interno e gli altri tre non si erano ancora accorti di nulla, perciò fece cenno a Clarke di correre a coprirsi dietro alla cassa sulla sinistra della carrozza, impostò il fucile sul colpo singolo e lo imbracciò saldamente, pronta ad aprire il fuoco. Avevano solo un caricatore di scorta a testa e la Woods non era affatto sicura che sarebbe bastato, quindi risparmiare i colpi per arrivare fino alla prima carrozza del treno era il minimo che potesse provare a fare. Sì e no un minuto più tardi uno dei tre rimasti entrò nel vagone e, quando fu vicino alla cassa dietro la quale si trovava la Griffin, la bionda si alzò di scatto, lo stordì con un pugno in pieno volto e poi lo afferrò per il collo, tirandolo giù con sé e facendogli perdere del tutto i sensi.

Purtroppo per loro l’azione aveva fatto più rumore del dovuto e gli altri due si voltarono in tempo per vedere i piedi del loro compagno sgambettare oltre la cassa prima di fermarsi per il suo svenimento. Ormai l’effetto sorpresa lo avevano perso, il Comandante se ne rese conto immediatamente quando sentì il chiacchiericcio degli altri due uomini fermarsi per un istante, prima di riprendere con tutto un altro tono. Attese qualche secondo trattenendo il fiato, e nel momento in cui sentì il primo passo degli scarponi del ribelle sulla lamiera del pavimento del vagone nel quale si trovava la bionda, comparì sulla porta ed aprì il fuoco, sparandogli un colpo in pieno petto e correndo in avanti per coprirsi dietro ad un vecchio tavolo rovesciato. L’ultimo ribelle si affacciò timidamente all’interno del vagone, scaricando una raffica di proiettili un po’ per tutta la cabina, non appena lasciò il grilletto le due ragazze misero la testa fuori dal riparo e lo fecero fuori sparando in simultanea.

Da quel momento in poi non potevano davvero più contare sull’effetto sorpresa, ormai avevano fatto fin troppo casino e tutti i mercenari sul treno sicuramente erano già in allerta. Procedere per quelle innumerevoli carrozze a separarle dalla bomba sarebbe stata un’impresa davvero dura adesso. Lexa non perse tempo inutilmente, avanzò fino la fine del vagone e si affacciò per controllare la situazione nel successivo. Sembrava ancora tutto tranquillo, afferrò una granata dalla cintura dell’ultimo uomo che avevano fatto fuori e con passo rapido e silenzioso proseguì fino la fine della carrozza seguente.

Arrivarono ad un vagone scoperto con poche casse caricate sopra a potergli dare copertura, mentre alcune vecchie motociclette continuavano a sorvegliare il treno seguendolo a pochi metri di distanza. Nel momento in cui avrebbero messo piede fuori sarebbero state completamente scoperte ed il rischio di essere colpite sarebbe stato davvero elevato. Clarke abbatté un paio di moto dal finestrino del lato sinistro del treno, proprio mentre il Comandante faceva lo stesso dalla parte opposta. Si affacciarono alla porta e spararono ad un ribelle in bella vista sul vagone cargo per poi correre a ripararsi dietro delle casse.

  * Sono qui! – Esclamò la bionda, accovacciandosi accanto alla Woods ancora alle prese con gli uomini di Nyko sulle moto.
  * Non siamo ancora al sicuro! – Ringhiò tra i denti il Comandante mentre sparava facendo esplodere un'altra coppia di ribelli in avvicinamento.
  * Forza, raggiungiamo la locomotiva. – Affermò sbrigativa la Griffin, pronta ad avanzare ed infilarsi nella carrozza successiva per trovare un po’ di riparo tra quelle vecchie quattro lamiere malconce.
  * Fuoristrada in arrivo. – La avvertì Lexa spingendola a correre in cerca di riparo.
  * Hai buone notizie? – Domandò la bionda scattando verso le casse successive.
  * No. – Rispose il Comandante una volta arrivata al suo fianco.
  * Ero retorica… - Sbuffò la Griffin con ovvietà, facendo alzare gli occhi verdi della mora verso il cielo.
  * Trova un riparo. – Ordinò Lexa, rannicchiandosi ancora di più dietro la cassa per coprirsi dalla raffica di spari che le stava inseguendo.



Entrarono nella carrozza e per un attimo si sentirono al sicuro. I colpi di arma da fuoco rimbalzavano sulla lamiera esterna del vagone producendo un rumore assordante, ma almeno sembravano non riuscire a perforarle. Si guardarono attorno e si resero subito conto di essere ad un vicolo cieco, non c’era modo di proseguire l’avanzata dall’interno della cabina e non c’era modo di uscire da quella che non fosse la porta da cui erano appena entrate. Attesero un paio di minuti per riprendere fiato, la situazione era davvero assurda, due donne contro un intero esercito per salvare una città e fermare la rivoluzione dell’intera nazione. Si appoggiarono contro la parete di fondo del vagone, una da un lato e l’altra dall’altro, in attesa che i colpi diminuissero, e diedero un’occhiata rapida fuori dalla porta. L’attimo dopo Lexa scattò al fianco della bionda, spalla contro spalla, la guardò dritta negli occhi e per un istante si perse in quell’azzurro. Cercò la sua mano, intrecciandovi la sua in un piccolo istante di incoraggiamento, poi annuì, lasciandola libera dalla sua presa.

Clarke uscì, saltando sul vagone merci dal quale erano arrivate pochi minuti prima, si riparò dietro le casse più vicine senza grossi problemi e vi strisciò contro, arrivando fino alla fine della copertura. Lexa la seguì poco dopo, ma un paio di moto si erano accorte del loro movimento ed avevano iniziato ad aprire il fuoco, costringendo il Comandante a scoprirsi per rispondere e liberarsene. Intanto la bionda attese che il fuoristrada si avvicinasse un po’, prima di uscire dal suo riparo e lanciarsi sul sedile posteriore di quel mezzo stendendo il passeggero. Poco dopo prese per il collo l’autista privandolo di sensi, e lo fece cadere fuori dal mezzo prendendone possesso. La jeep aveva rallentato ed il treno correva imperterrito lasciandola indietro, perciò balzò al posto di guida ed affondò l’acceleratore per riuscire a recuperare quei metri persi dalla carrozza dove si trovava ancora Lexa.

Non appena la Woods si rese conto che il mezzo accanto al suo vagone era guidato dalla bionda che aveva dato un senso alla sua vita vuota e solitaria, lasciò il suo riparo e salì a bordo della jeep, sistemandosi rapidamente al posto del passeggero. Ringraziò il cielo che un mitra era rimasto sul sedile posteriore, controllò il quantitativo di proiettili nel caricatore e lo imbracciò sparando dei colpi precisi per tenere distanti le moto dei ribelli che le stavano ancora inseguendo. Impossessarsi di quel veicolo era stata decisamente un’ottima idea, in poco erano riuscite a superare la metà del treno, sorpassando velocemente una carrozza dopo l’altra evitando scontri inutili con i mercenari che vi erano appostati a bordo. In pochi minuti si trovarono dietro ad un grosso camion armato di mitraglia pesante, alla ricerca di un modo per toglierselo di mezzo.

  * Ok, qualche idea su come salire sul camion? – Domandò la bionda non riuscendo a trovare un varco per sorpassarlo, né tantomeno un modo efficace per eliminarlo.
  * Se ti avvicini possiamo agganciarlo con il verricello. – Affermò Lexa, aggrappandosi alla sommità del parabrezza e tirandosi in piedi.
  * Stai scherzando? – Chiese la Griffin spalancando gli occhi incredula per quel suggerimento tanto azzardato.
  * Non scherzo mai. – Rispose il Comandante con un sorriso impertinente, scavalcando il vetro e posizionandosi sul cofano del veicolo. – Facciamolo! – Aggiunse con decisione, aggrappandosi alla carrozzeria ed afferrando il gancio sul muso della jeep, srotolando un po’ di cavo.
  * Lexa! – Strillò spaventata Clarke quando presero un colpo ed il Comandante rischiò di essere sbalzata giù dal veicolo.
  * Argh, merda! – Ringhiò la Woods, aggrappandosi al cofano con l’estremità del verricello tra le mani e scambiandosi un veloce sguardo con la bionda che riprendeva rapidamente il controllo sul veicolo.



Clarke aveva estratto la pistola e sistemato la moto più vicina a loro, e dopo essersi accertata che Lexa fosse ben ancorata alla vettura accelerò, recuperando i metri persi dal grosso camion. Una volta attaccate al cassone posteriore, Lexa agganciò il cavo al paraurti in acciaio di quel mezzo militare, fece segno alla Griffin di bloccarlo e senza attendere conferma si aggrappò alla sponda, scivolando sul fianco di quel grosso veicolo. Una volta assicurato il bloccaggio del verricello la bionda mise in folle e saltò sul cofano della jeep, seguendo l’esempio del Comandante si aggrappò alla sponda del cassone, giusto qualche secondo prima che il cavo in acciaio che legava i due veicoli si spezzasse.

  * Oh, per la miseria! – Borbottò Clarke vedendo la jeep sganciarsi. Ormai dovevano per forza neutralizzare la mitraglia pesante su quel camion, non avevano altre possibilità di fuga.
  * Ho attirato la sua attenzione, ora! – Urlò la Woods tirandosi su e distraendo l’uomo dietro la piantana del mitragliatore, dando il tempo a Clarke di sorprenderlo alle spalle e liberarsene.
  * Veicoli in arrivo, sul lato opposto. – Avvisò la bionda notando un paio di jeep in avvicinamento.
  * Vuoi che ci pensi io? – Domandò il Comandante mentre si trascinava all’interno del cassone.
  * No! – Affermò la Griffin prendendo possesso della mitraglia ed iniziando a sparargli contro.
  * Ma voglio sparare anche io con la torretta. – Brontolò la Woods tra una raffica e l’altra di spari. – Occhio ai cecchini! – Esclamò notando comparire dei puntatori laser nell’aria.
  * Oh, porca vacca! – Mormorò la bionda rivolgendo la sua attenzione al treno ed iniziando a fare fuoco anche in quella direzione. Passarono una carrozza cargo aperta sulla quale vi erano molti uomini, ed un colpo della grossa mitragliatrice andò casualmente a colpire una bombola del gas, causando una forte esplosione che sganciò le carrozze di coda del treno.
  * Siamo state noi? – Chiese sbalordita il Comandante, non si aspettava uno scoppio del genere, ma doveva ammettere che era stato un bel colpo di fortuna, almeno gli uomini ancora vivi rimasti sul retro del treno non avrebbero più potuto raggiungerle in alcun modo.
  * Proprio noi. – Confermò la bionda sparando con gusto agli inseguitori.
  * Clarke, questo camion non reggerà. – Affermò la Woods, preoccupata del fumo che stava fuoriuscendo dal motore del mezzo sul quale si trovavano.
  * Dobbiamo saltare di nuovo sul treno. – Disse la Griffin lasciando la postazione ed andando ad affiancare la sua compagna d’avventura.
  * Ora! – Ordinò Lexa lanciandosi assieme a lei ed atterrando malamente sul tetto dell’ultimo vagone rimasto attaccato al treno.
  * Dio, ma di chi è stata questa stupida idea. – Sbuffò la bionda, ancora senza fiato per la folle azione che avevano appena dovuto ideare per arrivare fino lì.
  * Tua! – Affermò la Woods scuotendo la testa ed offrendole una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.
  * Giusto… - Borbottò Clarke ritrovandosi ad un soffio dalle labbra del Comandante con la mano ancora stretta alla sua. – Forza, la testa del treno è poco più avanti. – Aggiunse, deglutendo con imbarazzo per quella vicinanza improvvisa ed inaspettata, faticando a prendere le distanze dalla donna con cui avrebbe voluto passare ogni minuto rimastogli da vivere.
  * Lo scambio della zanna con una bomba, il dirottamento di un treno… Nyko ha pianificato tutto da mesi. – Valutò il Comandante mentre scendevano dal tetto della carrozza per tornare a camminare comodamente all’interno dei vagoni.
  * Ecco perché mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote sarà ancor più godurioso. – Affermò la Griffin ridacchiando compiaciuta. – Siamo quasi arrivate. – Aggiunse attraversando la porta dell’ultimo vagone, stupita di non aver più trovato alcun soldato della resistenza. – Non si muove. – Borbottò provando a sollevare la porta di quello che sicuramente era l’alloggio della bomba.
  * Ti aiuto io. – Si affrettò a dire la Woods. – Uh, questa è molto pesante. – Ringhiò nello sforzo di sollevare quella spessa porta in acciaio dalla quale fece passare Clarke per poi seguirla poco dopo all’interno.
  * Woah… dal vivo è molto più grande. – Bisbigliò con spaventosa ammirazione la bionda. Se Lexa non fosse stata al suo fianco in quel momento probabilmente si sarebbe fatta prendere dal panico per quell’enorme ordigno che si ritrovava davanti agli occhi.
  * Beh, è una bomba ad uso militare. – Valutò con ovvietà la Woods, che nella sua carriera un po’ di quegli affari ne aveva visti.
  * Vieni, aiutami. – Disse la Griffin correndo verso la bomba, provando a sganciare le cinghie che la ancoravano al vagone.
  * Uh, Dio. È troppo pesante, Clarke. – Affermò il Comandante, realizzando quale fosse l’idea della donna al suo fianco. Ed effettivamente, se l’ordigno fosse stato più piccolo, farla cadere dal treno facendola detonare lì in mezzo al nulla non sarebbe stato poi così male, ma anche se ci fossero state altre due persone con loro quella bomba sarebbe stata troppo pesante anche solo per essere spostata di un centimetro.
  * Sai disinnescarla? – Chiese la bionda con l’ultimo briciolo di speranza.
  * Se ci provassi, esploderebbe. – Rispose la Woods, spegnendo subito quel poco di entusiasmo rimasto all’altra che sbuffò, abbassando lo sguardo sconfortata. Erano arrivate fino lì e ora non potevano fare nulla. Quella era sicuramente una cosa che Clarke Griffin non avrebbe mai potuto accettare.
  * Allora piano B, alla locomotiva. – Esclamò di fatti, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio a rimuginare sul da farsi.



Strisciarono tra la bomba e la parete ed uscirono dalla porta del vagone che dava verso la testa del treno, la locomotiva era proprio lì davanti a loro. Come tutto il resto del treno era piuttosto datata e malconcia, la sua verniciatura di colore rosso corrosa dal tempo era consumata in alcuni punti, lasciando in bella mostra la lamiera arrugginita.

Osservarono i movimenti costanti del motore da alcuni finestrini rotti della motrice ed avanzarono indisturbate verso la cabina di pilotaggio. Al suo interno non c’era nessuno, e quando Clarke provò ad aprire la porta si accorse che era completamente bloccata. Tutti i finestrini della cabina di comando erano rinforzati con spesse sbarre in acciaio, non c’era alcun modo di entrare, almeno non da lì. Sbirciarono all’interno, notando un portello sul tetto, ed il Comandante si apprestò ad aiutare la bionda ad arrampicarsi sopra. Clarke strattonò la maniglia un paio di volte prima ancora che Lexa si tirasse sul tetto della locomotiva, il portello purtroppo era saldato in più punti come la porta sotto di loro. Nyko aveva pensato proprio a tutto per fare in modo che nessuno lo fermasse ed ora, per salvare la città, c’erano davvero poche cose da poter fare, e nessuna di quelle sembrava essere un’idea poi così buona.

  * Allora? – Domandò il Comandante una volta giunta sul piano.
  * Anche questo è saldato. – Sbuffò la Griffin, lasciandosi cadere sfinita e sconsolata accanto al portello.
  * Ci sarà un altro modo. – Disse Lexa porgendole una mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi. Erano entrambe stremate ed iniziavano a dare segni di cedimento, anche se la volontà di fermare quel pazzo dal compiere un gesto tanto folle non era cambiata.
  * Agh… - Mugugnò Clarke afferrando la mano della Woods e rialzandosi. – Se hai altre idee, dille pure. – Affermò dopo aver deglutito faticosamente per essersi ritrovata così vicina alle soffici labbra di Lexa. C’erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto dirle, avrebbe voluto ringraziarla per averla seguita, per non averla abbandonata in quella missione suicida, ma si limitò a guardarla a corto di parole quando il Comandante alzò una mano e le carezzò il viso sistemandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.
  * Uno scambio! – Esclamò la Woods improvvisamente con entusiasmo.
  * Cosa? – Chiese un po’ intontita la bionda, non capendo a cosa si riferisse il Comandante.
  * Più avanti… c’è uno scambio. – Disse Lexa indicandole la direzione che stava osservando alle sue spalle. – Potremmo attivarlo, deviare il treno e guadagnare tempo! – Aggiunse valutando la situazione, ritrovando un po’ di speranza.
  * D’accordo, ci sto. – Acconsentì la Griffin rivolgendole un sorriso complice.
  * Oh, merda! – Imprecò il Comandante sentendo il familiare rumore di uno sparo colpire la lamiera della locomotiva. La quiete era appena finita, i rimasugli dell’esercito di ribelli di Nyko Green erano arrivati.
  * Ci serve uno strappo. – Borbottò la bionda mentre si rannicchiavano dietro ai comignoli della locomotiva. Una vecchia jeep militare era proprio giunta al loro fianco e Clarke non esitò un istante di più prima di buttarcisi all’interno e prenderne il controllo. – Merda, Lexa! – Urlò preoccupata dal rumore degli spari in aumento, guardando in direzione di quella che per lei era diventata molto più che la semplice compagna di viaggio che avrebbe dovuto restare.
  * Vai! – Gridò il Comandante, cessando il fuoco e ritirandosi dietro al comignolo. – Forza, vai! Vai allo scambio! – La esortò restando lì a tenere a bada quegli ultimi ribelli comparsi.
  * Maledizione! – Imprecò la bionda, trovandosi costretta ad allontanarsi dai binari per accorciare il percorso ed arrivare in tempo a quello scambio ferroviario. Separarsi così da Lexa l’aveva resa consapevole del fatto che non avrebbe mai più voluto lasciarla. – Non volete proprio lasciarci in pace? – Borbottò tra sé e sé, mandando fuori strada la moto di un ribelle. – Per la miseria. Octavia! Ehi, O! – Chiamò ritrovandosi a pochi metri dal veicolo in corsa della sua amica. – Ma dove sta andando? – Bisbigliò mentre la Blake si infilava in una stradina tra la boscaglia lasciandola sola.
  * Fanculo! – Sentì gridare in modo piuttosto secco dalla giovane morettina. – Ehi… - Salutò l’ultima arrivata, accostandosi di nuovo alla sua jeep. – E adesso? – Domandò non capendo più che fare in quella corsa contro il tempo.
  * Dobbiamo spostare il treno sull’altro binario! – Strillò sopra al rumore squillante dei motori delle moto che le stavano inseguendo sparandogli addosso.
  * Ok! – Rispose la Blake, stendendo un altro ribelle ed accelerando in direzione dello scambio.



Quando Clarke arrivò allo spiazzo dello scambio la jeep di Octavia era già parcheggiata e la sua amica era già scesa per controllare la situazione, perciò non perse nemmeno il tempo a spegnere il motore e saltò giù, correndo alla leva da azionare.

  * O? O! – Chiamò la bionda per attirare l’attenzione.
  * Oh… dov’è Lexa? – Domandò la Blake notando finalmente l’assenza del Comandante.
  * Ancora sul treno, dobbiamo azionare lo scambio! – Rispose sbrigativa Clarke, mettendosi all’estremità della leva mezza arrugginita, in attesa che la sua amica le desse una mano a spingerla.
  * Agh… vaffanculo! – Ringhiò Octavia quando un camioncino pieno di ribelli arrivò nello spiazzo a pochi metri da loro iniziando a sparare.
  * Questa non ci voleva! – Esclamò la Griffin correndo a ripararsi dietro ad un muretto.
  * Ehi, bastardi! Ci dareste un minuto? – Urlò la mora sopra il rumore degli spari. Come suo solito stava buttando la situazione disperata sull’ironia pungente che la caratterizzava, mentre Clarke si preoccupava davvero di non riuscire ad azionare quello scambio in tempo prima del passaggio del treno. La bionda prese l’ultima granata dalla cintura, strappò la spoletta e la lanciò verso il camion, poi si alzò e sparò un paio di colpi prima di centrare una grossa bombola che fece saltare in aria gli ultimi ribelli sopravvissuti alla prima esplosione.
  * Ok, via libera. – Affermò con tono fermo e sbrigativo la Griffin.
  * D’accordo, torniamo allo scambio! – Disse Octavia infilando nuovamente la pistola nei pantaloni.
  * Spingi! – Ringhiò Clarke per lo sforzo, quello scambio doveva essere in disuso da un bel po’, e gli ingranaggi inchiodati ed arrugginiti ne erano la conferma schiacciante.
  * Andiamo, andiamo. – Supplicò la morettina, iniziando a sentire un cedimento. – Bene! Ci siamo! – Esclamò poi con entusiasmo quando finalmente la leva cedette.
  * Merda! Lexa! – Esclamò la Griffin guardando passare il treno, impotente di poter aiutare il Comandante alle prese di un combattimento corpo a corpo con tre uomini. – Devo raggiungerla. – Affermò preoccupata, sentendo il bisogno di correre in suo soccorso.
  * Aspetta, aspetta. – La fermò Octavia con urgenza. – Devi proprio? – Chiese la Blake con quel suo modo disinteressato e superficiale. – Insomma, mi sembra piuttosto in gamba. – Valutò subito dopo non ricevendo risposta.
  * Octavia. – L’ammonì immediatamente la bionda con serietà, puntando gli occhi dritti in quelli azzurro più chiaro della sua amica. Non credeva davvero che dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto Lexa, la Blake potesse pensare di abbandonarla lì al suo destino. Era tutta colpa sua se si trovava lì, era per proteggere lei che la Woods aveva deciso di seguire quel treno e salvare il popolo di Calcutta dalla terribile esplosione che avrebbe provocato quella bomba, e ora non poteva certamente voltarle le spalle e scappare via lasciandola lì a morire. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, non sarebbe mai riuscita a superarlo, non dopo che Lexa era riuscita a farsi strada oltre la sua corazza diventando l’unica persona di cui le fosse mai davvero importato qualcosa. Aveva avuto molte avventure, ma mai nessuna persona era riuscita a suscitare quei sentimenti nel suo petto.
  * Ok. – Affermò Octavia alzando le mani con arrendevolezza.
  * Devo andare da lei. – Bisbigliò la Griffin distogliendo lo sguardo con imbarazzo. Conosceva la giovane Blake da un bel po’, ma non avevano un rapporto così tanto stretto da poter condividere ciò che aveva da poco realizzato di provare per il Comandante.
  * Volevo soltanto darti tutte le… - Cominciò a giustificarsi la morettina. – Cazzo! – Esclamò quando due jeep di ribelli arrivarono sparando all’impazzata.
  * Merda! – Imprecò Clarke riparandosi dietro al muretto con la sua amica.
  * Ah, diavolo. Vai! Li tengo impegnati! – Esclamò la più giovane, sparando qualche colpo di copertura per permettere all’amica di tornare al suo mezzo e riprendere l’inseguimento del treno.
  * Grazie, O. – Urlò la Griffin correndo via a testa bassa.



Clarke corse senza mai guardarsi indietro fino ad arrivare alla sua jeep ancora accesa, inserì la marcia e schiacciò l’acceleratore a tavoletta, facendo slittare le gomme sul fango e partendo a tutta velocità. Doveva assolutamente recuperare terreno e raggiungere quel treno che, da quando aveva perso gran parte delle sue carrozze, ora correva più veloce di prima. La strada accanto alle rotaie scese e attraversò i binari passandovi sotto, facendo sbucare la bionda su un sentiero sterrato dall’altro lato che la allontanò dal suo obbiettivo per colpa di un profondo crepaccio nel terreno.

La Griffin vedeva perfettamente il treno, non era così distante, eppure non riusciva ad avvicinarsi abbastanza per provare ad intercettarlo. Il sentiero saliva sempre di più e la bionda si sentiva sempre più impotente e smarrita non scorgendo alcun ponte o attraversamento nelle vicinanze per poter raggiungere finalmente Lexa. La strada che stava percorrendo a breve avrebbe svoltato, allontanandola ancora di più dal treno che proseguiva la sua corsa indisturbato qualche metro più in basso dall’altro lato del burrone. Non c’era altro modo per raggiungere la Woods se non quello di accelerare ancora di più e lanciarsi nel vuoto, oltre a quel precipizio che le separava, incurante del pericolo di poter finire sul fondo di quello strapiombo.

  * Ah… merda! – Imprecò la bionda con il vuoto allo stomaco, mentre quel ferro vecchio che aveva come mezzo di trasporto si librava in aria, andando a schiantarsi dritto nella terza carrozza del treno. – Ehi, ha funzionato. – Esultò qualche attimo dopo, riprendendosi dal violento atterraggio e scuotendo la testa con sgomento. – Oh, cazzo, il ponte! Merda! – Maledì, realizzando solo in quel momento il motivo per cui il binario fosse inutilizzato da tanto tempo.



Dalla sua posizione precaria poteva vedere chiaramente il ponte che attraversava il grande corso d’acqua un paio di miglia più a valle. Ogni cosa sembrava remare contro di loro quel giorno, forse il fatto che il treno sarebbe inevitabilmente finito giù nelle acque del fiume non era affatto un male, lì l’esplosione della bomba avrebbe creato pochissimi danni, ma doveva sbrigarsi a trovare Lexa e a scendere da quel convoglio il più velocemente possibile. Si attaccò giusto in tempo alla carrozza prima di vedere la jeep cadere di sotto e sentirsi strattonare con poco riguardo verso l’alto. Un ombra di terrore le passò negli occhi quando incrociò lo sguardo maligno e arrabbiato di Nyko Green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti cari lettori, che ne dite di questo capitolo tutto azione? Vi è piaciuto? Ormai siamo agli sgoccioli, ne mancano solo 2! Questa volta ho davvero poco da aggiungere, Clarke si dimostra come sempre piuttosto intraprendente e folle, Lexa alterna i suoi attimi di dolcezza a quelli da grande combattente e Octavia prova fino all’ultimo a fermare Clarke lasciando il problema della bomba al Comandante.  
> Preparatevi per un altro capitolo pieno di azione e colpi di scena che ci porterà all’epilogo di questa avventura. Vi ringrazio come sempre per essere così tanti a leggere commentare ed apprezzare il mio lavoro, un grande abbraccio a tutti, a presto  
> Pai


	17. 9 Parte II - Fine della corsa

L’uomo non disse niente. Afferrò Clarke per i capelli, scompigliando ancora di più ciò che restava della sua coda alta, tirandola a piacimento furente di rabbia per scaraventarla sul vagone della bomba. Accadde tutto talmente in fretta che la bionda non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di ribellarsi, né tantomeno lamentarsi per quel trattamento scortese. In poco più di una manciata di secondi si ritrovò ad annaspare stesa sulla lamiera del tetto dell’ultima carrozza prima della locomotiva, a corto di fiato per la durezza dell’urto con quella superficie fredda.

  * Perché ci hai messo tanto? – Domandò Lexa in modo piuttosto scocciato ad un paio di metri da lei, mettendosi faticosamente a carponi.
  * Sai com’è, dovevo prendere un treno in corsa. – Borbottò la Griffin girando la testa dal suo lato e rivolgendole l’accenno di un sorriso arrogante.



Per un attimo, da quell’esatto istante in cui il blu incrociò il verde, niente aveva avuto più importanza. Nyko e la sua furia, la stanchezza, il dolore che sentiva in ogni parte del suo corpo, la fine delle rotaie che si avvicinava determinando la fine della corsa di quel vecchio treno sgarrupato. Niente. Solo Lexa lì accanto a lei che, nonostante le sue parole seccate di poco prima, la guadava con gratitudine, paura ed amore. Quello che vedeva riflesso nello sguardo del Comandante non era altro che quello che sentiva nel suo cuore già da un po’, a cui non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di dare un nome.

La magia di quel breve istante svanì nel momento in cui Green saltò sulla carrozza, facendone tremare la lamiera sotto di loro, costringendole a rialzarsi rapidamente per affrontarlo. Erano stanche, malconce ed affaticate molto più di lui che, a differenza loro, aveva fatto fare tutto il lavoro sporco ai mercenari e ai ribelli assoldati per difenderlo e onorare la sua folle causa.

  * Sapete, mi sono sempre considerato un uomo molto paziente. – Affermò l’uomo con un tono piuttosto arrabbiato, gettando via con sdegno gli inutili occhiali che indossava per mitigare il suo aspetto. – Ma voi due siete delle bastarde di prima categoria. – Aggiunse in un ringhio con rabbia e disprezzo.
  * Ci insulta. – Disse la bionda in modo ironico voltandosi ancora una volta verso Lexa.
  * Credo proprio che mi divertirò. – Rispose il Comandante alzando la guardia e preparandosi così al combattimento.
  * Forza! Fatemi vedere che sapete fare! – Le esortò con grande sicurezza Nyko, facendogli segno con entrambe le mani di farsi avanti.



Lexa fu la prima a farsi avanti, iniziava ad essere stremata anche lei, ma aveva visto quanto Clarke avesse accusato la caduta e non voleva assolutamente che si affaticasse più del dovuto. Attaccò Nyko senza indugio, colpendogli la spalla con un destro per sbilanciarlo e riservargli un gancio sinistro in volto. L’uomo alzò la guardia, bloccando così il terzo pugno della Woods, restituendogli con piacere il colpo appena incassato e facendola indietreggiare. Lexa non si diede certo per vinta al primo pugno, rispondendo alla lotta in modo ancor più agguerrito fino a quando Green non la colpì con un calcio in pieno stomaco, facendola piegare in due dal dolore. Soltanto allora Clarke si inserì nel combattimento, come a voler proteggere il Comandante da altri colpi, distraendo e sfiancando quell’uomo come meglio poteva.

Nyko parò un pugno e bloccò un calciò, poi partì all’attacco di quella bionda spocchiosa ed insolente la cui sola vista lo mandava in escandescenza. Clarke schivò agilmente una paio di pugni, ma poi si ritrovò bloccata all’angolo contro la ringhiera del vagone, con una mano di Green stretta al suo collo e l’altra chiusa a pugno in arrivo sul suo viso. La bionda riuscì ad abbassarsi giusto in tempo per schivare quel destro che sicuramente l’avrebbe stordita, e Lexa subito comparve in suo soccorso aggredendo Nyko alle spalle, attirandone così la completa attenzione.

  * Prendilo. – Ordinò la Griffin tornando alla carica.
  * Sei fuori allenamento, Nyko? – Lo schernì Lexa, bloccandolo di modo che Clarke potesse dargli un paio di colpi ben assestati prima che lui riuscisse a liberarsi da quella presa allontanandosi da loro.
  * Volete rischiare la vita? – Domandò col fiato corto per i colpi incassati. – Ma per cosa? – Proseguì aprendo le braccia con i palmi verso l’alto. – Una città di bifolchi? – Chiese ancora con la voce ricolma di odio verso quel popolo che era deciso a sterminare.
  * Cazzo, sei insopportabile! – Ribatté la Griffin con sdegno. Non poteva credere che un uomo di cultura come sembrava essere Green potesse avere una mente tanto instabile da organizzare un massacro come quello che stavano tentando di fermare.
  * Nelle mie vene scorre il sangue degli antichi sovrani. – Blaterò sempre più spazientito lui. – La mia gente insorgerà di nuovo. – Aggiunse con arroganza ed orgoglio, come se credersi discendente degli antichi Hoysala gli desse il diritto di sterminare la popolazione di un’intera città causando una guerra nazionale.



La Woods pensò a quanto quell’uomo fosse cambiato in quegli anni. Sì, era sempre stato lungimirante, un abile stratega, ma da quando aveva perso sua figlia si era votato ad una causa che in realtà non gli apparteneva affatto solo per il gusto di potersi sentire potente. Non aveva mai accettato la morte di Costia, la mancanza di professionalità di Lexa e tantomeno il suo orientamento sessuale, che aveva disonorato il ricordo della sua unica figlia infangandolo di vergogna. Sapeva essere davvero geniale e all’avanguardia sotto tanti aspetti, ma sotto altri era decisamente un uomo ottuso e all’antica.

Nyko si fece avanti e Clarke non esitò a riprendere il combattimento da dove lo avevano interrotto. Erano due contro uno, poteva sembrare una cosa decisamente sleale se non fosse stato che quelle due avevano affrontato un intero esercito per arrivare da lui e ne portavano sulla pelle i segni delle lotte e l’infinita stanchezza. Il Comandante subito si mise al suo fianco a darle supporto, con coordinazione sferravano un colpo a testa, alternandosi in un ritmo serrato per sfiancare quell’uomo robusto, ancora riposato e al pieno delle sue forze. Ovviamente Green non restò fermo ad incassare ed appena vide uno spiraglio colpì con una gomitata sul naso la Woods, placando così i suoi colpi più potenti e letali per dedicarsi di nuovo a quella bionda rompiscatole.  I pugni di Green si fecero subito intensi, costringendo Clarke a schivarne il più possibile e pararne i rimanenti cercando di incassarne il meno possibile. Era stanca, affaticata e dolorante per gli infortuni precedenti ed i colpi presi durante tutta quella giornata, mentre il suo sfidante sembrava essere ancora forte e pieno di energie. Un gancio ben assestato sul suo fianco già tumefatto le fece vedere le stelle, mozzandole il respiro per il dolore. Nyko la colpì subito dopo in pieno viso facendole perdere l’equilibrio. Rapidamente si voltò verso la Woods, difendendosi dal suo attacco e piazzandole un paio di colpi per allontanarla.

  * Non saresti dovuta venire! – Ringhiò l’uomo sempre più furioso, non accorgendosi della Griffin alle sue spalle pronta a colpirlo a tradimento. – Questa è la mia terra! – Esclamò trovandosi il braccio del Comandante stretto attorno alla gola. – Cosa avreste da guadagnare qui? – Domandò liberandosi dai colpi di entrambe le donne con un abile schivata.
  * Oh, conta più quello che hai da perdere tu! – Rispose Clarke in maniera solenne.
  * La bomba? Basterà comprarne un’altra. – Ribatté Green con l’arroganza di chi pensa di averla sempre vinta. – Brucerò questa città, ladra. Questa gente mi implorerà di essere salvata. – Aggiunse con sdegno, riprendendo a caricarla e atterrandola per poi calciare la Woods oltre al parapetto della carrozza.
  * Lexa! – Gridò la bionda piena della paura e del dolore di aver appena perso la persona che ami senza nemmeno averglielo mai potuto dire.
  * Facciamola finita! – Disse Nyko, facendosi avanti ed approfittando di quell’attimo di sgomento della Griffin caricando il destro. – Non puoi resistere! – Sentenziò travolto dalla rabbia, attaccandola in modo sempre più aggressivo. – Ti ammazzo! – Ringhiò tra un pugno e l’altro, sentendosi sempre più vicino alla vittoria. – Shh… perché resistere. Bisogna capire quando accettare la sconfitta. – Sibilò ancora quando riuscì a bloccarla nell’angolo, portandole le mani al collo e stringendo.



Sentiva le forze abbandonarla, le mancava l’aria ed era rimasta sola e sconvolta per quel che era appena successo. Nyko stava per avere la meglio su di lei che ormai credeva di aver perso ciò per cui valesse la pena vivere. Per un attimo anche fin troppo lungo si arrese al suo imminente destino, ma poi la vide. Lexa stava scavalcando il parapetto e correndo in suo soccorso, ridandole grinta e voglia di vivere.

  * Per te finisce qui! – Affermò Green, spingendo sempre di più sulla sua gola ed afferrandola con l’altra mano per le gambe, lasciandola cadere giù dal treno in corsa.
  * Oh, merda. – Borbottò Clarke aggrappandosi malamente ad una maniglia sul fianco della carrozza, probabilmente proprio come aveva fatto la Woods poco prima per non cadere. – Lexa, arrivo! – Urlò per rassicurare il Comandante sulla sua situazione.
  * E tu… da quando hai una coscienza? – Domandò rabbioso, bloccando il calcio in arrivo della Woods. – Mi hai mancato di rispetto disonorando mia figlia. – Sputò fuori in collera per ciò che era accaduto anni prima, quando Lexa ancora lavorava per lui.
  * Non è andata così! – Protestò con lo stesso tono il Comandante. Proprio non poteva tollerare ciò che quell’uomo stava insinuando, si sentiva in colpa per ciò che era successo a quella ragazza e per la sua mancata professionalità, ma di certo non si sentiva in colpa per aver condiviso con lei quei pochi attimi di piacere e passione che si erano concesse dopo mesi a resistere a quell’innegabile attrazione reciproca.
  * È solo colpa tua se Costia è morta. – La accusò Nyko con profondo odio.
  * L’hanno rapita per arrivare a te. – Ribatté la Woods con disperazione, rivivendo quei giorni di angoscia sulla sua pelle ancora una volta.
  * E tu avresti dovuto proteggerla invece di abusare della mia bambina! – Ribadì Nyko Green con estrema cattiveria al solo scopo di ferire ancora una volta quella donna già così distrutta nell’anima.
  * Era adulta e consenziente, non le avrei mai fatto qualcosa che non avesse voluto. – Affermò il Comandante in modo disgustato e offeso per ciò di cui veniva accusata. Non poteva credere quanto fosse ottuso e bigotto il suo vecchio capo che, dopo anni di collaborazione, la stava accusando di qualcosa di tanto ignobile. Forse non era innamorata di sua figlia, ma Lexa ci teneva davvero a Costia e l’aveva sempre trattata con il dovuto rispetto anche quando si era ritrovata nel suo letto.
  * Io ti conosco, tu non sai cos’è l’eroismo. Pagherai per ciò che hai fatto alla mia famiglia! – La insultò ed accusò nuovamente accecato dalla rabbia e dai suoi principi ignoranti.
  * Ho fatto tutto quello che potevo per salvarla… - Mormorò affranta, ormai a corto di energie per continuare quell’inutile e dolorosa conversazione. Niente avrebbe più portato indietro quella ragazza colpevole solo di essere la figlia di un uomo ricco e ingordo con smania di potere.



La Griffin era ancora appesa all’esterno della carrozza, intenta ad evitare piante e cartelli che di tanto in tanto sporgevano verso il binario rendendole difficile la risalita a bordo di quel vagone malconcio. Da lì aveva sentito la conversazione accesa tra Green e la Woods, ed il cuore le si era stretto per il tono di voce del Comandante che improvvisamente si era rotto e affievolito a parlare di quella triste vicenda per cui Clarke sapeva provasse ancora tanto dolore e vergogna per non essere stata all’altezza del suo compito di proteggerla. Il buio improvvisamente li circondò quando entrarono in una lunga galleria e la Griffin a malapena riuscì a vedere il gancio in acciaio che, sporgendo dalla parete, si era impigliato nella lamiera della carrozza lacerandola profondamente. Una volta fuori dal tunnel si ritrovò appesa a ciò che restava della parte alta della fiancata del treno e faticosamente arrivò a buttare di nuovo lo sguardo sul tetto di quel vagone, dove era ripreso il combattimento corpo a corpo tra quel folle di Nyko Green e la sua Lexa. Si maledì immediatamente anche solo per averlo pensato che fosse sua, ma ormai non poteva più mentire a sé stessa e doveva accettare l’evidenza del fatto che fosse proprio quello che avrebbe voluto.

  * La mia guerra destabilizzerà il governo. Le pecore brameranno un nuovo pastore. E tu sarai finalmente morta. – Proclamò Green mandando a segno un altro pugno sul viso già imbrattato di sangue della Woods. – Aaaghhh! – Gridò ritrovandosi inaspettatamente sbattuto a terra dalla bionda, che si era issata sopra al parapetto lanciandosi su di lui. – Dovrete uccidermi mille volte per sperare di fermarmi! – Ringhiò rotolando all’interno della carrozza ormai mezza distrutta.
  * Oh, merda! Vorrei ricordarti il ponte! – Imprecò Clarke notando quanto ormai fossero vicini alla fine di quella folle corsa.
  * Sta’ zitta e combatti! – Ribatté l’uomo ormai perso nella sua folle missione e nella sete di vendetta nei confronti del Comandante.
  * Facciamola finita! – Affermò sbrigativa Lexa, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di come sarebbe finita quella corsa in treno se non fossero saltate giù.
  * Tu, cagna maledetta! – Imprecò Green incassando malamente un diretto della Woods sul suo viso. Clarke le si affiancò immediatamente, colpendolo con una ginocchiata che lo fece piegare in avanti, dritto contro i pugni ben serrati di entrambe che lo colpirono in simultanea mandandolo a sbattere contro la sua preziosa bomba. – Avete rovinato tutto. Tutto quanto! – Disse cadendo in ginocchio e tenendosi l’addome. Aveva il respiro corto, le nocche sbucciate e le mani ed il volto sporchi di sangue. – La mia epurazione sarebbe stata magnifica! Perché non morite una volta per tutte?! – Gridò afferrando una sbarra di ferro rimasta a terra ed alzandosi rapidamente per colpire Clarke facendo appello alle sue ultime forze.



La Griffin cadde all’indietro malamente, quel colpo alla testa l’aveva presa alla sprovvista facendole quasi perdere i sensi. Per sua fortuna il Comandante al suo fianco non si fece cogliere altrettanto impreparata e lo disarmò senza grossi problemi, restituendogli un calcio su quel punto dolorante del suo busto e riportandolo con la schiena contro la sua arma. Anche Lexa si stava lasciando guidare dalle emozioni negative come aveva fatto Green, la sua rabbia per ciò che quell’uomo le aveva detto, per ciò che aveva fatto, per come aveva colpito Clarke che a malapena sembrava essere cosciente prese il sopravvento, facendola colpire sempre più veloce e sempre più forte. Nyko parava qualche colpo, faticava a schivarne altri troppo veloci e di tanto in tanto provava a contrattaccare con poco successo.

Quando Clarke si rialzò Lexa stava ormai avendo la meglio, ma comunque si apprestò ad avvicinarsi, dandole manforte e assestando qualche bel cazzotto a quel folle bastardo che le aveva ostacolate lungo tutto il loro viaggio. Lo bloccarono contro l’enorme bomba militare, alternandosi a colpire quell’uomo a cui non era rimasto più niente da perdere, fino a quando le spesse cinghie che tenevano fissata al suolo l’arma non cedettero intrappolandogli la gamba.

  * Qui abbiamo finito! – Affermò il Comandante, facendo un passo indietro e ripulendosi maldestramente la bocca sporca del suo sangue.
  * Credete d’aver vinto? – Domandò Green con arroganza. – Ne verranno altri! E come il giovane Re non avete niente in mano! – Aggiunse per sminuire la loro impresa.
  * Avevi proprio ragione… il progresso richiede dei sacrifici. – Rispose la bionda avvicinandosi lentamente, citandogli con estrema soddisfazione quella battuta che aveva usato lui stesso contro di loro all’interno dell’acquedotto.
  * Griffin! Dobbiamo andare! – Ordinò il Comandante con urgenza. Anche a lei sarebbe piaciuto avere il tempo di gustarsi per bene quel momento, ma purtroppo il ponte si avvicinava sempre di più e con esso la fine delle rotaie che le avrebbero fatte precipitare nelle gelide acque del fiume sotto a loro.
  * Piccola stronza arrogante! – Imprecò Nyko nero di rabbia per la sconfitta, guardando le due donne che se ne andavano via abbandonandolo al suo destino.



Non c’era più tempo, dovevano scendere da quel treno e dovevano farlo subito. La locomotiva stava ormai iniziando l’attraversata di quel ponte, interrotto pericolosamente a metà sopra al corso d’acqua. Clarke scattò verso il fondo del vagone e, seguendo l’esempio di Lexa, salì rapidamente sul successivo iniziando a correre lungo al corridoio centrale. Sentiva l’adrenalina scorrerle nelle vene ed il cuore batterle con una forza ed una velocità inimmaginabili mentre cercava di tenere il passo dietro al Comandante. La Woods si voltava indietro spesso per controllare che la bionda la stesse seguendo e non avesse bisogno del suo aiuto, Clarke era cocciuta e dannatamente orgogliosa, certamente non avrebbe detto nulla e avrebbe provato con tutte le sue forze a farcela da sola, anche se ormai di quelle forze gliene erano rimaste davvero poche. Arrivarono sul fondo di quella carrozza e dovettero arrampicarsi sul tetto mentre, purtroppo per loro, la testa del treno iniziava a cadere verso il vuoto, accelerando la corsa del convoglio. Corsero sul tetto del vagone e, giunte alla fine, saltarono sul successivo. La Griffin stava davvero iniziando a fare fatica a mantenere quel ritmo, infatti uno dei suoi piedi scivolò mettendola in ginocchio e facendole perdere secondi preziosi.

  * Vai! – Gridò la bionda, stringendo i denti e rialzandosi goffamente mentre sentiva gli occhi di Lexa puntati addosso.
  * Dai, Griffin, corri ci siamo quasi. – La incoraggiò il Comandante, pronta a tornare indietro per aiutarla.
  * Corri! – Ordinò Clarke muovendo i primi passi. Era davvero stremata, le doleva qualsiasi parte del corpo, le tremavano le gambe, la vista le si era appannata ed il respiro era talmente corto che le sembrava stesse morendo soffocata, ma non poteva far fermare Lexa, non poteva farle rischiare tutto così, non glielo avrebbe mai permesso. E solo per quel motivo si sforzò di riprendere a correre verso la fine di quell’ultima carrozza da cui saltare giù per salvarsi. – Ora! – Urlò quando ormai erano entrambe sul fondo del vagone che, attirato dalla forza di gravità, iniziava a precipitare verso il basso. Era rimasta indietro solo di un passo dalla Woods, e sapeva perfettamente che non era stata lei in grado di recuperare quel poco distacco tra di loro, ma piuttosto Lexa che aveva rallentato per starle accanto. La rotaia era finita, ed il treno stava precipitando verso il fiume molti metri più in basso di loro.
  * Oh, porca troia. – Borbottò il Comandante durante quell’ultimo salto, allungando le braccia in avanti per riuscire ad afferrare quell’ultima traversina in legno, mettendosi in salvo. L’impatto con il legno sul costato fu piuttosto violento e doloroso, quasi al punto da farle perdere completamente la presa facendola scivolare un pochino più in giù. - Clarke! – Disse guardando verso il basso appena percepì la mano della bionda scivolare lungo la sua gamba. I loro occhi si trovarono immediatamente ed il terrore si dipinse all’istante nello sguardo del Comandante quando si accorse di ciò che stava accadendo. Strinse il travetto con un solo braccio mettendoci tutta la forza che aveva, allungando inutilmente verso il basso l’altra mano appena in tempo per sfiorare la punta delle dita della Griffin. – No, Clarkeee! – Gridò con disperazione sentendo svanire anche l’ultimo contatto della sua mano, rimanendo pietrificata per quelle due parole lette sul labiale della bionda. Non poteva essere vero, doveva essere tutto frutto della sua immaginazione, eppure Clarke l’aveva guardata con una dolcezza disarmante e sulle sue labbra tirate in un sorriso aveva visto mimare quel “ti amo”, come se nonostante tutto si sentisse in pace e fosse pronta per andarsene. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime mentre la osservava cadere facendosi sopraffare dalla disperazione che la stava prosciugando da tutte le forze facendole allentare la presa su quell’ultimo appiglio fino a fargliela perdere del tutto.


  * Presa. – Affermò una voce dall’alto, mentre una mano le si stringeva con forza attorno al polso e sotto di loro la bomba detonava nelle acque del fiume increspandole in grosse onde.
  * Blake. – Borbottò sorpresa con un filo di voce, appena udibile per il rumore dello scoppio a sovrastare ogni cosa.
  * Dio santo… - Sussurrò con sgomento Octavia, incrociando lo sguardo ormai completamente vuoto e privo di vita del Comandante.
  * Lasciami andare! – Protestò la Woods, lasciandosi andare a penzoloni come un peso morto.
  * Tirati su, idiota. – Ribatté la giovane Blake senza mezzi termini. Non erano amiche, a malapena erano conoscenti, ma le aveva salvato la vita solo il giorno prima e si sentiva in dovere di ricambiare il favore. Così, anche se contro la sua richiesta, allungò l’altro braccio verso di lei per rafforzare la presa afferrandola meglio.
  * Lasciami ho detto! – Protestò Lexa con rabbia, oscillando per renderle ancor più difficile trattenerla.
  * Ho detto no, Woods! – Gridò Octavia attirandone finalmente l’attenzione. – Ho bisogno di te per trovare Clarke. – Aggiunse in tono supplichevole, come se non le fosse rimasto nient’altro al mondo.
  * Ok… - Borbottò il Comandante ricambiando finalmente la stretta sul braccio nerboruto della Blake.
  * Forza, Comandante, inizi ad essere davvero pesante. – Sbuffò la morettina in modo piuttosto affaticato e pungente, riuscendo finalmente a tirarla sopra a quei vecchi traversini che reggevano l’ultima parte del binario divelto.
  * Grazie per… - Sbuffò la Woods dopo molti secondi di silenzio distesa sui rimasugli di quel ponte, arrancando sulle sue stesse parole.
  * Cortesia professionale. – Rispose la Blake, riproponendogli con freddezza ciò che aveva ricevuto in risposta da lei il giorno precedente, facendole però capire con un mezzo sorriso che era solo un modo per punzecchiarla. – Nyko? – Domandò poi con indifferenza, mettendosi a sedere.
  * Era rimasto bloccato sotto la bomba. – Spiegò con un briciolo di compiacimento Lexa per la fine di quel bastardo.
  * Se lo meritava quello stronzo. – Replicò la morettina con un ghigno soddisfatto. Non aveva chiesto di Clarke, non aveva avuto il coraggio. Aveva capito senza bisogno di parole che non era riuscita ad aggrapparsi al ponte dopo l’ultimo salto e aveva avuto il cuore di non farlo dire a voce alta a Lexa. Non avevano mai avuto la possibilità di conoscersi, ma in quel momento riuscirono a capirsi con un solo triste sguardo vuoto e spento. – Hey, aspetta, dove vai? – Domandò poi, vedendo il Comandante rialzarsi goffamente con lo sguardo privo di vita.



Lexa non rispose mai a quella domanda, non sapeva nemmeno lei dove stava andando e cosa stava facendo. Nyko si era meritato quella fine, se l’era cercata infondo, ma l’immagine della Griffin che precipitava verso le acque del fiume continuava a tormentarle la mente. Era stata ingaggiata per quell’incarico grazie al suo passato, ed in quei giorni dispersa nella giungla indiana aveva creduto di aver trovato il suo futuro, ma il crudele destino che da sempre la perseguitava glielo aveva strappato via in un battito di ciglia. Avrebbe preferito cadere da quel ponte piuttosto che assistere a quella scena inerme, non potendo fare nulla per salvare Clarke, e di fatti, aveva perso ogni speranza lasciando la presa e decidendo di seguirla anche verso quell’ultimo salto senza fare i conti con l’arrivo della Blake a salvarle la vita. Era davvero disposta a perdere la vita pur di non viverla senza di lei? Sì, lo era. Era solo merito di Octavia se era sfuggita all’impatto con le acque del fiume ed alla successiva esplosione, ma non sapeva davvero se esserne grata o meno.

Camminò a testa bassa lungo quei binari con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, arrivando faticosamente alla jeep che la Griffin aveva rubato ai ribelli prima di salire sul treno. In quel momento ricordò le parole che le aveva detto per convincerla a non inseguire quell’impresa folle e si sentì svuotare completamente. Non era sicura di ciò che avrebbe potuto trovare di lei dopo la caduta da quell’altezza vertiginosa e la potente esplosione, ma di certo non avrebbe mai lasciato il suo corpo disperso in un angolo sperduto del mondo. Lexa sapeva che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per riportarla a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci ad un passo dal finale, ormai manca soltanto l’epilogo e so benissimo che non vi aspettavate quello che è appena successo. Chi conosce la storia originale del videogioco si sarà accorto che le cose non vanno affatto nello stesso modo, per quanto quel finale fosse carino ho scelto di complicare un po’ le cose e dare più angst. Nyko è andato, la città è salva, le ragazze hanno la zanna, ma Clarke è finita giù di sotto nell’acqua del fiume poco dopo al treno e alla sua bomba. Molto probabilmente ora mi state odiando per la conclusione sconvolgente di questo capitolo e non voglio anticiparvi niente dell’epilogo né tantomeno promettervi che tutto si sistemerà nel migliore dei modi… suppongo dovrete aspettare che io finisca di sistemarlo e ve lo pubblichi. Intanto spero che nonostante la scelta azzardata della trama la storia vi stia piacendo e coinvolgendo ancora, perciò se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Vorrei ringraziarvi tutti per il sostegno che mi dimostrate ad ogni capitolo con letture silenziose commenti e voti alla storia ed un grazie particolare alla mia fantastica beta che mi sta sopportando con enorme pazienza per tutti i vaneggiamenti relativi a questo finale.  
> A prestissimo e un abbraccio a tutti  
> Pai


	18. Epilogo

#  **\- Epilogo -**

 

Octavia le era corsa dietro all’istante, appena aveva capito cosa la Woods avesse in mente. Aveva conosciuto il Comandante qualche anno prima, in quella spedizione con suo fratello dopo il suo lungo periodo di reclusione, andando alla ricerca di un tesoro pirata. Aveva visto la sua rabbia, la sua grinta, la sua determinazione e la sua forza. Quella che aveva davanti ora, invece, sembrava essere tutta un'altra persona. La donna che camminava, trascinandosi verso la jeep priva di ogni emozione e voglia di vivere, non aveva niente del temibile Comandante Lexa Woods. Dopotutto, forse, Clarke aveva ragione, Lexa non era il nemico e non era nemmeno il mostro assetato di sangue che avevano sempre descritto lei e Bellamy. La Blake non parlò, non ne ebbe il coraggio di rompere quel pesante silenzio che si era creato, si limitò a seguirla e assecondare le sue volontà. Mentre raggiungeva il ponte aveva visto la sua amica ed il Comandante correre sul tetto del treno e saltare dall’ultima carrozza per mettersi in salvo, ma quando era arrivata alla fine dei binari, ed aveva afferrato per un soffio soltanto il braccio di Lexa senza vedere la chioma bionda della donna con cui era partita per l’India qualche settimana prima, aveva capito che la Griffin era finita giù subito dopo al treno.

Lexa non era affatto la persona fredda, distaccata e priva di sentimenti che tentava di apparire agli occhi delle persone a cui aveva bisogno di incutere terrore, Octavia stava vedendo finalmente oltre l’apparenza, stava capendo che, forse, Clarke Griffin era riuscita realmente a fare breccia nel suo cuore, e che la sua mancanza le stava lasciando davvero un vuoto enorme. Salirono sulla jeep senza proferire parola, Lexa innestò la retro e percorse a ritroso un lungo tratto di binari prima di trovare uno spazio sufficientemente grande per poter fare manovra e proseguire più rapidamente. Dovettero tornare indietro quasi fino allo scambio, prima di incrociare un sentiero dal quale scendere verso le acque del fiume. Quando finalmente arrivarono sulla riva del grande corso d’acqua, poco più a monte del ponte, era già passata più di un’ora, e procedettero a passo d’uomo, controllando ogni centimetro della costa con estrema attenzione.

Nyko non c’era più, di quello la Woods ne era sicura, e il suo esercito di ribelli si sarebbe ritirato sicuramente a breve senza più una persona al suo comando. Eppure, anche se avevano appena fermato una guerra e salvato un’intera città, non le sembrava affatto di aver vinto. Lexa era partita per quell’avventura con l’idea di trovare quel manufatto, farci un bel gruzzolo per riprendersi la sua compagnia e avere la sua rivincita su quello sgradevole uomo che, tempo addietro, aveva dovuto chiamare capo. Ora, invece, non le importava più nulla della vendetta, della Trikru, delle sue divergenze con la Blake, del loro astio per gli incontri passati e nemmeno di quella maledetta zanna. L’unica cosa di cui le importava era Clarke.

Non sapeva se avrebbe più potuto riabbracciarla, se avrebbe più sentito il suono graffiante della sua voce, la sua risata contagiosa. Se avrebbe potuto perdersi ancora in quegli occhi limpidi come il cielo, giocare con le ciocche morbide dei suoi capelli, o assaggiare di nuovo le sue labbra. Ma di certo aveva bisogno di crederci per poter riuscire ad andare avanti. Doveva sperare che l’acqua avesse attutito il volo da quell’altezza e che lo scoppio della bomba fosse stato abbastanza lontano da non colpirla, portandogliela via. Doveva sperare che quelle ultime parole lette dalle sue labbra non fossero frutto della sua immaginazione e che avrebbe potuto dirle che anche per lei era così. Non pensava sarebbe potuto accadere, eppure si era innamorata davvero di Clarke Griffin e ora, senza lei al suo fianco, si sentiva come morta.

Il Comandante e la Blake si ritrovarono costrette ad unire le forze e collaborare. Eppure, fino a poco tempo prima, non avrebbero mai immaginato potesse arrivare quel giorno. Improvvisamente avevano trovato uno scopo comune tanto importante da trovare la forza di portarsi un minimo di rispetto e a darsi una possibilità di incontro almeno sul campo lavorativo, trovando un’intesa che non avrebbero mai potuto immaginare. La piccola Blake, che il più delle volte era stata spocchiosa ed invadente, aveva invece mostrato rispetto e comprensione, e di quello Lexa gliene fu immensamente grata.

Abbandonarono la jeep una volta arrivate ai pilastri in legno di quel dannato ponte interrotto, costrette a proseguire a piedi per l’impossibilità di passare con il loro veicolo. Erano rimaste senza armi, ma questo non bastò di certo a fermare due combattenti come loro. Il corso d’acqua al loro fianco doveva essere piuttosto profondo al centro, poiché a malapena si vedeva affiorare dalla sua superficie qualche resto malandato del treno, e la sua corrente aveva già sparso detriti lungo tutta la costa.

Continuarono ad avanzare verso valle e di fatti iniziarono a trovare qualche frammento di lamiera, gli avanzi di qualche cassa di legno ed alcune parti meccaniche portate a riva dalla forte corrente. Mentre di quella forte esplosione che aveva riecheggiato nella vallata alzando l’acqua del fiume, creando delle anomale onde piuttosto alte, era rimasto solo il ricordo frastornante nelle loro menti.

Camminarono quasi un’ora, lanciandosi solo qualche occhiata senza mai proferire parola, Lexa davanti che agilmente balzava da un sasso all’altro ed Octavia dietro che faticava a tenerne il passo su quel terreno impervio. Più proseguivano più i frammenti di legno delle casse aumentavano, e così anche i residui di lamiera del vagone contenente la bomba. Il corso del fiume era sempre più in pendenza e la sua acqua scrosciava sempre con più forza, attratta inesorabilmente dalla gravità verso valle. La Blake fu piuttosto felice di ritrovarsi all’interno di un’ansa di quel fiume, finalmente su una parte di riva più pianeggiante e sabbiosa, sulla quale camminare più tranquillamente senza il rischio di scivolare all’interno di quelle acque gelide.

  * Ouch! – Imprecò sbattendo distrattamente contro la schiena della Woods. Si era girata solo un paio di secondi a controllare la folta vegetazione alla loro sinistra e non si era accorta di quella vicinanza con il Comandante. – Ma che cazzo fai? – Domandò la brunetta portandosi una mano al viso, carezzandone delicatamente la zona che aveva sbattuto. Lexa era rimasta immobile, impassibile, quasi incantata. – Si può sapere perché diavolo ti sei fermata così di colpo? – Chiese ancora non ricevendo risposta e non notando nulla di così importante nelle vicinanze.
  * Guarda. – Sussurrò il Comandante con un filo di voce e lo sguardo puntato oltre quella distesa d’acqua selvaggia.
  * Credi sia là? – Domandò la Blake notando il quantitativo di resti incagliato su quella riva.
  * Potrebbe… è da un po’ che non troviamo niente su questo lato del fiume, la corrente sembra stia portando tutto lì. – Valutò Lexa con un briciolo di speranza. Era a malapena un indizio, ma effettivamente sulla spiaggetta di fronte a loro c’erano moltissimi detriti provenienti dal treno.
  * Ehi, aspetta! – Esclamò Octavia restando indietro, ancora intenta a valutare la situazione.
  * Muovi il culo, Blake, dobbiamo trovare un modo per attraversare questo maledetto fiume. – Comandò la Woods in modo grezzo non rallentando nemmeno un po’ il suo passo.



 

Anche se la città non era distante, si trovavano in una zona di periferia della giungla, ancora abbastanza lontane dalle aree abitate, dalla civiltà e dalle strade. Se non fosse stata sicura che la corrente del fiume avrebbe finito per trascinarla senza controllo rischiando di ucciderla, Lexa si sarebbe tuffata immediatamente in quelle acque gelide e le avrebbe attraversate a nuoto pur di velocizzare le ricerche di Clarke. Invece, vista l’impetuosità e la dimensione di quel grosso corso d’acqua, si mise a correre verso valle il più velocemente possibile, con la speranza di trovare un ponte o un punto più tranquillo per guadare il fiume senza pericolo. Octavia le gridò di andare piano, di fare attenzione e di aspettarla, ma alle orecchie del Comandante arrivò a malapena il suono della sua voce senza che ne capisse davvero le parole. Per una frazione di secondo era riuscita a valutare la situazione usando la testa e non il cuore, ma ora l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che doveva trovare più in fretta possibile dalla donna che amava.

La giovane Blake annaspava per riuscire a tenere il passo, era davvero sfiancata e senza fiato, ma anche dopo mezz’ora abbondante di corsa il Comandante non accennava minimamente a voler rallentare il passo, correndo lungo la riva del fiume e balzando da un masso all’altro quando il terreno tornava ad essere impervio e scosceso. Si fermò a malapena per dare uno sguardo impaziente alla sua compagna di viaggio in perenne ritardo sui suoi passi, indicandole ciò che stavano cercando. Un chilometro più a valle si scorgeva un rudimentale ponte di corde dal quale poter tentare finalmente di attraversare il fiume e risalire così fino al punto in cui tutto ciò che era rimasto del treno si stava ammassando sulla riva. Subito dopo la Woods ritornò a correre ancora più veloce di prima, erano passate quasi tre ore dallo scoppio della bomba, tre ore da quando aveva visto precipitare Clarke. Aveva già lasciato la presa dal traversino di legno dei binari, aveva già deciso di lasciarsi cadere e farsi trascinare a valle dalla corrente, proprio come stava accadendo a lei andando incontro ad una morte quasi certa. Se non fosse stato per Octavia che l’aveva afferrata, obbligandola a reagire e riportandola alla realtà, di sicuro a quest’ora sarebbe sola a lasciarsi morire su qualche sasso, se non già morta annegata o per qualche colpo inflitto dall’impetuoso scorrere di quel fiume. Octavia Blake le aveva salvato la vita quando lei ormai aveva deciso non valesse più la pena viverla, ma in qualche modo, con le sue parole era riuscita a darle uno scopo per cui valeva la pena sopportare quel tormento e combattere ancora un po’.

La stanchezza fisica si stava facendo sentire, ma la Woods corse comunque a perdifiato fino al suo nuovo obbiettivo, fermandosi a respirare affannosamente solo una volta arrivata abbastanza vicino per considerarne la stabilità. In quei giorni dispersa sui Ghati occidentali con la Griffin aveva transitato su percorsi molto più instabili, ma l’idea di passare su quel ponticello di corda non le piaceva ugualmente. L’unica cosa che la spinse a serrare le mani alla sua struttura ed iniziare a percorrerne i primi passi in modo piuttosto rapido, fu esclusivamente il pensiero di dover trovare Clarke, o almeno ciò che restava di lei. Non attese nemmeno che Octavia arrivasse al suo fianco quando iniziò ad attraversare il ponte, ed era ormai giunta a metà quando lo sentì oscillare un pochino di più del normale, emettendo qualche sinistro scricchiolio. Si voltò appena ad osservare dietro di sé con uno sguardo piuttosto severo, la Blake era arrivata e la stava seguendo su quell’affare pericolante. Lexa scosse la testa spazientita e solo allora Octavia si fermò, capendo finalmente la ripercussione che i suoi movimenti poco aggraziati avevano sull’intera struttura. Solo dopo qualche secondo, quando le oscillazioni del ponte diminuirono quasi fino al punto di arrestarsi, Lexa riprese sicurezza e proseguì.

Pochi passi dopo uno di quegli esili legnetti cedette sotto i suoi piedi, facendola precipitare di sotto nel tempo di un battito di ciglia. Fortunatamente il Comandante ebbe la prontezza di stringere la presa sulle corde, riuscendo a restare sospesa senza cadere nelle acque scroscianti di quel fiume. Da lì in poi avrebbe dovuto fare molta più attenzione, non poteva permettersi di finire là sotto proprio adesso che si sentiva così vicina alla sua meta. Faticosamente si tirò su usando la forza delle braccia, ma non appena posò un piede sulla prima traversina per aiutarsi a tornare sopra il ponte, il legno si ruppe di nuovo, lasciandola ancora una volta sospesa sopra le acque di quel fiume impetuoso. Octavia guardava la scena impotente, avrebbe voluto correre ad aiutarla, ma appena provò a muovere un passo si rese conto che l’oscillazione che creava sulla parte centrale di quel ponte di fortuna, non faceva che peggiorare le cose. Lexa strinse i denti per lo sforzo, non sarebbe mai riuscita a tirarsi su in quel modo. Lasciò la presa da un lato, restando appesa alla corda con una sola mano. Il ponte oscillò e si inclinò vistosamente verso il lato dove gravava tutto il suo peso, ma ciò almeno le permise di aggrapparsi alla stessa corda anche con l’altra mano e tirarsi su più agilmente di prima, mettendo i piedi sulle funi più basse di quella passerella senza andare a toccare quei travetti in legno piuttosto degradati al tempo e dalle intemperie.

Una volta in piedi il Comandante camminò il più vicino possibile alle legature delle corde per far sforzare il meno possibile il legno, evitando in tutti i modi di romperlo ancora. Quel piccolo incidente l’aveva rallentata decisamente troppo, ma quelle assi malridotte sotto ai suoi piedi scricchiolavano in modo sempre meno rassicurante al suo passaggio, perciò dovette procedere con tutta la calma e la pazienza che le erano rimaste in corpo. Non sapeva se Clarke fosse sopravvissuta alla caduta, e poi anche a quella terribile esplosione, ma doveva sperare che fosse così, doveva credere che l’avrebbe ritrovata presto. Sicuramente sarebbe stata un po’ ammaccata, ma sperava con tutto il cuore di ritrovarla ancora viva ad aspettare che lei la andasse a salvare. Persero un'altra mezz’ora prima di riuscire a mettere entrambe i piedi sulla terra ferma, ed ancora le aspettava una risalita impegnativa lungo quella sponda del fiume ancor più impervia e scoscesa.

Il sole iniziava a scendere verso l’orizzonte, quella giornata che era iniziata nel modo più bello che la Woods avesse mai potuto immaginare si era rivelata un incubo senza fine. Eppure, anche se stremata da tutte le corse, i salti ed i combattimenti delle ultime ore, continuava ancora ad avanzare trascinandosi alla ricerca di quella donna che, in pochi giorni, le aveva cambiato la vita. Se la discesa per trovare il ponte non gli aveva rubato più di mezz’ora, la risalita dall’altro lato del fiume non era stata altrettanto veloce. L’adrenalina non bastava più a dare la carica alla Woods, che ormai aveva spremuto tutte le forze che aveva e proseguiva un passo dopo l’altro solo per inerzia, ed Octavia non era certamente messa meglio. Dopo un’ora di cammino su quel terreno reso scivoloso dal fango, i primi detriti iniziarono a comparire tra le rocce della sponda del fiume. Niente di rilevante o degno di nota per il vero, qualche asse di legno di una delle casse che trasportava il treno, piccoli frammenti di metallo, qualche pezzetto di corda. Nulla che fosse davvero importante per la loro ricerca, almeno non fino a quella spiaggia che avevano adocchiato un paio d’ore prima.

I detriti del treno sembravano essere arrivati per la gran parte proprio lì, incagliandosi su quella parte di riva più sabbiosa ed arenandosi, creando un bel cumulo di immondizia in quell’angolo incensurato di mondo. Octavia sbuffò e si sedette su una cassa quasi completamente integra che era rotolata fino a lì, mentre il Comandante controllava se ci potesse essere qualcosa di utile tra quelle lamiere e quei resti di legna provenienti dall’esplosione. Con la punta del piede spostò pigramente un frammento della cinghia che teneva legata la bomba al vagone del treno, poi si spostò ancora di qualche passo e controllò l’interno di una cassa. Niente, non c’era niente che potesse darle un indizio. Con rabbia calciò quell’ammasso di legno mezzo distrutto, rovesciandolo e facendolo sbattere contro le lamiere del vagone sul quale avevano affrontato Gustus. Lexa era tesa, furiosa e dannatamente stanca. Afferrò un brandello della lastra di metallo divelta dalla copertura di una delle carrozze e con un ringhio feroce la ribaltò, sfogando un po’ di quella rabbia e crollando sfinita sulle ginocchia in una disperazione che non credeva avrebbe mai potuto provare.

 

  * Woods? – Chiamò dopo un po’ la giovane Blake, iniziando a preoccuparsi per quell’apparente arrendersi del Comandante che, dopo essere caduta sulle sue ginocchia, aveva raccolto qualcosa da terra e non si era più mossa. – Ehi, hai trovato qualcosa? – Chiese non ricevendo alcuna risposta. – Lexa? – Chiamò di nuovo alzandosi da quella cassa, trascinando i passi su quella piccola spiaggetta ghiaiosa fino a raggiungerla. – Cosa… - Borbottò posandole una mano sulla spalla, osservando quel piccolo oggetto tra le mani tremanti del Comandante.
  * È di Clarke. – Sussurrò Lexa alzando quell’oggetto sporco e gocciolante. – È il suo telefono. – Affermò con più sicurezza, pulendo lo schermo crepato contro la stoffa spessa dei suoi pantaloni militari.
  * Ne sei sicura? – Domandò poco convinta la morettina, ammutolendosi nel momento in cui Lexa sbloccò lo schermo e aprì la galleria fotografica mostrandole gli scatti di quei giorni sui monti Ghati.
  * Dov’è lei, Octavia? – Chiese la Woods passando le dita accanto alla figura della bionda sullo schermo, stando attenta a non sfiorarlo per non farla sparire.
  * Non ne ho davvero idea. – Ammise sconfortata la Blake inginocchiandosi al suo fianco. Solo allora Octavia si accorse di quella lacrima silenziosa che stava solcando la guancia del Comandante, Lexa non aveva quasi aperto bocca da quando l’aveva acchiappata per non farla cadere giù dal ponte e non si era resa conto di quanto si stesse sgretolando dietro a quel suo apparire distaccata. Mai avrebbe immaginato di vedere Lexa Woods piangere, eppure in quel momento della macchina da guerra che lei e Bellamy avevano conosciuto non c’era più niente. In quel momento Octavia poteva vedere per la prima volta oltre a quella corazza, scoprendo che dopotutto il Comandante sapeva essere una persona sensibile in grado di amare. – Ma… andremo avanti a cercarla fino quando non la troveremo, ok? – Aggiunse con cautela ed apprensione, stingendole il braccio in maniera confortante.



Presto dovettero accamparsi per la notte, l’unico indizio che avevano trovato su Clarke non le aveva portate da nessuna parte e Lexa dovette arrendersi a sospendere la ricerca fino al giorno successivo, quando almeno il sole le avrebbe aiutate rischiarando nuovamente la giungla. La Woods passò la notte stringendo quel telefono tra le mani, accendendo di tanto in tanto quello schermo mezzo rotto ed osservando le foto che lei e Clarke avevano fatto durante il loro viaggio. Per quanto fosse stanca non riuscì a dormire nemmeno un minuto, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva la bionda precipitare verso il fiume, dedicandole quelle ultime parole senza nemmeno un filo di voce. Quella mattina, quando si era svegliata con la Griffin tra le braccia, le erano passate per la testa quelle stesse parole, con il senno di poi avrebbe voluto aver avuto il coraggio di pronunciarle al posto di scherzare su qualche futuro risveglio assieme senza la Blake tra i piedi. Ma ormai era tardi, non avrebbe potuto tornare indietro nel tempo per dirglielo e probabilmente avrebbe dovuto convivere tutta la vita con quel rimpianto.

L’indomani alle prime luci dell’alba si alzarono entrambe, e senza bisogno di dire niente ripresero a perlustrare la zona fino ad arrivare quasi sotto il famigerato ponte. Tutto ciò che le restava di Clarke iniziava ad avere la batteria scarica, e sulla riva del fiume non trovarono nessun’altro indizio utile che potesse indicargli il passaggio o la presenza di qualcuno. Ormai era piuttosto chiaro che in quell’ultimo tratto di fiume non l’avrebbero mai ritrovata, e che da sole ci sarebbe voluto davvero troppo tempo per ispezionare l’intera area, perciò, qualche ora più tardi, tornarono sui loro passi fino alla jeep, camminando fianco a fianco immerse in un pesante silenzio abbattuto.

  * Dov’è la zanna? – Domandò il Comandante una volta arrivate al mezzo che avevano rubato ai ribelli, come se si fosse resa conto solo in quel momento di non aver ancora parlato di quel prezioso manufatto che avevano recuperato pagando un carissimo prezzo.
  * Ce l’ha…  - Farfugliò la Blake tastandosi le tasche in modo impacciato. – Porco cazzo… - Borbottò strabuzzando lo sguardo.
  * Octavia! – La rimproverò la Woods non troppo incline alle sue burle.
  * Stavo solo scherzando. – Ammise la brunetta portando una mano dietro la schiena e sfilando da sotto la sua discutibile camicia in stile Hawaiano un corno impacchettato dentro a degli stracci. – Eccola qua. – Aggiunse aprendo la stoffa e mostrandole quello scintillante zaffiro enorme ricoperto d’oro ed adornato da rubini e smeraldi. – La tua faccia… - Scherzò Octavia ridacchiando per l’espressione imbronciata del Comandante. – Ahi! Ok. Diavolo. – Protestò borbottando la più giovane dei fratelli Blake quando ricevette una gomitata poco amichevole nel fianco.
  * Cavolo è splendida. – Disse Lexa in un sospiro di ammirazione. L’aveva già presa in mano il giorno prima, ma non era riuscita davvero a gustarsi la bellezza di quell’antico manufatto.
  * Quanto… ehm… pensi ci frutterà questa roba? – Chiese titubante la Blake. Si sentiva in colpa a pensare ai soldi in un momento come quello, dopo aver perso un’amica di vecchia data, o almeno sapendola dispersa ed in pericolo, ma proprio non riuscì a trattenere la lingua dal fare quella domanda scomoda che continuava a frullarle in testa.
  * Beh… il Ministero della Cultura ci offrirà una generosa ricompensa. – Considerò con tono serio e sicuro la Woods.
  * Già. Mi fai pisciare sotto dal ridere. Il Ministero della Cultura. – Disse Octavia ridacchiando di gusto per quell’ipotesi che, chiaramente, pur donando un tesoro dal valore inestimabile, non avrebbe portato nelle loro tasche nemmeno un centesimo. – Oh, merda, sei seria. – Affermò la moretta smettendo improvvisamente di ridere e realizzando che quella del Comandante non era affatto una battuta.
  * In memoria della famiglia Griffin. – Spiegò Lexa annuendo con fierezza. Sapeva quanto fosse importante per Clarke ritrovare quella zanna, e aveva capito quanto lo fosse stata anche per suo padre, e ciò che avrebbe significato per quel popolo e quella cultura poterla riportare alla luce dopo tutti quei secoli durante i quali era stata data per dispersa.
  * Lexa, dai! – Ritentò la giovane Blake, vedendo sfumare la sfacciata ricchezza che già pregustava nelle sue tasche.
  * Abbiamo un sacco di altri manufatti da vendere. – Valutò il Comandante pensando alle casse straripanti di ninnoli che avevano recuperato il giorno prima dall’accampamento di Nyko. – Clarke lo avrebbe fatto per suo padre… ora che non… - Incespicò nelle sue stesse parole, realizzando che forse non l’avrebbe davvero rivista mai più. – Dobbiamo farlo noi per entrambi. – Aggiunse dopo qualche secondo di pausa, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.
  * Non sapevo fossi tanto sentimentale. – Disse la morettina con un sorrisetto beffardo nel tentativo di schernirla e punzecchiarla per sdrammatizzare un po’.
  * Sì, beh, in realtà non sai un bel niente di me, Blake. – Ribatté Lexa scuotendo il capo e risalendo finalmente sul loro mezzo di trasporto.



 

Anche se il cuore del Comandante non avrebbe mai voluto, la sua testa le diceva che se non erano ancora riuscite a trovare Clarke in quel tratto di fiume dovevano assolutamente trovare rinforzi e rivolgersi alle autorità per la ricerca della donna che amava. Così, una volta lasciata la zona del ponte, Lexa e Octavia andarono a recuperare il bottino sottratto a Green poco prima della sua dipartita, e si avviarono alla periferia della città per trovare tutto l’aiuto necessario.

 

*****

 

Dopo la morte di Nyko Green l’esercito ribelle che presidiava gran parte della città si era pian piano dato alla fuga e la loro base operativa era stata smantellata definitivamente dall’esercito, riportando l’ordine anche nelle vie più malfamate dell’intera Calcutta. Avevano lasciato la città completamente distrutta da esplosioni, bombardamenti e sparatorie, ma non erano riusciti a piegare il popolo e a togliergli la speranza di poter vivere in pace ricostruendo le loro case una dopo l’altra facendo risorgere l’intera città dalle sue ceneri. Il ritrovamento del simbolo più sacro e leggendario della loro cultura, aveva motivato e riempito di rinnovate speranze l’intero popolo.

Erano passati giorni da quando la Woods e la Blake si erano stabilite nella periferia di Calcutta, ed ogni mattina partivano con la squadra di ricerca, gentilmente concessa dalle forze dell’ordine indiane, per trovare indizi sulla donna che le aveva trascinate entrambe in quell’avventura. Giorni infiniti, uno uguale all’altro, che riempivano di tormento le notti di Lexa e poco per volta ne spegnevano sempre di più quel briciolo di speranza che le era rimasta cucita addosso.

Presentarsi alla polizia con la zanna di Ganesh in dono chiedendo in cambio di una targa in onore di Jake e Clarke Griffin e del loro aiuto a trovare quest’ultima che aveva impedito una tragedia smantellando il folle piano del capo dei ribelli, era stata un idea sicuramente sconveniente a livello economico, ma era anche stato l’unico modo per avere un elicottero a sorvolare il fiume e decine di uomini a rastrellare ogni centimetro della giungla. Da sole non potevano farcela, lo avevano capito subito dopo le prime ore di ricerca e nonostante tutti quegli uomini in più, il risultato sembrava non cambiare. Quasi quindici giorni di ricerche e non avevano trovato niente, nessuna traccia della presenza o del passaggio della cacciatrice di tesori più famosa dell’intero stato.

Era passato troppo tempo per poterla trovare viva, ormai ne erano consci tutti quanti anche se nessuno aveva il coraggio di dirlo. Octavia in quei giorni aveva contattato suo fratello, e sua cognata Echo aveva preso il primo volo assieme alla sua troupe per rendere omaggio a Clarke e alla grande scoperta archeologica che aveva fatto assieme alle sue due compagne di viaggio. Presto il mondo intero poté scoprire quanto la famiglia Griffin avesse sacrificato per l’ossessione di ritrovare quell’antico manufatto disperso da secoli. Mentre ormai senza più speranze, il Comandante Woods piangeva la scomparsa della prima persona che era riuscita davvero a farle battere il cuore. Avrebbe voluto almeno riportare il corpo di Clarke a casa, ma giunti a quel punto si chiesero se sarebbero mai riusciti a trovare qualcosa di quel corpo dopo l’esplosione, perciò l’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto fare era continuare a vivere anche per lei, ricordandola ogni giorno ed onorando la sua memoria.

  * Quindi, qual è il futuro di Lexa Woods? – Domandò Octavia sedendosi accanto alla donna che fino a poco prima aveva considerato il suo acerrimo nemico. – La Trikru? Il traffico d’armi? – Ipotizzò con quel fastidioso tono di scherno punzecchiante tipico dei Blake.
  * Basta con la Trikru. – Ammise il Comandante ormai certa di poter fare a meno di quel suo titolo per il resto di tutta la sua vita.
  * Davvero? – Chiese sorpresa la morettina.
  * Davvero. – Confermò annuendo. – Dopo tutta questa storia, penso che andrò a fare un viaggio in Islanda, qualcuno mi ha detto che è davvero bellissima. – Valutò con l’accenno di un sorriso malinconico, ricordando quella conversazione in cui aveva proposto a Clarke di partire con lei una volta conclusa la missione in India. – Poi forse darò un'altra possibilità al racket dei tesori perduti, Clarke mi ha fatto capire che posso scegliere da me la mia strada, e che posso essere meglio di ciò che la mia famiglia mi aveva imposto di essere. – Aggiunse dopo un buon minuto di silenzio. Anche se Clarke non c’era più voleva comunque cambiare per lei, diventando qualcuno di cui sarebbe stata davvero orgogliosa.
  * Senti… - Borbottò la Blake un po’ imbarazzata.
  * Oh, no. – La fermò sul nascere della frase Lexa, alzandosi in piedi. – No, no, no. Non lo dire. – Aggiunse scuotendo la testa in modo frenetico, negandole di continuare a parlare. Non avrebbe mai pensato di mostrare così la sua vulnerabilità a uno dei fratelli Blake, e non poteva proprio accettare che Octavia provasse a dirle qualche parola di conforto.
  * Cosa? – Chiese la morettina voltando i palmi delle mani verso l’alto in modo arreso e confuso.
  * Qualunque cosa tu stia pensando. – Affermò la Woods, puntandole contro l’indice per rimarcare il concetto.
  * Ma non sai nemmeno cosa sto pensando. – Brontolò la più giovane dei Blake.
  * Non mi chiedere di lavorare ancora con te. – Chiarì Lexa lanciandole un’occhiata severa. Dopotutto aveva dovuto ricredersi su Octavia, ma non era ancora pronta ad ammetterlo ad alta voce, e soprattutto non davanti a lei.
  * Non esiste proprio! Non lavorerò mai con te. – Affermò immediatamente Octavia in un grugnito schifato scrollando le spalle. – Anche se in effetti non siamo una brutta squadra. – Ammise pochi attimi dopo, ripensando a come fossero cambiate le cose tra di loro durante il periodo passato assieme a cercare Clarke.
  * Ti avevo detto di non dirlo, Blake! – La rimproverò Lexa portandosi le mani nei capelli e lasciandosi cadere di nuovo seduta al suo fianco.
  * Non avevo capito cosa ci avesse trovato in te, ma sai? – Disse spezzando il silenzio la Blake. – Infondo non sei tanto male, Lexa Woods. – Aggiunse dandole una spallata scherzosa e rivolgendole un sorriso amichevole.
  * Ma sta zitta! – Esclamò la Woods stizzita.
  * Che c’è? Troppo sentimentale per te, Comandante? – Domandò Octavia con sarcasmo mostrando un sorrisetto divertito.
  * Sei proprio una rompi palle… - Mormorò Lexa alzando gli occhi al cielo.
  * Guarda che ormai lo so che ti sto simpatica. – La punzecchiò ancora la morettina, ormai priva di ogni paura verso quella donna che l’aveva in passato terrorizzata.
  * Fanculo… - Disse il Comandante ridacchiando e spingendola un po’ più distante. – Sai, avrei voluto che fosse andata diversamente. – Valutò qualche attimo dopo. – Vorrei solo che fosse qui. – Ammise poi facendosi seria.
  * Manca anche a me, Woods. Manca anche a me. – Affermò l’altra in modo apprensivo, stringendole un braccio in un semplice gesto di conforto.



Di lì a poco Lexa e Octavia sarebbero ripartite verso casa, o comunque verso ciò che gli riservava il futuro, portandosi dentro ogni istante di quel folle viaggio ed l’incolmabile vuoto lasciato da quella bionda arrogante e sfrontata che le aveva trascinate a farlo, costringendole a una convivenza forzata che ormai non le infastidiva nemmeno più. Quella donna scapestrata, irriverente, spontanea e avventata aveva cambiato per sempre il modo di pensare e di vivere di Lexa che, dal momento in cui mise piede sull’aereo per fuggire via dall’India, si rese conto di non aver mai vissuto davvero fino a quando i suoi occhi non avevano incontrato quelli furbi e maliziosi dell’unica donna che avesse mai amato. E così, anche se devastata dal dolore di quella perdita, consapevole di portarsi per sempre nel cuore il ricordo di quella donna che l’aveva resa una persona migliore, partì per vivere una nuova vita anche per lei.

 

*****

 

Aprì gli occhi lentamente, richiudendoli subito dopo per colpa dell’accecante luce del giorno. Provò a muoversi per portare le mani a coprirle il visto, ma ogni fibra del suo corpo era così dolorante che anche quel semplice gesto sembrava essere uno sforzo enorme. Aveva la bocca asciutta, le labbra secche ed ad ogni respiro le doleva il costato come se avesse tutte le ossa rotte. Attorno a lei c’era silenzio, troppo silenzio, ed era sdraiata su un vecchio materasso in paglia del quale percepiva l’inconfondibile odore. Provò a riaprire gli occhi, restando nuovamente abbagliata. Anche se  non riusciva a tenerli aperti a causa della luce, aveva capito di essere all’interno di un’abitazione, sicuramente non era stata portata all’ospedale, ma almeno non era più dispersa nella giungla, e per qualche motivo, anche se non aveva idea di dove fosse finita, non si sentiva affatto in pericolo.

Udì il cigolio di una porta e il suono leggero di alcuni passi in avvicinamento. Istintivamente trattenne il fiato come se all’improvviso avesse paura di scoprire chi ci fosse lì con lei, ma non riuscì a trattenere un grugnito di apprezzamento quando una pezzuola inzuppata di acqua fresca le si posò sul viso, tamponandoglielo con delicatezza. Chiunque fosse arrivato in quella stanza non era chiaramente una minaccia, anzi, si stava prendendo cura di lei.

  * Le… - Farfugliò nel tentativo di pronunciare una parola senza successo. – Lex… - Ritentò facendo raschiare le sue corde vocali aride ed infiammate da un filo d’aria, provocandosi così dei dolorosi colpi di tosse.



Si piegò su se stessa strizzando gli occhi e voltandosi su un fianco per il male lancinante che stava provando in quel momento, e mentre la tosse pian piano andava a placarsi ritornò a sdraiarsi faticosamente in posizione supina. Sentì una mano scostarle i capelli dal volto e provò di nuovo ad aprire faticosamente gli occhi con poco successo.

  * Bevi. – Ordinò con un tono morbido una voce a lei famigliare, sorreggendole la testa e poggiandole un recipiente alle labbra.



Clarke non riuscì ad opporsi né a protestare, la gola le andava a fuoco, si sentiva stanca e spossata e bevve avidamente tutto fino l’ultima goccia prima di ricadere con la testa sul materasso con uno sbuffo. Non era molto, solo un po’ d’acqua, eppure le aveva già dato molto più sollievo di quanto si potesse immaginare. Lentamente si portò una mano a coprirsi gli occhi, e pian piano iniziò ad aprire le palpebre iniziando a mettere a fuoco l’ambiente circostante.

  * Tu? – Sussurrò quando incrociò gli occhietti azzurri di quella ragazzina che aveva conosciuto al mercato di Calcutta poco prima di partire per la giungla.
  * Ben svegliata, Clarke. – Disse la piccola con un sorriso furbetto.



Non sapeva dove si trovasse di preciso, da quanto tempo fosse lì, come fosse riuscita a sopravvivere a quella caduta e all’esplosione, o ancora, come la piccola Madi conoscesse il suo nome. Clarke non ricordava di averglielo mai detto. Si guardò attorno spaesata in quell’abitazione che non conosceva, alla ricerca di qualcuno o qualcosa di famigliare, ma ben presto si rese conto che, oltre a loro due, in quella casa non c’era nessuno. Aveva ancora sete ed era affamata, non aveva idea di quanti giorni fossero passati dal suo ultimo pasto, dall’ultima volta in cui aveva parlato. Si sentiva terribilmente debole, confusa, stanca e dolorante. La sua testa iniziava a vorticare attraverso ai suoi ultimi ricordi; il treno, la bomba, Nyko che aveva tentato fino all’ultimo di ucciderle, Lexa… dove diavolo era Lexa? Ricordava il suo sguardo terrorizzato mentre la guardava cadere nel vuoto, e d’improvviso ricordò le ultime parole che le aveva detto mentre precipitava. Voleva vederla, doveva vederla subito. Istintivamente provò a tirarsi su, ma il dolore per tutte le percosse subite la fece crollare di nuovo sui cuscini. Delle lacrime silenziose, più per la mancanza della donna che amava che per il dolore appena provato, le rigarono il volto senza permesso, mentre sussurrava il suo nome ancora una volta.

Clarke perse di nuovo i sensi, questa volta consapevole del fatto che appena si sarebbe rimessa sarebbe corsa a cercare la donna di cui non aveva potuto fare a meno di innamorarsi. Ritrovandosi a sognare il giorno in cui l’avrebbe vista e finalmente avrebbe potuto stringerla tra le sue braccia, sussurrandole tra un bacio e l’altro quelle due parole che ricordava di averle detto come addio.

 

 

 

**\- Fine -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, questa volta mi odiate sul serio. Anche se forse, viste le circostanze non così catastrofiche dell’epilogo e le scoperte degli ultimi giorni potrebbe esserci qualcosa che vi ha sconvolto di più. Anyway… fin dall’inizio di questa storia avevo in mente una conclusione sconvolgente e che non c’entrasse nulla con quella originale del gioco, per me troppo frettolosa e fortunata rispetto al resto della trama, perciò eccomi qui con questa alternativa angosciante ma non completamente tragica. Infondo anche se Octavia e Lexa non lo sanno, Clarke è viva e questo mistero lascia anche spazio all’immaginazione di un futuro devo chi lo sa, forse un giorno potrebbero anche incontrarsi di nuovo.  
> Spero che nonostante il finale dubbio la storia vi sia piaciuta e io sia riuscita a farvi emozionare, a coinvolgervi e farvi appassionare a questa avventura fino alla fine.  
> Volevo ringraziare tutti voi per avermi seguito e sostenuto in questa ennesima avventura ispirata e copiata per gran parte della trama come già avevo premesso all’omonimo gioco della serie “Uncharted”. Voi Clexa Kru e i vostri commenti siete la parte più bella ed appagante dell’esperienza dello scrivere una storia, perciò grazie davvero con tutto il cuore.  
> Un ringraziamento particolare alla mia formidabile beta Elliep97, tu pensi sempre di fare poco ma il tuo aiuto è stato fondamentale ad ogni passo di questa avventura, soprattutto per questi ultimi capitoli tanto difficili. Sei una scrittrice incredibile ed una persona davvero magnifica, non avrei davvero potuto trovare qualcuno migliore di te con cui condividere questa esperienza, perciò, grazie davvero per tutto il tuo supporto e la tua pazienza nel correggere le mie bozze, non riuscirei davvero ad immaginare di poter più scrivere senza di te. Sono immensamente felice di averti conosciuta ed onorata di averti a far parte della mia vita.  
> Ora è giunto davvero il momento di salutarvi, ho per la mente ancora altri progetti ma in questo momento credo di aver bisogno di una battuta d’arresto, ho lasciato aperta la possibilità di un seguito persino su questa storia anche se non vi garantisco di riuscire a scriverlo.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai

**Author's Note:**

> Un capitolo molto introduttivo che da una spolverata veloce al passato di Clarke, introducendo la sua situazione attuale. Chiaramente la nostra bionda sta per infilarsi in qualche pasticcio e grazie alla piccola Madi potrebbe riuscire ad arrivare proprio dove voleva.  
> Spero di avervi incuriositi/e tutti/e con queste prime righe della storia, perciò fatemi sapere che cosa ne pensate. Sto già lavorando sugli ultimi capitoli, perciò non vi preoccupate che gli aggiornamenti saranno come sempre abbastanza frequenti e costanti.  
> Vorrei ringraziare di cuore la persona che mi sta aiutando con questa nuova storia, la beta migliore che potessi mai sperare di trovare. Scrivere senza di te Elliep97, ormai non sarebbe più lo stesso.  
> Un grazie infinito anche a voi che mi leggete e commentate, spero di non deludervi con questa nuova avventura.  
> Alla prossima, un abbraccio  
> Pai


End file.
